A Vytal Destiny
by TheD-Rock900
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by the ones closest to his heart. On the verge of being killed by his former Pokemon, a key shaped weapon appeared and saved his life. Arceus explained his new destiny of saving the world from the forces of darkness. Join Ash as he journeys to a region called Vale as he participates in a new tournament where he will make some new friends. Ash X Harem
1. A New Destiny

Betrayed…that's the only feeling that I felt for several years. Every morning I wake up from my cave to stare at both Kanto and Johto with Pikachu, who has a terrible scar on his face, one thing always roamed through my mind…that very day when those that I loved nearly made me lose everything. My name is Ash Ketchum, but to the world many people thought I was dead. You might be wondering, how did this happen, who was responsible, and how I was able to recruit a new team that was ready for anything? It all began 7 years ago after I returned home from the Kalos region as the runner up of the Pokemon League tournament.

 **7 YEARS AGO**

Ash and Pikachu have just landed in the Kanto airport after being named runner up of the Pokemon League Tournament in Kalos a few days afterwards. Despite the lost, he still continued to shoot to be the best Pokemon Master of them all. Before they left, Ash and Pikachu stayed with Serena, his long lost childhood friend, and asked Professor Sycamore to have his newly acquired Pokemon be sent to Professor Oak for safe keeping.

"Well Pikachu, we're home." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he remained on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see everyone again back home. I wonder how all of the other Pokemon are doing with our new friends?" He wondered as they made their way to Pallet Town.

After a few hours of walking, they spotted the peaceful town of Pallet Town.

"Alright Pikachu, last one home doesn't get 2nds of moms cooking!" Ash yelled as he began to run towards his house, with Pikachu close behind.

Upon reaching his home, he suddenly froze with horror. He saw that the Professors Ranch has been set on fire. They ran towards the flames to see what was up. To his surprise, all of his friends he met from his past journeys, as well as his mother, were there staring at the ranch.

"GUYS, WHAT HAPPENED!?" He shouted.

"PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as well.

For a few seconds, none of them turned to face him. By the time they did, they glared daggers at him.

"Like what you see Ketchum?" Misty asked.

"Of course not, what is going on?" Ash asked again, this time with more fear.

"It's time for you to stop being a Pokemon trainer Ash. There are better things to do out there than this." May said.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean 'stop being a Pokemon trainer?'" He asked.

"Exactly as it sounds Ketchum. You're wasting your time being a trainer when all that you ever done is never winning an actual Pokemon League Tournament." Dawn said.

Ash lowered his head as sadness and anger began to rise through him. "What did you do to my Pokemon?" He growled.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu shouted.

"We have them now, and they see what kind of a trainer you really are now, a little kid with nothing but his own personal gains." Iris said as everybody released multiple Poke Balls into the air and all of Ash's Pokemon glared at him with anger in their eyes.

Ash almost couldn't take it anymore. He began showing anger and hatred towards them. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM!?" Ash shouted as he raised his head towards them.

"YOU ARE! All but one Pokemon belongs to us now. Pikachu, you still want to be with this nobody?" Brock asked as he pointed to Ash.

"PIKA PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he stayed put on Ash's shoulder.

"If you won't join us, then so be it! Kill them" Max said when then turned to Charizard. Charizard roared and then fired a flamethrower at them. Pikachu saw this coming then fired a thunderbolt to counter it, causing an explosion to happen in the aftermath. Suddenly, Charizard charged through the smoke and prepared a dragon claw and successfully collided with Pikachu's face, causing blood to spill out of it.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he covered his wounded Pikachu, who was breathing hard from the impact, to stop the bleeding. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"I doubt that very much, GET THEM!" Max shouted to all of Ash's former Pokemon.

They all roared and Ash began to run for his life, away from them. Meanwhile, his mother was shocked to see what was happening.

"This is not what I wanted. This was not how it was supposed to happen." She whimpered as tears began to trail down her face.

Ash was still running from everyone as they went deep into a forest nearby. He continued to run until he reached dead end that full of trees, bushes and poison ivies. He quickly turned around as he saw everyone still on his trail. Ash closed his eyes and set Pikachu down behind a gigantic boulder for safety.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, I'm sorry that I failed you." He said as some of his best Pokemon were charging up their strongest attacks.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins, the Alpha itself was watching in horror of what was happening.

"Not this time. The chosen one shall wield the weapon, and keep this world safe." Arceus spoke as his eyes glowed red and focused it at Ash.

Back in the real world, Ash held his hands out with his eyes closed, ready to accept whatever destiny has chosen for him to die. When the Pokemon fired their attacks at Ash, He squeezed his eyes tighter until he heard what sounded like two swords after a lock. He gripped something and he felt the force of the attacks striking whatever was stopping the attack. He felt an explosion happen in front of him and smoke was everywhere, resulting in the start of a forest fire. He opened his eyes as he saw something that looked like it was shaped like a key with markings all around it that look like it represents all of the Pokemon types.

"What's this?" Ash wondered after recovering from the attack.

They key shaped weapon began to vibrate as it began to have a mind of its own, and it swung behind him and aimed at the boulder. A beam of light shot from the blade and created a portal. It began tugging him towards it.

"I don't know what you are, or where you came from but let me save Pikachu first." Ash spoke to it.

He ran to Pikachu and carried him through the portal.

Ash was being pulled through a dimension of light an blue all around him. He held onto Pikachu, who was losing conscious, for dear life. After a few seconds, he emerged into a gigantic hallway that was full of white marble all around him.

"Welcome chosen one to the Hall of Origins." A voice spoke in front of Ash.

Ash looked up and saw Arceus standing in front of him, with Dialga and Palkia next to it.

"Arceus, Dialga, Palkia! You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys right now." Ash said with a smile while still holding the weapon.

"I see the Keyblade has found its wielder." Dialga spoke eyeing the weapon.

"Keyblade?" Is that what this is?" Ash asked as he raised his weapon.

"Yes. it's called the Divine Elemental, a sacred Keyblade that only chosen Pokemon Trainers can wield when they are worthy by me and the other legendaries as well." Arceus explained.

Meanwhile in a far off region, a young black haired cat Faunus girl was watching the news with 3 of her friends from school. "We got breaking news that Professor Samuel Oak's ranch from Pallet Town in the Kanto region has been completely destroyed." A news reporter spoke.

The Faunus girl was watching in horror as she recognized the place where Ash, who she developed a slight crush on him after seeing him battle in multiple tournaments on TV, kept his Pokemon for safe keeping.

"This is horrible. How could this happen?" The black haired girl asked herself.

"While Professor Oak is unharmed, all of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon were responsible for the destruction by an outside group. Ash was later ambushed by the group and his current location is unknown. If anyone knows anything of his whereabouts, please report to the nearest Officer Jenny." The reporter continued.

"I think it's outrageous for this to happen!" A white haired girl spoke up as she got up from her chair.

"Yeah, why would they do such a thing?" A blonde haired girl with lilac, which was now turning red eyes, nearly yelled out.

"I hope Ash is okay, wherever he is." The last girl with silver eyes with patches of red on the tips of her hair said.

Back in the Hall of Origin, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia had just finished explaining to Ash about his Keyblade and his new destiny.

"So what're saying is that I have to keep this world safe from those that want to take over the world for domination and power?" Ash asked.

"That's right Ash." Acreus said.

"I'm getting a strange case of déjà vu right now. But first I need to heal Pikachu. He's dying right now." Ash said as he eyed Pikachu.

"Use the power of the Divine Elemental to heal him. Just aim your Keyblade at him and shout the word, Curaga." Dialga explained.

Ash nodded and he aimed his Keyblade towards Pikachu. "CURAGA!" Ash shouted. The healing spell has made contact with Pikachu, healing him in the process, but leaving a scar in its place.

"Pikachu, I'm so happy you're safe." Ash said with relief.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled as he ran towards his best friend and hopped onto his usual spot on his shoulder.

"Now that Pikachu is safe, I must ask you this question. Do you accept this offer to save the world from the rise of evil?" Arceus asked.

"I'm ready for anything, especially when I can prove to the ones that betrayed me that I can be the greatest Pokemon trainer of them all." Ash said with a smile.

"Very well, now to keep you safe, here is one more thing for you." Arceus said as his eyes glowed red. Ash began to feel his clothes morph into a full body glove that was comfortable and made to allow air to go in to keep the body cool. Then, a black mist surrounded him, covering him from head to toe. The mist began to materialize around him, giving long legged boots, two large gloves that went to his upper arm, and a gigantic coat that included two zippers with two silver strands dangling from the collarbone of the developing coat. The coat formed a hood that allowed him to completely cover his head to the point of being gone from a distance.

Ash opened his eyes as he saw what he was hearing. He began to examine his new clothing.

"In order to protect you from the darkness, this dark coat I created for you will negate any dark moves that will doom you." Arceus explained.

"Thank you Arceus. Don't worry, I won't let you down. Just tell me what to do, and it shall be done." Ash said as he kneeled before Arceus with the Divine Elemental still in his hand.

"First, you will need to be trained to learn the full potential of your Keyblade. Head for Mt. Silver, and your Keyblade will teach you what you need to learn. 2nd, the west in a region called Vale. Go there and wipe out dark creatures called Grimm with your powers. Do this and you will be ready for anything that lies ahead." Arceus explained.

Ash arisen from his bow with a grin. "As you wish, we shall begin immediately." Ash said as he turned around and fired the same beam of light from before, creating a new portal in its place."

"Let's go Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Good luck Ash, I pray for your best and safety." Arceus said as he watched the two go through the portal.

 **Present**

Ash and Pikachu continued to stare at the rising sun from his cave at Mt. Silver.

"It seems that my training is complete, but my true story has just begun." Ash said. He turned around and whistled for his Pokemon. A Lucario, Gardevoir, Dragonite, Avalugg, and Chandelure approached him seconds later.

"Alright me friends, the time has come. 7 years has pasted and we have trained to our fullest potential. Our final test lies in the Vale region. Creatures called Grimm are there causing disaster and it's time to vanquish them." Ash explained to them.

His team roared with excitement, ready for the test of their lives.

Ash then pulls out 5 different looks of Poke Balls. "Return now and I'll get us to Vale." Ash said as he returned his team, and Pikachu hid inside his backpack.

Ash turned around and fired a beam of light from Divine Elemental to create a portal to Vale. Ash began walking towards it and disappeared into it, ready for a new journey.

Meanwhile in Vale.

"And finally, Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee and Yang Xio Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you and your Pokemon will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." An elder man said to the four girls with a Scizor, Glaceon, Liepard, and a Mienshao beside them.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an….interesting year." The man spoke once again.


	2. Greetings and Bios (Not a Chapter)

**HELLO ALL YOU POKEMON AND RWBY FANS! How ya doing? Sorry I didn't say my official hello to you from the beginning. I got too hooked onto creating that chapter. So anyhow, this is a story that I was thinking of creating for about a month now, despite me writing another story. But then I was like, SCREW I'M DOING IT! So why don't we talk about the Ash and Team RWBY in their separate bio?**

 **Ash Ketchem**

 **Age 19**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town**

 **Region: Kanto**

 **Once a proud Pokemon Trainer, but then had his life destroyed thanks to his friends and Pokemon betraying him and marked him for death. He was saved by his Keyblade and was told of his new destiny by the great Arceus. He have been training with a new team of Pokemon on Mt. Silver for 7 years.**

 **Pokemon**

 **Lucario LVL 88 Fighting/Steel Steadfast**

 **Powered-Up Punch Swords Dance Slash Aura Sphere**

 **Gardevoir LVL 87 Psychic/Fairy Synchronize**

 **Psychic Reflect Future Sight Moonblast**

 **Dragonite LVL 92 Dragon/Flying Inner Focus**

 **Dragon Dance DragonBreath Fire Blast Dragon Claw**

 **Avalugg LVL 94 Ice Ice Body**

 **Hail Blizzard Gyro Ball Earthquake**

 **Chandelure LVL 96 Ghost/Fire Flame Body**

 **Flamethrower Shadow Ball Sunny Day Overheat**

 **Pikachu LVL 98 Electric Static**

 **Thunderbolt Agility Electro Ball Iron Tail**

 **Weapon: Keyblade (Divine Elemental)A standard size Keyblade that was passed down by the great Arceus to selected few Pokemon Trainers that are chosen to defend the world from darkness.**

 **(Primary Effect) Gives the user great knowledge of the power of combat, as well as the use of spells.**

 **(Secondary Effect(s)) Greatly enhances all Pokemon moves in the users current party.**

 **Attack Power: +3**

 **Magic Power: +3**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Age 15**

 **Hometown: Patch**

 **Region: Vale**

 **Semblance: Speed**

 **A hyper active girl and killing the creatures for Grimm is her game. She is also the youngest team leader in the history of Vale, leading Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladona and her step sister, Yang Xio Long.**

 **Weapon of Choice: Crescent Rose, a handmade High Caliber Sniper Scythe created by her during her time under her Uncle Qrow's wing at Signal Academy.**

 **(Primary Effect) The wielder uses it like a scythe to slice their enemies up close.**

 **(Secondary Effect(s)) It can fire fire dust shells from the top of the scythe, but better use of accuracy when it's harnessed to the ground. It can change into a more power sniper rifle for a longer range of attacks.**

 **Preffered Dust: Fire and Lighting**

 **Current Pokemon**

 **Scizor LVL 79 Bug/Steel Swarm**

 **X-Scissor Iron Head Swords Dance Steel Wing**

 **Weiss Shnee**

 **Age 17**

 **Hometown: Unknown (You guys can correct me on that if you can please, thank you)**

 **Region: Atlas**

 **Semblance: Glyph**

 **A girl whose hearts is as cold as ice. Constantly called 'The Ice Queen,' Weiss has a rough way of dealing towards others around her. She constantly questions Ruby's leadership and refuses to tell others tidbits of her past life. She is the sole heirness to the Shnee Dust Company run by her father, and she seeks to end the organization White Fang once and for all so the family business can succeed again.**

 **Weapon of Choice: Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Raiper that features a revolving mechanism that includes 6 different colored dust for range attacks. Myrtenaster is her main weapon for her Glyph semblance.**

 **Current Pokemon**

 **Glaceon LVL 82 Ice Snow Cloak**

 **Hail Ice Fang Barrier Blizzard**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Age 17**

 **Hometown: Unknown**

 **Region Vacuo**

 **Semblance: Shadow Clones**

 **Being a former member of the White Fang, Blake has spent the rest of her life correcting the wrongs she has done from her childhood by dedicating her life has a huntress and a Pokemon Trainer. She seeks to hide her Faunus appearance with a bow covering her ears. She maybe reckless to finish such, but she does have a steady heart thanks for the help of her friends.**

 **Weapon of Choice: Gambol Shroud, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe with a pistol built in for both close range and long range attacks. The wielder can use it as a cleaver for deadly close range attacks. A katana can be pulled out for dual-wielding action. The katana can be folded to reveal the pistol for range attacks.**

 **Current Pokemon**

 **Liepard LVL 81 Dark Limber**

 **Night Slash Substitute Shadow Claw Payback**

 **Yang Xio Long**

 **Age 17**

 **Hometown: Patch**

 **Region: Vale**

 **Semblance: Draws strength from hits (They really need to name that)**

 **Being the older step sister of Ruby Rose, she is very protective of her and her hair. Anyone or anything that harm any of them will pay the ultimate price. She claims that she is physically the strongest out of her teammates. She has dedicated her life to travel the world fighting Grimm and becoming the ultimate huntress.**

 **Weapon of Choice: Ember Celica, Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets that that covers her entire wrists and hands that fire 24 rounds of shotgun shells that can travel long distances.**

 **Current Pokemon**

 **Mienshao LVL 85 Fighting Reckless**

 **Force Palm Meditate Powered-Up Punch Retaliate**

 **So that's it for the current time. If I need to do any corrections, let me know via PM please. I hope you enjoy this story, and show your awesome support for this story. And of course, I will see you in the next chapter coming soon. TheDrock900 is signing out.**


	3. The Meet and Greets

**I AM GETTING VERY ATTACHED TO THIS STORY! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Here's the next chapter**

On the top of a mountain on the east side of Vale, a portal opened and Ash emerged with his hood up. Upon exiting, he took a look around to see what he was seeing.

"So this is Vale? It looks peaceful than I thought. Guess I better start looking around." Ash said to himself as he released Pikachu and his other Pokemon.

"Stay close guys, we are in uncharted territory. Remember that you were trained for attacking and defending without my commands, except when the situations required it." He told them.

His Pokemon nodded in respond and they began making their way down the mountain towards the ground. Ash surveyed the area and saw nothing, not even another Pokemon around.

"Something's not right here. There should be Pokemon around here. This must be the creatures of Grimm's doing." Ash thought.

As if on cue, several growls were heard around them. Ash spotted red eyes from all directions. The creatures slowly emerged from the trees and bushes, giving Ash and his Pokemon a good few of what they were. Some had a wolf-like appearance with exposed bones sticking out of them as armor. Some were twice as big with more bone armor all around them. Others were much taller that had the appearance of a giant scorpion with its stinger glowing.

 **(JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, ASH DOESN'T KNOW THE NAMES OF THE GRIMM UNTIL LATER)**

"Looks like you guys are the creatures of Grimm, huh?" Ash asked as he summoned the Divine Elemental. "So this is what Arceus was talking about. ATTACK!"

Ash and the others charged forward and the creatures of Grimm also charged forward. Ash swung his Keyblade and struck at a Grimm. The bone armor was so durable that the Keyblade bounced off the bone, but it did leave a small crack. The Grimm growled and snarled at Ash for his attack.

"Guess I better for the more exposed parts." Ash said to himself. He lunged forward and impaled the Grimm in the stomach. After pulling the Keyblade out, the Grimm died as it came into contact to the ground and began to turn to smoke.

"That's it. EVERYONE, GO FOR THE EXPOSED PARTS!" He shouted to his Pokemon all around him.

This may the fighting more easily, until Ash turned and saw one of the giant scorpions attempting to skew him with its stinger. Ash dodged rolled out of the way and saw that the entire upper part was covered with bone armor, but the eyes were exposed.

Ash grinned as he aimed his Keyblade at it and yelled, "FIRAGA!" A giant fireball was shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and it came to direct contact with the head of the Grimm. After leaving a scorch mark on it, the scorpion screeched as more scorpions started running towards Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash's Pokemon were holding their own against the Grimm. Pikachu constantly used agility to outmaneuver his enemies and fired thunderbolts and electro balls at them.

Lucario used his aura spheres to weaken the armors and used close combat and slash to attack, while regaining physical power thanks to swords dance.

Gardevoir was using psychic to lift multiple enemies and throw them all over the place. Although she was holding it steady, she used reflect before the battle began. Her moonblast did leave powerful cracks in their armor and was proven just as useful.

Dragonite had next to no problems thanks to him flying all the time and firing dragonbreaths and fire blast and enemies, depending on how powerful they were. After weakening the Grimms armors, he used dragon dance to power up his dragon claws and used his speed to decimate his enemies with one powerful swipe.

Avalugg was a prime target due to how big he was, but he was making them loose their balance thanks to earthquake. While they were done, he fired off blizzard attacks to freeze them in their tracks and used gyro ball to finish the job, ending the Grimms lives around him.

Chandelure was having the most fun as she constantly used her ways to trap her enemies with flamethrower. While fighting, she literally created wall of flames thanks to flamethrower and scorched all the others around her with overheat. She then fires shadow balls at any survivors for simple wins.

After fighting for a several minutes, the creatures of Grimm fell to the ground and a large smoke cloud was forming above them, and it slowly began to disappear. They had won. Ash breathed a sigh of relief that they were all dead.

As he and his Pokemon gathered around for a job well done, a small drone with a video recorder caught the whole thing. After capturing the fight, the drone flew off towards a giant tower in the middle of a campus-like location. The drone flew inside a window and landed on a desk that had gears showing all around it.

An elder man was sitting on a desk waiting for the drone. He picked up a device from the drone and opened up and hit play. He saw a hooded dark figure with his six Pokemon fighting off a large amount of Gimm east from where he was. What caught his eyes was the Keyblade being used.

"Looks like we have a legendary huntsman with us." He smiled as he closed the device. He then turned to a device on his desk and pushed a small button on it. "Gynda, bring Teams RWBY and JNPR here please, they have a mission."

"Right away Ozpin." A females voiced was heard from it. Ozpin stood up with his cane and walked towards the window where the fight took place to wait.

After a few minutes, the elevator door knocked. Ozpin turned around towards it. "Come in." He called out.

Both teams consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang of Team RWBY and Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkerie emerged from the elevator with their combat suits ready for the mission. "How can we help Professor?" Ruby asked.

"Excellent question Ruby." Ozpin answered as he made his way towards his chair. "First off, are you all familiar with that gigantic smoke cloud that appeared east from Beacon?"

"Yeah, we saw that while out practicing." Pyrrha said.

"That is why I called you here. I want you all to go out there and survey the area to find this man." Ozpin explained as he showed them the recorded video.

After they all saw what happened, they all starred at awe of the man with the Keyblade with 6 powerful Pokemon. Blake was more infused by the hooded figure, not being able to shake the feeling that he looked familiar somehow.

"Consider this your first mission, I want you all to survey the far eastern part of Emerald Forest and see if you can find out who this person is. Do what you like with any surviving Grimm along the way." Ozpin ordered them.

The teams nodded and began to leave before Ozpin stopped them. "Before you go, try to see if you can bring him to me alive." He said.

"We'll do what we can." Ruby said.

"Can't wait to handle our first mission." Yang nearly cheered as she prepared her weapons, her Ember Celica and holding Meinshao's Poke Ball.

"It's probably just for reconnaissance." Pyrrha said.

"I do want to get a closer look at the guy." Blake said after taking another look at the hooded figure.

"Why would you want to do that? You think the hooded figure is Ash or something?" Yang teased as she grinned.

Blake blushed from that jab. It was true that ever since that Ash disappeared, she had been wondering more about what had happen to him and hoping that he was still alive. So much so, that it had started to become an obsession to her, aside from finding the White Fang and stop them.

"N-no, just to find out more who we are up against." She countered.

"He's probably from the White Fang. Why else would he hide his face from us? Weiss asked in a snappy voice. Blake glared daggers at the back of Weiss's head.

"Let's just go capture him and his Pokemon and Ozpin will got the truth out of him." Jaune said, stopping the argument.

After about an hour of wondering around the Emerald Forest, there were no traces of Grimm anywhere.

Meanwhile back at the mountain, Ash and his team was resting to catch their breath and looked around more of Vale.

"I've never seen monsters like these. And I thought the Shadow Pokemon outbreak from Orre was bad, but this is ridiculous." Ash said starring down at the place where they fought at.

Then, Ash eyed 8 people in that area with their Pokemon and weapons out. Ash stood up saw them. He saw a Scizor, Liepard, Glaceon, Mienshao, an Aegislash next to a blonde with his sword and shield out, an Electivire next to an orange head with a giant mallet, a Blazekin next to a red head with a giant spear out, and an Absol next to guy with a long ponytail with a patch of magenta on his left side of the head.

Ash was getting curious and then turned to Lucario. "Check their auras; I want to make sure they are not enemies." Ash ordered Lucario, who later stepped forward and used his powers to sense their auras. After a few seconds, Lucario looked up at Ash and nodded. They were friendly.

"I think it's time I made an appearance then. Okay guys, let's not be shy. We may have been outside the human population for years, but let me do the talking." Ash said as he stood up and started to jump down the mountain towards the group.

Ash and his Pokemon landed right in the middle of everyone, who spread out to search for him, "Hello there!" Ash called out. They turned towards him with their weapons and Pokemon to strike due to the unexpected drop in. Ash began to stand up straight and just stood there for a moment.

"You must be the one that destroyed all of the Grimm from out here." Weiss spoke as she began walking towards him, who glared blankly at her.

"Yes and how do you know that?" Ash asked silent-like.

"We have a video footage of you and your other Pokemon destroying them like HIIYYEEE-YAAA! WOOOOOO-CHAAA!" Ruby said as she imitated a fighter in front of him.

Ash starred at her child-like behavior, and cracked a smile from under his hood. "I see, who else knows about us?" He wondered.

"Pretty much everyone at Beacon." Nora said twirling her hammer.

"Beacon? Never heard of it." Ash said in a dumbfounded voice.

This caught everyone off guard. How can someone like him, who can hold his own against so many Grimms, not know what Beacon is?

"Then it looks like we'll just have to show you. NOW!" Nora shouted at Electivire, who fired a Thunder Wave at Ash and the others. Ash snapped his fingers and Pikachu countered it with a thunderbolt. Avalugg then used earthquake to unbalance the team.

"You know you can all just lead me there, and NOT ATTACK ME!" Ash shouted at the last part.

"Stand down Nora, he's right. Our headmaster wants to speak to you" Jaune said.

"Very well, but no more funny businesses. Capish?" Ash asked as he revealed the Divine Elemental. Ruby starred at it and let out a slight fangirl squeal due to her being a dork when it comes to weapons.

"Sure thing, by the way we are Team RWBY and JNPR. I'm Ruby Rose, this is Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and my sister Yang Xio Long." Ruby said after calming down a bit.

"I'm Jaune Arc, this is Lie Ren, but everyone calls him Ren, this is Pyrrha Nikos and this is Nora Valkyrie. Jaune said introducing his team.

"And I am Ash, Ash Ketchum" Ash said pulling his hood up, revealing his face to the others, who gasped in surprised. Blake showed more of it than the others did, but it went unnoticed.

"You guys got any Pokemon that can fly?" Ash asked as he returned the rest of his Pokemon and climbed onto Dragonite.

They all nodded and they unleashed separate Pokemon. Ruby sent out a Charizard, Weiss sent out an Altaria, Blake sent out an Aerodactyl, Yang sent out a Salamance, Jaune sent out a Fearow, Ren sent out a Skarmory, Pyrrha sent out a Staraptor and Nora sent out a Togekiss. They all took to the sky towards Beacon where Ash will be greeted by Ozpin himself, but what will happen beforehand? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Okay time for a bio update. When a new Pokemon from any of these 2 teams, or anything else seems important to them will be shown.**

 **Ruby's Charizard LVL 81 Fire/Flying Blaze Charcoal**

 **Flamethrower Air Slash Dragon Claw Blast Burn**

 **Weiss's Altaria LVL 80 Dragon/Flying Natural Cure Dragon Fang**

 **Dragon Pulse Ice Beam Safeguard Draco Meteor**

 **Blake's Aerodactly LVL 80 Rock/Flying Rock Head Soft Sand**

 **Earthquake Double-Edge Rock Slide AncientPower**

 **Yang's Salamance LVL 83 Dragon/Flying Moxie Dragon Gem**

 **Flamethrower Dragon Claw Swagger Hyper Beam**

 **Jaune's Team**

 **Aegislash LVL 77 Steel/Ghost Stance Change Spell Tag**

 **Shadow Sneak Swords Dance King's Shield Sacred Sword**

 **Fearow LVL 79 Normal/Flying Keen Eye Scope Lens**

 **Drill Peck Agility Drill Run Sky Attack**

 **Ren's Team**

 **Absol LVL 81 Dark Super Luck Razor Claw**

 **Slash Agility Night Slash Swords Dance**

 **Skarmory LVL 82 Flying/Steel Sturdy Sharp Beak**

 **Steel Wing Air Cutter Metal Sound Sky Attack**

 **Pyrrha's Team**

 **Blazekin LVL 83 Fire/Fighting Blaze Black Belt**

 **Sky Uppercut Blaze Kick Bulk Up Flame Charge**

 **Staraptor LVL 82 Normal/Flying Intimidate Sharp Peak**

 **Aerial Ace Close Combat Double Team Giga Impact**

 **Nora's Team**

 **Electivire LVL 80 Electric Motor Drive Magnet**

 **Electric Terrain, ThunderPunch, Thunder Wave, Earthquake**

 **Togekiss LVL 81 Fairy/Flying Serene Grace White Herb**

 **Flamethrower Aura Sphere Wish Hyper Beam**


	4. Backstories

Ash and Teams RWBY and JNPR flew back to Beacon. After about 15 minutes of flying, Ash's eyes widen at the sight of a gigantic tower that was at the center of a campus from beneath. When they touched down right in front of the tower, Ash just stared at it.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." Ruby said as she walked right next to Ash.

"There's no time for sight-seeing now Ashy boy, we have to get you to Headmaster Ozpin immediately." Yang said with a smirk before tugging on his arm forward towards Beacon.

As they made their way towards Beacon Tower, Ash heard murmurs and whispers from surrounding people eyeing him.

"Is that who I think it is?" A girl spoke close by with another girl next to her.

"It can't be him." A guy said under his breath as he sat on a tree trunk nearby.

Ash was looking around at the people and decided to pull his hood up for concealment. ' _The hell are they looking at me like that for?'_ He thought to himself.

After walking for a few minutes, they all reached the same elevator towards Ozpin's office.

"After you." Juane insisted in a polite tone as Ash went in first.

 _'_ _I got a bad feeling about this!'_ Ash thought as everyone else entered behind him and he continued to have his hood up. As the elevator began to ascend, Ash turned around to lean on a wall and saw that they were all watching him.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ash asked.

Blake quickly looked away from Ash with a slight blush on her face. Ash noticed it pretty quickly.

"What is it Blake?" Ash asked as the rest of Team RWBY turned towards him.

"Yeah, you've been very quiet ever since we collected Ash." Yang said as she moved closer to her teammate.

"I-it's nothing." Blake tried to ensure them, but Weiss wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie to us. Ever since Ash showed his face to us, you have been nothing but silent all day." Weiss spat out.

It was then Ruby remembered that day 7 years ago when she and the rest of Team RWBY were watching the news of Ash's disappearance. "Well, at least we know that Ash is still alive and well right?"

Ash turned towards Ruby for what she said. "You….heard what happened?" Ash asked.

"All of us here knew what happened. A few days after the Kalos League Championship match, the ones that betrayed you, everything." Ren spoke out.

Pikachu glared at Ren and sparks began to erupt out of his cheeks.

"Easy there Pikachu, he didn't mean such." Ash said as he scratched his lower chin, calming him down at an instant. Everyone took a step back from the event that just happened.

"My apologies for that, Pikachu hasn't fully recovered from that day. Just don't mention that day to him. Just look at his scar, that's the proof." Ash explained before pointing at Pikachu's scar across his face.

The groups looked closely at the scar. Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha eyes widen from that.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Well, hopefully things will go better with you guys soon." Pyrrha said.

"I'm hoping for the same." Ash said with a smile.

A little bit later, they arrived at Ozpin's office. They saw Ozpin with someone else with them. The person was a matured blonde woman with a cape and a long crop in her hand. The both of them looked over at them, Ash especially.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you." Ozpin said to Ash.

"You must be Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon?" Ash assumed.

"Correct and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch, you must be wondering why Teams RWBY and JNPR went to get you from the Emerald Forest. We were wondering if you are willing to help us with the rest of the Grimm, and against a crime organization called the White Fang?" Ozpin asked him as he stood up from his chair.

Ash raised an eyebrow of the group. "The White Fang? What's that?" He asked.

"The White Fang is an organization that was once a peaceful group made up of Faunus's for equality. Even after peace was made, the humans still treated them as low class labor." Glynda explained.

"You mean the slave group?" Ash asked as he developed anger in his eyes.

"Exactly, thus the White Fang's leader stepped down and a new one took over and turned the White Fang turned to a crime group that will kill anyone that don't give them the proper respect they deserve." Ozpin said as he picked up where Glynda picked up.

Ash stood there in shock that a group would do such a thing. Sure he took on many crime organizations that seek world domination to even galactic take over, but killing off innocent lives for not giving any respect to once peace holding group was something he couldn't take.

"That's…..that's horrible. I might be afraid to ask this, but….what's a Faunus?" Ash asked.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that. Ozpin calmed down first and spoke, "A Faunus is a human with animal instincts and traits."

"I see. Where I'm from, we don't have any of them. I'm willing to bet we would accept them. I'm willing to help out as much as I can to stop the White Fang and the Grimm." Ash said with a smile.

Blake just stared at him with a shocked and a heartwarming feeling that Ash would help to fight off the White Fang.

"Excellent. But first, where did you learn to do these stunts?" Ozpin asked as he showed him a recorded footage of Ash and his Pokemon fighting off the Grimm with ease.

After watching the footage, Ash decided to be clear. But first, he decided to take his hood off. "7 years of isolated training thanks to the power of the Keyblade and Lord Arceus himself." Ash answered, leaving a stunned Ozpin and Glynda as they stared at the man everyone thought had disappeared from that fateful day.

"Yep, it's Ash Ketchum alright. In the flesh and combat fit." Blake stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder. For some reason, Ash felt a calming sensation from the touch from her. He glanced towards her and looked into the amber color eyes and smiled at her.

"I….I can see that. (Clears throat) Anyway, you seemed to be a master with the Keyblade. Have you ever considered being a Pokemon Huntsman?" Ozpin continued.

Ash looked confused at this. "A Pokemon Huntsman? I'm willing to bet they are people that use Pokemon to fight by their sides, as well as the trainer getting into combat as well with weapons as well. Is that right?" Ash wondered.

"More or less. They help keep the people around the 4 kingdoms safe from the White Fang and the Grimm as well. They are willing to risk their lives to save others around them." Ozpin answered.

Ash grew a smile. He could never forget how he risked to even having to sacrifice himself to save countless lives, ranging from Mewtwo's domination, to even Arceus's rage towards the humans.

"Sounds like the times when throughout many of my journeys from many regions, I had to risk everything to stop a crime organizations schemes, to even quelling the rage of multiple legendaries. I'm in." Ash responed as he summoned his Divine Elemental Keyblade and flung it over his shoulder.

This was the best news that Ozpin heard. "Wonderful, tomorrow morning you will be put through an initiation that will be viewed here to see a new Pokemon Huntsman in training become one of them. Talk among these 2 Teams to decide where you will sleep for the night. All of you are dismissed." Ozpin said.

Ash nodded as he dismissed his Keyblade. "I'll be waiting sir." Ash said with a smile as he turned towards the elevator with the others behind him. By the time the elevator closed, Ozpin took his scroll and punched in a number.

"Professor Ozpin, if what we believe about him is true, is it wise to have an outsider like him attending here?" Glynda asked.

"For all that has happened, we're gonna need all the help we can get. His footage here explains it all." Ozpin replied.

Ash put his hood back up before the elevator doors opened. To his surprise, he saw that everywhere was completely disserted.

"Must be dinner time." Pyrrha spoke that broke the silence.

"It has been an interesting day. Let's go grab some grub." Ash suggested. Everyone agreed to this and Ash followed the others to the dining hall.

Upon arrival, Ash saw that everyone was there socializing like in a cafeteria in a school. They went to grab some food and they sat at RWBY and JNPR's usual spot, with Ash sitting next to Blake, who gave him a quick look over.

Soon after they ate and socialized, the group decided to return to their dorm rooms for the rest of the day. Ash followed them and ignored many people that stared at him due to him with his hood up. A few minutes of walking, they entered RWBY's dorm and Ash was shocked at how it looked. It was your typical girls room with boy band posters, and the most iconic thing that stood out were the modified 'bunk beds' with one of them on top of some textbooks, and one that was being held onto with ropes from the ceiling.

"Wow." Ash murmured to himself of the look of this room.

"So Ash, I know you probably won't like it if we ask but…..what happened that day after you supposedly disappeared?" Ruby asked as everyone eyed him.

Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu. He nodded at him for it being okay to talk about it. "It's kind of a long story, but I'll break it down to the most important details." Ash began as he took a chair and sat on it.

"Before I was almost killed, the Keyblade called the Divine Elemental was summoned and blocked the incoming attacks. Through the smoke, it created a portal to a heavenly place called the Hall of Origin. The great Arceus, along with Palkia and Dialga, the deities of time and space, explained to me that I was chosen to help keep this world safe from the darkness that was growing. They sent me to Mt. Silver to train until such time when the Keyblade knew that my training was complete." Ash began.

"Hold on! MT. SILVER!? THE LARGEST MOUNTAIN ON THE PLANET!?" Yang yelled out.

"Yes. There I have stayed for 7 years, away from any human population." Ash responded.

"No wonder no one was able to find you. That place is too dangerous for anyone to go from Kanto and Johto." Jaune said in disbelief.

"Anyway, after my training began I knew I needed some backup, and a new team to call my own. A week later, I heard a rumor going around Kanto that Unova placed a tombstone in the center of Celestial Tower. When nighttime fell, I was able to go inside thanks to my knowledge of creating portals so I can get to places easily. It was true; a giant tombstone that had my name on it was there. It was there I met a Litwick, which later evolved into the Chandelure that you all saw earlier today. Here's the proof of the tombstone." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex and showed them the picture of the tombstone.

Everyone gasped at this, even Weiss was terrified at this. "This is horrible. Everyone there must've thought you died and your body was pulverized." She said.

Unbeknownst to the others, Blake was almost about to shed tears hearing this story from her favorite idol, who she gained a crush on for years now.

"That's the worst part. After Litwick saw me alive and well, she joined me and we began our training. Avalugg was next. After about a year of training with the two I have now, me and Pikachu decided to head towards the Frost Cavern in Kalos to cool off for a while. I guess the news even reached to the Pokemon there, the guardian of the cave Abomasnow especially. Upon meeting with it again, I saw that it was showing pity of what happened. So, it offered me a Pokemon of my choice to help me train, and to keep me cool on hot day. I chose to take a well determined Bergmite that day. Not only did he accept it, but he swore to be a bodyguard in case the ones that did this to us come before us again." Ash said with a slight smile.

"Your Avalugg didn't seem hostile when we met you earlier. It just stood there, that is until Nora decided to strike." Ren stated as he glared at Nora, who stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"You can thank Lucario for that. Upon returning to Mt. Silver to continue training, a Riolu stood there waiting for us. It turns out, this belonged to an old friend of mine named Riley from Sinnoh. I'm guessing that Riley breed his Lucario, and the egg hatched and Riolu told him that he needed to find me for my aura was in danger. Ever since then, we trained together to keep my aura calmed. I learned meditation to keep it stable." Ash said.

"Speaking of aura, what's your semblance?" Yang asked.

"Semblance? I have no idea." Ash commented.

"Pyrrha, if you would?" Jaune said to Pyrrha, who nodded. She walked towards Ash and placed a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes as she began to glow red. Ash suddenly felt some sort of power serge through his body from head to toe. He began to glow blue, and he began to see some sort of energy coming off the others around him. Pyrrha let go of him and opened her eyes and she saw Ash continue to glow blue. Suddenly, a powerful blue flame erupted from his body, and Ash began to shout for a few seconds, unleashing his power.

 **Semblance Analysis**

 **Ash Ketchum: Power of Aura**

 **A power that is given to one that is said to master the ways of aura, a spiritual energy that thrives in all living beings. Only one person is known for this power, Sir Aaron, the last of the Guardians of Aura.**

As the power began to settle, everyone backed away from him in fright.

"No way, you must be a descendant of Sir Aaron." Blake spoke out.

"This power….it's incredible." Ash spoke silently.

"You feel okay Ashy?" Nora asked from behind Ren.

"Yeah. Now where was I? Oh yeah, after a few more years of training, I still needed more to the group. So we decided to take a look around Hoenn to see if I can find a good user for my team. Not long after we arrived, a Gardevoir came to me. After a few seconds of staring, I realized that this was once the same Ralts that me and the others saved. She must've sensed of what happened and she wanted to join me to become not only stronger, but be closer to one that saved her life all those years ago." Ash stated as everyone calmed down from the event that just happened.

"Sounds to me like that Gardevoir of yours may have a crush on you since then." Yang teased with a smirk. This caused Ash's face to turn red out of embarrassment.

"OKAY MOVING ON!" Ruby yelled out.

"Thank you. Finally, Dragonite was last. Despite me having some of the best of the best, I was still short one more Pokemon. I thought to myself 'Hmm, what am I missing in my team?...A DRAGON!' So I decided to head to the one place I know where I can find a good Dragon type, The Dragon's Den. I decided to head inside to begin my search. Upon entering, I saw a terrible thing. Multiple Dragonairs and Dratinis were ganging up on one small Dratini. With anger, I ordered my team to save him, and not only did it see me as a hero, but wishes to join me to become stronger so he can show them one day who's better. So from that day forth, for the last 3 years, our training was complete. The rest you know." Ash finished as he looked down from his chair.

There was a long silence as everyone just looked at Ash, who started to shed some tears from revealing his dark past of isolation and lonesome, aside from his Pokemon. Realizing that there was one way to help, Blake decided to get up from her bunk and wrap her arms around Ash to comfort him. Ash was now feeling that same sensation from Ozpin's office where he felt nothing but calmness from her touch. He decided to return the hug to Blake, who knew that her planned worked.

"Get a room you two." Weiss spoke to the two. Ash and Blake broke the hug and were blushing up a storm from that.

"Perhaps it's time that we turn in for the night." Ren suggested.

It was getting late, and Ash had an initiation tomorrow morning.

"I agree, but first where do I sleep?" Ash wondered.

Everyone was thinking for a moment, until Ash noticed a tree from outside their window.

"That'll work." Ash spoke up as he made his way towards the window, confusing everyone.

They saw him jump out the window onto the trunk and quickly gotten comfy on it with his arms behind his head.

"NO WAY! It's not safe out there at night." Weiss yelled as she stomped towards the window.

"Alright, then I'll take the floor then." Ash said as he jumped back inside and went towards a corner.

"Good. Here are some of our spare sheets and a couple of pillows for ya." Ruby said as she gave him the sheets and pillows. This was a weird feeling for Ash, who hasn't slept like with bedsheets in 7 years.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do this." Ash said as he began to take off his coat, revealing the body glove from underneath.

"As team leader, I have to make sure that our guest feels right as home." Ruby stated with a smile.

"We should be going, good luck tomorrow Ash." Pyrrha said as she and the rest of Team JNPR began to leave.

"Okay, night guys." Ash said to them as they left.

As everyone gotten changed into their night clothes, Ash went and showered to get cleaned up. After he was finished, he put his body glove back on and made his way to his corner for the night. After about an hour of sleeping, Blake woke up and looked over at Ash. She quietly made her way over to him and sat down next to him. She gave him a slight tab on the shoulder, waking him up.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ash whispered.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm very grateful that you are willing to help us against the White Fang." Blake spoke softly.

"Anything to help a friend." Ash said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Thanks again Ash." Blake said as she leaned her head onto his hand. As she was slowly getting up, she stopped for a moment as Ash was going back to sleep. She took a deep breath and slowly moved closer to his face. She closed her eyes and gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek. Ash just readjusted himself as he slept, not knowing what happened. Blake went back to her bunk and drifted off to sleep, happy that she got to interact, and finally kiss him for the first time.

 **YOU GUYS REALLY DO WANT ME TO MAKE THIS INTO A HAREM STORY! Well this is gonna be interesting. I do have a few ideas on how this would work, but if you guys have an idea for such, PM me suggestion please. I hope you are enjoying this story, I know I am. Thanks for reading again guys. TheDrock900 is signing off!**


	5. The Initiation

**I said it once before and I'll say it again, I have gotten very attached to this story. I am very happy that people have been giving me some good ideas for future chapters. But for now, here is the next chapter.**

Ash opened his eyes as he looked outside. The sun was beginning to rise from a far distance. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to get prepared for the initiation later that morning. Along the way, he felt a slight cold feeling on his cheek, but decided that it was nothing. He was informed that his initiation is at 9 sharp. He looked over a clock at it was 6:30.

After about 15 minutes of cleaning up, he got into his coat and he and Pikachu quietly made their way out. Before he reached the door, he sensed someone was waking up. He turned around and he saw Weiss slowly sitting up from her bed.

"You're up already?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've gotten used to it after a few years of sleeping up on Mt. Silver. It's gotten a thing since then." Ash whispered to Weiss, who began to lean back down onto her bed to catch a few more Z's.

"See you hopefully before the initiation." He said to her again as he walked out from the room towards the courtyard.

As he made it outside, he took a deep breath and eyed the sunrise.

"This has been one of the craziest 24 hours I've been here. I wonder what all Beacon has in store for me for this initiation." Ash said to himself.

"You're up early." Someone spoke from behind him.

"I thought I sensed your aura nearby Professor Ozpin. I usually get up for a bit of a morning exercise anyway." Ash said with a smile as he turned toward the Professor with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Well you'll definitely need it because this initiation in a couple of hours will test your skills in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke before taking a sip from his mug.

"Is there anything that I will need to know for such?" Ash wondered.

"All will be made clear to you in due time. But for now, you can do your morning exercise if you need. And afterwards, why don't you join the others for breakfast?" Ozpin suggested.

"Sure thing Professor. I'll see you at the designated spot on top of the cliff soon." Ash said as he turned around and he sent out his team and they made their way towards a spot where he can train with his combat skills for a while and his Pokemon to spar for a while.

Ozpin just watched as he began his exercise with his Keyblade for a moment or two. "I hope you are the guardian that we are hoping that you will be son." Ozpin said to himself before turning around and walked towards Beacon.

After about an hour of training, Ash returned his team decided to head inside for some breakfast with his friends. As he entered the mess hall, people looked over at his direction. Now feeling slightly uncomfortable of these surroundings, he decided to take his leave and go elsewhere. But before he could take a step away from the mess hall, he felt a powerful WHOOSH beside him and saw that Ruby was right in front of him with her eyes looking up at his with a big smile on her face.

"Where did you come from?" Ash wondered with his eyes wide from shock.

"The mess hall and I just used my speed semblance to get to you in a blink of an eye. Now come on, come join us. You have got to try the pancakes." Ruby insisted as she grabbed his arm and tugged him inside.

"Okay, okay I'm coming Ruby." Ash almost yelled out as they made their way back into the mess hall. Ash looked around and saw many people looking at his general direction, and constantly felt chills running up his spine from such.

 _'Why are they staring at me?'_ He thought to himself as he sat down with Team RWBY and JNPR. As he began to eat some pancakes, which were delicious by the by, he sensed two people coming his way. He looked up and saw two girls in front of him. One of them had long brown hair and had long bunny ears. The other had a military like fashion that included long legged heel boots and she had aviator sunglasses on her head.

"Hey Velvet, hey Coco." Ruby said to the two girls, who took a seat right across from Ash.

"Hey guys, we came over here to see if the rumors about him are true." Velvet said.

"What rumors are those?" Ash wondered.

"That you're still alive, and how everybody in not one but six regions all around the world is still out looking for your ass. The word will get out, and everyone will be begging you to return to Kanto." Cooc stated.

Ash looked up with a state of shock as he eyed to two girls. He used his aura vision to see whether if they were friendly or enemies. Velvet was almost pure blue with a hint of green. Coco was mostly blue with slight yellow and green.

"I see, but I can't go back. I would be putting more people in danger if 'they' return." Ash stated as he got out of his aura vision.

"They?" Velvet asked as one of her ears twitched.

"The ones that betrayed him. They were the ones that nearly killed him." Blake spoke out from behind a book that she was reading.

"Oh." Velvet spoke with sadness.

"Attention students, would Ash Ketchum please report to the designated spot for the initiation at this time. All other students please report to the amphitheater at this time as well." Glynda's voice was heard from loud speaker.

Ash was the first to get up from the others, who looked over at him. "Well, here goes. The test of my life." Ash said to the others as he summoned his Keyblade.

As he began to walk away, Team RWBY caught up with him.

"Good luck Ash." Ruby said as he gave him a quick hug, to wish Ash returned.

"Don't be a complete embarrassment." Weiss said as he let go of Ruby.

I promise nothing Weiss." Ash said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Weiss then felt a warm sensation flowing from the touch, but shrugged it off almost immediately.

"Go kick some ass Ash." Yang said she gave him a slight friendly punch on the shoulder.

"With pleasure." Ash said with a wide grin.

Blake then walked up and hugged him. "Be careful out there Ash." She spoke softly.

"Don't worry Blake. I will be." Ash said as he returned the hug. After they let go, Ash turned around and walked outside. Along the way, Ash couldn't shake off the feeling that Blake felt protective in his arms.

"Could she be…no it couldn't be, could it?" Ash said softly to him as he walked across the courtyard.

After about a few more minutes of walking, Ash had finally arrived to the spot where Ozpin and Glynda waited for him at the initiation.

"Welcome Ash and right on time too. Now, for many years Beacon usually holds these initiations for pairing of teams. This will not be the case for you. After you complete this test, you will be one your own." Ozpin explained.

"I understand, I'm used to it anyway." Ash said with Pikachu on his usual spot.

"Very well, Glynda if you would." Ozpin said as Glynda stepped forward.

"For this initiation, like with everyone else, you will be launched into the Emerald Forest and you and your Pokemon will fight your way towards an abandoned temple on the far side of the forest. You will collect a special relic at the end and you will guard that item as you make your way up the mountain not far past the temple. There are a few restrictions. There will be no use of flying to your destination, no teleporting, and no outside help. Break any of these rules, and you will be penalized, to the point where you will be expelled from the initiation. Do I make myself clear?" Glynda asked with slight venom in her voice that caused even Ash to sweat.

"Crystal." Ash stated.

"Pikachu." Pikachu spoke with agreement.

"Good, now take your position." Ozpin said as he showed him to a launcher next to him. Ash looked at it and stood on it.

"You might want to get inside for this buddy." Ash spoke to Pikachu, who nodded as he went inside his bag.

Ash summoned his Keyblade and had taken a stance on it, ready to be launched into the forest. After Ozpin pressed a button, a clicking sound heard and Ash growled with a smile as he was fired into the sky. While still airborne, Ash pulled out his Poke Balls and sent out his team, with Pikachu jumping out from his bag joining the others. He looked around and saw a tree to which can help with his descend. He used his Keyblade as a hook and he swung on the branch and landed on his feet flat on the ground with his team following behind. Avalugg landed with a powerful thud that caused an earthquake to happen that even ones at Beacon felt inside.

"Let's go." Ash ordered his team as they made their way towards the temple.

Meanwhile back at Beacon, Team RWBY, JNPR, Coco and Velvet were sitting together as they watched Ash and his team begin the initiation on the big screen in the amphitheater.

"Let's see what Ketchum has in store for us." Coco said as she leaned back.

"I haven't seen him in action since we met him. I bet it's gonna be good." Ruby said as she watched with a smile.

Back in the forest, Ash and his team were fighting off multiple Grimms along the way, to the point where he saw new ones. One that caught his eye was a gigantic flying Grimm that was using its feathers as long range attacks.

"REFLEGA!" Ash shouted as he created a barrier around him. After the impact, the barrier shot off light attacks that came into contact with other Grimm around him. He looked over his team and he smiled as he saw them showing no mercy to the other Grimm around him.

The people at Beacon were amazed at his performance.

"Dips on not fighting that guy." Someone from another team spoke.

"Oh come on Dove, I can take him, he's just an amateur." His leader spoke.

After finally reaching a clearing with his team, he saw the temple.

"Finally, now let's see what we got." Ash said as they made their way down the cliff and into the temple. He looked at the relic on a pedestal. Ash raised an eyebrow at what was there.

"A chess piece? Really?" Ash wondered. He just shrugged it off and he continued on. But before he can continue, he heard loud screeching and growling from behind. He couldn't sense them due to them not having auras.

"I got this one guys, be meaning to show this off for a while." Ash said with a sinister grin on his face.

"ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Blake screamed out as others were yelling at him to stop as well.

"He's gonna kill himself." Yang yelled with worry as she grabbed her head with fright.

"Oh I can't bear to watch." Ruby said as she covered her eyes and look away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING KETCHUM!?" Weiss shouted as she held her heart as it was beating fast.

Ash stopped in front of the slowly moving Grimm with the same grin. "Oh, what's that? You want your treat?" Ash asked as a targeting technique appeared in his mind that was targeting the incoming Grimm. **(You'll want to play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep if you want to know what I'm talking about. Shotlock Commands.)** He threw his Keyblade into the air and it began to morph into a gigantic Keyblade Cannon that landed on his shoulder, causing his viewers to have their jaws open wide from the sight, Coco's especially, who usually never freaks out.

"Didn't say 'please.'" Ash spoke as he fired a giant ball of energy from the cannon. Upon impact, a gigantic explosion occurred and most of the Grimm disintegrated from it. Ash fired another round at the other Grimm's heading his way. They, too, disintegrated from the explosion. As the smoke settled around him and in the sky, the Keyblade Cannon morphed back into its previous state and Ash threw it behind his shoulder.

"Piece of cake bitches." Ash said with a grin as his team followed.

Upon reaching the finish line, Ash met up with Ozpin and Glynda. Ash showed them the chess piece to Ozpin.

"Congratulations Ash. Come join us at the amphitheater for your recognition." Ozpin said as they led him onto a waiting paladin to take him back to Beacon.

Upon arrival, there was an explosion of cheers as Ash entered with Ozpin and Glynda in front of him. They made their way to the stage, and Ozpin turned to him.

"Ashton Ketchum, you have successfully collected the White King piece. From this day forward, you and your Pokemon shall be recognized as our Keyblade Guardian. You will be put into selected classes here to better prepare you for future missions and other Grimm invasions" Ozpin said to Ash as everyone applauded for an outstanding performance.

Ash was about to walk outside before he was stopped by Team RWBY.

"THAT WAS AWESOME ASH!" Yang yelled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever do that scary ending again, please?" Ruby asked him as she hugged his arm.

"I have to admit, that was amazing." Weiss said with a smile.

Blake waited for Yang to let go of him so she could hug him again. When she finally had her chance, she flung her arms around him.

"It definitely looks like this is gonna be an...interesting stay here." Ash said as he returned the hug to Blake.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

Meanwhile on the southwest part of Vale, a man in a white suite with feathered hat and holding a cane was staring at a map. One of his goons approached him with a case.

"Open it." He ordered him. The goon opened the case with a crowbar and it showed freshly mined dust crystals from within.

"Report on the movement from the Emerald Forest." He said once again as he looked at the dust.

"All the creatures of Grimm were completely destroyed sir. We have never seen this man before, but by the look of his weapon of choice, the rumors of the Keyblades existence were true." The goon spoke.

The man turned around with horror. "WHAT! DID! YOU! JUST! SAY!?" The man spoke.

"The creatures of Grimm in the forest were destroyed by what appears to be…a Keyblade." The goon answered as he slowly backed away.

The man growled as he looked towards the map with so much anger.

"We're gonna need more men." He growled as he clutched his cane hard.

 **AND WRAP THAT UP AND GIVE IT TO A GREAT STORY BECAUSE IT'S DONE! Okay so let me take a look at some of the reviews...HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF SOME GOOD PEOPLE TO ADD TO THE HAREM, with the inclusion of one questionable person! I decided to include 6-8 people into the harem. I did get some good ideas that I will take into consideration. But for now, I decided to let it be a surprise for you guys. I hope you like the initiation. My next chapter will hopefully be up before or during Thanksgiving break. I am working on my other story Amour Vs. Shinra as well, which is very difficult by the by, but then again you can't rush art. See you guys at around Thanksgiving. TheDrock900 is signing out.**


	6. Bondings

A couple months have passed since Ash's initiation. Being the Keyblade Guardian of Beacon, Ozpin assigned him to only two classes during his time there, Professor Port's class of Grimm Studies as a student and Professor Goodwitch's combat classes as a sparring partner for those that need extra help. He is usually sparring with Jaune, who seems to struggle the most. Many times Ash gave him multiple advices to better position him in fighting.

Ash has proven to be a quick learner in Port's classes. Thanks to him, Ash now knew the names of all the Grimm that he slaughtered ever since he arrived, from the snarling Beowolf, to the screeching Deathstalker, and to the soaring Nevermore. During one of his classes in his first week, Ash watched as Weiss was taking on a Boarbatusk. Ash sensed rage and hatred towards Ruby as she tried to help her.

"WEISS, GO FOR ITS BELLY! THERE'S NO ARMOR UNDERNEATH!" Ruby began to say to Weiss

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss shouted at her.

Ash just watched in shock as he saw how she treated her teammate like that.

Not long after class, Ash saw Weiss arguing with Ruby that Ozpin made a mistake of appointing her as leader of Team RWBY.

"Ozpin made a mistake!" Weiss said angrily as she stomped away from her.

Ash sensed her aura showing nothing but sadness. He was about to talk to her, but Ozpin beat him to it.

"Poor Ruby, I know exactly how you feel my friend." Ash spoke softly as he turned around and leave them be. He sensed Weiss heading towards the upper balcony, so he created a portal with his Keyblade and decided to make an appearance.

Weiss sighed harshly as she sat on a bench and watched the sunset from afar. Suddenly, she heard a small sound from behind her. She stood up and saw a portal open and Ash walked out.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing up here." Weiss asked as she starred at him.

"I want to know why you are constantly treating Ruby like that. Ever since I got here, you've shown nothing but hatred towards her." Ash replied with a bit of anger showing.

"She's acting like a child. She got that position due to a mistake from Ozpin. I have accomplished a whole lot more than she has ever done since I first met her before our initiation." Weiss said with anger as well.

Ash began to walk towards her as his eyes began to glow blue from her comment. "And you think acting like being someone that gets everything she wants will help any? You're wrong. She's the youngest to ever come here, meaning she still acts like that every now and then because she's not our age. Keep in mind, she's 15 years old, and you two have been friends for a long time." Ash almost growled, which was scarring Weiss.

"But what can I do if I can't lead?" Weiss asked as fear was building.

"You prove to her that you will always fight by her side. I may not have a team like you guys, but I know how a team works. We fight together, and we stay together. That's what makes us stronger and have a more powerful bond." Ash answered as his eyes returned to normal, calming down in the process.

Weiss looked down in shame. She knew he was right. Ash walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at his chocolate colored eyes. She was also feeling that warming sensation again like from last time.

"I'm not telling you to give up. I want you to be the best partner Ruby could ever ask for. Okay?" Ash asked her. Weiss began to smile as a small tear escaped her eye. She then jumped towards Ash and hugged him gently. Ash returned the hug in the process.

"Thank you Ash. I will take your advice. But can you help me be a better person?" Weiss asked.

"You don't even need to ask that. I'd be happy to help." Ash said as he let go of her. "But for now, let's head inside."

After that day, Ash began to notice Ruby and Weiss were closer than ever before. Practically to the point where they stopped fighting of who should be leader over the other.

During a training session that took place outside in the courtyard, Ash was fighting Jaune, and Ash's Lucario was facing against Jaune's Bisharp.

 **Jaune's Bisharp LVL 80 Dark/Steel Defiant**

 **Metal Claw Swords Dance Double Team Night Slash**

"Keep your leg back Jaune." Ash said to Jaune while clashing his Keyblade with Jaune's Crocea Mors. Jaune tried to keep his footing, but kept staggering backwards.

"How often must I tell you? If you can't balance yourself, you won't last long in a battle." Ash continued as he blocked incoming attacks.

"I'm….trying!" Jaune yelled as he kept swinging at Ash.

"You're holding your sword too tight." Ash said. As Jaune lessened his grip a bit, it was too much. After a swing from the Keyblade to the sword, it flew out of his hand into the air. Ash was able to catch it in his left hand. "Now, too lightly."

Jaune looked down in shame as he was easily disarmed. "It's hopeless. How can I impress my friends and family if I can't even hold my own, Weiss especially?" Jaune said in a slight whimper like sound. Ash raised an eyebrow from that.

"Weiss Schnee? Hasn't she turned you down like a dozen times now? What are you trying to prove to her?" Ash wondered as he handed his sword back to Jaune.

"On how much I really care for her. My dad always said that the only thing girls look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked as he put his sword in his collapsible shield as a sheath for his sword.

"Perhaps it's how you approached her. What happened the first time?" Ash asked as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"I told her that there is room for her on my team led by me, and I think I called her 'Snow Angel' in the process." Jaune answered.

"That'll do it. Your overconfidence has gotten the best of you. And because of such, she is getting more agitated from such. Perhaps it might be time to look elsewhere and just move on to someone else. Wasn't Ruby your first friend you made here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah but I respect her as a friend. Plus, I doubt that she even has time for boys. And before you ask, I don't think I would have a shot with anyone else form Team RWBY, and Nora is focusing more on Ren." Jaune stated as he began to turn towards Beacon.

"What about your other teammate Pyrrha? She likes you." Ash suggested. This caused Jaune to turn towards him with confusion.

"Pyrrha? I think she can do better. I would just be a waste of time to her." Jaune spoke with a loss of confidence in his voice.

"This is coming from the guy who is literally being helped by a famous Spartan huntress to become a better fighter. It's clear that she really does care about you. I remember how bummed you were the other day from what happened at Professor Oobleck's class, and how she took you under her wing to train you. If that doesn't help, then I don't know what to tell you." Ash explained.

Jaune just looked at Ash with almost a blank stare. How could he have missed it? But before he had the chance to go talk to Pyrrha, Ash summoned Divine Elemental once again.

"Now, let us go again." Ash said as he watched Jaune pull out his sword from his sheath, which became a shield shortly after. Their sparring continued for another hour.

"You've shown great improvement. Well done Jaune. Now go get some rest, you'll need it." Ash suggested as he dismissed Divine Elemental.

"Right. H-hey, thanks for the chat, and for the help practicing." Jaune complimented to Ash, who raised a smile to him.

Anytime my friend. Remember, she dose care for her leader." Ash said as Jaune was heading towards Beacon to retire to his dorm. _'I just hope one day things will go back to normal for me like with so many others here."_ Ash though as he and Lucario watched Jaune and Bisharp returning to Beacon and remembering on how much of a struggle his life has been after that dreadful day.

As nighttime fell that same day, Jaune and Pyrrha were on top of a balcony where Pyrrha helped him with his fighting stances, and more. While taking a short break, Jaune began thinking more of what Ash told him. They sat down next to each other as they watched the moon for a bit.

"You know Jaune; you really are making great improvements." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?" Jaune asked. This really got her attention.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"Do you remember that day when we first met, and how I didn't know who you really were before the initiation?" Jaune asked her, which confused Pyrrha.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"Well, ever since then you really have been closer to me than the others." He answered.

"That's because you are the very first person to ever treat me like someone who wasn't a celebrity, but just another person. No one has ever been like that towards me my entire life. That's what I like about you. Where is this coming from?" Pyrrha was asking as she scooted a little closer to him.

Jaune was starting to hesitate a bit of trying to answer. "I guess you can thank Ash for this but…..I'm really happy that you are helping me. Now I feel like you deserve something in return." Jaune spoke.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked. But before she got an answer, she felt his hand on top of hers, which startled her. "Jaune?"

"The truth is, I….I really care for you the most on the matter, even more than Weiss. And I want this to continue. Pyrrha Nikos, will you go out with me?" Jaune asked as he held her hand tighter.

Pyrrha gasped slightly as she felt her heart warm up from that. She grasped his hand with her other hand as she closed her eyes, smiled and let a tear fall before saying, "Jaune, what took you so long? Of course I'll go out with you." Pyrrha said before scooting closer to him. Jaune eyes widen from the response, and he was caught off guard as Pyrrha threw her arms around her new boyfriend, who almost immediately returned.

"Well it looks like we'll be training harder and closer from now on." Jaune whispered into her ear. Pyrrha pulled back a little and slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes. Jaune caught on and did the same. Their lips met into a passionate kiss.

By the next morning, Ash noticed that Jaune and Pyrrha were closer than before. Ash sensed that Jaune successfully won the heart of the Spartan. "Well done Jaune. Well done." Ash said to himself as he saw the two shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Weiss was working on her homework. After constant flirting, Weiss usually expects Jaune to come up to the door and try to win her heart…again. She constantly looked up to the door to expect the knock. But after a couple of hours, she began to question if something happened to Jaune, or he finally gave up.

By the time she was finished, she began to get curious. She was about to get up to find out more what's up until she heard the doorknob being opened. She wondered if it was Jaune, but it turns out to be Ash with Pikachu on his usual spot.

"Hey Ash, have you seen Jaune?" Weiss asked.

"He's out training with his team, and his new girlfriend. And I got to say, I'm happy for those two." Ash said with a smile.

Weiss's eye shot up. This had really gotten her attention. "Who would go out with that idiot?" She asked.

"It's best if I show you." Ash said as he opened his Pokedex and showed him a picture of Jaune and Pyrrha with Pyrrha resting her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Weiss shouted.

"Well at least there is an upside. He won't flirt with you anymore. That way, you have no more interruptions." Ash spoke as he took a few steps back.

Weiss thought about that. He was right. Now that Jaune is with Pyrrha, she can focus to her fullest potential.

Suddenly, the door opened up and Ruby and Yang walked in. "Hey guys, what we missed?" Yang asked. Ash walked up and showed them the picture. Ruby squealed a bit and Yang starred with shock.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!" Ruby screamed, causing Ash to ease the ringing in his ears.

"Same here, but how did Vomit Boy win her heart?" Yang asked.

"He had a little help." Ash said. This caused everyone to look up to him.

"You had something to do with his." Weiss asked.

"Guilty as charged." Ash said as he scratched his head.

Meanwhile in the library, Blake was doing her homework. During her breaks, she drew pictures of Ash and Pikachu. She smiles at her work, hopping that one day they could be together. The only thing stopping her is that Ash doesn't know about her Faunus nature, so she worries that he wouldn't accept her because of such.

One night, Ash was sitting on a tree branch in front of Beacon while meditating with Lucario. During their time, Ash and Lucario sensed that someone was coming at a fast pace towards the statue in front of Beacon. Ash opened his eyes and saw Blake running with tears pouring at out her eyes.

"Blake?" Ash whispered. He and Lucario watched as she stopped and looked up at the statue. His eyes widen as he saw her taking off her bow and revealed cat ears underneath. Ash now realized that one of Team RWBY's teammates is a Faunus.

Ash and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. They needed to check in on her. They jumped off the branch and landed behind Blake, forcing her to turn around with her Gambol Shroud ready for combat. She gasped hard as she saw her crush in front of her. She has been exposed.

"Are you alright Blake?" Ash asked.

Blake didn't answer. She just shook her head as more tears were pouring out. Ash walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her, causing her to gasp at the comfort that she was getting.

Ash then got an idea. He guessed that she needed to be away from her team for a while. Ash let her go and summoned Divine Elemental and aimed it at the statue. A beam of light shot out and a portal appeared.

"Come with me. This will send us far from this place so you can have a little privacy." Ash suggested as he returned Lucario. Blake just stared at him as he began walking towards the portal. Ash stopped and turned towards her and held out his hand.

"Well come on." Ash said with a smile. Blake was finally able to crack a smile as she reached out for his and took it. They slowly entered the portal and they disappeared. The portal closed shortly after.

Another portal opened and Ash and Blake walked out and Blake looked around wondering where they were.

"Welcome Blake…..to Mt. Silver." Ash said with a smile.

 **WOOWEE this one really got me going. But cliffhangers, they can be unpredictable. Hehehe, someone wanted me to put Pyrrha into the harem. Sorry buddy, but Arkoshipping all the way. But thank you for your suggestion. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully my next one will be before the end of the year. But for now, I am going to spend the rest of Thanksgiving and the weekend with my relatives. Have a great Thanksgiving and I will see you in the next chapter. TheDrock900 is signing out.**


	7. Battle at the Docks

**Okay this is when things are gonna start going a little all over the place, but i am gonna try to follow volumes 1-2, with the inclusion of a few changes, then completely change things up to volume 3. But anywho, enjoy this chapter.**

Blake couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around and saw tremendous views all over in the sunlight.

 **TO EASE CONFUSION, I DECIDED THAT BOTH KANTO AND JOHTO ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET.**

She turned to Ash and she saw Chandelure right in front of Ash in a cave nearby with Pikachu in his lap keeping warm. Feeling cold from being outside and not having a coat, she rush towards them and sat next to Ash.

"Ash, I think you deserve an explanation as to why I hid my Faunus nature from the rest of my Team." Blake began.

Ash looked over to her and said, "If it's too much for you talk about, you really don't have to."

"No, I have to tell you. But please, don't think of me as someone else when I tell you this." She insisted. Ash nodded from her statement. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I was once a member of the White Fang. I've been a part of it most of my life. You could say that I was born into it. I was usually up in the front with the peaceful protesters of the group. Me, my family, my old friend Adam, all of us were treated as the low class labor, despite us having peace and equality between humans and Faunus's. You already know that our old leader stepped down and a new one took over. There was more than what Ozpin told you that he didn't share with you. We began raiding Dust shops, infiltrating Dust shipments trains, and of course, killing off others that showed no respect to us. And the scary part was, it was working. So, I left the White Fang as a criminal in plain sight with the help of a little black bow." She finished explaining as she twitched her cat ears under her bow.

Ash gasped a bit and his eyes widen from what she told him. Pikachu looked up to her with fright of what she went through. Ash sensed that she was beginning to regret all of that and the sadness from before gotten worst, practically becoming uncontrollable, as more tears started to pour out.

"Blake, I'm so sorry about what happened. And to think…" Ash began as he looked down.

"Ash, I really appreciate of what you have done for me today. But now….I really have no idea what to do right now." Blake said as she started to cry more.

"That you were the first Faunus friend that I made and I never showed any appreciation for you." Ash finished with a smile.

Blake gasped and looked over at the Keyblade Guardian, who was still smiling at her.

"Well, I guess better late than never right? Come here." He offered as he opened his arms for her.

"Ash!" Blake cried as she accepted his offer. She threw her arms around his chest and began to cry into his jacket. Ash held her tight and started caressing her back. Pikachu jumped onto Blake's shoulder and started rubbing his head on hers to help Ash calm her down.

After about a minute, Blake let go of him and decided to do something. She scooted closer to Ash and leaned her head onto his shoulder. As if this didn't surprise Ash enough, especially when he started blushing, he began to hear Blake purring.

"Do you mind if I stay like this for a bit?" She asked before purring again.

"Whatever makes you feel better Blake." Ash said as he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and began to close her eyes as she began to sleep on his shoulder. Ash began sensing the same feeling of protection from her from the day of his initiation.

 _'Maybe I was right from before. Could she really be…..in love?'_ Ash thought to himself as he looked at Blake.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu spoke as he saw his trainer trying to adjust to the situation.

Meanwhile back at Vale, the rest of Team RWBY was out looking for Blake the next day.

"Where is she? She's been missing for too long." Ruby said as she constantly looking around for Blake.

"You know who would help? The police." Weiss stated.

Ruby and Yang turned towards her and glared daggers at her. "Really? Not really helping here." Yang said as she put her hand on her hips.

"Just saying. Maybe Ash could help, but then again he too has disappeared." Weiss said.

This caught Ruby and Yang's attention. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. Maybe we should look around for him as well." Yang said.

"And hopefully Blake is with him." Ruby thought out loud.

"I think we should hear Blake's side of the story as to why she left after telling us that she was once a member of the White Fang." Yang said as they continued walking.

"And when we hear it, I think you will all see that I was right all along." Weiss sated.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." A girl's voice spoke.

"GAH! PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Ruby asked as she jumped from the shock. They all turned around and saw a girl to whom they met a few weeks ago while everyone from the other kingdoms were arriving with orange hair with bright green eyes starring right back at them.

"Hey guys. So what are you up to?" She asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered.

"Oh you mean the Faunus girl." Penny stated. This shocked the three of them that she knew of such.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked as she stepped forward towards her.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny said as she pointed to her bow on the back of her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a…..bow." Yang slowly began to piece together the puzzle.

There was a slight moment of an awkward silence as a tumble weed blew right passed them.

"She does like Magikarp a lot." Ruby whispered to Yang.

Back on Mt. Silver as the sun began to rise, Ash and Blake were finally calming down from the events that happened earlier that day.

"I think I'm ready to go back to Vale now." Blake said as she walked out of the cave a couple hours later. Ash walked out close behind with a smile.

"Alright, step back." Ash said as he summoned Divine Elemental and aimed it forward. Blake got behind him as he fired a beam from the Keyblade and a new portal appeared.

"Come on, let's go." Ash said as he held out his hand for hers. Blake took it and they walked through the portal. A new portal appeared at a docking area in Vale. It was night time. Upon exiting, they looked down from a building and saw movements from the port.

"Get down." Blake told Ash as she forced him to keep his head down to prevent being seen. Upon doing so, Ash put up his hood and Pikachu got off of Ash was on his other side looking down as well.

"Who are they?" Ash whispered.

"The White Fang. They are the ones that were raiding all of those Dust shops. What are they doing out here?" Blake wondered.

Before Ash could think of an answer, a powerful wind blew. It came from a paladin turbine. They looked up and saw two paladins landing on the docks. They both opened and more members of the White Fang came walking out.

"HEY, WHATS THE HOLD UP!?" A voice came from one of the paladins. A man in a white suit with a feather in his hat holding a cane walked out.

"We are not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment so, why don't you animals pick up the pace." He ordered them as he waved his cane at them.

Ash and Blake's eyes widen. They both were expecting a Faunus to rule them, but instead it was a human. Ash activated his aura vision. He saw mostly red with a hint of yellow.

"Why are they working for a human? Something's not right here. I need to get in close and find out more." Ash said before standing up.

"Not on your own. I know these guys so follow my lead." Blake said before jumping down the building with Ash close behind. They went in between the crates to get a closer look.

"Let's move it. If you all spend half as much time working on this than you do looking for that little punk with the Keyblade, then we wouldn't be behind schedule." The man spoke to them.

Ash's heart skipped a beat. How did they know he existed out here? Even Blake was curious.

"Stay here. I'll get to the bottom of this." Blake said before running towards the man with her katana out.

"Blake, WAIT!" Ash shouted. But it was too late; she already reached the man and put her sword to his throat.

"What the? Of for the-" The man began.

"NOBODY MOVE! BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG! WHAT ARE YOU AIDING THIS SCUM!" Blake shouted out to his goons while taking off her bow. They all began lowering their weapons at the sight of her ears.

Ash tried to get in closer to hear more of what's going on. He was able to get about ten feet closer until more paladins arrived. He eyed the paladins. Pikachu was looking around as well.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted to him as he pointed towards the others. He saw the man aim his cane at her feet.

"BLAKE, LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted. Everyone eyed at Ash with his hood up and Pikachu on his shoulder. The man pulled a trigger and fired a flare from his cane. A powerful explosion erupted and a giant smoke cloud rose to the sky. Blake was sent flying and fell unconscious from the blast.

Meanwhile nearby, Ruby and Penny turned and saw the smoke cloud.

"Oh no." Ruby whispered.

Back at the dock, the man starred at Ash.

"Look black, unless you want to get involved with the White Fang and yours truly, Roman Torchwick, then I highly suggest you leave now!" He yelled as he aimed his cane at Ash.

Ash chuckled a bit. "You really think that your little walking stick is intimidating. Try this on for size." Ash growled as he raised his hand and summoned Divine Elemental. Everyone starred in shock at this.

"Oookaaayyy. ALL UNITS, FORGET THE KITTY CAT! CONCENTRATE ON THE KEYBLADE WEILDER!" Roman shouted in a mic on his jacket.

Ash growled as he grabbed his Poke Balls and sent out everyone. "Pikachu, Lucario, get Blake out of here. The rest of you, GET THEM!" Ash ordered. Pikachu and Lucario jumped over the crates to get to Blake. Ash charged forward towards Roman and their weapons clashed.

Lucario looked down and Blake and sensed that she was alive, but knocked out. He picked her up and took her to the far end of the dock and laid her down at a warehouse for safekeeping.

Ash and Roman continued to fight and Ash's Pokemon were taking care of the grunts of the White Fang by themselves.

"HEY!" A girl's voiced screamed out. Ash and Roman looked up and saw Ruby twirling her Crescent Rose and looked at Roman with rage. Penny walked up behind her and did the same.

"OH HELLO RED! ISN'T IT PAST YOUR BEDTIME?!" Roman mocked as he aimed his cane at Ruby. Ruby called her Charizard and Penny sent out a Skarmory.

 **Penny's Skarmory LVL 87 Steel/Flying Sturdy**

 **Steel Wing Automize Agility Air Cutter**

Roman fired a shot at Ruby, but Charizard took the hit. It roared loudly from the attack.

"Okay Charizard, let's go help Ash" Ruby said as she climbed onto its back.

"Let's do the same Skarmory." Penny said as she did the same.

Ash saw the two come in and began taking care of more grunts that are coming in. He and Torchwick continued their fight. The fight continued for about ten minutes until Roman was starting to get exhausted as he began to breathe hard.

"You are tired Roman. Surrender now or you will regret it." Ash told him as he aimed his Keyblade at him. Roman chuckled a bit.

"As if, NOW!" Roman shouted into the mic. Ash sensed reinforcements coming in in armed paladins.

"GUYS! INCOMING!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon. All of them turned to see the paladins.

"BLAST THEM OUT OF-"Ash began to say before a large green beam shot out from behind him. He saw Penny firing the beam from a group of swords that were spinning in circles in front of her. The paladins split in half and the crew abandoned ship and the parts fell into the ocean with a large splash.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said to himself.

Ash laughed a bit from that as he turned to Torchwick. "You were saying?" Ash asked as he resumed his position of aiming his Keyblade at him.

"NEO!" Roman shouted. Ash sensed a girl with heterochromia and hair design of Neapolitan ice cream from a paladin on the ground was running towards them. She had an umbrella with a built in sword in it.

"Do not attempt to interfere you BITCH!" Ash shouted as he swiped his Keyblade and an orange beam shot out of it. The beam began to separate and formed around her. In an attempt to dodge it, the orange beam turned into chains and bind together, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Roman eyes widen in the situation he was in now. "Now where were we? Oh right, I believe you were surrendering." Ash said as Ruby, Blake, Penny and all of their Pokemon surrounded him. Roman face planted to the ground and punched it. Roman Torchwick has been defeated.

Ash bent down towards him and starred at him. "You know who I am?" Ash asked.

"I may not see your face, but you will be our new priority." Roman snarled as he looked up to him.

"Oh, so you don't know me?" Ash asked again. He then decided to pull his hood up, revealing his face.

"How about now?" Ash asked as his eyes began to turn blue. Roman's eyes widen from this. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but fail from the shock.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or as Blake might say, 'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?'" Ash joked. Blake giggled from that.

Before Ash could bind him, he returned his Pokemon. But then, he sensed more people coming their way. He turned around and saw something he didn't want to see. Hundreds of people, some members of news broadcasts, many police officers and the rest of Team RWBY arrived to the scene. Ash saw cameras aiming at him. He had been spotted by the wrong people.

"No…no…NOOOOO!" Ash shouted as he began to run. Unbeknownst to him, Pikachu fell off of his shoulder. All the police officers jumped down and most of them ran to Roman to cuff him, while a few went after Ash.

"ASH WAIT! COME ON PIKACHU!" Blake shouted as she and the others joined the officers to go after him. Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder as she was running. As they turned a corner, Ash already created a portal and ran right through. The portal closed less than a second afterwards. They all stopped from that.

"Ash…"Blake whispered as she just starred at the wall.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu spoke softly with a sad look.

Meanwhile on the very top of Mt. Silver, a portal opened and Ash ran out as more anger began to grow.

"rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed like he had never done before as tears started pouring out of his eyes. Suddenly, his aura erupted from his body as it began to turn from blue to red. The echo from his scream was so intense that it was heard from the nearby towns and cities that saw Mt. Silver. People looked up at Mt. Silver and wondered what that was.

 **The next morning**

"Reports of Roman Torchwick, the man that was behind the White Fang's movements and the robberies of Dust shops, has finally been captured. A large amount of Dust was left behind in crates, and there were multiple arrests at the Southwest Docks from the events last night in Vale. Henceforth, all the Dust shops will finally have a proper replenishment, and all shipments can finally proceed more smoothly. In other news today, everyone from the Kanto region can finally breathe a sigh of relief as Ash Ketchum, the runner up from the Kalos League Tournament and disappeared after the tragic event that happened days later 7 years ago, has been reported alive and responsible for the capture of Roman Torchwick. His whereabouts are currently unknown as he disappeared into a portal and has not been seen since. Back to you Cyril." The news reporter stated the next morning.

Ruby turned off the TV.

"I can't believe that he might be gone." Ruby said as she looked down.

"I know. I was actually starting to really like him more than a friend." Yang confessed as she leaned on a wall.

"Me too, especially since his actions last night will greatly help with my family business." Weiss said as she sat on her bunk.

Blake was outside sitting on a tree trunk looking out to the horizon while scratching Pikachu's back while he laid on her lap. "You miss him too, don't you?" She asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he nodded.

Suddenly, a small sound echoed inside the room. A portal opened and Ash walked out as he was looking down and tears were pouring out of his eyes. He moved to a chair and continued to cry.

"ASH!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang screamed as they ran to him and hugged him. Blake and Pikachu looked inside and they indeed saw Ash.

"ASH! YOU'RE BACK!" Blake screamed happily as she jumped inside the window.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cheered as he joined the others.

Ash returned the hugs to the others as he began to shed more tears himself. Ash knew that one day he would be exposed to the rest of the world. But this was not the way he wanted it. What is going to happen to Ash now that the news of him being alive and well spreading like wildfire around the world? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Meanwhile**

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed as flames shot from around her body, scorching everything in a 15 foot radius.

"That feather headed bastard ruined everything for us. Not to mention that we have lost so many of our men. And worst, the Keyblade wielder was responsible" The woman spat out in rage.

"Cinder, with all due respect, we have plenty of Dust to use now, and we know that this Ash fellow is still alive." Another woman spoke with emerald hair and red eyes.

"That doesn't matter Emerald. We needed the White Fang to help with the shipments of Dust. Looks like we may have to make do of what we have. Go find Mercury; it's time for things to get…SERIOUS!" Cinder growled as her eyes began to glow and flames began engulfing her hands.

 **And that's a rap. Okay I was having way too much fun with this story. It seems like every one of Team RWBY is showing some affection for Ashy boy now. I guess next time, there is gonna be A Battle for the Heart. Thanks for reading everyone, and of course I'm still accepting any future ideas for chapters from anyone as long as it's T rated. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before the end of the year, but who knows? See you guys next chapter. TheDrock900 is signing out.**


	8. A Battle for the Heart

A few weeks have passed since the battle at the docks. Ash hasn't been himself since then. He usually kept to himself, trained with his Pokemon alone, and decided to not trust most people at Beacon for he feared that someone will turn him over to the wrong people. The only ones he can trust were Teams RWBY, JNPR and the staff.

Ash was on top of one of the towers as he meditated. He began sensing rage and stress coming from the courtyard. He looked down and saw Weiss activating her Glyph. He watched as she summoned it, putting a lot of energy to her semblance, but the Glyph would slowly vanish. This resulted in her to yell in frustration. Ash saw her sitting down at a nearby bench and looked down. Good thing no one was around so he decided to see what was up.

Weiss was breathing hard as she was exhausted from her summoning. Unbeknownst to her, Ash appeared from a portal beside her.

"What's up?" He asked her. Weiss looked up in fright.

"Oh….hey Ash. I was just practicing." Weiss said as she looked down again.

Ash walked up to her and sat next to her. "What were you doing with your Glyph?" He wondered.

"I was practicing my summoning technique. But every time I get close to completion, it slips away almost instantly. It's really bugging me." Weiss explained.

Ash was getting more curious. He knew that her Glyph could do so many things, ranging from a shield, a platform, and even boosting. But summoning, that was one that he didn't know.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help." Ash offered. Weiss looked up in surprise. How could someone like him help her with a semblance he doesn't know about?

"Well, me and my family use this technique to summon our enemies to help aid us in battle. My father, and my elder sister Winter are masters at it, but I'm still struggling with mine." Weiss explained. She looked down in defeat because she couldn't summon like the others.

"What about your allies?" Ash asked.

"We in the Schnee family don't really have allies." Weiss said. This surprised Ash a lot.

"WHAT ARE WE CHOPPED LIVER OR SOMETHING!?" Ash yelled. This startled Weiss from this.

"Why not think of your friends? That would make things easier because you know them well than your enemies. How about I help with that?" Ash asked as he stood up and held out his hand. Weiss looked at it for a few seconds before smiling and taking it.

Weiss took her position and aimed her Myrtenaster at the ground. The summoning Glyph appeared once again. Ash walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Now, ease the tension in your shoulders, keep a steady mind, and a calm heart. Think of the one ally in your mind and imagine him or her ready to fight by your side." Ash explained as Weiss began to blush a bit, but kept her focus. The Glyph began to spin faster and faster until a powerful bright light shined from the spot.

Ash covered his eyes until the light dimmed. Ash opened his eyes and saw a white figure from the summoning Glyph in a squatting position. It began to slowly stand up straight until it reached Ash's height. It turned around fast and to Ash's surprise, he saw himself with pale white skin, wearing a bright white coat, cyan eyes and a Divine Elemental in its hand. Ash summoned his Divine Elemental and walked towards his double ganger and they stared for a few seconds. They both swung their Keyblades over their left shoulder and they collided shortly after.

Soon after, the double ganger disappeared and Ash dismissed his Keyblade and turned towards Weiss, who just stood there in shock. Ash just smiled at her for her accomplishment.

"I….I did it. I DID IT!" She screamed with happiness. She ran towards Ash and jumped onto him and held him in a tight hug with her arms around his neck, choking him.

"Can't…..BREATHE!" Ash gagged a bit. Weiss lessened the hug but still held onto him.

"Thank you Ash, you are just amazing!" She yelled out. After about a few more seconds, she let go of him and asked him to sit down. Ash did so, but was not expecting of what happened next. She walked up to him and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to blush up a storm.

"W-W-Weiss, what are you doing?" Ash stuttered.

"I have to thank you somehow, and I think this is the perfect way to do it." Weiss whispered as she moved herself closer to his face. She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash's mind was now racing of what the hell just happened. It was true that Weiss was beautiful, but he never expected to win the heart of one of, if not THE smartest girl in school.

"I….uh….guess I can help you to summon your enemies in the future, if you want." Ash stuttered for a moment. Weiss grew a warming smile.

"Thank you." Weiss said again. This time, she went for the mouth. Ash's eye widen from the impact. Ash then began to melt into the kiss as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Despite this being his first time kissing a girl, he learned pretty quickly. After about thirty seconds, they broke apart for air. Weiss then got up and began to walk back to Beacon.

"See you back at the dorm." She said as she winked back at him. Ash just sat there, processing all that has happened.

About an hour of recovering, Ash got up and decided to see what was up with Ruby. He sensed her at an arms shop where students and staff could go for repair, cleaning and upgrading. So he summoned his Keyblade and walked through the portal to Ruby.

As he exited from the other portal, Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ash, what brings you here?" Ruby asked as he saw her cleaning Crescent Rose with the help of a Goodra next to her and using its slime to help clean it.

 **Ruby's Goodra LVL 86 Dragon Hydration**

 **Rain Dance Muddy Water Dragon Pulse Sludge Bomb**

"No special reason, just decided to come in here to see what you were up to." Ash half lied. He walked up to a table and looked at Crescent Rose and saw it shining. He looked at the design.

"This is a beauty. I think you can addend this a bit." Ash commented. Ruby looked at him in confusion.

"What could I possibly do to make my little sweetheart better than how it is right now?" Ruby asked.

"How about a further range for the scythe? Check this out, a locking function for the blade where they can make the swing further, and lock back into place after the swing before putting it into a different setting?" Ash suggested as he pointed to specific parts of the head of the weapon. This gotten her attention.

"Alright, let's see what we can do then. Come on back Goodra, you did well." Ruby said as she returned Goodra to her Poke Ball.

Ash and Ruby began making some adjustments and adding additional equipment to her weapon. About an hour of working and finding the right gears, they were finished. Her Crescent Rose now had an additional switched to which she can use to rotate the scythe 90 degrees.

"Ready to give it a try?" Ash asked as they stepped outside to a training course where those can test out new weapons and fighting dummies of Grimm.

"Well, here goes." Ruby said as she took her weapon and put it into a new function called War Scythe mode.

 **I'm well aware of how it works from the series. I just decided to make a few tweaks in the function of this badass weapon.**

Ash watched as Ruby began to go through the course much quickly than she usually does. Thanks to the use of War Scythe mode, she cleared the course in record time. She was stunned to see the results, yet ecstatic as well.

She shrieked out with joy and ran to Ash and hugged him tight, this time on the chest.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She screamed.

"No problem, but I think you just cracked my upper spine a bit and something else." Ash stated as he began to collapse onto the ground and coughed a bit after Ruby let go of him.

"Give me a second. CURA!" Ash yelled as he summoned his Keyblade and healed his body from the bone crushing hug. He stood up and looked at Ruby.

"Have fun with the new upgra-" Ash eyes widen as he was cut off when Ruby walked fast towards him and pulled him down her level and kissed him. She broke the kiss and used her semblance to return to Beacon, leaving a stunned, red faced Ash in his place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Ash shouted to himself.

As if today hasn't been crazy as it is, Ash has already been kissed by half of the members of Team RWBY in a matter of hours. He began to sense that something was going to happen when he met up with both Blake and Yang later on. Speaking of Yang, Ash sensed Yang nearby as she was out training out in the courtyard with Pyrrha. So, he decided to get a closer look.

Ash walked out from a portal with his Keyblade out to watch the practice. Hopefully, this will get his mind off of both Ruby and Weiss kissing him. This was helping, but not much. After about ten minutes of watching, Yang and Pyrrha decided to catch a breath.

"Not too shabby gals." Ash commented to them, who immediately turned to him in surprise.

"ASHY! Where've you been these days?" Yang asked.

' _ASHY!? Oh no, is this happening, or is this just a nickname and nothing else?'_ Ash thought to himself.

"Hello Ash, haven't seen you in a while." Pyrrha said as she put her weapons away.

"Well, I've been trying to stay away from many people here. I'm sensing that many of the students here want to turn me to the authorities and have me be sent back to Kanto. In other words, I have been in hiding…..again" Ash explained as he sat at a nearby bench.

Yang and Pyrrha looked down at him from that. It was true that many people have been demanding him to return to Kanto where he belonged a couple days after the battle on the docks, but there were those that wanted him to stay.

"Oh come on Ash, Ozpin made you our Keyblade Guardian. There's no way that they'll make you leave that easily. And you can summon portals for god's sakes." Yang mentioned.

"And besides, I do owe you for helping me claim Jaune's heart. He was unlike any other person I've met. He didn't know who I was, and he just treated me like any ordinary girl." Pyrrha said.

Ash looked up at them with a smile on his face. "I'm really am happy that I got friends like you guys. You guys are ten times better than the ones that betrayed me all those years ago." Ash said before he looked down remembering that dreadful day.

Yang walked up to him and kneeled to his level and just hugged him. "Don't worry about them, or I'll make you focus on something else by force." Yang whispered into his ear.

"Dare I even ask how?" Ash was now getting a little concerned from what Yang said.

Yang grinned from the question. "How about this cutie?" Yang asked as she pulled back and planted her lips onto his. Ash was getting a déjà vu. Ash knew something like this was gonna happen from earlier. He quickly returned the kiss. Pyrrha just gasped from the event that just happened.

The two shortly broke apart for air. "You feel better Ashy?" Yang asked with a purr in her voice.

Oddly enough, this did help out Ash a lot. He nodded afterwards.

"Good, I'll see you back at the dorm tonight." Yang said as she let go of him. Ash got up from the bench and watched as they resumed their practice.

"Yes indeed." Ash said to himself. He needed to talk to Team RWBY about their feelings towards him, but there was one person left to meet up.

As night began to fall, Ash decided to return to the dorm room to call it a day. Upon arrival to the dorm, Ash noticed that it was empty. Blake might still be in the library as usual. Ash was about to go to his usual corner until something caught his eyes.

He saw a piece of paper on the floor next to Blake's bed in the moonlight. He walked up to it and saw it was a drawling. He decided to get a closer look by picking it up, and boy was he surprised. It was a drawling of him, Pikachu and Blake together from that day on Mt. Silver when she was resting on his shoulder.

He smiled at the picture, but he noticed that there was another drawling on the back. He flipped it over and gasped and turned red. It was a drawling of Blake kissing him, and he returning the kiss in a big shaped heart.

Ash dropped the picture and starred at it with fright. Team RWBY was in love with him. He was so focused on the picture that he didn't sense that Blake was coming. The door opened and she saw Ash starring at the picture. He turned around and saw a red faced Blake in front of him.

"Uh….hey. I'll just…er…..I'll just go." Ash began walking slowly to the door.

"ASH, WAIT A SECOND!" Blake shouted as she wrapped her arms around his arm. Ash just looked down at her amber eyes.

"Blake…" Ash was trying to say more, but couldn't due to sheer shock from the events that happened today.

"Ash, there was something I should've told you from before. I've gained a crush on you since I saw you for the first time at the Indigo Plateau almost ten years ago. You have been an inspiration to me to become a Pokemon Trainer. And now, you've done so much to help me with my problem with the White Fang. The truth is…..I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!" Blake yelled and hugged him tight as she began shedding some tears.

Ash saw this coming. Blake was in love with him, but much longer than the rest of Team RWBY. Ash slowly returned the hug from the explanation. Ash couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh forget it." Ash said before pulling back and tilted Blake's head a bit. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Blake's eye shot wide open, but quickly closed them and returned the kiss. She had done it, she has won the heart of Ash Ketchum…or so she thought.

When they broke apart for air, Blake starred at his chocolate color eyes and smile. Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of Team RWBY entered and saw the sight.

Then everything went south quick.

"HEY, HE'S MINE!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang screamed. After they heard what just escaped their mouths, all hell broke loose. They all began fighting anime style, screaming and cursing at each other, even Blake was making cat noises during such, to see who would claim Ash's heart. Ash backed away from the fight towards the opened door.

Team JNPR arrived at the scene to see what was going on. Ash turned around and just walked out the door and closed it.

"Dare we even ask?" Jaune asked.

"Turns out, all of them are in love with me. Then all hell broke out and now they are killing each other to see who's the dominate one to claim my heart." Ash explained. This shocked all of Team JNPR.

"One of you guys got any psychic types to help stop this?" Ash asked.

"I got something that'll help." Ren said as he pulled out his Poke Ball and sent out a Gallade.

 **Ren's Gallade LVL 89 Psychic/Fighting Steadfast**

 **Psycho Cut Swords Dance Psychic Close Combat**

Ash sent out his Gardevoir and they were getting ready to open the door.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Ash yelled as he opened the door and Gardevoir and Gallade used psychic to separate the four huntresses in training from destroying the rest of the building with their feud.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" A voice echoed nearby. Glynda was speed walking with her crop in hand to see what was with all the ruckus. When she entered the room and saw Team RWBY being held by Gardevoir and Gallade and wreckage they caused, she had a look of disgust.

"I would like to see all four of you in my office tomorrow afternoon. You girls better have a good explanation for this disaster." Glynda spoke with a lot of venom.

After Glynda left, Ash and Ren ordered to their Pokemon to let them go. After returning them, Ash walked towards a chair and just looked at them.

"We need to talk, thanks you guys." Ash said to Ren and the rest of Team JNPR.

"No problem, good luck." Ren said before closing the door. Ash looked back at the girls, who had their heads down in shame.

"So…all of you are in love with me?" Ash asked. They all nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Blake I can understand, but how long have the rest of you been like this?" Ash asked Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"Ever since you help with the arrest of Torchwick, crimes had gone down, there were no dust stolen, more successful transportations, and this is making my family save more time and money. My father has been the happiest than I have ever seen him." Weiss answered. Ash nodded from the answer.

"So, pretty recent then. What about you Ruby?" Ash asked as he turned towards Ruby, who started to shed tears.

"Earlier today, when you helped me upgrade my little sweetheart to make it even better in combat. I knew that I could count on you for help when needed." Ruby explained.

"That's understandable. I knew you were a weapon nut from the beginning. So what's your story Yang?" Ash asked as he turned to the blonde brawler.

"I've been keeping this a secret from you ever since we watched your initiation at the beginning of the year. I was very impressed of your performance that it really gotten me to take a liking to you. The truth is that I am very hard to impress." Yang said as she looked up to him.

"It's true, she really is hard to impress." Ruby stated which caught Ash's attention.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I feared that since you are a Keyblade Guardian you wouldn't have time for a relationship, let alone think about it at all." Yang confessed as a single tear shed from her eye. Ash gasped a bit.

"I see. (Sighs) I might as well come clean as well. Ever since I came here, you all have welcomed me with open arms to this amazing place. You were all like sisters to me, and I mean like awesome, ass kicking sisters. You've all helped me to focus on the future, rather than on the past from that day, and I hope that it will continue. But now…I feel like I owe you all my life. I guess to put it in a nutshell, I've been in love with all of you for a while, but I couldn't choose one over the other." Ash confessed but then looked down at the floor.

Team RWBY looked at him in shock. He had the same feelings they have for him. There was a moment of silence, until Ruby's head shot upwards.

"I have an idea, why don't we share Ash?" Ruby asked.

"WHAT!?" The rest of the team shouted as they eyed their leader.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Ash asked while looking at her as well.

"Think about it, no more fights between each other for one's heart, and we can have a stronger bond than ever before. So, what do you say?" Ruby asked everyone.

Everyone thought about it for a moment. In short, she may be onto something. But then, the rest of the team has come up with an answer.

"Well, I guess we could give it a try." Blake said.

"Yeah, and besides, I have to introduce you to my father. He really has been eager to meet you and thank you in person Ash." Weiss said as she looked over at Ash.

"As long as I can still watch over Ruby and fight alongside everyone here, especially Ash, then I'm in." Yang said with a smile.

Now they all looked back at Ash and hear what he thought of this. Ash looked down and closed his eyes for a moment or two. Then he looked up with a grin on his face.

"If you all are sure about this, then how can I decline it?" Ash asked them as he stood up. Team RWBY jumped off their beds and ran to Ash and hugged him. But then, something hit Ash.

"Wait, haven't we gotten a part of this backwards? Isn't it supposed to be the guy to ask the gal out?" Ash wondered, but it was ignored as they continued the hug, this time a little tighter. "Oh, never mind." Ash said before returning the hugs.

"But first, since I was in love with him the longest, I should be the one to call the shots in this relationship." Blake said. It did make sense to the rest of them.

"That's fine with me. But for now, let's get some sleep. It has been a crazy day." Ash suggested. They all agreed, but before they went to their bunks, they each gave him a different kind of kiss. Ruby was a regular kiss, Weiss was a slightly longer kiss than Ruby's, Blake was a short passionate kiss, and Yang was a passionate kiss that only lasted a little longer than Blake's.

Ash watched as they walked to their bunks for the night before falling asleep. _'I wonder what my mother would think if she saw me with four beautiful girls. Plus, I wonder if their families would approve of this.'_ Ash thought before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origins, Arceus was looking down at Ash in the Jewel of Life as he saw the Keyblade Guardian finally experience love.

"I'm sure they will all approve of this matter Ash. And it seems these four might be worthy as well." Arceus spoke as he looked upon the four girls. "Yes, the time has come. His training has been completed for quite some time. Ash Ketchum shall now pass on this knowledge to the ones that he may choose to become….Keyblade Wielders."

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! I actually had this chapter done for a few weeks now. I actually had this idea going before my last chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you have a great Christmas and a great New Year. Spend a good time with your friends and family, and stay safe out there. TheDrock900 is signing out**


	9. The Mark of Mastery

As Ash was sleeping after just winning the hearts of not one but four beautiful girls in one day, Ash began dreaming of a time that they will one day learn how to wield a Keyblade of their own. As the sun began to rise, he began to wake up, only to feel something heavy on him. He looked down and he saw Blake all snuggled up with him under a blanket on top of his blanket with her arms around his neck and her head on his collarbone.

"Thank goodness that it wasn't a dream, but a reality." Ash whispered as he gently rubbed her head. Ash decided to get up while carrying Blake bridal style. He took her to her bed and laid her down. Just as he pulled away, her eyes began to open slightly.

"Morning sleepyhead." Blake whispered with a smile.

"Morning my little kitty." Ash said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hope you didn't mind me sleeping on you. I've dreamed of doing that one day. This was the perfect opportunity." Blake said as she sat up and looked up to him.

Ash chuckled a bit. "I will admit, I was surprised to see it happen, especially since we just gotten together." Ash said as he scratched his head.

"By the way, where is Pikachu? Isn't he always on your shoulder?" Blake pointed out. This got Ash curious as well.

"Yeah where is he?" Ash asked himself. Ash began using his aura vision to track him down. He spotted Pikachu in the kitchen.

"Not again. He's probably raiding the ketchup storage again." Ash said as he grabbed his coat. He summoned Divine Elemental and aimed it at the door, creating a portal in the process.

"See you guys at breakfast." Ash said to Blake, who was trying to hold back a laugh, but failing. She watched as he walked through the portal and disappeared.

Another portal opened in the kitchen, and Ash walked out with an angry look on his face. He saw Pikachu sitting on a table looking out the window.

"Pikachu, where've you been? I've been looking for you." Ash asked as he walked towards him. Pikachu turned around and jumped onto his usual spot.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pi Pi." Pikachu was saying as he pointed to the sky.

"Lord Arceus wanted to see you? No wonder I couldn't find you. What did he want?" He asked.

"Pikachu, pika." Pikachu stated as he covered his mouth.

"I see. Well, let's get out of here. Don't want anyone catching us here like what happened the LAST TIME!" Ash yelled at him.

"Piikaahaha." Pikachu spoke as he scratched his head with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Ash and Pikachu left Beacon and Ash summoned the rest of the team.

"Alright guys, today we going to commence our usual morning exercise. We have an hour before breakfast, and I want to get as much as we can beforehand. I'm sensing a lot will be happening this week, especially since there is some sort of dance coming up. Understood?" Ash asked his team.

They roared with agreement. But before they began, Pikachu jumped off of his head and nodded to the group. They all turned to Ash and starred.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ash asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a blinding flash of light filled the sky. An aurora borealis burst out of a portal as Arceus himself emerged and began to fly right above Beacon. Arceus then eyed Ash as he began to descend towards him. As he landed, Ash and his team bowed before him.

"Ash, your training is complete. You have now learned how to master the power of your Keyblade. But there is one more test you must achieve, the Mark of Mastery." Arceus said. Ash looked up to him with a questionable look on his face.

"The Mark of Mastery?" He asked as he began to stand up.

"The Mark of Mastery is the final test to see if you really are worthy of becoming….a Keyblade Master. You will be paired up with another Keyblade wielder for this test." Arceus said as another portal opened up. A boy emerged around Ash's age with long spiky hair with a Keyblade in hand.

 **Keyblade analysis**

 **Kingdom Key**

 **A standard size Keyblade that has been passed down to the chosen one by the great Kingdom Hearts to defend the worlds from the spread of darkness.**

 **Primary Effect: Gives the user a balance boost to both Attack and Magic/Dust.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Enhances all Pokemon moves in the user's current party.**

 **Attack Power: +2**

 **Magic Power: +2**

"Ash, I like you to meet Sora. He, too, has been chosen to wield the Keyblade. The time has come for the both of you to show us the Mark of Mastery." Arceus stated.

"Hiya, I've heard so much about you. This is gonna be interesting, to finally get a second chance to become a master." Sora said as he walked towards Ash.

"Looks like you and I have a lot in common. When do we begin?" Ash asked as he summoned his Keyblade. Sora stared at it with amazement.

"We will begin shortly. It appears we have an audience." Arceus said as he eyed at the entrance to Beacon as students and staff began watching. This gave Ash an idea.

"I know the perfect spot for the test." Ash said to Arceus.

After about an hour and half of preparing, Ash and Sora walked into the amphitheater with their Keyblades in hand, ready for the test.

"By the way, what's with the dark coat? You working undercover for the Organization?" Sora asked.

Ash looked confused. "What Organization? Lord Arceus gave this coat to me to protect myself from the darkness here, especially with the creatures of Grimm around." Ash answered. Sora cocked his head with a raised eyebrow.

As they entered the stage, they eyed the hunters in training around them. Ash saw Team RWBY watching him, with Team JNPR and Coco and Velvet with their team, Team CFVY, next to them.

Suddenly, a portal opened up, and two figures emerged. One of them was a tall man that looked like he has been training all of his life, with a long armor pauldron covering his left arm. The other was a blunette woman that was much shorter than the man with practically the same armor pauldron, but covering both arms.

"My name is Master Terra." The man stated.

"My name is Master Aqua. We are here today because you two stand before us as candidates for the Mark of Mastery." Aqua stated.

"This will put you two to the test with the strength of your hearts. There is no winner, nor loser. Meaning both of you may prevail, or fail. Are you both ready?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Both Sora and Ash said.

"Very well, then let us begin." Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade and fired a spell that summoned multiple orbs of light.

 **Keyblade analysis**

 **Stormfall**

 **A Keyblade that is only wielded by Aqua. This Keyblade is an upgraded version of her original Keyblade, the Rainfell.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the stats of both Attack and Magic/Dust**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Boost the power of all Water Type moves in the user's current party.**

 **Attack Power: +5**

 **Magic Power: +4**

Ash and Sora summoned their Keyblades and began attacking the orbs. Ash noticed that after some of their attacks, they began ricocheting off the walls towards them at a faster speed. Ash and Sora were holding their own as they destroyed the last remaining orbs of light.

Meanwhile in the audience, a girl with amber eyes was watching the two with a sinister grin.

"Looks like they were right about him all along. Soon, that Keyblade will belong to us." She said in a seductive tone.

"So what's the plan Cinder?" A man with dark grey hair next to her asked.

"After he becomes a Keyblade Master, we are going to try to befriend him into hoping that he can share that power with us. I want you and Emerald to get on his good side, and earn his trust." Cinder explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem." A girl with green hair on Cinder's other side said. Unbeknownst to them, Emerald was watching Ash with a worried expression.

 _"I hope you can help me Ash."_ She thought to herself.

Back on the stage, Ash and Sora destroyed the last orb, receiving cheers from around them.

"Well done. The first test is complete, and it was a remarkable performance. Now it's time for the final test. The both of you will now face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners. There is only a test of heart. Now, take your positions on opposite sides of the stage." Terra told them as he summoned his Keyblade.

 **Keyblade analysis**

 **Ends of the Earth**

 **A long ranged Keyblade that can only be wielded by Terra. This Keyblade is an upgraded version of his original Keyblade, the Earthshaker.**

 **Primary effect: Boost the stats of both Attack and Magic/Dust**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Boost the power of all Ground Type moves in the user's current party.**

 **Attack Power: +5**

 **Magic Power: +4**

Ash walked to stage left while Sora walked to stage right. They turned around and faced each other. Terra raised his Keyblade and thrust it into the ground. A gigantic, magical barrier emerged surrounded the stage, but still making it easier for the watchers to see.

"Before we begin, take these to replenish your health and stamina." Aqua said as she threw a bottle of Elixir to both Sora and Ash. Ash watched as Sora opened the bottle and grabbed a star like object from within and crushed it into his chest. Ash did the same as he did it. After crushing it, he felt like his whole body was restored to its fullest potential.

"Now that you are ready for the final test, there will be a time limit in this duel. If one of you or both of you cannot continue before the time runs out, then the test will end when at least one Keyblade is dismissed. Are we clear?" Terra asked them.

"Yes." Ash and Sora said.

"THEN BEGIN!" Terra shouted. Ash and Sora charged forward and in no time flat, the Divine Elemental and the Kingdom Key collided and the duel began.

Back on the balconies, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were amazed at the duel that is happening. Coco was getting more impressed as the fight went on. She kept her eyes on Ash the whole time, so much so that she looked like she was in a trance.

"Hey Coco, I see you're enjoying yourself." Velvet said as she gently nudged her, snapping her out.

"HUH WHAT!? Oh yeah, he really is quite something isn't he?" Coco asked as she looked over at her teammate.

"I agree he never ceases to amaze us." Velvet complimented.

"His fighting style is most impressive. I wouldn't mind a little sparring from him." One of the teammates named Fox said.

"He truly has brought a great honor to us all, a worthy hunter in training." The other member name Yatsuhashi said.

Back on the stage, Ash and Sora were going all out, and never used the darkness from within. The fight continued for about 10 minutes until they both started to breathe heavy. Sora looked like he was at his limit, and Ash had to use his Keyblade as a balance to keep him up.

"I…gotta hand it…to ya, I'm impressed." Sora said through breathing.

"I'm not gonna lie…you're pretty some….thing yourself." Ash said in the same situation.

Sora and Ash decided to give it one final push towards each other for one final strike, until Aqua and Terra fired off Firaga spells to signal the end of the fight. Ash and Sora stopped dead in their tracks and looked up to the Keyblade Masters.

"That's enough. Both of you step forward." Terra said to them. Ash and Sora walked up to them and stood at attention.

"Master Terra and I watched you both very carefully, and thus we have reached a decision." Aqua said.

Ash and Sora may not be showing it, but they were getting very nervous, Sora especially. Ash sensed it growing within him.

"Ash, Sora, the both of you performed commendably, and not one of you used the power of the darkness from within your hearts. Sora, step forward to Master Aqua, and Ash step forward to me." Terra said. Ash and Sora walked to each one.

"Take a knee." Aqua said. Ash and Sora got on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Sora and Ash, by the right of a Master, by the will of the heart, and by the light of Kingdom Hearts, we hereby dub thee…KEYBLADE MASTERS!" Terra announced as he and Aqua tabbed their Keyblades on their shoulders.

The amphitheater exploded with cheers as they just witnessed for the first time the dubbing from a Keyblade Wielder, to a Keyblade Master. Ash and Sora rose up, and smiled at the Masters.

"As a welcoming, here is a present for you two. Behold." Aqua said as she and Terra picked up a box from behind them and opened them, revealing a Keyblade armor pauldron with a different decoration and pattern for the both of them.

Ash and Sora looked at it with awe. Sora's was a similar design of Terra's but highlighted with gold that covers the arm. Ash's showed a variety of colors that matched the Pokemon Type coloration. They took them out and placed it on their left arm. A locking mechanism latched onto their arms, sealing it into place.

"Alright, now do as I do." Terra said as he raised right hand and slammed it onto the shoulder pad. A bright light emerged and everyone except Aqua covered their eyes. After it died down, Terra's body was completely covered in armor from head to toe, even coming with a cape that dawn the same color.

Sora raised his right hand and did the same. The same bright light emerged and when it was clear, his armor possessed large gold plating and showed off similar designs of his garnets with a golden cape that went just beneath the knees.

Ash looked over at Sora and did the same. As the light died down, his armor showed multiple colors that represent the Pokemon, with a yellow cape that showed the symbol of electric in dedication to Pikachu, who was his first Pokemon.

Terra took off his helmet and smiled at them. Ash and Sora did the same as well. "You guys look great. I'd be proud to fight by your side anytime, anywhere." He said.

"I agree. Now these new armors will provide extra protection from all kinds of attacks. Use them well. And as a bonus, this armor allows one additional aspect. Pretend you are about to summon another Keyblade." Aqua said.

Ash went first. He raised his hand, and his mind was revealing a Keyblade he never seen before. And before his eyes, he summoned a new Keyblade.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Oathkeeper**

 **A standard size Keyblade that is passed onto one who has vowed to one day make him/herself stronger when all hoped seemed lost from the past.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all Magic/Dust attacks**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases the chance of dealing a critical hit, enhances all Pokemon moves in the user's current party.**

 **Attack Power: +3**

 **Magic Power: +5**

Sora looked over at it and gasped.

"I use that Keyblade myself on numerous occasions. It will serve you well Ash." Sora said with a smile. Ash looked over at him and nodded with a smile. Sora decided to raise his other hand and he summoned a second Keyblade.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Two Become One**

 **A slightly smaller size Keyblade that is passed onto one who seeks to conquer the darkness from within his/her heart, and become one with the other.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of Attack and Magic/Dust attacks.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Balances the hearts light and darkness, enhances the power of all Dark Type moves in the users current party.**

 **Attack Power: +4**

 **Magic Power: +3**

Aqua stepped forward as she summoned Stormfall.

"As new Keyblade Masters, you now have choices to make in the future. You can now take on apprentices of your own and pass on your knowledge to the ones you select, or you can fight on alone and create your own path. As long as you both fight with the light, you will be our allies." Aqua said.

"If ever you need any guidance or wisdom, use your Keyblades to find us. We will always have your answers. As Keyblade Masters, should you wish to take on an apprentice, you must choose the ones with a strong heart. Now go forth, and make a path for your own." Terra said with a smile.

Ash and Sora nodded and raised their Keyblades, Terra and Aqua doing the same. A ball of light emerged from the tips of their weapons, and they fired it into the ceiling, creating a beautiful light show for the cheering audience. Team RWBY was having some of the most fun out of them all. Coco and Velvet had sparkle in their eyes from amazement.

From the other side, Cinder was clapping lightly while Mercury was cheering with the crowd. Emerald, on the other hand just starred at Ash with a smiled.

Soon after, Aqua and Terra summoned a portal and they all said their farewells. Ash, Pikachu and Sora were just about to leave when they were stopped by many students and staff from outside the main entrance. Team RWBY hugged Ash while some have met up and chatted with Sora. After about a half an hour, Sora looked towards the horizon. Ash took noticed and walked towards him.

"You will always be welcomed here Sora. And besides, I could use a little sparring partner every now and then." Ash said as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

"Don't worry, I will see to it that whenever your world is in danger, we'll come running. But for now, I must return home. Come visit sometime Ash." Sora said as he summoned the Kingdom Key and created a portal.

"FAREWELL EVERYONE!" Sora yelled out and waved at them. Ash and many others behind him waved good bye to Sora, until he disappeared into the portal. Ash turned to Team RWBY and smiled.

"I knew this would be an interesting stay here." Ash said with a smile.

"Attention students, would Team RWBY please report to my office immediately." Goodwitch's voiced echoed from a nearby loud speaker. Team RWBY looked up to it and their eyes widen.

"Oh…..right. I forgot we needed to report to her after the commotion from last night." Ruby said as she scratched her head with a dumbfounded face.

"Let's go, I'll walk you guys there." Ash said as he walked behind Team RWBY. Along the way, Ash stopped as he sensed something…..unusual coming from a couple students nearby that arrived for an upcoming tournament. He turned around and looked at their general directions. The girl from the middle caught his eyes as he sensed almost pure red aura flowing through her. He growled a little and continued to follow his girlfriends.

Upon arrival to Goodwitch's office, she had a glare that even intimidated Ash.

"Now then, I want an explanation of the commotion that your four caused that nearly destroyed that part of the academy." She spat at them.

"Well you see, here's what happened," Blake said as she stepped forward.

Meanwhile back at the courtyard, Cinder and the others were by a tree.

"Looks like phase one is complete. Now onto our next phase, we must get him to trust us, and share that power with us so Queen Salem would have enough power to bring the world to her knees." Cinder said with a smile.

"What about the Maiden? If what we know about her is true, then she has to be well guarded." Mercury said as he leaned on the tree.

"Leave that up to me. Emerald, see if you can be a little closer to this Team RWBY. It seems that Ash hangs out with them on numerous occasions." Cinder suggested.

"Of course." Emerald spoke softly. She looked up towards Beacon Tower and just starred at it.

Back at Goodwitch's office, Blake finished up with the explanation. This left Glynda with a confuse expression.

"So let me see if I got this right. The four of you were fighting for Ash's heart, which led to you four fighting among each other, and in the end, led to you four "sharing" him?" Glynda asked. The girls nodded.

"Is this correct Ash?" Glynda asked as she turned to him.

"Yes professor. We did talk this through shortly after you left, and we agreed that this would make things a whole lot easier for all of us. I assure you, this will not happen again." Ash said. Glynda sighed and faced Team RWBY.

"Very well, but don't think that I will let go of your punishment. Tomorrow afternoon at 2 sharp, you will join me in detention. If any of you are late," Glynda stated as she glared at Yang. "then that person will serve a whole week of detention, and you will be banned from the dance. "DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR!?" She shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" Team RWBY yelled out as if they were in the military. Glynda smiled and dismissed them.

"One moment Ash, there is something that I want to discuss with you." She said as Ash was beginning to leave.

"Of course." Ash said as he took one last look at Team RWBY as they left. Ash took a seat in front of her desk.

"Now, are you familiar with the Vytal Tournament coming up?" She asked him.

"I know of 'a' tournament that's coming up. Why?" He asked.

Glynda stood up and walked towards him. "Come, walk with me." She insisted. Ash got up and they walked out the door.

"The Vytal Tournament is also hosting its first ever Pokemon Tournament as well. The four kingdoms high council wishes that you participate in the both the main tournament, and the Pokemon tournament as well." She explained.

Ash was confused by this explanation. "I'm okay with the Pokemon tournament, but how can I do both?" He asked.

"The council has heard of your heroic actions, and now that the rumors of the Keyblade's existence were true, everyone wants a chance to wield one." Glynda explained.

"Let me guess, I will be in the championship match against the one that wins the finals of the main tournament, and yet participating as a regular contestant for the Pokemon tournament." He put the pieces together.

"Precisely." Glynda said with a smile. Ash gained a huge smile on his face.

"I'm in, but does this mean that if the winner defeats me, that person becomes my apprentice?" He asked.

"That is up to him/her." She said.

"Very well. I shall approve of this to the council if you wish." Ash stated. Glynda walked faster and got in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"You will be going with both me and Professor Ozpin on this matter. And…thank you for all you have done for us." Glynda said as a small bit of pink appeared on her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is turning a little red." He spoke out. Before he could say anything else, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off, stunning Ash in the process.

"See you in combat class tomorrow morning Ash." She said to him. Ash just stood there watching her go by.

"HOW MUCH MORE AM I GOING TO TAKE!?" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs, causing many people around him and stared at him.

 **Well that happened. By a popular demand, a few of you guys wanted me to include her into the harem. And I thought, well why not. So that now makes 5 in the harem. and I can now confirm that there will be a grand total of 8 in the harem. Team RWBY and Glynda make up the 5, but who are the other 3? You guys are just gonna have to find out on that one. This one was a lot of fun to make. Now that Ash is a Keyblade Master, what new challenges await for him? Find out more as the story continues. TheDrock900 is signing out.**


	10. Reunion

**"SHE WHAT!?"** Team RWBY screamed as Ash told them the story of why he was told to stay behind.

"If it makes you feel any better, even I didn't see this coming. I don't know why it happened, but in combat class tomorrow morning, I'll talk to her about it." Ash said. Team RWBY nodded to the idea he had.

"So, you up for a little test run with the new Keyblade Armor?" Yang asked as she eyed the pauldron on his arm. Ash grinned as he slammed his hand onto the pauldron, creating a bright light in the process. The Keyblade Armor revealed itself and Ash looked up to them.

"I'm in. Besides, it's been a little while since you guys and I practiced together." He said as the girls got a closer look at the armor. Suddenly, Ruby was trying her absolute best to hold in a laugh, but she failed miserably.

"What's so funny Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I think all of those cookies have finally messed with her sanity." Blake said as she just watched as her leader continued to laugh hard.

"YOUR BUTT ARMOR IS PINK!" Ruby screamed as she pointed. They looked down at the place where she was pointing at under his cape. Now the whole team was laughing so hard at this. Ash, on the other hand, was blushing hard.

 _'Thank god that my helmet is still on. Lord Arceus, why!?'_ He thought to himself.

 **Imagine her laughing from the first episode of Volume 4. You know the one.**

"PIHI KAHA CHUHAHA!" Pikachu joined the laughing group. Ash began to lose himself silly from the situation. Thus, he decided to laugh with them, especially when he found out that it was pretty funny.

After they calmed down, they made their way to the courtyard to begin their practice, and Ash testing out his new Keyblade Armor.

"Alright, time to see what that new look can do." Weiss said as she readied her Myrtenaster, Ruby swung her Crescent Rose and struck a pose, Blake pulled out her katana from her Gambol Shroud, and Yang locked and loaded her Ember Celica. Ash then summoned his Divine Elemental and the Oathkeeper and prepares to strike.

"I never really used two Keyblades before. But let's give them a whirl." Ash said with a smile. As if on cue, all four of them charged forward and attacked Ash. Ash blocked the attacks and went on to the offense.

The practice went on for about an hour until they began to get exhausted. Ash stood up straight, gave his Keyblades a twirl, and dismissed them.

"I definitely need to get used to using two Keyblades from now on." Ash said with a smile.

"What I wouldn't give to learn how to wield one of those?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind learning as well." Weiss said with a smile.

"Wait a minute; all of you want to learn how to wield the Keyblade?" Ash asked them. They all nodded to the question. Ash thought about this for a few seconds, until he smiled at them.

"Alright, but be forewarned, if you wish to learn how to wield the Keyblade, you will have bigger responsibilities, meaning that this can change a lot for you four. So, think about this carefully." Ash explained to them.

"I've already made my choice." Blake said as she stepped forward.

"Me too, train me Ash." Weiss said in an almost desperate voice.

"I'm in. What better way to be with everyone here. What about you Ruby?" Yang asked her sister. She just looked at the ground and holding onto Crescent Rose tight.

"Ruby?" Yang asked once again, this time with a worried look.

"I really don't want to give up my little sweetheart." Ruby whimpered a bit. Ash walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up to him with a smile.

"The choice is yours alone Ruby. I can't force you. Whether you do or do not want to learn the powers of the Keyblade, you still have Crescent Rose. You can make that your primary weapon, and the Keyblade a backup should something happen." Ash said as he held her close. Ruby smiled bigger and hugged him.

"Then I'll do it. Team RWBY will be better than ever before." Ruby said.

"Very well then. But before we begin, there's a special ritual that will have to be done. Sort of a Rite of Passage if you will. It's one of the things me and Sora learned not long after we became Keyblade Masters from Master Terra and Aqua. If done incorrectly, it will ruin the ritual." He said with a serious look in his eyes as he let go of Ruby.

"Just tell us what we need to do." Blake said with a smile.

"Alright, gather around." Ash said as he summoned Divine Elemental. Team RWBY was now about a foot close to him.

"I will need to speak a chant before you touch the Keyblade. You'll know when it is time. This is your last chance to turn back now." Ash offered them one more time. They shook their heads. Ash then nodded and raised his Keyblade and plunged it into the ground while taking a knee, creating a circle around him. A bright light then began to escape into a line and encircled around Team RWBY. Ash raised his Keyblade and brought it close to his face. He closed his eyes and began the chant.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Ash finished the chant and lowered his Keyblade towards them, allowing them to grab the grip of the weapon. All four reached out and as if in synch, grabbed it. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from Team RWBY, but kept hold of the Keyblade.

As the light finally died down, Team RWBY was still holding onto the Keyblade.

"The ritual is complete. You will earn the right to wield the weapon. Now…prepare." Ash said as he stood up. As the girls let go of the Keyblade, an image of a Keyblade began forming into their heads, resulting into them to feel like their heads are gonna split. This image is now working their ways towards their hand, causing them to shake.

"Don't fight it. Let it flow." Ash said in a calming voice. The power then began to go much smoother to the once struggling team in front of him. Suddenly, four new Keyblades emerged, first from Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and finally Yang, and they looked at it in shock. They have finally become Keyblade Wielders.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **GRIM REAPER**

 **A Keyblade with a long reach that is handed down to a hunter/huntress that has mastered the ways of the scythe.**

 **Primary Effect: Enhances close range attacks**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases the chances of critical hits against enemies on the ground, boost the power of all the Pokemon attack stats in the users current party**

 **Attack Power: +4**

 **Magic Power: +2**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **PANTHER CLAW**

 **A standard size Keyblade that is passed down to a Cat Faunus who has mastered the ways of tapping into ones darkness, and uses it for the safety of others**

 **Primary Effect: Enhances the Cat Faunus's senses to superhuman level**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Guarantees critical hits, Boost the power of all Dark type Pokemon moves in the users current party**

 **Attack Power: +3**

 **Magic Power: +3**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **ABSOLUTE ZERO**

 **A slightly smaller version of the standard size Keyblade that is passed down to a true heir/heirness, whose heart and soul is as cold as ice, to a sacred throne that seeks to make a better world for everyone**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all magic/dust attacks**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Cuts the power of all dust usage in half and keeps the effects unchanged, boost the power of all Ice type Pokemon moves in the users current party.**

 **Attack: +2**

 **Magic: +5**

 **Yang Xio Long**

 **HYDRA'S FIRE**

 **A Keyblade with long reach that is passed down to a worthy hunter/huntress who has a heart and soul of a golden fire, and seeks to become the strongest of them all.**

 **Primary Effect: Enhances close rang attacks**

 **Secondary effect(s): Boost the Special Attack stat of all Pokemon in the users current party, Increases physical base attacks**

 **Attack Power: +6**

 **Magic Power: +1**

Ash looked at the Keyblades that have accepted them as their new wielders. He knows what will happen next.

"Well girls from this day forward, you will all be put into training under me." Ash said with a smile. Team RWBY dismissed their Keyblades and hugged Ash.

"This will be tough, but I know that if we stick together and train together, we'll be ready for anything." Weiss said as she kissed him. Suddenly, Ash looked up and starred at the sunset.

"What is it Ashy?" Yang asked.

"I sense a presence. Something…..familiar somehow. It's big…fast…..and heading this way." Ash said.

"PIDGEOT GEOOOT!" A loud squawk echoed from afar. A silhouette of a bird became bigger and bigger.

"Uh oh, GIRLS GET DOWN!" Ash shouted. The girls ducked behind Ash as a gigantic Pidgeot slammed into Ash. It began nuzzling him on the spot.

 **Pidgeot LVL 90 Normal/Flying Keen Eye**

 **Twister Wing Attack Mirror Move Hurricane**

"Pidgeot? Is that you?" He asked the Pidgeot. It squawked loud as it extended its wings.

"It IS you." Ash said as he hugged his first flying type Pokemon. As if on cue, another Pokemon was coming his way. It was as fast as a ninja. A Greninja jumped at him and dogpiled him.

 **Greninja LVL 92 Water/Dark Torrent or Body Bond**

 **Water Shuriken Double Team Night Slash Hydro Pump**

"Greninja! You have no idea how happy I am to see you again my friend." Ash said.

"ASH! Are you alright" Blake yelled as they ran towards him with Pidgeot and Greninja. Ash laughed as he stood up.

"I'm better than ever now that some of my old friends have come back. Oh yes, introductions. Guys, this is Pidgeot and Greninja. These were a couple of a few that I have released in the past. Pidgeot and Greninja, meet Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio Long, also my girlfriends." Ash said. Before they could be acquainted with each other, Pidgeot began tugging on Ash's shoulder.

"Someone is waiting for me at the docks?" Ash asked Pidgeot. It nodded and lowered itself for Ash to climb on.

"You guys want to come along?" Ash asked his girlfriends. They nodded and they released their flying aces. In no time flat, they took off towards the dock. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Ash looked towards the sunset and he saw another silhouette, this time riding a wave. Ash's eyes widen as he realized that it was a Lapras. When it arrived to the docks, it nuzzled Ash with happiness.

 **Lapras LVL 89 Water/Ice Shell Armor**

 **Rain Dance Ice Beam Safeguard Hydro Pump**

"Lapras, it's been far too long." He said to it.

"Indeed it has my boy." A familiar voice said from behind Lapras's head. Ash looked over and his eyes widen once more. It was Professor Oak.

"Hello there Ash." Oak said with a smile.

"PROFESSOR! You're alive!" He yelled out with happiness. After the incident at the ranch, he feared the worst has happened to Oak, but now that he is standing right in front of him, he can finally relax more.

"Today has just been crazy for you, hasn't it Ash?" Ruby asked from behind.

"Indeed it has. So anyway, what brings you out here?" He asked Oak.

"I came here to help out with some research with Ozpin here in Vale. But with the incident, I had no ways of getting here. So I used your Pidgeot to track down your Lapras to give me a lift here. I also came here to deliver you their Poke Balls." Oak said as he handed his the balls he used to catch the three Pokemon. Ash happily accepted them and returned them for the time being.

"So you are here to help out with Ozpin? That's cool. We actually are studying at the academy where he is the headmaster at. You can ride along with one of us if you want." Weiss said as she stepped towards them.

"Thank you young lady. Well we have no time to lose." Oak said as he watched Ash sent out his Dragonite. Oak was stunned to see Ash with a new Pokemon. Along the way, Ash and Oak were doing a little catching up with each other.

"So, what has become of my mother?" He asked.

"She realized that it was no longer safe at Pallet Town, even I was agreeing with her. So, we relocated to my colleague Professor Kukui's ranch in the Alola Region. She never betrayed you by the way Ash. She just wanted to ask you if you should take up on a hobby while being a Pokemon Trainer." Oak explained.

Ash gasped a bit. He knew that something was up from that day. Why would his own mother do something this diabolical to him? The answer, she couldn't. She allowed him to go on many journeys, and even go out of his own region to fulfill his dream. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I know that she is safe. I should pay her a little visit just to ensure her that I am okay as well. After all, it has been 7 years." Ash said as they landed in front of Beacon.

"I can never get tired of this view." Ash said as he looked up to Beacon Tower.

"Well Ash, I best be on my way. I'll catch up with you soon alight?" Oak asked.

"Of course Professor." Ash said with a smile.

"Well, I'm beat. Who else is tired?" Ruby asked. Everyone raised their hands in agreement.

"Let's turn in for the night. We have combat class tomorrow morning." Weiss said as she yawned a bit.

By the time they made it into their rooms, Ash walked towards the window and looked out to the horizon. Yang walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You doing alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that I can finally relax now that the ones that are closest to me are safe." Ash said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night my shining knight." Yang purred as she pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

"Good night sweetie." Ash whispered after they broke apart.

 **Next morning**

Ash woke up and he once again felt something heavy on him. He looked down and this time, he saw Ruby on his lap sleeping on top of his blanket.

"Huh, déjà vu." He whispered as he stroked her hair. Ruby then opened her eyes and looked up to him.

"It was my turn to give it a try." She whispered as she kissed him.

"You don't say." Ash replied as he kissed her back.

At breakfast, Ash sat with Team RWBY and JNPR at their usual spot. As Ash was eating pancakes, he sensed Velvet and Coco joining them with their team.

"Hey, Coco and Velvet haven't seen you guys in a while. What's up with you guys?" Ash asked.

"It's been busy for us. We actually wanted to see you Ash." Coco said with a smile. Everyone around them looked up to them.

"By the way, this is Fox and Yatsuhashi, the rest of our team, Team CFVY." Velvet said as she introduced them to Ash.

"Hello guys, nice to meet you guys." Ash said.

"Likewise Ash. All of us watched your examination, and I must say I'm impressed." Fox complimented.

"Never in my time here have I seen such skill. You have what it takes to be a worthy huntsman." Yatsuhashi said. Ash smiled at the compliment. With all that has been happening since he's been there, he needed some people he could turn to.

In combat class, Ash was sparing with a first year that could use a few pointers. By the time they were finished, Ash had the golden opportunity to talk to Glynda. He never realized that she was around the same height as he was as he walked up to her.

"Hey Professor, a word with you please?" Ash asked. Glynda nodded and they went to the back.

"What was that about yesterday?" Ash asked with a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The kiss on the cheek. What was that about? Don't get me wrong, it was nice and all, but….why?" Ash asked again. Glynda then turned a bit red from that.

"Oh….that. You see, ever since you have been my assistant in combat class, I never really had a chance to actually relax. You've been the helper that I never really had. Not to mention that you have not been one of those students." Glynda explained as she was looking down.

"One of those students?" Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"There are always students that try to get on my good side since day one. You have never done that since you've been here. You treated me, aside from the staff, like a teacher that looks up to, rather than trying to get on my good side." She finished. Ash was shocked to see a tear shed from her, which was rare to many. Ash had to do something. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look towards it, and then to his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm here to stay." He said with a smile. Glynda smiled and placed her hand on his.

"I just hope that Team RWBY would allow this." She said, losing her smile. Ash then got an idea.

"Well, there is one thing. All you have to do is this." Ash said before whispering to her ear. Glynda's eyes widen from the idea.

"Drop their detention?" She asked with shock. It was then she discovered that he may be onto something. She took this into consideration and will tell him before class is dismissed. During the rest of class, she watched as a few students decided to go for a little spar against Ash.

By the time class is nearly over, Glynda called for everyone's attention.

"Remember class, the Vytal Festival is just a month away. Keep on practicing, and you will be able to represent Vale for the upcoming tournament as well. Team RWBY, can you join me and Ash before you go?" Glynda asked them. As if in synch, the four of them slightly banged their heads on the railing.

"Haven't we had enough problems for one month?" Ruby asked herself. As soon as everyone else was leaving, they met at the center of the arena.

"Okay Professor, what kind of punishment are we doing later on?" Yang asked as they approached.

"That will be up to what your team thinks. First off, has Ash told you why he stayed behind yesterday?" Glynda asked.

"Practically everything. Why did you do that to him?" Blake asked as she was building up anger. Glynda then began explaining to them from the beginning, like what she did with Ash. By the time she was finished, they were puzzled a bit.

"So you started developing feelings for him all because he was your assistant, and how he never tried to get on your good side like so many students before him?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, this is why I am offering you this one time opportunity. If you let me be a part of this, I will drop your detention, but only this once." Glynda offered. Team RWBY's eyes widen. A teacher allowing to love the one that they loved, just to get out of detention? How could they say 'no'?

"DONE!" They said together. Glynda smiled at the fact that there was one more thing to not worry about today.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Glynda said.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Ash said after they kissed him. They watched as they were leaving until they were out of sight.

"Very remarkable girls they are." Ash said with a smile.

"Indeed. A little stubborn now and then, but they do mean well. Thanks again Ash." She said as she turned towards Ash. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. Ash didn't hold back as he and Glynda shared their first kiss. It was a short passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Ash looked into her bright green eyes.

"I wonder what would happen if the students and staff find out?" Ash wondered.

"Leave that up to me. But for now, we must be prepared for the upcoming meeting with the high council of your decision." Glynda suggested. Ash nodded and they head off towards her office hand in hand, while letting go as students and staff passed by.

 **Meanwhile**

In the Unova region, a gigantic prison was built in the very center of the region. These are where some of the most notorious prisoners are kept. Suddenly, a gigantic explosion occurred on the far side. A dark figure jumped out of the exploded window with Roman Torchwick close behind. They dashed off towards the forest and successfully got away.

"Well done Adam. Thanks to your actions, I am free once again." Roman said with a sinister grin.

"I have my orders to set you free. Cinder has a little offer for you to see if you are worthy of returning." Adam said as he lifted up his hood. He had red and a small patches of brown hair with bull horns coming out of his head revealing himself to be a Faunus. He had a mask that covered half of his face. He wields a long sword, rifle hybrid called Wilt and Blush.

"Is that so? Well then, if it involves killing Ash Ketchum, then I'll do it." Roman said.

"Interesting that you would say that, because it does involves him. Except, Cinder needs him alive. She wants you to capture him however you can." Adam said.

"WHAT!?" He shouted. He sighed and just looked down. "Fine, but once she's done with him, I kill him."

Adam pulled out a scroll from his pocket and rang up a number.

"This is Adam, mission accomplished. Roman has been freed and he accepts the job." Adam spoke.

"Excellent, I'll fill you in back at our hideout in Vale. So, get him over here now." Cinder's voice said from the scroll.

"Roger that." Adam said as he turned off his scroll.

"This is gonna be a hell of a reunion." Roman said as they made their way to a nearby paladin. Roman Torchwick has escaped with the help of Adam. What kind of new peril will Ash be getting into when the news of Torchwicks escape gets out? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Oh boy, this is getting crazy. So now that Team RWBY has their own Keyblades, their training has begun. And now that Adam has helped Roman escape, he is now out for blood. After the last chapter, I immediately gotten into this chapter because I really wanted to put Team RWBY with their Keyblades in that chapter, but I really didn't want to go way overboard with that chapter, so there you go. Well anyway, thanks for reading as always. TheDrock900 is signing off.**


	11. The Training Begins

The news of Roman Touchwick's breakout spread like wildfire throughout Vale. Ash was absolutely furious that the one that he captured has escaped. Ash knew that there was one thing to truly prepare not only himself, but his new apprentices, is to officially begin their training.

Ash and Pikachu walked out with Team RWBY onto the courtyard during the afternoon when their classes concluded. Ash then turned towards them with a serious look on his face towards them.

"Girls, due to the recent events that has happened, I think the time has come to begin your training." Ash said. The girls grew a smile on their face.

"Alright, can't wait to see what I am truly capable of with my new sweetheart." Ruby said when she summoned her Grim Reaper Keyblade.

"I agree. Now before you begin your actual combat training, how about we pick a pose you are most comfortable. I'll show you some poses." Ash said before he summoned his Keyblade.

 **If anyone has never seen the poses, just look up the characters in Kingdom Hearts and you may have an idea.**

As soon as everyone has chosen a pose, Ash began their training. Being huntresses in training, they were very quick at learning. Weiss and Blake learned not only single handed combat, but dual wielding action as well seeing as how they wish to use their main weapons in combat. Ruby used a unique fighting style that resembled that of her ways with Crescent Rose. Yang, on the other hand, seemed to have the most trouble. Seeing as how she never wielded a sword before, she struggled more than the others. Ash noticed the situation and decided to teach her the basics. They started out slow, and would steadily grow.

"You're doing good Yang. If you learn how to connect your heart with your Keyblade, then you will be able to learn quicker and easier than before." Ash explained as he taught her more of the Keyblade's potential.

"Okay, but how can my heart be more connected with it?" She asked.

"Just let your heart and your Keyblade be your guide, just like I did with mine." Ash answered with a smile. Yang smiled and raised Hydra's Fire in a fighting pose towards Ash.

"Now, let's decide on your fighting style. Seeing as how I learned all of them in a matter of years, I'll demonstrate one of each for you and you can decide.

 **Ash's fighting style is Form 4 Ataru and Form 5 Djem So lightsaber fighting style, a combination of rapid strikes and solid defense.**

After showing off some moves, Yang just couldn't decide. So, they did a few practice spars with a pattern of strikes, blocks and dodges. Yang has stumbled several times with her footing and with her Keyblade.

"If you keep a leg back, you'll be better stabilized in combat. Here, I'll show you." Ash said as he walked towards her and kneeled down towards her left leg. She watched as he adjusted it so it was now showing 90 degrees. He got up and walked until he was in front of her.

"Now, ready position and let's try it again." Ash said as he took a stance and aimed his Keyblade towards her, who did the same towards him. This time, she had a grin on her face. Ash struck first, and she blocked it and then counterattacked. Ash was surprised from that, but was able to block it.

"Fantastic. You're a quick learner Yang." Ash complimented.

"I had a hunch that this was gonna be easy." Yang said with a bigger grin.

"Don't let your overconfidence get the better of you. If you were to continue with that overconfidence, it will prove to be a weakness. You must have a steady heart, and a clear mind. Only then you will know to truly be ready for anything." Ash explained to her.

"Of course…Master." Yang said as she bowed lightly. Ash chuckled a bit.

"You can just call me Ash, Yang." He said.

"Hey, Ash! We got company." Blake called out as she pointed towards three people from Beacon. He eyed them, and gasped a bit. They were the same ones that Ash sensed while he and Team RWBY were heading towards Glynda's office. The girl in the center was almost pure red; the guy with gray hair had mostly red with a hint of yellow and green. Ash noticed that no aura was showing at where his legs were. He realized that they were synthetic. But what really caught his eyes was that the girl with green hair had red and blue aura that looked like they were fighting over her.

"Stay behind me, and be ready for anything." Ash spoke slightly to them before walking towards them.

"We're not interrupting are we?" The girl in the center asked.

"Not at the moment, but who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Cinder, this is Mercury and this is Emerald." Cinder said as she introduced them to Ash.

"I see. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ash asked once again.

"We were wondering if maybe you can share the power of the Keyblade with us. We saw your Mark of Mastery exam and we will love to be your apprentices." Emerald said as she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ash eyes widen a bit. These three wanted to learn the ways of the Keyblade? Ash had a bad feeling about this, especially with their auras showing off great evil.

"I wish I could, but I don't think any of you are worthy of my trust of sharing this power." Ash said. Cinder and Mercury's eyes widen from turned down. Emerald mentally celebrated from it.

"Oh come on now Ash. Surely, you could think about it for a moment." Cinder said in a seductive voiced as she moved a little closer to him.

"I will when you show that you are worthy of such, and my name ain't Surely." Ash said. Team RWBY chuckled from that counter. Even Emerald chuckled a little, but it was ignored. Cinder growled a bit.

"Look it's nothing personal; I just can't seem to trust you on that matter." Ash said as he stepped back a bit. Cinder then whined a bit.

"Alright, maybe at another time. Come on guys, let's head back." Cinder said with a sad face. As they were leaving, Ash just looked over at Emerald. He activated his aura vison once again and saw the red and blue aura fighting for dominance. He then closed his eyes and raised his hand towards her. Emerald then got a slight headache, which caused her to gasp a bit.

 _"Emerald, it's Ash. I need to talk to you. When you can, come back to the courtyard."_ Ash's voiced echoed into her head.

Yo Emerald, what's wrong?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing, just a slight headache. I'll see you guys back the dorm later." Emerald said as she went the other way.

"Alrighty then." Mercury said as he just walked on. Emerald waited until they were out of sight and just ran off towards Ash and Team RWBY. After about a minute, she arrived to see Ash training Team RWBY how to use the Keyblade. Ash then noticed Emerald had arrived, he told the girls to take ten.

"Emerald, thank you for returning. There was a reason why I wanted to speak to you." Ash said as he approached her. She began to blush a tad bit.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I sensed that your aura is fighting over what you are gonna do, the good and the bad to be more precise. I saw the good trying to make you a better person but the evil within is more powerful." Ash explained. Emerald just looked down in shame.

"I did have a bad history, but I'm trying to make myself better. Cinder practically took me in to help." Emerald said. Ash shook his head.

"I wouldn't hang out with her. She's a bad influence." Ash told her.

"Why? She's like a sister to me." Emerald said while she crossed her arms.

"I sense that her aura is pure evil. There is no trace of any good within her. I know it may sound ridiculous but trust me. I can help you." Ash said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped a bit and just looked at it.

"What can you do that she couldn't?" She wondered.

"You can start by telling me more about why you were hanging out with those two." Ash asked. Emerald sweat dropped from that response, but she knew he was right.

"Alright, I'll tell you all of the important info, just promise me that you will be a man of your word that you will still help me." Emerald asked.

"Course we will, besides any good friend of Ash is a friend of mine." Yang said as she approached them and threw her arms around Ash.

"Alright, but be warned it's kind of a long story." Emerald said before she took a seat. Ash and the others did the same.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ozpin, are you sure you want to go through with this? After all, he may be more dangerous than we would think." A man in a white military suit said before Ozpin.

"I'm quite sure General Ironwood. He has proven to be a well-trained Keyblade Master. I can't think of anyone else to do it." Ozpin said before taking a sip out of his mug.

"I understand Glynda talked to him about it, but don't you think you are being a little too generous? What if someone that's evil, or at least has a history of-"Ironwood was saying before Ozpin raised a hand.

"Ash knows exactly what to expect from his opponent. He will not lose to anyone that has shown great evil." Ozpin said. Ironwood sighed before straighten his tie.

"Alright, if you are sure about this, at least we agree that we will continue to be the top of the line security for the tournaments." Ironwood spoke.

"That I know hasn't changed. We will need everyone to have sharp eyes, great hearing, and powerful voices for all the four kingdoms." Ozpin said while he stood up and walked towards a window.

"Then let's confirm this with Ash. After all, I do need to see him before we go to the council later today." Ironwood insisted. Ozpin turned around and smiled.

"Of course." He said before raising a scroll and typed in a number.

Back at the courtyard, Emerald had just finished explaining her experience with Cinder in the past, and what they are planning. This shocked Ash and Team RWBY so much that their eyes widen that they are the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!?" Ash and Team RWBY screamed. Emerald just nodded from the expression. Ash couldn't believe his ears. Cinder plans include getting the power of the Keyblade, and take someone called the Fall Maiden's powers so Cinder can become the next Fall Maiden to serve Queen Salem.

"The only way how you can stop her is to defeat her in the upcoming tournament, and protect the current Fall Maiden that resides here at Beacon." Emerald said. Ash nodded and wrapped an arm around her, causing her to blush.

"If we can get this info to the right people, then we will definitely have a better chance of helping this Fall Maiden, and stopping Cinder's plans for good." Ash said with a smile. Emerald then smiled while she looked at his chocolate eyes.

"Ash…" She began to say before Ash's pokedex buzzed. Ash picked it up and noticed that it was Ozpin.

"Yes headmaster?" He asked as it showed Ozpin's face.

"Ash, your presence is needed in my office. We are preparing for our departure for the high council of your decision for the tournament." Ozpin explained.

"Understood, I'll be there in a minute." Ash spoke before hanging up. He faced towards the girls. "Well girls, I best be off. I am scheduled to meet with the high council for the upcoming tournament. Hopefully this won't take long." Ash said. Before Ash could leave, Team RWBY caught him in a hug.

"See you soon Ashy. We do have a lot of training to do afterwards." Yang said seductively. Emerald watched in shock as she saw all four of them kissed him, and he kissed back.

"Wait, all four of you are dating him? WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelled out. Ash kind of chuckled from that.

"Long story short, they started fighting over me, we talked about it, and then we agreed they share me. WHOOPDIE DOO!" Ash yelled out. Emerald was more shocked from that. She began to think that this could really help her more, but what were the odds of that. They just met and yet they were being just as friendly towards her.

"See you girls later." Ash said before leaving for Ozpin's office.

"ASH, WAIT A MINUTE!" Emerald shouted before running towards him and threw his arms around his chest. Ash stopped dead in his tracks from the impact. Team RWBY just watched in shock.

"Take me with you. If I can speak with Ozpin on this matter, then I'm sure he can do something about it." Emerald cried. Ash turned around and placed both hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look up.

"Do not worry; I will speak on your behalf. Ozpin will trust me on this. After all, I am Beacon's Keyblade Guardian." Ash said before summoning his Divine Elemental. Emerald grew a warming smile.

"Thanks Ash, but please do not mention anyone but me to him." Emerald insisted. Ash nodded to the answer before continued walking. He didn't get five steps until Emerald gave him one more hug, and then kissed him on the cheek, causing Ash to blush.

"HEY!" Team RWBY shouted to her.

"Oh boy, not this again." Ash whispered to himself before Emerald tried to talk some sense to Team RWBY. He decided to create a portal that led him straight to Ozpin's office.

Back in Ozpin's office, he, General Ironwood and Glynda were waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, a portal formed, forcing Ironwood to pull out a revolver from his coat at it.

"James, it's alright." Ozpin nearly yelled at him. Ironwood looked at Ozpin, then at the portal again. He then lowered his gun when he saw Ash emerge from it.

"You summoned me headmaster?" Ash asked before closing the portal.

"Ah Ash, your arrival is absolute. We are about to leave for Vale's City Hall to meet up with the council. But before we go, Ash Ketchum, I like you to meet James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Military, and head of the security of the Upcoming Vytal Tournament." Ozpin said while he stood up.

"Greetings General." Ash said as he outstretched his hand towards him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Ash." He replied as he took it and shook it.

"I trust you are ready to leave?" Ozpin asked. Ash nodded at him with a smile. "Then let us go. Our paladin awaits us." He said. As they were leaving, Ash began explaining to the three of them of what Emerald told him before they summoned him. Ozpin and Glynda froze for a moment when Ash told them about the Fall Maiden being here at Beacon. Even General Ironwood was shocked from it.

"How did this Emerald know about Amber?" Ozpin asked in a serious tone.

"Her name is Amber? Well anyway it's like I said, Emerald was hanging out with a bunch of people that seek power, and world domination. She said that she was in leagued with someone named Salem or something like that." Ash answered.

"I see. Then it seems that our worst fear may be realized. We must alert any worthy Huntsmen and Huntresses to aid us for an upcoming battle with their greatest challenge yet." Ozpin suggested before pulling out his scroll and typed in a message to someone.

Ash then sensed fear growing from Glynda. Fortunate for him, she was in the back of the group. Ash slowed down until he was right next to her and held her hand. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

Soon after, they arrived at a paladin near the end of the courtyard in front of Beacon. Ash was amazed of the unique design of it. It was more high tech then some of the other paladins he saw during his time at Vale. Not to mention that it was more heavily armed and armored. Ash and Glynda sat down next to each other in a row behind Ozpin and Ironwood. Glynda took another look at Ash, who was staring outside the window, and gently tabbed on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"What's up?" Ash asked softly.

"Do you mind if I did this?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ash smiled and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close.

"I do not." Ash said. Glynda smiled kissed him on the cheek before returning to her position. Ozpin just looked to his right and just smiled.

About a half an hour later, they landed on a landing platform on top of Ash can assume it was City Hall. They got off the paladin and entered the building, where they were later escorted by Atlesian security droids with durable armor and powerful guns. They made their way towards a conference room that was oddly smaller than what Ash would expect. His answers were made clear when several monitors on the walls were turned on and many silhouettes of men and women appeared.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Ozpin spoke.

"So, this is 'the' Ash Ketchum? He does resemble of what you showed us earlier." A councilman said.

"And we can assume that you are here to give us your answer, do you not?" A councilwoman asked Ash. Ash stepped forwards towards them.

"Yes, I have agreed to the terms of being in the championship match in the Vytal Tournament while participating in the Pokemon Tournament as well." Ash said.

"Good, good. And I see you have been acquainted with General Ironwood. He will provide security to the tournaments under the command of Winter Schnee." The councilman explained. Ash raised an eyebrow.

 _'She has a sister? I wonder how ruthless she is on the battlefield.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Meanwhile back at Beacon**

Cinder and Mercury were back in their dorms waiting for Emerald.

"What's taking her so long? She's usually not gone this long." Mercury practically growled while pacing around.

"Remember, we are trying to get on Ash's good side so he can share the power of the Keyblade with us. I did tell Emerald to be close to Team RWBY as they are close to him." Cinder said calmly. A few seconds later, Emerald walked in with a few bruises and felt very wobbly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mercury asked as he turned towards her.

"Remind me to never get on Yang's bad side again." Emerald said before collapsing.

Back at City Hall, the meeting has come to a close, and the deal was set.

"Well that went better than I imagined." Ash said while walking out towards the paladin.

"They can be like that every now and then. Believe me; they contact me so many times that it gives me a headache just listening to them yapping." Ozpin said while scratching his head.

 **Meanwhile**

"Do you think we should've told Ash that the ones that betrayed him are competing in the tournament?" One of the councilmen asked.

"No. If what we learned about him is accurate, then this will be his biggest challenge, staring at his demon in the face and face his past." Another councilman spoke out.

Back at Beacon, Ash, Ozpin, and Glynda returned to Ozpin's office while General Ironwood left for Atlas to prepare his men for future events at Beacon.

"So how long did you think you two were gonna hide your secret love from me?" Ozpin asked them. Ash and Glynda blushed madly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ozpin." Glynda spoke.

"Oh no?" He asked as he showed a picture of a reflection that aimed at Glynda leaning her head on his shoulder. They got caught. "Don't fret, I knew that Glynda needed a little helping hand, and this was a golden opportunity." He said.

"You don't say." Ash said while calming down.

"This does ponder a very interesting question, who would you take to the dance next Saturday, someone from Team RWBY, Glynda, or all of the above?" He asked him. Ash looked dumbfounded and blushed more. He didn't even think about that, especially with all the stuffs that's been happening.

"With all due respect sir, don't you think that this is something that I have to think for myself?" Ash asked.

"Of course, now run along. I believe your Pikachu is in the ketchup storage again." Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

"OH COME ON!" Ash shouted while summoning a portal and running through it. Glynda just glared daggers at him.

"What?" He asked.

A few hours have passed and night had just fallen. Ash and Pikachu returned to the dorm, only to find it empty.

"Looks like we're early this time or maybe they're just late." Ash said while getting out of his coat and pauldron.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while jumping off of his shoulder.

"Ah well, no biggie. I'm sure that they'll be here soon." Ash said with a smile. As if on cue, the door opened up and Team RWBY were already in their night gowns.

"Hey gals, so what the fudge happened while I was gone?" Ash asked before getting up.

"Let's just say that Emerald won't be coming near us for a while." Yang said.

"So how was the meeting?" Ruby asked while sitting on the table next to him.

"Short, but sweet. By the way, I was informed that Winter is coming to the tournament Weiss." Ash said to her. She gasped a bit.

"My big sister is coming here? Oh I can't wait to see her again." Weiss said with a smile. Ash then looked over a Blake, and boy did she have bags under her eyes.

"Blake, you alright? You look like you haven't slept for days." Ash pointed out.

"It's nothing, just been busy." Blake said before heading for her bunk.

"If you say so, well anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. I got big plans to get ready for before the tournament and the dance. Speaking of which, you guys going together for the dance?" He asked. They began looking at each other.

"I don't have time for stuff like that." Blake said in a tired voice. Ash then began to think that there was something else going on with her, but he decided to wait till later.

"We'll definitely save you a dance next Saturday night Ashy." Yang said while winking at him.

"Then it's a date. Well anyway, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into magic usages with the Keyblades." Ash said with a smile. This got Ruby, Yang and Weiss so excited. After they kissed him, Ash took one last look at Blake.

 _'What's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for the last week.'_ He thought to himself. Blake just kept her eyes open while facing away from everyone.


	12. Search and Rescue

By the next morning, Ash was out in the courtyard training with his Pokemon and also keeping himself motivated to continue his training with Team RWBY. Ever since he saw Blake in that state last night, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something is keeping her occupied from resting.

 _'I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but it's making you go docile. Please, stop pushing us away.'_ He thought to himself as he looked up towards one of the towers.

As Ash was watching a 4-1 match between Team CRDL and Pyrrha, Ash continued to look towards Blake, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. He had to find some way to get Blake to spill the beans.

"Well done Mr. Nikos. You should have no problems qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said to Pyrrha as she walked towards her after she defeated Team CRDL.

"So unfocused they are." Ash whispered to them.

"Alright, it looks like we have time for one more sparring match. Ms. Belladonna, you've been a little off for the last few days." Glynda spoke out to her.

"I'LL DO IT!" Mercury called out as he raised a hand.

"Very well, now let's find you an opponent." Glynda said while using her scroll.

"I challenge Ash Ketchum." He called out while pointing at him. Ash then glared at him from that, but then grew a grin.

"I accept your challenge Mercury. Time to see what those synthetic legs of yours are capable of." He said as he summoned his Keyblade. He watched as he vaulted over the railing and landed in front of the stage. As they got into position, Ash sensed something strange about this, which is leading him to have a very bad feeling about this.

"BEGIN!" Glynda shouted and Mercury immediately charged forward and prepared a kick to Ash. He blocked it with his Keyblade and used it to force Mercury off balance. Emerald was watching both of them closely and was amazed at how well Ash was holding his own.

"Hey, your friend is not too shabby." Ruby complimented as she looked towards Emerald.

"Thanks." She said before looking back at Ash.

As the battled raged on, Ash sensed that he was holding back, which confused him.

"You're holding back Mercury. Why is that?" He asked.

"Just getting to know my opponent on the battlefield. Isn't learning so much fun?" He asked with great confidence. Ash raised an eyebrow from the question.

"Sure why not. But for how long are you going to talk than fight?" He asked before charging forward and struck at him, forcing him to try to counterattack, but failed as he was sent flying to the other side of the arena. An alarm rang and Mercury's aura was now down in the red, while Ash barley lost any.

"You should learn to choose a better opponent next time Mercury." He stated before aiming Divine Elemental at him. Mercury struggled to get up and gasped a bit from pain.

"I won't be making that mistake….again." He growled a bit at him. Ash then glared daggers at him before walking towards Glynda.

"Remember everyone, the dance is this weekend, and you will have your first mission next Monday. I want no excuses for that day. You are all dismissed." Glynda said after the bell rang. Ash watched at Team RWBY left, and noticed that Blake continued to try to keep her eyes open.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Glynda asked as she turned towards him.

"It's Blake. She looks like she hasn't rested, or even focused at all for what seemed like days. I can understand about Torchwick's escape, but this is starting to get way out of hand." He said. Glynda just looked at him with worry. What can he do to get through to her?

"I hope she gets some rest soon, otherwise she won't be ready for anything, let alone her entire team." Glynda said before kissing his cheek.

"I know, I'll find a way, even if it causes me to do something that I will regret doing in the future." He stated before clenching his Keyblade hard. Glynda then noticed that his clenched hand was letting blue aura escape.

"We'll speak to her on this matter. If all else fails, we will have her disciplined." She said.

"Alright, I'll talk to the rest of her team as well. I'll see you around Glynda." Ash said before kissing her. She watched as he walked away to the courtyard.

Ash walked along with Pikachu on his shoulder and he saw that Blake was talking to another Faunus. He sensed that she was getting more agitated even while talking to someone. Ash watched as she walked away, leaving the rest of her team, the Faunus as well as a blue haired main behind.

"What's with her?" He asked.

"It's probably just her mind on the White Fang and Torchwick again" Weiss said.

"What can we do?" Ruby asked.

"I think this dance might be just what she needs." The Faunus said while walking towards Ash. "You must be Ash right? Name's Sun Wukong, and this is my partner Neptune Vasilias. We represent Team SSSN."

"Greetings Sun and Neptune. I trust you are here for the tournament?" He asked with a smile.

"Not just that but we're exchange students here from Haven Academy." Neptune said. Ash eyed them and activated his aura. They both showed almost pure blue aura with a hint of green and yellow aura as well.

"Well, I know I can trust you guys. Enjoy your stay here. Meanwhile, I must head to the headmaster's office. There has been a problem with Team CFVY. Their mission was supposed to end yesterday, but they never returned yet. Ozpin said it was urgent." He explained.

Everyone looked at each other from what Ash said. "Now that you mention it, Team CVFY should've been back by now, and to help get things prepared for the dance Saturday night." Weiss said.

""It wouldn't surprise me if Ozpin sent me to be reinforcements for them. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will definitely let you guys know." Ash said. Ruby, Yang and Weiss looked down with sadness.

"Why don't you guys walk with me to the headmaster's office? I do need to talk to you three." He said to them. The three of them nodded to the question.

"We do need to get going as well, we got places to check out and people to meet." Neptune said.

"Alright, see you around guys. Come on girls." Ash said before walking off. As they made their way to Ozpin's office, Ash broke the silence.

"I need you girls to do me a little favor while I am gone. I need you three to try to get Blake to rest and get her mind off of Torchwick. If this goes on, things are going to be worst for her." Ash explained.

"What can we do? When she has her mind set on something, she's practically glued onto it." Ruby said as she looked down.

"I'm sure we can think of something. She not only hasn't been focusing on school, but she hasn't eaten much, barely sleeps, and she always keeps to herself. I could see if I can get a month's supply of Magikarp." Weiss suggested.

Ash pondered that for a moment. She might be onto something, especially since she's a cat faunus, and fish is the most common food they eat.

"Well, I got an idea." Yang said. This caused everyone to eye the blonde brawler. "I can get through to her with a little girl talk. Trust me; I got the perfect thing to get her distracted from Torchwick."

"What could you possibly have to get her to listen?" Ash asked as they stopped at the elevator. Yang grinned as she pulled out a laser cat toy from her pocket.

"Isn't that kind of racist?" Weiss asked as she eyed the toy.

"Pika?" Pikachu said with confusion as he looked at the toy.

"A bit, but this is the only way I can get her to listen to me." Yang said before putting it away.

"Alright, just as long as she's back to the being the Blake that we all know and love." Ash said before pressing the button. "Let me know how things are going, and I'll try to respond to you guys when I can." They all nodded and watched as the door opened.

"Bye girls, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ash said before everyone hugged him. Weiss continued her hug while Yang and Ruby let go of him. Ash then noticed that she was about to shed tears.

"Don't worry Weiss; I'll be back sooner than you think." Ash said to her. She looked up to him and smiled. Weiss then let go of him before digging into her pocket and put a Schnee Dust Company fashioned bracelet on his wrist.

"It's a lucky charm of mine, be sure to bring it back to me." Weiss said before kissing him. Ash nodded before walking through the door. Ruby ran to him and kissed him, and Yang did the same. They watched as the door closed and Ash began his ascend to Ozpin's office.

In Ozpin's office, Glynda was pacing about waiting for Ash to get here.

"Now, now Glynda, Ash will be a great help for this situation." Ozpin said to her. Suddenly, they heard a few knocks on the door. "Come in." Ozpin called out. Ash walked through and approached them.

"I trust you have info of what's going on with Team CVFY?" Ash asked.

"Indeed, they were sent on a mission to hunt down and eliminate a movement in Mistral, as well as to rescue any and all civilians in the area. The kingdom there has been given some strange movements of unknown creatures to the city of Windpath. We would like you to go there and provide reinforcements to them." He explained. Ash raised an eyebrow from confusion.

"Any ideas of what these 'unknown' creatures are? If they are not Grimm, then what could we possibly be dealing with?" He asked.

"That is exactly why we need you to go out there and find out for us. Team CVFY's leader Coco sent us a picture of one of those creatures." He said while taking out his scroll and placing it on his desk and activating it, revealing a picture right above the desk. It showed a small black figure with two light circles on its head.

"OOO you are ugly. Alright, I'll leave immediately." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said with determination.

"Not so fast Ash. First off, have you ever been to Windpath?" Glynda asked him. Ash looked at her and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Not to worry, here is where they were last seen at." Ozpin said before revealing a picture of a wilderness area in that area.

"That's all I need to see. If I can at least see an image of something, then my portals will take me directly to it." Ash said before summoning his Keyblade and creating a portal behind him. "I'll get to the bottom of this, and bring them home." Ash said with a smile.

"Very well, good luck, and may Lord Arceus guide you along the way." Ozpin said as he watched Ash walk through the portal and watched it close.

In the same wilderness that was shown to him, Ash walked out of the portal and closed it. He looked around and gazed at the trees, the waterfalls, and the mountains around him. He was amazed at what he was seeing, but he had no time to sight see. He sent out his team, including his recently gotten ones earlier, and looked at them.

"Alright listen up; we are in the wilderness in Mistral. We are going to find Team CVFY and provide backup against some new creatures of darkness. Lucario, let's see if we can find them." He said to Lucario. Both he and Lucario closed their eyes and activated their aura vision. It didn't take them long to find them. There were about a couple miles north, and they sensed some dark auras close to them.

"Okay, Pidgeot and Dragonite, take to the sky and provide air cover. Lapras, stay in the water. Provide transportation to anyone that might be hurt. The rest of you are with me. ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!" Ash shouted to them as they charged forward.

Back at Beacon in the library, Blake was working on her homework, and using a computer to find out more of any White Fang movements on her 'down time.' She then saw a red dot moving around on the screen, and she began to get distracted by it. Due to her cat traits and nature, she began to follow the red dot. She then got so infuriated that she shot up and looked around at whoever was doing it, only to find it on the ground. It began to move away from her, but she began to follow it. Suddenly, she stopped in front of Yang with the pointer.

"Hello!" She said in a singing like tone.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked with a glare.

"We need to talk." Yang said before grabbing her wrist and yanked her away from the library.

"GYAAH!" Blake yelled from the yank.

Back in the wilderness in Mistral, Ash and his team were getting much closer to Team CVFY, who he sensed were getting exhausted and even getting injured.

"Hang on guys, we're almost there." Ash said to himself. Suddenly, Pidgeot and Dragonite began descending towards their targets and launched their attacks. Ash summoned his two Keyblades and charged forward and spotted the near worn out team.

"CURAGA!" Ash shouted and healed the team. The four of them eyed the Keyblade Master for his arrival. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's team began charging forward and attacking the enemies.

"Someone called for reinforcements?" He asked them. Velvet then pounced forward and hugged him tight.

"You made it." She cried. Ash returned the hug, but later launched him and Velvet away from the incoming dark creature. They looked up and Ash was horrified at the dark creature.

"What the hell are you?" He asked it. It just jumped to strike at Ash; however Ash counterattacked and sliced its head off, disintegrating it. Ash then watched as a crystal-like heart then rose into the sky and disappeared.

"That is no Grimm." He said.

"Yeah, whatever they are, none of our weapons have any effect on them. Instead of being killed, they multiply from our attacks." Coco explained. Ash then rose up and stared at the creatures, which he noticed were all different in shapes and sizes.

"It seems that my Keyblades are the only thing that can kill them. I need you four to get out of here. Head for the river and get on my Lapras, he'll get you to safety." Ash told them before activating his Keyblade Armor.

"What about you?" Fox asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take it from here. You guys have done enough." Ash told him. Coco pulled his shoulder and he stared at her.

"You're not doing this alone." She growled at him. Before she can do anything else to try to convince him, Ash quickly turned around and sliced through more of those creatures due to them having dark auras.

"There's no time for arguing. If there is one order that you will have to follow now is this, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ash screamed as blue aura erupted from him, scaring her in the process. Velvet ran to him and hugged him again.

"We got pictures of these creatures. We'll get them to Ozpin and tell him what happened." She explained before letting go. Ash nodded and eyed the creatures.

"You did good; now let me and my Pokemon take it from here." He said to them. They then nodded and began to leave. Coco took one last look at Ash and stared at how he was killing the creatures.

"You come back to us Ash." She whispered before running off to the river with her team. Ash watched as the creatures charged forward towards him. Ash then activated his Shotlock Command and targeted as many of them as possible. Suddenly, a small barrier formed around him and Ash began to hover into the air.

"I hope this works." He said to himself. He clenched his Keyblades and fired 18 different colored beams into the sky, which then fell to the ground to create a type of lightshow around him and the creatures. Each light represents the Pokemon's type due to the Divine Elementals appearance. The lights then fired into the sky and created a twilight environment. This caught Team CVFY's eyes and Velvet began taking pictures of what she and her team are witnessing while riding on Lapras.

"LIGHT BARRAIGE! COME ON!" Ash screamed as he shot out a rapid fire of balls of light from his Keyblades, which were spinning beside him. The balls of light then caused small explosions and it killed off most of the creatures. Ash then was lowered to the ground and looked around, and saw a few leftovers.

 **For those of you that are confused, just watch Sora Vs, Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2**

"Kill the rest of them." Ash ordered his team, and they happily obliged. Ash watched as his team destroyed the last ones and the area was now clear. He then saw that there were about a hundred of crystal hearts in the sky and they quickly disappeared. Ash then fell to the ground exhausted from that attack as it drained most of his aura.

"Not doing that again for a while." He said to himself as he tried to stand back up. He felt a little wobbly until he felt a few arms underneath his. He looked and he saw Coco and Fox helping him.

"Great work guys now let's go home." He said a little weakly before whistling for his Pokemon to return. Pikachu returned to his usual spot and rubbed his head onto Ash's. Lucario ran to him and checked his aura, looking a bit concerned for him.

"It's alright Lucario, nothing a little rest and meditation can't fix." He said before summoning a portal in front of them. Ash then returned his team and they walked through the portal.

At the courtyard of Beacon, a portal opened up and Ash and Team CVFY walked out. This then caught many people's attention and they cheered for the return of them all.

"Good to be back." Coco said while she and Fox let go of Ash. Ash then balanced himself, despite being exhausted beyond belief. He watched as Team CVFY joined the group and honored their return while closing the portal behind him.

"Good to be back indeed." He whispered to himself. Ash's legs then gave out and he collapsed, causing everyone to eye at their fallen Keyblade Guardian.

"Let's get him to the medical center, quickly." Yatsuhashi said before he and Velvet helped him up and walked him to Beacon.

 **A few hours later**

Ash began to slowly wake up while moaning from how sore his body was. He put a little too much power into that attack. He looked up and saw Ruby and Weiss starring down at him.

"I must be in heaven or something because I can swear I see two beautiful angels." He said a little weakly. Ruby and Weiss blushed from that compliment, but hugged him nonetheless.

"Welcome back my hero." Ruby whispered into his ear.

"I was so worried about you when you went unconscious when you returned, but thanks to your aura, you'll be able to leave later today." Weiss said before letting go of him. Ash smiled and sat up a bit.

"Where's Blake and Yang?" He asked them. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. This began to worry him.

"Yang is chatting with Blake. She said that she'll visit you soon." Ruby said while looking down. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to him.

"Don't worry, things will be alright. This reminds me." Ash said before turning to Weiss. He took off the bracelet and handed it back to her. "As promised." He said with a smile, but then lost it when Weiss pushed it back to him.

"Keep it, that way I'll always be with you." She said with a smile before kissing him. Ash nodded before putting it back on.

"Then I will, so how has practicing been going with your Keyblades?" He asked them.

"Great, but it's not the same without everyone." Ruby said.

"I'm sure soon enough, things will be back to normal." Ash said. But before he can continue, a strong growl came from is stomach, causing him to blush from embarrassment and Ruby and Weiss to try to hold a laugh.

"Who else is hungry?" He asked.

"That's totally you Ash." Ruby said in a giggle.

"Ash, good to see you're awake." Ozpin said as he walked through the door to the infirmary. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Aside from being hungry and a tad sore, I'm getting there." He answered.

"Good, now did you figure out more of those creatures?" Ozpin asked again. Ash kinda sweat dropped from that question.

"I don't know anything about these creatures….but I may know someone who does." Ash stated.

"You mean that Sora person?" Weiss asked?

"They're called Heartless." A familiar voice echoed around them. They looked around until a portal opened behind Ozpin and Sora and a tall white haired man walked out of the portal.

"Sora, good to see you again." Ash said with a smile

"Same here. When we got word that the Heartless were here, me and Riku here came running." Sora explained. Everyone looked at Riku, who nodded to them.

"The Heartless are darkness manifestation that comes from people's hearts. Think of it as darkness taking monster form when it leaves the body." Riku said.

"Heartless, maybe that's the Arceus meant about keeping this world safe." Ash said to himself.

"Hold on, when you said that the Heartless leaves the body, what happens to the body?" Weiss asked.

"It depends on how strong the heart is. When a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless, a creature called a Nobody is created also. The stronger the heart, the stronger the Heartless and the Nobody is." Sora explained. Ruby began to shake from fear. Weiss then placed a hand on her leaders shoulder.

"Stay calm, we can take them together." She said to her.

"Only the Keyblade and the Pokemon that are connected to him or her can slay them, but I'm sure you knew that already." Riku said to Ash, who nodded.

"We're going to search the rest of this place to see if there are any more around. We'll meet up with you later." Sora said before summoning his Keyblade.

"Be careful out there, there are Grimm out there as well." Ozpin told them.

"No problem, we should manage." Riku said before summoning his Keyblade

 **Keyblade analysis**

 **Way to the Dawn**

 **A standard size Keyblade that resembles a weapon called the Soul Eater, and is given to one who was once a being a darkness and now fights for the light.**

 **Primary Effect: Balances the heart of the light and the darkness.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Enhances all Dark type Pokemon moves in the users party, increase the chance of dealing a critical hit.**

 **Attack Power: +3**

 **Magic power: + 2**

As they watched the two of them leave, Ash began to get up, only to be stopped by Ruby and Weiss.

"Not till later tonight mister." Weiss insisted.

"Yeah and besides, your aura hasn't fully recovered yet." Ruby stated. Ash looked down in defeat and got back in bed.

"Alright." Ash said with a sigh.

"We'll make sure to have someone brings some food for you" Ozpin said. Ruby and Weiss kissed him before leaving as always.

 **A few hours later**

"Alright Mr. Ketchum, everything checks out. You are free to go." A nurse said to him. Ash smiled while getting up. He was indeed fully recovered.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said to her.

"Of course, be careful out there." She said to him before he left.

"PIKA PI" Ash heard his first Pokemon called out to him as Pikachu ran up to him and jumped onto his usual spot.

"Good to be back at hundred percent." He said to Pikachu. He continued walking down a hallway that was completely disserted, except a light being on in a nearby classroom. He walked up to it to see what was inside.

"No YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yang's voice rang from inside. Ash slammed himself onto a wall to listen in. He carefully creaked the door open to listen. He sensed both Yang and Blake were in there.

"If Roman Torchwick walked through those doors, what would you do?" She asked Blake.

"I will fight him." Blake answered in an agitated voice.

"You would lose." Yang retaliated as she pushed her onto a desk.

"I can stop him." Blake yelled as she tried to push Yang back, but failed.

"You can't even stop ME!" Yang shouted as she gave her another powerful push. Ash began to sneak in to try to listen in more.

"Alright, how about this. If Ash was here, what do you think he would think of this?" Yang asked, causing Ash's stomach to twist.

"He still won't stop me. I will do whatever it takes to stop Torchwick, even if it means breaking his heart." Blake almost yelled. Ash's heart just stopped. His anger was building, as did his aura changing from blue to red. Yang eyes shot wide open from that. She couldn't believe her ears.

"How could you? You're a good person, don't do this." Yang said in a whimper.

"I won't stop at anything, even if he has a Keyblade to my neck." Blake said angrily. Ash couldn't take it any longer. He summoned his Divine Elemental and snuck up from behind and charged electricity through it and put it next to her neck with his eyes burning red.

 **If you want to know what it sounds like, imagine Kylo Ren's lightsaber sound effect in the same spot.**

Yang gasped at the scene, and Blake's eyes shot up. She looked down at the Keyblade and turned around and gasped hard. Ash was beyond pissed off. Red aura was erupting from his body and tears were running down his eyes.

"Ash….how long have you been here?" Blake asked with worry.

"Long enough. This is not the hunter's way. You are not ready for this. Look at yourself, you are exhausted, and you will only make matters worse if you did. Remember back at the docks last month? You almost got killed. The last thing I want is to see someone I love being killed." He growled. Blake then began tearing up as she now regretted every word he had just heard from her. Yang then wrapped her arms around Blake.

"We're not asking you to stop, just to take it easy and let us help you when the time comes. Now please, get some rest, not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang pleaded. Ash then calmed down as his aura vanished and his eyes turned back to normal.

"ASH I'M SO SORRY! YOU ALL ARE RIGHT! I JUST WANT THIS NIGHTMARE TO JUST END!" Blake screamed. She began crying uncontrollably.

"It will, but you need to go get some sleep. If you want, I can help you with that." Ash suggested. Blake nodded before throwing her arms around him tight. Ash returned the hug and caressed her back with one arm. He then raised his Keyblade with his other hand and aimed it at her.

"Sleepga!" Ash half yelled as a purple light shot out of his Keyblade and onto her head, causing her to go into a deep slumber. He then dismissed it and began carrying her bridal style. Yang was shocked to see that.

"Relax, she'll wake up feeling nice and refreshed in the morning." Ash said to her. Yang shed a tear while nodding. She ran to him and kissed him. After she broke it, they walked back to the dorm room.

Ruby and Weiss were sitting on their beds waiting for the rest to return. Suddenly, the door opened.

"About time you got ba-"Weiss was saying until she saw Blake sleeping in Ash's arms. He carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"I had to use a sleeping spell on her. Don't worry, she'll be fully rested and things will be back to normal in the morning." Ash ensured them.

"It wasn't easy to handle, but I'm glad she's finally resting." Yang told them. Meanwhile, Ash walked to the window and starred at the moon.

"There may be a possibility that Blake and I will be separated for a while, but I will still continue her training. I know I don't say this much but…..I love you all." Ash said as he turned to them.

"We love you too Ash. I just wished that things didn't have to be this way." Ruby said while looking back at Blake.

"Take heart young one." Ash said while placing both hands on her shoulders. "That's the life of being a hunter. Things don't always go ones way." Ruby nodded and hugged him.

"Perhaps it's time we got some sleep as well. We got things to take care of before the dance." Yang said. Ash nodded after letting go of Ruby. After the girls kissed him, Ash looked over at Blake one more time before kissing her forehead.

"Good bye for now my little kitty." He whispered.

By the near crack of morning, Blake was the first to wake up before the others. She not only was more rested, but more cheerful than ever. She looked over at Ash, who was sleeping with Pikachu, and smiled.

"I owe you not only a dance Saturday night, but a huge apology….my love." She whispered before getting up and walking to Ash. She then crawled onto Ash and wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep on him once again, while purring.

 **Whoo boy, this is really getting good. And hey, over 5000 words in this chapter. Well anyway, things are finally getting back to normal with Ash and Team RWBY. The Heartless have arrived, but what does this mean? All will be revealed as the story continues. Also funny trivia about this chapter is that a fifth of this was written while I have been suffering from a broken hand YAY! Eugh. Well anywho, thanks for reading as always. TheDrock900 is signing off.**


	13. The Fall Maiden

After the trauma that had occurred last night, Ash and Team RWBY were finally happy that Blake had gotten a whole lot of sleep. Although things were calming down, Ash had still not recovered from Blake's hurtful comments that geared towards him. However, he could tell that Blake was making up for it, both physically and mentally. She had been a little more….clingy than usual to Ash, and she had got lots of high marks and great focus in her studies. In fact, she had her arms wrapped around his arm throughout the day.

During a training session with their Keyblades, Ash watched Blake and Ruby training with their unique fighting style. Weiss was demonstrating how to fence with Yang, who was learning slowly due to never fencing in her life. Ash hardly spoke throughout not just the training session, but all day.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. He turned and saw Coco a few feet away from him with her aviator sunglasses hung just underneath her eyes.

"Sure. Alright you guys, take ten." He said to them before walking off to the airship loading dock. "So Coco, what did you want to talk about?" Ash wondered.

"I…I never really thanked you for saving us yesterday." She stuttered a bit.

"It was nothing, besides I'm just looking out for a fellow colleague and her team. If you were in my shoes I bet you'd do the same." Ash said.

"It was something. And I owe you for saving us, and I will NOT take 'no' for an answer Ash." Coco said as she almost got into his face with a serious look.

"Alright then, name it." Ash said while taking a step back.

"A dance Saturday night and…..oh the hell with it!" She yelled before putting both hands on his face and pulled him towards a passionate kiss. She then wrapped them around his neck. Ash's eyes shot wide open from the impact. Meanwhile, the girls watched as the fashionista was kissing their boyfriend.

"All in favor of adding her to the love group say 'aye'." Ruby said before raising her hand.

"Aye!" The rest called out.

"Then let's talk to her before she leaves." Blake suggested before dismissing Panther Claw.

Back with Ash and Coco, Ash then began to melt into the kiss just like from before. They broke apart for air and Coco leaned her forehead onto his.

"I've wanted to do that since we returned." She whispered. She still had her arms around him.

"I can see why. You definitely had that look in your eyes." Ash said with a slight shocked expression.

"Hey Coco, before you go, we need to discuss something with you." Blake said as they walked towards them. For some reason, Ash's heart and stomached twisted from fear.

"Alright, just as long as we can discuss this back at my dorm, capiche?" Coco asked as she turned towards them.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby said before grabbing her arm and yanked her. Ash watched as they left with her, all but Weiss stayed behind.

"Finally, now I can be alone with Ash for a while." She whispered to herself.

"I guess training is done for the moment." Ash said before walking to Weiss. She looked up at him and took his hand. "So how's your training coming along?" He asked.

"Great, although I feel that we should be ready to learn spells as well." Weiss said. Ash then got an idea for that.

"Tell you what, tomorrow after classes we can get started on spells, with the inclusion of healing." Ash said.

"Sounds great, but first let's eat." Weiss said before her stomach growled with hunger. As they made their way towards the mess hall, they still had their hands held. As soon as they gotten their food, they met up with Team JNPR at their usual spot.

"Howdy Ash, haven't seen you for some time." Jaune said while holding Pyrrha's hand with his.

"Well, things are going all over the place. What with the dance coming up, rescue missions, training newbies with their Keyblades, what's next?" Ash asked. Weiss decided to just wrap her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Spending some time with your favorite Ice Princess?" She asked, causing him to blush a bit.

"Well that too. Anyway, you all going to the dance together?" Ash asked them.

"We sure are, but only as friends with me and Renny here, though not together-together." Nora said. Ren just smiled and shook his at her.

"At least we will have a good time regardless if we were together or not Nora." Ren said.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked.

"They're having a chat with Coco Adel of Team CFVY about an event that happened out at the courtyard a lit bit ago." Weiss explained

"Team CFVY is back? When did they return?" Ren asked.

"Yesterday, and it wouldn't surprise me that if they are still resting from their mission." Ash spoke. Suddenly, Ash sensed that Velvet was heading towards them. Ash looked to the right and indeed she was coming over with a smile on her face.

"Speak of the devil; we were just talking about you and your team Velvet." Weiss said. Velvet eyed her that she was still resting on his shoulder.

 _'Lucky, I wanted that shoulder.'_ She thought to herself. "Hey Ash….I…..thanks for saving us yesterday." She hesitated from her slight shyness.

"Don't sweat it. After all, it's just as I told Coco earlier; I'm just looking out for a fellow colleague." Ash said. It was then that he began to realize that this was just like with him and Coco. _'Oh boy, bet this makes a possible 7_ _th_ _.'_ He thought.

"Well…..thanks anyway. Oh, and one more thing." She said before kneeing down towards his height.

 _'Ah shit. Here we go.'_ He thought again. "What's that? Wait let me guess. You want me to save you a dance Saturday night, right?" He asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance." She said with a bit of red on her cheeks, causing him and the others to look up at her with shock. Ash then looked down in thought from that. He then looked over at Weiss, who just looked back.

"Well…is it possible that I can think about it for a moment or two?" He asked Velvet.

"No rush, just asking if you wanted to go with me to the dance." Velvet said with a smile.

"I'll have an answer for you possibly tonight." He told her.

"Alright, see you then Ashy." She said before getting ready to walk away. They watched her leave, but then looked confused as she just stopped. Velvet then blushed harder before turning around, dashed towards them and kissed Ash on the lips with her eyes shut tight. Everyone gasped at the sight, while Weiss just starred at them. Velvet broke the kiss and just stormed off as fast as Ruby's speed semblance.

Ash just looked down with sheer shock as he was getting déjà vu with Team RWBY. "Um…I'm gonna…..I'm gonna just…..just eat." Ash was able to say with that same expression. Team JNPR just watched as he ate.

"How do you do it Ash?" Jaune asked him.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'm just being too nice for my own good." Ash said as he continued eating. Weiss had to get through to him, and she had the perfect idea.

"How about if we all go the dance together in one big group?" She asked him. Ash looked up at her.

You mean me, Team RWBY, and CFVY?" He asked. Weiss then nodded. "That does make more sense, and I don't see why not. Alright, then it's settled." Ash said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't have a semblance that makes girls fall for you?" Ren asked.

"I might need to be tested for that." Ash jokingly said as he looked at Ren.

Later that day, Ash and Pikachu were sitting on top of his usual spot to meditate as he just watched the sunset. His mind was still on repeat from the events last night with him listening to all the hurtful things Blake had said about him to Yang. This was becoming too much for him to handle, and the kisses from both Coco and Velvet practically did nothing to help.

"GYAAAAAH!" Ash screamed with rage and punched the ground. Pikachu just looked at him with fright.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked Ash before jumping onto his lap.

"Sorry bud. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that with all that has been happening this week, I don't think I can handle it any longer." Ash said before shedding a tear.

"Pika." Pikachu said while rubbing his head onto his. Ash then scratched his head with a small smile.

"How did I know that I would find you up here sweetie?" Blake's voice spoke from behind him. Ash's heart stopped for a split second. She walked to him and sat next to him, closing the gap between them.

"Well considering that this is where I come to meditate and clear my mind, bet it was no surprise." Ash said softly. Blake was getting nervous due to how he was feeling. She still regretted everything that has happened the previous night. She closed her eyes and thought for a short moment, until she came to a decision.

"Ash, I love you so much. I wasn't myself last night with all of those sleepless nights. The last thing I want to do is to lose you forever." Blake told him while holding his face and looked into his eyes. Pikachu smiled at Blake for those heartwarming words towards his trainer and best friend.

"I love you too Blake. I just need time to recover from what all has been happening. Don't think of this as a breakup. I don't want to lose you or everyone else as well. I guess I GYAA!" Ash suddenly gasped as Blake grabbed his head and neck and pulled it towards her. She pulled his top part of his coat down and smashed her lips onto his collarbone and she sucked on it. She then gently pressed her teeth into it.

"AAHH!" Ash yelled in slight pain as she continued to suck and teething on his collarbone, causing it to bleed a little. After a few more seconds, she finally pulled away, leaving Ash motionless. He looked like he was stuck by electricity.

"Now we are meant to be with each other forever." Blake said softly before kissing him on the cheek.

"What…what did you do?" He asked as he rubbed his lower neck.

"I left you my mark. It's kind of a way for us Faunus's to show that we have found our true love." Blake answered.

"Pika." Pikachu said with amazement at the kiss bite.

"Then…then I guess that means-" Ash was saying before Blake silenced him with a finger to his mouth.

"Yes, consider that my perfect apology my love." She said before pulling him into a passionate kiss with him, who happily returned it to her. She then broke the kiss and adjusted herself to sit on his lap and caressing his chest, only to be cut short when someone cleared her throat. The rest of Team RWBY, Coco and Velvet were watching them. Pikachu was on Ruby's shoulder as he gave them some space.

"So, have we calmed down from last night?" Yang asked with a smirk. Knowing her, Ash would be ready for any teasing Yang will be giving him from what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I think we are okay now. Right, Ash?" Blake asked him. Ash then smiled at her and hugged her.

"Yes." He said while Blake returned the hug.

"So Ash, your little love group had a chat with me and Velvet, and we decided to join the group. I hope that we get along well." Coco said while walking towards him and sat on his other side.

"I'm hopping too." Velvet said before kneeing down behind him and hugged him.

Ash then started to laugh a bit before shouting, "7!" The rest were laughing with him from that.

"Well Ash, we got to head back. See you at the dance." Coco said before kissing his cheek. Then Ash realized that he never answered Velvet's request.

"Hey Velvet, about your request earlier today. Why don't we all go together in one big group?" Ash suggested.

"That sounds great Ash. Then I guess it's a date. See you then." She said before kissing him on the lips, to which he happily returned.

"I think it's about time we hit the hay as well. Tomorrow, we are going to learn spells with your Keyblades girls." Ash said as he stood up and faced towards Team RWBY. This got them excited. As they made their way to their dorm, Ash couldn't help but get a strange gut feeling about something.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead. I gotta check out something." Ash told them before summoning Divine Elemental. They turned towards him with confusion.

"What's up? You sense something?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from underneath Beacon. I've been sensing some kind of aura that I never felt before several times. Now, it's been getting stronger." Ash told them.

"Should we come too?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. After all, it is almost past curfew for you girls. I'll meet up with you later alright?" He asked before summoning a portal behind him.

"Okay, but do be careful." Yang said before kissing him, while everyone else did the same afterwards. Ash smiled at them before walking through the portal.

Somewhere in the deepest part of Beacon, a portal opened up and Ash walked out.

"Whoa… what is this place?" Ash asked himself as he looked around at a gigantic room that had large hallways that look like it stretches for who knows how long. Ash treads cautiously with Divine Elemental out, ready to defend himself in this unknown territory.

"Who goes there?" A female voiced echoed all around. Ash summoned the Oathkeeper and prepared to strike from that unexpected sound. He then saw a ball of fire being shot towards him. He dodged it and looked at that general direction.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Guardian of Beacon. Who are you?" Ash called out. Right after he spoke, more fire balls heading in his direction. He deflected the attacks with his Keyblades and charged towards the location as to where the attacks came from.

He then stopped as he saw a shadowy figure walking towards him. This was indeed the source of that powerful aura that he was sensing. And that's when it hit him.

"Hey, are you Amber? I'm not your enemy." Ash called out. The figure sneered at that.

"How do you know me? Are you an agent of Cinder Fall?" She asked.

"No, if I was we wouldn't be talking right now." Ash said. She then stopped from that. She then raised a hand and channel flames through her hand to give some light. Ash now saw that the figure was a tanned skin girl with long brown hair that had a long staff behind her, and her eyes were now glowing yellow.

"Ash….I have been waiting for you. Let me see the Keyblades." She said to him. Ash raised his Keyblades to her. She then smiled. "You are indeed the one that will save all of us." She said.

"All of us? What do you mean?" Ash asked. Amber then grabbed his arm and pulled him to a further part of the room.

"It's best if I showed you what I mean." She said as she continued to pull. They began walking down the hall until they reached a room that had paintings all over. Ash couldn't really tell what they were being so dimmed.

"Keyblade Master, as the Fall Maiden I bid you welcome to the sacred room of one of the best kept secrets from the world." She said before snapping her fingers, causing flames to erupt from torches around. This caused the room to light up and Ash now saw what the paintings represent.

"What is this place?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"This is called the Vault. This is the place where I train myself with a spectacular power I wield. My roles include keeping the balance of nature in check, and guard one of the four sacred power sources of the X-Blade." She explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his Keyblades. "You mean these?" He asked. Amber giggled from that question.

"Not those, the X-Blade." She said as she pointed to a large painting in the very center of the room. Ash eyes widen at the weapon. It looked like two Kingdom Keys combined and a double edge blade extending from in between them. It also showed a unique design of light rays shining from the middle of the X-Blade.

"The letter itself, 'X' is a powerful and ancient letter. Some would say 'kye' to differentiate it from the letter although the meaning is the same." Amber said as she used her fire powers to show a giant letter X in the very center of the floor.

"A long time ago during the age of fairy tales, a world was shined down by the Heart of all Worlds itself, Kingdom Hearts. The world prospered with a very powerful light, until the worlds inhabitants began craving for this power. Thus the darkness was born." Amber began to explain more about the paintings represent.

"So this X-Blade has some kind of connection with this Kingdom Hearts?" Ash wondered as he eyed a picture with the X-Blade aiming itself at a large heart in the sky, which he safely assumed was Kingdom Hearts.

"The X-Blade is its counterpart and sacred protector. Speaking of such, they began demanding to have that power for themselves. They began creating weapons that resembles the X-Blade called Keyblades and they empowered them with their hearts. The warriors began fighting in the sacred spot where it once resides. The very first Keyblade War raged on for far too long. The darkness was so powerful that the X-Blade shattered into twenty sacred pieces, seven sacred shards of light and thirteen sacred shards of darkness, and Kingdom Hearts was lost to the far reaches of darkness." Amber continued to explain.

"I can see why they want that power for themselves. And I'm guessing you guard one of the shards, right?" He asked once again. She shook her head.

"I guard one of the four sacred power sources of the X-Blade. The X-Blade was already reconstructed that was almost put to bad use by an evil man named Xehanort." She told him.

"Xehanort? Sounds like a crazy old man if you ask me." Ash said jokingly.

"He was, and he later met his demise from the Warriors of Light themselves. They all agreed that the powers of the X-Blade were too dangerous to be used again. So they separated the power into four power sources that were later given to us Sacred Maidens to guard. And now that you're here, I can finally rest easier. A true hearted Keyblade Master is worthy of possessing this weapon." She said with a bright smile.

She instructed him to step forward to the very back of the room. Amber then took out her staff and charged her flames into it and plunged it into the ground. Small flames then formed into the X-Blade. Ash watched in amazement as it then formed into a ball of fire and it grew smaller and smaller. The small ball of fire then hovered above Amber's hands and she walked towards him.

"Master Ash, I bestow upon you one of the four powers of the X-Blade." She said as she then pushed it into where his heart is. Ash then felt the power flowing through him, and it felt warm. "And now, my role is done. But beware of one thing. Steer clear of Cinder Fall for she is my enemy and wants not only my powers, but this power I now gave to you." She warned him.

"Don't worry Amber; she won't harm you as long as I'm here. After all, I am a guardian here, so that makes me your protector." He said with a smile and placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Oh, one more thing though. That power I gave you will unlock your true potential with your aura, just like your ancestor Sir Aaron. Now go, your girlfriends are waiting for you." She said with a teasing grin. Ash blushed from that jab, but then laughed from that.

"Before I go, I need to ask one more thing. Are you living down here as a prisoner, or can you leave whenever?" Ash asked.

"I can leave here if I wish, but that will put me in more danger. Until the threat has passed, I must stay here where I can train and keep nature's power in check. Normally, the staff here, and other authorized personnel are the only ones that are permitted to be here. But for you, you will always be welcomed to come down here to see me." She said. Ash nodded with a smile. He then turned around and summoned a portal that leads to Team RWBY's dorm.

"Good bye for now Amber." He said before waving at her. Amber just stood there and watched as he began to leave and closed the portal behind him.

"May your heart be your guiding key…. master." Amber whispered to herself while placing a hand on her heart.

Back at Team RWBY's dorm, they all waited for Ash to return. Suddenly, a portal opened up and Ash walked out with a smile.

"Well, what did you see?" Weiss asked as she stood up. Ash took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them what he experienced.

"I now know the source of that strong aura. It was Amber, the Fall Maiden herself." Ash told her. They all were shocked realizing that he met the Fall Maiden.

"What was she like?" Ruby asked as she rushed towards him and stopped mere inches from him.

"She looked very well-trained and very polite to people that are on her side. It seems that Cinder Fall is her true enemy. Now I truly know that I cannot share the power of the Keyblade with her, because she wants the Fall Maiden's power for herself." Ash explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Blake asked.

"The only thing that can be done is to prepare everyone for anything that is about to happen. For now, everything is calm and no movements whatsoever." Ash said.

"That's good, because in a couple more nights, we can have that dance. And I rather not have anything happen before that thank you very much." Yang said.

"Well, let's get some sleep. I wanna rest up and prepare myself to train you more stuff that I know. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something that I don't know about you and your Keyblades." Ash said. Ruby was the first to hug him tight. She then began to feel a warm feeling from where her head felt on his heart.

"You're so warm Ash." Ruby said. Ash returned the hug and smiled. "I mean really warm. What were you doing with her?" Ruby asked.

"I'll have to tell you about that later on. Another long story, and don't worry she's not in the love group. Being the Fall Maiden, I doubt that she has time for stuff like that." Ash said. Weiss walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead, confusing him.

"No fever, I don't see what Ruby is talking about." Weiss said as she pondered for a bit.

"Lean your head on his heart, that's where I felt it." Ruby said before taking a few steps back, and allowing the Ice Princess to hug him. It was true; she felt that very same warmth. She remained glued to him from the warm feeling.

"How long are you gonna be holding onto him?" Blake asked as she began to stand up.

"I can't help it." Weiss said with a slight whine.

"Alright then, come here you." Ash said playfully as he then picked her up bridal style. Weiss then laughed as she was swept off her feet by the Keyblade Master. She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's get some sleep." Ash said before taking Weiss to her bed and laying her down. He then kissed her afterwards. He then kissed everyone else and walked to his usual spot and began to sleep.

By the next morning, Ash felt something heavy on him once again. This time, it was Yang sleeping on him with her head on his heart.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash whispered. Yang then slowly opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend.

"You really are warm. You are like a human heater." She said as she snuggled him more.

"Looks like I'm also the perfect pillow as well." Ash said before rubbing her back while avoiding her hair. Ash knew how overprotective she is to it. If a single strand of hair falls off, he could only pray that she will let him live.

Later that day, Ash began demonstrating how to cast spells with his Keyblades. Team RWBY watched as he did it.

"These spells are your use for long range attacks, and defense. You have fire, blizzard, thunder, wind, reflect, gravity, magnet, stopping time, and healing spells. All line of spells requires eyesight to use them. The healing spell and the reflection spell are an exception. If you aim your Keyblade at another and say the cure spell, you will heal him or her. If you raise it into the sky, you'll be healing yourself." Ash explained to them.

"Would it consume our aura after each use?" Weiss asked.

"No, but your Keyblade does have a limit of how many times it can use magic, depending on the spell. So how about we try them out?" Ash asked.

 **To make this easier to understand, I decided to use the way spells are used in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

"Alright, I'll go first." Yang said as she stepped forward. Ash grew a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Alright then, let's start with the fire spell. Weiss, think you can summon up a little something?" Ash asked Weiss, who happily nodded. She used her Myrtenaster and summoned a Beowolf in its place. All of those training to summon her enemies have finally paid off a hundred fold.

"Now, aim your Keyblade at it and say Firaga." He said to her, who aimed Hydra's Fire at the summoned monster.

"Firaga!" Yang yelled out. A loud farting sound shot out and puff of embers shot out of it only to disappear after only one foot away, causing everyone to try hold in a laugh. Ruby was snickering a lot from that hilarious moment from her big sister.

"Just one more try. FIRAGA!" Yang shouted. **(Cue I Burn main phase)** A gigantic burst of flames exploded from her Keyblade and scorched everything in a ten foot radius in front of them. The Beowolf disintegrated from the attack. Everyone had their eyes as wide a dinner plates from that performance, and powerful it was.

"I think I just found my ideal spell." Yang was the first to say out of sheer shock and fright.

"Agreed…this'll be a great story to tell Ozpin about what happened here at the courtyard." Ash said.

And so Ash began teaching them the names of the spells and what they do. Eventually, they went out to the Emerald Forest to target the Grimm for better practice. It didn't take long till the rest of Team RWBY have learned their ideal spells. Weiss was Blizzard, Blake was Thunder and Ruby was Wind. The rest of their training lasted until later that afternoon.

"I'm really happy that you all are very fast learners. At this point if everything goes ahead of schedule, you might become Masters after graduation." Ash said as they made their way back to Beacon.

"Didn't it take you 7 years to master everything?" Ruby asked. Ash nodded.

"Indeed it has, and my Keyblade and my heart were like a guide to me. In fact, I recall taking 2 to 3 years to understand how to use my Shotlock Commands." Ash told them. This greatly confused them.

"What Commands." Blake asked. Ash thought for a few seconds on how to explain it, until he got an idea.

"Okay, you guys saw my initiation at the start of the semester right?" Ash asked. They nodded. "You remember when I transformed my Keyblade into a Keyblade Cannon? That was thanks to Shotlock Commands, a targeting technique that makes ultimate attacks for long range and even close range attacks, but at a cost of a lot of aura. I used a different attack that was more powerful than the Cannon, and that drained almost 90% of my aura. This technique cannot be taking likely." Ash warned them.

"So that's why you passed out the other night from the search and rescue mission. It was from what Velvet told us before we found you last night; she explained everything they all saw." Weiss said.

"Yeah, and she showed us the pictures of what was happening when you arrived, the heartless, everything." Yang said.

"I can only imagine on how it felt to use it for the first time." Ruby said. Ash sweat dropped a bit due to a memory of him using Shotlock Commands for the first time, and we out for days.

"You want to know what it's like, well let's get something to eat and I'll tell you all about it." Ash suggested as they walked to the mess hall and sat with Team JNPR at their usual spot.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the planet**

A teenage boy with glasses was walking down a back alley in Lumiose City with more people with him.

"So, we all got invited to this tournament called the Vytal Tournament in Vale right?" He asked.

"Come on Max, we all know we got an invitation." May said as she showed him the invitation.

"What are the odds that Ash will be there?" Brock asked.

"I'm 99% sure he'll be there. After all, he has made a fool of us for the last time." Misty said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Since they knew that Ash lived from their assault on him 7 years ago, they felt cheated that he lived from that attack.

"We want him out of the picture as well kiddies." A man's voice called out from where they entered the back alley. They all stood up and ready one of Ash's Pokemon in their Poke Balls with fright when they saw a silhouette of a man wearing a mask with a long sword in hand.

"Who's there? We have powerful Pokemon and we are not afraid to use them." Max warned him.

"I am the enemy of Ash Ketchum, so you could say we are alike. That's why I was sent to find you all. You were the ones that wanted to get rid of him. Oh yeah, we know all about you. Like the fact that Ash's dream was more important than yours? Sure doesn't sound right if you ask me." He said as he walked closer to them.

"What do you know of him, and how do you know about us?" Serena asked.

"We pay attention to the news very carefully. We were able to identify you all thanks to the best of the best of the White Fang. Consider yourselves lucky that we didn't turn you all in, because we could use your help. Look, the point is I want to get rid of Ash, and you all want to get rid of Ash. If we work together, he won't stand a chance." He continued to explain until he stepped into a light that showed himself.

"So…interested?" He asked. Max slowly grew a smile at him.

"How I've waited to here that. But first, who are you?" He asked. The man smiled and removed his mask.

"The name….is Adam Taurus." Adam said.

 **(SIGHS) GOOD TO BE BACK A 100% AGAIN! After being gone for a month and a half from a boxing fracture, I have returned with a longer chapter. I pretty much gotten right into this the day the cast came off. I had gotten a lot of ideas that this chapter now has more than 5,500 words in it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Looks like things are back to normal with Ash and Blake, with the inclusion of Coco and Velvet into the harem. Which now makes 7, but who is the last one? You guys are just gonna have to wait and find out. And now it seems that the White Fang have recruited the ones that betrayed him. A new dark chapter has unfolded and the stakes are starting to rise. How will Ash see the ones that betrayed him now when he sees them under the command of the White Fang, despite being humans? Find out more as the story continues.**


	14. An Unexpected Offer

Friday has arrived. That meant the day before the dance and Ash was getting nervous about the dance. It was due to the fact that Ash needed to pick out a suit ASAP, but most importantly, he needed to remember on how to dance. After all, it has been a long time since he danced.

During one of his down times, he was in the library reading on different kinds of dances. While it was helping him to understand it, it will be a different story of doing it.

"Are you seriously reading on how to dance Ash?" Pyrrha asked him as she walked up to him when she noticed the book in his hand.

"Okay in my defense, it has been a long time since I danced. Sure I've seen some people dancing at parties, weddings and other places while I was out in hiding, but I never actually done it for obvious reasons." Ash told her as she sat next to him. Pyrrha looked at him with confusion, until she got an idea.

"Hey Ash, I think I might have a solution to your problem." She said. This gotten his attention.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'll teach you how to dance. Consider this my thanks to you for having me win the heart of my knight." Pyrrha said as she stood up.

Ash pondered about this for a moment. Unfortunately, the rest of the girls were either in class at the moment, working on their homework, or teaching students in class or in detention. Pyrrha, on the other hand, usually gets her stuff done quick and always had a lot of free time, especially when she's been training Jaune to be a better huntsman in training, and keeping herself trained as well. What did he have to lose?

"Alright, if you really want to." Ash said as he stood up. Pyrrha grew a smile and took him out of the library and towards the roof of the tower where she and Jaune train. Pyrrha then turned towards him and got close to him.

"Alright, place your hand on my waist." She said to him as she took his other hand into hers. Ash slowly moved his hand around her. It felt very weird to him as she was not the ones in the love group. However, he was happy that a good friend was helping him instead of the other way around for a change.

"Now, follow my lead. Afterwards, we can try a few other moves. One other thing, make sure you are keeping your eyes on your partner." Pyrrha said with a smile. Their little dance training lasted for a couple hours.

Ash was happy that he was remembering on how to dance and even learning more moves, ranging from waltz, tango and more. The last time he danced was so long ago back in Kalos. He also recalled the time when he watched as so many partners before him danced the night after the finals of the Pokemon Tournament at Cameran Palace.

"I gotta hand it to you, I'm impressed Pyrrha. Where did you learn to dance?" Ash asked.

"Well, when one's a celebrity a chunk of her life, you tend to learn many things. I was just like you when I tried to dance my first time. I kept tripping, stepping on my partner's foot, and even twisting mine." She told him with a slight giggle. Ash then laughed a bit as well.

"I guess being a celebrity isn't easy at all huh?" He asked. She shook her head, but then lowered it a bit. "I didn't say anything bad, did I?" Ash asked as he was getting concerned.

"No, it's just that most of the time I just want to live as a normal person. People think I'm just too good for them. When you are placed on a pedestal like this, you hardly have any freedom to do whatever you want to do. That's what I love about Jaune, and even about you Ash." She said. Ash's eyes widen.

 _"Oh don't tell me! Something happened with you and Jaune?"_ Ash thought.

" You and Jaune saw me as just another girl. Thanks to the both of you, I've made friends that will last a lifetime." She explained as she tried to keep herself in control of her emotions.

Ash gasped a bit. Sure he knew later on throughout the year that she was a celebrity, but he never knew that she wanted to be free as a normal person.

"Damn, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I've had worse." Ash said. Pyrrha looked up to him and smiled. They just starred at each other for a moment, until things started to get a little awkward. "I think we should call it a day. After all, we have someone that needs us. I have my girls, and you have your adorkable knight." He said. She giggled from that joke.

"Alright, let's head back to the dorms." She said as she calmed down. Just as they made it back to their dorms, Jaune and Team RWBY were waiting for them.

"Ash, Pyrrha there you are. Where were you guys?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha ran to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We were up on the roof of one of the towers having a little training of our own." He said.

"Of what?" Weiss asked. Ash was beginning to sweat from that question. He was thinking of a way to answer them without making things awkward.

"I was helping him learn how to dance." Pyrrha said like she didn't have a care in the world.

 **"WHAT!?"** Team RWBY screamed with anger. Ash was then screwed.

"Okay in my defense, some of you were in class, doing homework, or training. And Pyrrha offered it to me." Ash explained.

"All of us didn't have homework today. Our last class ended a couple hours ago. It's mostly because of our first mission next Monday." Yang said as she was showing a bunch of anger. Ash then looked down with shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about that. Maybe I should just go. I do have a suit to pick out." Ash said as he began to turn away and walk off. Blake then just ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright sweetie. Just tell us next time okay?" Blake asked. Yang then started regretting from getting angry at her boyfriend for the misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry Ash. I just wanted to help you this time." She said.

"Same here, beside I know a few moves that I could teach you since we have plenty of time." Weiss offered. This was lightening his mood.

"In that case, why don't you teach me some moves?" Ash asked them. The girls nodded and brought him into the room. Meanwhile, Team JNPR just watched what happened.

"Well…that worked out well." Jaune said. The rest of Team JNPR laughed at what happened.

Back at RWBY's dorm, Ash and Weiss began his training of dancing.

"Alright Ash, in Atlas we have a very unique form of dancing. It's mostly like a version of slow dancing." Weiss began explaining to him.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Ash said.

"Ruby, if you would please?" Weiss said to her leader to turn on a radio and started playing a slow dance song. Their dancing routines took about an hour until Ash finally gotten the hang of it. The only thing he needed to be careful of is stepping on his partner's toes.

"If you were at a formal dance in Atlas with me, my people would approve of this." Weiss said before hugging him again. She then got glued onto the warmth from his heart.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I never explained of what was going on with me and Amber the other night." Ash said as he remembered from when Ruby noted about how warm his heart was that night.

"Before you do explain, Weiss let me feel it. I never had the chance." Blake whined as she pulled the heiress off of him.

"Hey, I wasn't done." She almost yelled as Blake felt the warmth. As if things were getting crazier again, Blake began purring loudly. This caused the rest of her team to watch with shock that she can purr.

"Anyway! Let me explain about this." Ash then began to explain everything that went down with him and Amber. He told them about her roles and about the X-Blade. This got the rest confused.

"So Amber just gave you the power?" Ruby asked. Ash nodded to the question. "I'm not sure that makes any sense."

"It is as she told me. She has been waiting for me to arrive so she can pass on this power. Now it seems that the only thing she really needs to do is keep nature in balance while avoiding Cinder Fall." Ash said. As if on cue, the door knocked a few times. Ash sensed that if was Emerald alone. Ash walked up to it and opened it.

"Emerald, what are you doing here?" He asked. She looked concerned and scared.

"I've come to warn you about something terrible. Cinder found out that Amber gave you the power source of the X-Blade." She said. Ash was shocked that she found out about it.

"Perhaps you should come in. You can tell us everything." Ash offered. She greatly obliged. She then made her way to a desk and sat on top of it.

"Earlier today, Cinder was able to sneak into the Vault to attempt to take it, but she was infuriated that it was already given to you. She knew that she couldn't risk attacking her as she knew that you were around. You do have me to thank for." Emerald explained.

"I agree. I do owe you for warning us about this. I'll tell you what, when all of this has passed, I might consider sharing the power of the Keyblade with you." Ash offered.

"Really? I don't know. Would you mind if I think about this?" Emerald asked.

"Take your time. I'm not forcing you to do it. I'm just giving you an opportunity." He said with a smile.

"Anyway, all of us are attending the dance tomorrow night, and I think it would be wise if you try to not dance with her Ash." She warned her.

"Don't worry. I'll be pretty occupied that night." He said as he looked towards the girls.

"I do have one question though that has been bothering me for a while now." Emerald spoke.

"What's that?" Ash wondered.

"Should Cinder's plan succeed, what will you do?" She asked her. Ash closed his eyes and summoned his Keyblades.

"The only thing that I can and will do. I'll find a way to stop her. And I think I know how do to it." He said as he looked down at them.

"You're not gonna surrender them are you?" Ruby asked with fear. Ash shook his head.

"No, I'll have to find the rest of the Maidens and claim the rest of the X-Blades power. If Amber trusts me, then I'll bet they'll be persuaded." Ash said. Emerald smiled knowing that her plan was working to stop Cinder.

"I'll continue to help as much as I can. The Vytal Tournament is critical for when the time comes to face her." Emerald told them. Everyone nodded to her.

"Before you go, I do need to ask. Do you want your light to reign supreme over your darkness?" Ash asked.

"More than anything. And I think hanging out with you all is what's really helping me." Emerald said.

"There is a way on how to tame it easier." Ash said as he summoned a portal. "Follow me, and I'll show you." Emerald just looked at the portal.

"What's through there?" She wondered.

"A way to purify your heart." Ash said. She looked confused by that.

"Can we come along? I'm starting to get curious." Blake asked. Ash nodded and everyone got up and readied their weapons just in case.

"Those shouldn't be necessary. For the place we are going is a bit of a retirement village. I traveled the land in search of worthy Pokemon to fight by my side, but I couldn't find any. Instead, I found something through a cave that will help Emerald." Ash explained. They all then walked through the portal and it then closed.

 **Meanwhile**

"What the shit? Cinder! Emerald just dropped off of our scroll. I can no longer locate her." Mercury said in shock.

"What!? How the hell is that possible?" She growled.

"Not sure, but the last thing it picked up is when she was with Ash and Team RWBY. She was there for a few minutes until BOOM, she disappears." Mercury explained. Cinder was already having a bad day as it is. First the powers were already moved from Amber to Ash, and now this?

"Keep going until she returns. I think it's time we had an intervention with her." She said as her eyes were glowing.

 **Meanwhle in an unknown part of the planet**

A portal opened up near the entrance of a small village at the dead of night. Ash, Team RWBY and Emerald walked out and could barely make out of the surroundings thanks to the moonlight.

"Welcome to Agate Village. Chandelure, come on out." Ash whispered as he sent out his fire ace. "I need you to light the way towards the sacred spot." He whispered to her. Chandelure then turned around and moved towards the pathway while everyone else followed. After about a minute, they reached a cave that was surrounded with waterfalls.

"Whoa, this place is beautiful." Weiss said as she looked around the inside of the cave. The sound of the flowing water echoing from the walls around, and the waterfall outside would make anyone just lay inside to calm their nerves.

They then walked out of the cave on the other side and Ash stopped.

"There it is. The sacred relic of Celebi." Ash said. Everyone just gazed at it. "Long ago, there was a massive Shadow Pokemon outbreak. It was said that this relic is a sacred spot where Celebi, the Voice of the Forest, landed and purified the Shadow Pokemon's heart with the help of several freedom fighters that stopped the spread and creations of more. The relic then served as a power source of Celebi when it one day got attacked by more Shadow Pokemon. If what I am getting at is true, this not only purifies Pokemon's hearts, but maybe humans as well." Ash explained.

Emerald couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this really work? She had to find out.

"Emerald, come with me." Ash said to her as he walked towards the relic. Emerald walked very slowly towards him. Ash then turned around and placed a hand on the relic, causing it to show off green energy.

"Now, place your hand on it. The relic should do the rest." Ash told her. She slowly raised her hand to it, only to struggle a bit. She looked up to Ash, who smiled and nodded at her. She did the same and then touched it.

Suddenly, the green energy burst out from the relic and surrounded Emerald. She closed her eyes as she felt the darkness from within her began to leave her heart. Ash summoned his Keyblade and starred at the darkness that has risen from her. He aimed it at the darkness and fired a beam of light at it, causing it to disintegrate. The green energy then released Emerald and she fell to the ground exhausted.

"Emerald! Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY rushed towards them. Ash knelt down and raised her head and shoulders. Emerald slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Ash. Ash sensed her aura as it was now free from the dark aura from within her with pure blue aura. She has been freed.

"Ash…I owe you so much." Emerald said a little weakly.

"Think nothing of it. Now let's out of here. Can you walk?" He asked her.

"I'll try." She said as he helped her up. She felt very wobbly as her legs almost gave out.

"Careful, let us help you." Ash said. Blake walked to them and helped supported Emerald on her other side. Ash summoned another portal to take them back to the dorm. As they returned, Ash took her to a chair and sat her down so she can regain her strength.

"Now I see…why the girls love you Ash. You are very caring, and always put people's problems and health before yours." Emerald said as she looked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"He is a keeper to us. And I couldn't ask for a better man." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"It really makes me feel…interested." Emerald said as she looked down again. This caught everyone's attention. "My hopes were to stop Cinder once and for all, and I needed the right hunters to help me. And now giving all that has happened, I...I want to be a part of the love group! Please…" Emerald begged.

Ash and Team RWBY just looked at her with shock. Ash couldn't begin to think of what to say about this. There was complete silence for a short moment until Ash broke it.

"I do owe you for telling us all of the important information to us, and getting them to the right people. However, there is still the situation that is happening right now. We have Cinder to deal with, and of course this Queen Salem. Once all of this is over, then I may consider it." Ash said. Emerald then dashed towards him, only to fall into his arms due to still being too exhausted from back at Agate Village.

"Thank you Ash. I promise I won't let you down." She whispered to him. After a few more minutes of regaining her energy, Emerald left before sneaking in a wink to Ash. The girls just glared at Ash.

"Are you seriously considering letting her join the group?" Blake asked.

"She has gone through great lengths, and a lot of risk to tell us what's happening. Plus, we can all be better prepared for the upcoming fight. Think about it for a moment." Ash told them. The girls then pondered for a moment. He might be onto something, but they still had a bad feeling about Emerald.

"So…I'm gonna go pick out a suit for tomorrow night. Uh…where would I go for such?" Ash asked dumbfoundly. The girls fell anime style of that question.

"There's a place in downtown Vale where all guys go to pick out a dress suit for dances. In the meantime, we should be trying on our dresses for tomorrow night as well." Ruby said. Although, she never really walked in high heels so she may need some practice herself.

"Alrighty, might as well head out. The sun is starting to set after all." Ash said just before he created another portal.

"Hurry back, I want to see what you'll look like tomorrow." Weiss begged. Ash nodded before walking through it.

 **A couple hours later**

Team RWBY was waiting for Ash to return.

"If he doesn't return before curfew, I swear I'm gonna pound the shit out of him." Yang said impatiently.

"Relax, it does take a while for guys to try on suits and come to a decision. They try to make themselves fancy." Ruby said while trying to ease her sister's tension. Suddenly, the door began to open. The girls were getting excited. Ash walked in with his new suit. He had his dark coat in a suit bag with his pauldron on the same arm.

 **His suit is basically Sir Aaron's Aura Guardian outfit. Complete with gloves, the cape and hat.**

"Hello hottie." Blake said as she was trying to cool herself on how Ash looked. Yang and Ruby were nodding in approval of this suit. Weiss, on the other hand, just starred in amazement.

"So, how do I look? Is this formal for dances?" He asked them. Ruby rushed towards him to get a closer look at the suit.

"It's perfect on you." She said with joy. Ash hugged her for the compliment.

"Glad you approve of this." Ash said to her. As he let go of her, she still hugged him due to being too attached to the warmth. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a thing for a long time." He said.

"She can be clingy every now and then. Although then again, I have seen her get very well attached to many things. Especially cookies." Yang said as she managed to pull Ruby off of him, causing her to whimper a bit.

Weiss continued to stare at him on how more handsome…no sexier he looked. She then blushed hard and looked away.

"What's up Weiss? You don't like what you're seeing?" Ash asked her as he made his way towards her. Weiss pretty much turned red like Pyrrha's hair as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I've never seen her blush this hard before." Ruby said as she looked at her.

"Me too. So, you thinking on how more cute he looks?" Yang teased the Ice Princess.

Weiss couldn't hold it back any longer. She quickly turned around and smashed her lips onto his. Ash was shocked by the sudden impact but quickly returned it back to her. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead onto his.

"Wow…and I thought I was more attached to him." Blake whispered to herself as she watched what Weiss did.

"You look so much cuter like this." Weiss whispered to him as she then decided to sit on his lap.

"Well the best part is that I get to keep this suit." Ash said.

"WHAT!? YOU BOUGHT IT!?" Ruby screamed.

"Yep. Before I went to the suit store, I checked to make sure I still had money. Turns out, I still had my money that I earned from battles and how much I gotten from tournaments from the regions I visited. I just assumed that they would clean it out since they all thought I was dead, but nope. So, I then got to the store and bought this suit for a great deal in Atlas." He explained.

"Oh, no fair! I wanted to take you there sometime." Weiss complained as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks at him.

"How about this, after you all return from your first mission next week, we can plan a time. I do think it's time I honor your father's request." Ash said. Weiss grew a winning smile and nodded.

"Hey Ash, summon your two Keyblades. I want to see what you look like with them." Blake requested.

"Gladly. I even looked at myself with them and my god, I look great with them." Ash said as Weiss got off of him and Ash stood up and summoned Divine Elemental and the Oathkeeper and struck a pose. The girls just stared at him with amazement.

"Ash…is it safe to say that this suits you more than your dark coat you always wear?" Ruby asked. Ash pondered for a moment after dismissing his Keyblades.

"Perhaps, but this suit is mostly for nights like tomorrow night, and other special events. Perhaps I could give them a try during the Vytal Tournament next month if given the chance." Ash said.

"Hey Ash, I have an idea for tomorrow before the dance." Weiss said.

"What's that Weiss?" Ash asked. Weiss walked to him and signaled him to whisper into his ear. Blake, Ruby and Yang were curious about what she was planning while whispering into his ear. By the time she pulled back, Ash was in deep thought until he reached a decision.

"I see where this is going. However, we'll need to alert them ahead of time." Ash told her.

"Don't worry. Just leave that up to me. Okay?" She asked him. Ash nodded.

"If all goes well, I assume that we will be going there via portal?" Ash asked her. She nodded to the question.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" Yang asked while getting more curious.

"I just need to pick up something for tomorrow night back at my place." Weiss told them.

"Like what? Tell us please!" Yang begged.

"You'll see tomorrow night." She snapped as she stomped her foot. Ash then took a few steps away from them.

 _'Yeesh. Women really are scary when they fight.'_ Ash thought to himself. "Anyway, we'll leave tomorrow early afternoon if we can. I'll have to wear the dark coat so they can easily recognize me. We'll meet up at the ship dock." Ash told Weiss.

"You got it. Plus, the rest of my family would also love to meet you as well." Weiss said with a smile.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder what our folks would think about you Ash." Blake wondered.

"I think the better question is…what would they think of the love group?" Ash wondered. This caused everyone to sweat and panic mentally. He never has experienced anyone with a love group like this anywhere all his life.

"I suggest we talk about that at a later time. I wanna rest up for tomorrow, so I can get ready for our dance." Blake said before purring at Ash.

"Same here." Ruby said.

"Don't forget, you still have to dance in heels." Yang reminded her, causing her to whine a bit.

 **The next morning**

Ash decided to sleep a little longer this time. As he got up, he noticed that it was 9:30. Ruby and Weiss were already awake, Blake was just getting up and Yang was still snoozing away.

"Slept like a log. I'm gonna go check up on my Pokemon to see how they're doing. Shouldn't take me long." Ash said while stretching his arms.

"Okay, see you at breakfast." Blake said before kissing him. After they broke it, Ash decided to rub the top of her head, causing her to giggle and make a cute 'nya' sound.

Ash made his way towards a deep part of the Emerald Forest where his Pokemon train throughout the day. He inhaled and placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled for their attention. In mere seconds, all of his Pokemon arrived.

"I thought I come by and check up on you guys. You all are training yourself hard?" He asked. His Pokemon cheered to him. "Good, this upcoming tournament is going to test our training. While many of you may not have trained for as long as me and a few others have, I can tell that you all are becoming just as powerful." He told them.

"There you are Ash." Glynda's voice spoke out from above. They all looked up and they saw Glynda riding on a Salamence.

 **Glynda's Salamence LVL 94 Dragon/Flying Intimidate Dragon Fang**

 **Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Aerial Ace, Hyper Beam**

"Glynda, what brings you out here?" Ash asked as she landed in front of him and his Pokemon.

"You have been given a message from Jacques Schnee, the president of the Schnee Dust Company that you and Weiss will be meeting him later this afternoon at 2 sharp." Glynda informed him.

"Looks like she was ahead of the game. Alrighty, I'll be ready before hand." He said to her. She nodded before kissing him and flying off on her Salamence. He looked back as his Pokemon and they had a teasing look on their faces.

"What are you all looking at?" He asked them.

 **A few hours later**

Ash was pacing back and forth waiting for Weiss to show up. It was 1:30, and he and Pikachu were getting very nervous.

"Ah man, maybe I should've thought this one through a little more." He said.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said in agreement. He too felt like he had Butterfree's in his stomach.

"I'm here Ash." Weiss called out as she was running towards him.

"Oh good, you made it. You ready to go?" He asked before summoning Divine Elemental. She nodded and she showed him a picture of the Schnee Manor. He then turned around and summoned a portal to the manor.

"For some reason, I got a bad feeling about this." He said.

"Don't worry, besides you have earned my families gratitude and helped made this company even better than ever. In fact, my father approves of us being together." She said before holding his hand with hers. Ash then started to calm down a lot.

"You didn't tell him about the others right?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No need to tell him that yet. Once Torchwick has been captured once again, or killed, then that will put him in a better mood. That's when we'll talk to him. But enough about that. Let's get going." She said as she pulled him through the portal.

In front of the Schnee Manor, a portal opened up and Ash and Weiss walked out of it. Ash took a glance at the manor.

"Fancy. It looks a whole lot nicer in person." Ash said. Weiss continued to pull him towards the entrance. When they entered, they were greeted by a butler.

"Ah, there's my happy little snowflake." He said.

"Klein, it's so good to see you again." Weiss said as she hugged him gently. "Is it ready for pickup?" She asked him.

"Indeed. In fact, I even kept it cleaned on a daily basis. And you must be Ash." Klein said as he turned towards him.

"Yes, and this is my partner Pikachu." He greeted to him as they shook hands.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said with happiness.

"Jacques and his wife and son, Crystal and Whitley Schnee, are all waiting for you in the president's office. Please, right this way." Klein said as they began to walk towards Jacques's office. Along the way, Weiss broke off towards her room to pick up something. She gave him a quick kiss and Klein and Ash continued their way. About a minute later, they arrived at two big doors.

"Remember, once you're inside you'll be meeting with the head honcho himself and his wife and son. He may be thrilled to meet you at long last, but he does have a short temper and very little patience." Klein warned him.

"Well that's…..insuring. Alright, here goes." Ash said before knocking a few times on the door.

"Come in." A voice spoke from behind. Klein opened it and Ash followed him in.

"Sir, Ash Ketchum has arrived to see you." Klein said to him as he presented Ash to him. Ash looked at the man in a full white suit with his wife who wore a long white and blue dress and their son who looked like he was in his mid-teens wearing a dress suit like his fathers and smiled.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Schnee and Whitley, it's a pleasure to meet you all at long last." Ash said as he bowed a bit.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said to them.

"Same goes to you Ash. Please, have a seat. We have quite some stuff to discuss." Jacques said with a smile. Ash walked to an open seat and sat in front of him. "Where is Weiss?" He asked.

"She went to go pick up something from her room. She did say that she will join us first thing afterwards." Ash answered. Suddenly, the door knocked and Klein walked in.

"Pardon the interruptions, Weiss has arrived." He said and Ash's eyes widen as Weiss entered with a new dress on with a suitcase with her other dress and high heel boots in.

 **Basically, her look in volume 4.**

"Wow…" Ash just looked in amazement of her new look.

"Weiss, you're just in time. Come, we've saved you a seat." Crystal said. Weiss walked towards a chair next to Ash and sat on it.

"And now to business. First off, I would like to show you my gratitude for what you've done for this family. Our family has had a history of the White Fang. They've been stealing our dust, and making us look bad for the public. But now, everyone is now seeing that we are now the complete opposite." Jacques explained.

"Why was it that they steal Dust from your company? Did they have some kind of motive?" Ash asked.

"We are still unsure. What we do know is that they go after all freshly mined Dust. They must be using it to create some sort of weapon, as our Dusts are used for both ammunition, and power sources." Crystal explained.

"I wouldn't know about that because my weapons don't use said Dust. My weapons use magic." Ash explained.

"Speaking of which, may we see your weapon?" Whitley asked. Ash and Weiss looked at each other until they nodded. They both stood up and got into a position. Weiss summoned Absolute Zero and struck a pose for fencing. Ash summoned Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper in a pose that looked like they formed 90 degrees.

"So the letters you sent were true. You really can summon a Keyblade of your own Weiss. This is why I requested you to join us today." Jacques said to her.

"What is this about?" She wondered. Jacques stood up from his deck and just starred at her.

"Since you have the potential of wielding this Keyblade, I must now ask you to make a decision. If you wish to continue to wield this weapon and become a huntress, then…I must tell you to relinquish your title as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and Whitley will take over as the new heir." He said.

"WHAT!?" Weiss and Ash shouted. Jacques then raised a hand at them.

"Relax, I'm not finished. If you do so, then I will like to ask you to be Atlas's Keyblade Guardian. What do you say? And I require an answer right now." He demanded.

Ash could tell that Weiss's heart was racing. Something seems fishy about this. He activated his aura vision and he saw a mixture of blue, yellow, and red in his aura. What was concerning him was that red was showing more than the others.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but is there any other way as how she can do both?" Ash asked. He shook his head.

"This is a family business Ash. I'm afraid you have no power in this. Well, what is your answer?" Jacques asked once more. Weiss then looked over at Ash with a scared look. He smiled lightly at her, knowing that he will do whatever it takes to help her.

Weiss then showed a bit of anger as she then faced her father and held Ash's hand. "I'm going to become a huntress, and be the heiress to this company. After all, we do owe Ash for this. So we may have-"

"ENOUGH!" Jacques interrupted her with a shout. "It's either huntress, or heiress. Answer, NOW!" His voice rose. Weiss couldn't take it any longer. Her anger has finally taken over.

"THEN HUNTRESS IS WHAT I CHOOSE! WHITLEY CAN HAVE IT FOR ALL I CARE! It really is true…you really haven't changed at all. Guess my instincts were right after all." Weiss said as tears were now running down her eyes. Everyone else was in total shock, Ash especially.

They all watched as she got up and stormed out.

"Weiss, WAIT!" Ash called out as he stood up, but she already slammed the door. He sensed her heading back towards her room. He turned towards Jacques with a look of anger. "So that's it? You're just gonna stand there and now be the father that she wants you to be?" He asked him.

"Pika PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed.

"Ash, please. This company is important to all of us. With all that has been happening to us for the past generations, we need to make sure that this company doesn't fall." Crystal said.

"And this is how you settle things? She is literally the smartest girl I know, and she is a great huntress in training. I may not be like her, but I do know one thing. If you dedicate your life for what you are destined to do in the future, you'll go the extra mile to accomplish it. She went beyond that." He said to them.

"Say's the man who really shouldn't be with her. I think Winter is a better suitor for you." Whitley stated. That caused anger to build up inside of Ash from that comment.

"That's enough of you! If it will set your mind at ease, I will reconsider my offer to her and let her be a huntress and heiress. However, you must fulfill your end of the bargain." Jacques purpose to Ash.

"And what's that?" Ash asked.

"You will complete her training, keep her safe, and make sure that she isn't distracted from her work at Beacon. Do all of these, and I will keep my promise that she will be both a huntress and the heiress to this company." He answered.

Ash pondered for a moment. He did sensed that he is a man of his word, Crystal did seem to know what she's talking about, but he had other thoughts on Whitley from what he said about his love connection with Weiss.

"Swear to it then." Ash said suddenly as he looked towards them.

 **Later on in Weiss's room**

Weiss was laying on her king size bed crying. She knew something was up, but she didn't expect this. She heard her door open and Ash and Jacques entered. Klein also walked in with her suitcase.

"Weiss, your family and I discussed this and we have reached a decision." Ash said to her. Weiss looked up to him. He saw her eyes were red and crystal like form all the crying. He then began explaining to what they agreed upon.

"Thus, we made a deal from this." Jacques said as he showed her a contract. It showed everything that was stated to her, and saw their signatures.

"Your family does owe me for what I've done for them. And I will continue that. Even though Torchwick escaped, that's not stopping us." Ash said with a smile.

"Ash!" Weiss jumped off her bed and ran towards her boyfriend and hugged him tight.

"I really am sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It's just that I'm not going to be around forever, and I am going into retirement soon. And I just want to make sure that this family and company are ready for the next generation." Jacques said while looking down at Weiss.

"…I'm sorry too father. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I was just trying to make a point." She said while still holding Ash.

"It's alright. I did deserve that." Jacques said with a small smile. Weiss then saw the smile and she then hugged her father. "From now on, I promise that I will be a better father." He said

Ash watched as things were now calming down. He then noticed that the sun starting the set. The dance is coming up very soon.

"Well sir, I'm afraid that we must be on our way. Don't worry, I gave you my word." Ash said before summoning his Keyblade.

"Indeed. Weiss, you keep in touch with us. We do miss our little snowflake." Jacques said to her. Weiss nodded and went to hug Klein. Ash summoned a portal back to the dorm.

"Until next time. Oh, before I forget. Will you let us know of any White Fang movement?" Ash asked.

"You can count on us. Any problems we get from any Dust shops will be noted to us. It seems that Vale is the prime place for those robberies." Jacques said. Ash nodded before shaking Jacques's hand one last time before taking Weiss's hand and walked through the portal.

Back at the dorm, Ruby had just put on her dress and began to try walking in her heels. She almost fell from shock when she saw a portal open up and Ash and Weiss walked out of it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled.

"Sorry, didn't know you were here. Where are the rest?" Ash asked.

"Yang's working the door, and Blake is waiting with Team JNPR out at the courtyard for us." Ruby said.

"Well, better go change. Wouldn't want to miss tonight for the world." Ash said before walking into the bathroom with a dress bag.

 **Half an hour later**

Ash, Weiss, and Ruby had walked to the courtyard to meet up with the rest. Ash's eyes widen from the beauty that Blake was showing off in her dress.

"You ready?" She asked as she took one of his arms.

"Let's do this." Ash said.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD done. Well it seems that Ash has a lot of motivation from here on out. The dance is next time, and I cannot wait to see how Ash will dance with his girlfriends. This ought to be interesting. Thanks again for reading once again. TheDrock900 is signing off**


	15. A Night to Remember

**This next chapter is what I consider to be one of the least creative chapters of all the chapters I created in my years of being a fanfic writer. This is mostly due to the fact that I've never written any dance chapters before. So...this is gonna hurt. Also, I better prepare for any hate comments for this chapter. So, let the dance begin.**

As Ash, Ruby and Weiss met up with Blake and Team JNPR, everyone was ready for the night they have all been waiting for. It came as no surprise that Jaune and Pyrrha were going as a couple, while Ren and Nora were going as friends. Ash knew how close Nora was to Ren, and can tell that they will one day be, in Nora's case, together-together.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Ash had brought along his Pokemon just in case as a meaning for security. He couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen tonight. Pikachu remained on Ash's shoulder mostly to be on standby should something happen. But otherwise, just to enjoy the night while maybe dancing with another Pokemon that someone might bring along as well.

"Hey Weiss, can we have a serious talk on how you fight in these?" Ruby asked her partner as she continued to wobble to keep her balance in her heels. This caused Weiss to chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry. For someone that has been wearing heels most of her life, I've learned a few tricks on how to walk and run with them easier. Here, I'll show you." Weiss said as she walked towards Ruby. Ash just watched as Weiss explained how to easily walk in heels. He then turned to Blake and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight Kitty." He said as he walked towards her. She then hugged him while purring.

"Thank you. Unfortunately sweetie, my first dance is spoken for." Blake said as she looked up to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I do owe Yang for helping me open my eyes from the other night. But I promise you, you'll be next after Yang. Okay?" She asked while smiling. He knew too well that Yang did everything in her power to get through her teammate. Plus, he trusted her with his life.

"I understand. I have no objections to this. Alright guys, let's go." Ash said as he and the rest of the group walked towards the entrance to the ballroom.

"Oh, before I forget. Let's quickly laid down one big rule. No kisses tonight. I don't want anyone thinking I'm being…you know." Ash told Ruby, Blake and Weiss. They hesitated for a moment, but agreed.

Ruby was the first to open it and Ash, Weiss and Team JNPR followed. They saw Yang behind a stand in front of them.

"OH YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Yang squealed as she saw her sister enter with her dress. Ruby had a much better control of walking, but was still a tad wobbly.

"Stupid lady stilts." Ruby said softly to herself, causing Yang to giggle.

"Are you ready Yang?" Blake asked her as she walked towards her. Yang was so happy that the Blake that she knew has returned with no bags under her eyes and her mind off of the White Fang.

"Absolutely. Weiss, can you watch the door until either me, or Coco come back up here?" Yang asked.

"No problem. Hey Ash, can I also borrow Pikachu for this as well? I could use him for any intruders." Weiss asked him as she took over. Pikachu happily complied as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the panel where Weiss stood behind. Yang and Blake went off to the dance floor and began a unique dance. Meanwhile, Team JNPR went to the dance floor with their respective partners, leaving Ash with Ruby.

Ash knew that the time has come. His training with Pyrrha last night, with the bonus from Weiss later on were now ready to be put to the test. He looked down at Ruby, who looked like she had Butterfree's in her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"Yeah, mostly due to the fact that I'm not that much of a dancey, pancey….dancey girl. I just don't know what I can do without looking like a fool." She said in a defeated like tone. Ash then placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to him just to see a smile.

"You have nothing to fear because you have me. How about this, after this one dance you don't have to dance for the rest of the night." He offered.

"Okay, but please, take it easy on me." Ruby said as she took his hand and they walked onto the ballroom floor where everyone else was already dancing to the song.

They both stopped and Ash placed a hand on her waist and took her hand with the other, while she placed a hand on his shoulder. They began swaying their bodies to the beat. They just stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

It was a good thing that Ash could sense his surrounding's with his knowledge of sensing one's aura. This was mostly due to preventing from bumping into anyone, or stepping on Ruby's toes. Ruby was calming down a whole lot that thanks to this being a slow dance, she began to lean her head onto his chest, feeling the warmth once again.

"You look like you're having more fun now." Ash said. Ruby just nodded while she then wrapped her arms around him while Ash then put his hand on her other side of the waist. As the song ended, they all stopped. Ruby looked up to him.

"Thank you Ash. So does this mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" She asked in a begging like state. Ash chuckled from that question.

"Just have fun. You really should savor these moments when you get the chance." Ash suggested. Ruby pouted at him from that. "You can at least remove your heels and just watch the rest of us dance." He said. This lightened up her mood as she dashed towards a table and immediately took off her heels.

"Thanks Ashy. You're the best." Ruby called out. Ash smiled and nodded to her. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Blake stood right behind him.

"My handsome knight, are you ready for the dance that I promised you?" Blake asked. Ash happily nodded as he and Blake took each other and they began to dance to the next song. Meanwhile, Yang left to return working at the door.

Ash and Blake were in heaven as they finally put the trauma that happened a couple nights ago behind them and enjoying themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact, Ash and Blake were doing more dancing moves than anyone else on the floor. Ash spun her around, and even dipping her. This caused her to laugh after every dip they performed.

During the dance, she pulled down the collar of his suit and looked at the kiss bite she left for him. She couldn't help but smile at the decision to do this. Unfortunately for Blake, who was having the most fun dancing with her boyfriend, the song ended sooner than she wanted.

Just as the song ended, Ash and Blake walked off the floor and off to the side to take a short break from dancing. They met up with Ruby at a nearby table.

"Ash, I have no words to show on how much fun that was. What I wouldn't give to keep doing this?" She asked as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I know right? I've been out of it for so long that I almost completely forgotten what it was like to have fun while dancing. Especially since I technically danced one day in my life, and that was back in the Kalos region." Ash said.

"Bet that was fun." Ruby said.

"It was. Unfortunately, that was also the same day when I almost danced with one of the traitors. It definitely looked like it was going to be fun, but had I known what would happen next mere months later..." Ash pretty much stopped right there as he was getting flashbacks from the dance party. He had lots of fun there. Hell, even dancing with Miette was fun as well.

Ruby and Blake looked at him with a little concern. He still seemed like he was still living in the past every now and then. Then they had a different look as he began to stand up.

"Well, I'm heading up a level to get a nice view from above. What are you two gonna do?" He asked.

"I was thinking of apologizing to Sun from earlier this week with a dance. After all, he was trying to make some new friends." Blake said as she stood up and looked around until she saw the monkey Faunus and walked towards him.

"I'm gonna go get some punch. I do love some delicious dance punch." Ruby said as she put her heels back on and went to the punch stand. Ash then went up the stairs towards the railings. Ash then felt his Pokedex vibrate. He opened it up and General Ironwood was contacting him. He ran towards the outer balcony and answered it.

"General Ironwood, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ash, I need to speak with you. Can you join me outside the ballroom?" He asked him.

"Yes sir. Meet me in front on the fountain in ten seconds." Ash said before hanging up. He summoned his Keyblade and created a portal and rushed through it, closing it in the process.

Ironwood looked confused for what he meant by meeting him in front of the fountain in ten seconds. Suddenly, a portal opened up from behind him. He spun around and pulled out his revolver. He quickly lowered it when he saw Ash emerged.

"I hope that the safety was on." He said as he eyed the revolver. Ironwood sweat dropped from that. He quickly put it in safe mode and put it away. "Anyway, you wanted to see me sir?" He asked the general.

"Indeed. I was wondering if we can use your Pokemon for security for that tower." Ironwood told him as he pointed to the main tower of Beacon.

"If my memory serves me right, that's the central point of the Cross Continental Transmits System here in Vale, isn't it?" He said as he looked at the tower.

"Yes, not only does it provide better communications around the four kingdoms, but it is also the only main connections we have with the other academies as well. If we lose any one of them, all connections will be lost until the tower is reconstructed. We need the best of the best to defend this tower. We have gotten word that someone has been trying to get info on this tower specifically. Can you lend us your Pokemon?" Ironwood asked him.

Ash knew that something was up. He has learned how important communication was to the outside. He couldn't imagine the horrors would happen if that tower was lost. How could he not help?

"You don't even need to ask for that. I've have with me my best Pokemon I've gotten after the betrayal, with some even returning to me even after I released them. Here, I'll show you, but first." Ash said before activating his aura vision. He sensed no one evil nearby. He then took out his Poke Balls and sent out his team. Ironwood was amazed at the Pokemon he had.

"Alright you guys, I bet you are wondering why I called you guys out. We have a little job for you all. We need you all to keep this tower behind you secured for the night. This is the central location of our communication with the other four kingdoms here. If we lose this tower, we'll be vulnerable." Ash began to explain to his team.

"If we can provide a balance of security for the bottom floor and the top floor, then things will be easier for us. The main system is connected by a few Metagross's. They have been given data, and information of all movements that has been happening. We can't afford to lose any of them." Ironwood explained more. Ash's Pokemon nodded with a grunt or a growl.

"You all know what needs to be done. Provide safety in this tower, and stop any unauthorized personnel from getting in or out. Remember you have been trained to attack without my commands. Understood?" He asked them. His Pokemon roared in agreement. "Then go!" Ash told them and in no time flat, his Pokemon ran, flew, or glided towards the tower. Before Ironwood left, he gave Ash a special ear piece.

"If something were to happen, the security there will immediately contact you of an intruder." Ironwood explained. Ash nodded before inserting it into his ear.

"I will not disappoint you sir." He said. Ironwood smiled and patted Ash's shoulder.

"Let's get back to the ballroom." He said. Ash happily obliged to his offer. After all, he still had five other gals to dance with. The question now is who is next.

As Ash and Ironwood walked into the ballroom, they saw Pikachu was all alone on the stand watching the door.

"Hey bud, where's Yang?" Ash asked him.

"Pika Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said to him.

"You're taking over? When did you become head of the security watch for the door?" He jokingly asked him. Pikachu gave off an expression that he wasn't kidding around. "Alright alight. Let me know if something comes up." He said to Pikachu, who nodded to him. Ash and Ironwood went their separate ways and Ash returned to the upper railings to get a good view of the ballroom.

Meanwhile, a certain bunny Faunus was staring at Ash from a distance and she was so nervous and shy to approach him.

"Come on Velvet. I know you can do this." Coco said from behind her. Velvet turned around at her leader.

Coco was wearing a high low brown dress while she wore black leggings with brown high heels that matched her eyes. Velvet was wearing a two piece blue dress that was decorated with small gem studs that glittered from the light and wore blue flat heels. The upper part exposed her stomach a bit. They also had a corsage of their favorite flower on their wrist.

"But…what if he doesn't like the dress I'm wearing?" Velvet asked with more worry.

"Velvet, he loves you. Of course he'll like it. After all, wasn't it you that wanted him to go with you to the dance tonight?" Coco asked. Velvet knew she had a point. "Plus, if he doesn't like it, then I'll pound him hard." Coco added. She nodded before inhaling and exhaling hard and walked towards Ash, with Coco close behind.

Ash was focused on watching everyone dancing, and even watching Blake dancing with Sun, and Yang, Ruby and Weiss socializing with others that he didn't sense he had company. Velvet then tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. He was stunned at the beauties that stood in front of him.

"Hello. You all look beautiful tonight." Ash complimented them. Velvet was turning red while Coco was patting her on the back to ease her nerves.

"Thanks. You on the other hand, that suit of yours really brings out the true cuteness from within you." Coco said with a slight smirk. Ash then blushed and chuckled from that compliment. He did sense that Velvet was more shy and nervous than ever before.

"Well Ash, Velvet here has something to ask you." Coco said to him. Ash looked down at her as she blushed more.

"I...I was…wondering if….I WOULD LIKE TO DANCE WITH YOU!" She screamed and spluttered out, causing a few partners from the floor to look at their general direction in confusion. Ash and Coco's eyes widen from the outburst.

"Ooookay. Let's tone it down a bit, I'm right here." Ash said in an awkward like tone. Velvet felt very ashamed of herself from that. So much so that she began to shed a few tears herself. Ash quickly hugged her tight to calm her down.

Velvet's eyes widen from the sudden hug, but when her head was resting on his heart, she began to relax. The warmth was very comforting to her. Then, she began to return the hug.

"Let me try this again. Would you like to dance with me?" Velvet asked as she looked up to Ash.

"Absolutely. A promise is a promise after all. Shall we?" He asked as he pulled back from the hug and held his arm out to her, waiting for her to take it. She happily accepted it and they walked to the dance floor.

"After you're done with her, I'm next Ash. Got it?" Coco asked as she walked with Ash on his other side.

"Sure, oh before I forget. Tonight, no kissing me. I don't want any weird attentions and people asking me about the love group. Capiche?" Ash asked them. They all nodded.

 _'Dammit. I really wanted to kiss you so much after the dance. You better owe it to me Ash.'_ Coco thought with anger.

Upon reaching the floor, Coco broke off and stood on the sidelines and watched her partner got into position. She smiled as they began to sway their bodies in rhythm with the music. Ash noticed that many of the songs that were playing were slow themed.

"So where's the rest of Team CFVY?" Ash asked her.

"They didn't want to come. Fox said that this wasn't his thing. And Yatsuhashi would rather spend tonight meditating. Ah well, this was optional after all." Velvet said.

"I guess you're right." Ash said as Velvet gotten a little closer to Ash. She continued to look into his eyes as they danced. Suddenly, Velvet tickled his nose with one of her bunny ears.

"H-HEY!" Ash said with a shocked voice while rubbing the tip of this nose. Velvet giggled from his reaction. "You know, it's a good thing that I love you and we're surrounded by others. Otherwise…" Ash was saying before lowering his head to her and whispered, "I would have to scratch behind your ears."

Velvet gasped a little from the tease until she started to laugh a little. "Oh you." She retaliated as she gave a friendly push to his forehead. Ash laughed from that. They continued the dance until the song ended.

"Thank you. I really needed that." Velvet said as she and Ash walked off the floor to meet up with Coco, who was clapping slowly with a smile.

"I don't know what you two were talking about, but that was very well done." She said.

"Thanks, oh and one more thing Ash." Velvet said while gaining his attention. She smirked evilly and kissed him. She quickly broke it and sped off to where Ruby was hanging out at, leaving Ash alone with Coco.

"Dammit Velvet, I said no kissing." Ash said lightly. Coco got right in front of him and smiled.

"She can be like that every now and then, especially since you are her first boyfriend. So anyway, ready to show me what you got?" Coco asked him as she took his arm.

"I always thought that this was the other way around. Isn't it supposed to be the guy to ask the gal to dance?" He asked.

"Not in my case cutie. Let's go." She said in a demanding voice. The next song wasn't a slow dance, yet it was pretty catchy for a dance.

Ash and Coco began to dance a little differently from everyone else. They did a few different spins and dips throughout the song. In fact, during the main phases of the song, Ash took Coco by the waist and lifted her up with one arm and spun her around, causing her to gasp a bit.

"Wow Ash. I knew you were full of surprises, but I didn't think you would be so creative while dancing." Coco said as he put her down and they continued to dance.

"Well, dancing is a type of art. One cannot rush art." Ash said. Coco giggled a bit, but agreed nonetheless. She then looked around and noticed that some were watching. "It appears that we have an audience." She said.

"Figures. We have done more creativity with the dancing anyway." He said as he saw the audience. Meanwhile, Team CRDL was watching them from above.

"Hey Cardin, he seems like he likes to show off." Russel said.

"I think so as well. This gives me an idea to humiliate him." Cardin said with a bully like grin.

"If it's something that will humiliate him, I'm in." Dove said.

"Follow my lead for this. We're gonna see what will happen when we get him to dance with Goodwitch." Cardin said as they made their way to the dance floor while eyeing Glynda, who was speaking with Ozpin.

Back on the dance floor, Ash and Coco just finished the dance. Everyone cheered and applauded for them. They both laughed at how much fun they were having. Suddenly, they heard someone slowly clapping loud and hard behind them. They both turned around and saw Cardin.

"Creative as always Ketchum, and you seem like you are in a league of your own." He said to Ash.

"I can hold my own." Ash said. Cardin knew that his plan was working. Time for the main phase of his plan to unfold.

"Alright then, if you're so good…THEN I DARE YOU TO DANCE WITH GLYNDA GOODWITCH!" He shouted, causing everyone in the ballroom to eye them, even the music stopped. Glynda's eyes widen from what she just heard. Ash was stunned from the dare. Hell, even Team RWBY and Velvet were shocked to hear this.

"What? You can't be serious." Ash spoke out. Ash did wanted to dance with Glynda, but he wasn't sure about this situation that he's in now. Glynda then walked towards them.

"What's going on over here?" She asked them.

"Cardin dared me to dance with you professor. It sounds ridiculous if you ask me." Ash said to her. _'Really Ash? Really?'_ He thought to himself.

"I assumed as much. I heard the shouting from the other side of the ballroom. And…I accept this offer." She said. Everyone gasped at her choice, especially Cardin and Ash.

"Um, professor? Are you sure about this? He asked. She nodded. People were murmuring around them, wondering if they are really going to dance.

"Do it Ash. I want to see you make Cardin look like a fool into daring you in the first place." Coco said to him. Ash then sighed as he reached a decision.

"Alright then, if you insist." He said as he held out his hand to her.

Glynda then smiled and gladly took it. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. The two of them moved to the center of the floor while everyone cleared the floor and began watching them.

"I…I really need to think things through first." Cardin said just before the music began to play. Ash and Glynda began to do a form of waltz unlike anyone has ever experienced.

 **Basically, international waltzing**

"Oh…my…god. That is got to be one of the most beautiful sights I'm seeing." Yang said as she and Ruby were watching them from above.

"No wonder Glynda took a liking to him." Ruby said.

Meanwhile, Weiss was watching with Neptune next to her. Blake and Sun were nearby watching from the punch table.

On the other side of the upper levels, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder were watching. Cinder saw this as the perfect opportunity to begin her next phase of her plan.

"Alright, while Ash is being distracted, I'm going in." Cinder said to them. Mercury was the first to turn to her.

"Alright, but I think that given the way things are, you'll have until midnight to get in and get what you need." Mercury said to her. Emerald, on the other hand just continued to watch Ash and Glynda dance.

"Emerald, I need you to keep an eye on Ash. If he begins to leave, alert me immediately." Cinder told her, forcing her to quickly turn to her.

"Yes ma'am." She said. She watched as Cinder put on a black mask and made her way towards a balcony nearby. "I got a bad feeling about this." Emerald said as she turned and watch as Ash and Glynda reached their finale of the dance.

As the music stopped, there were cheers and whistles all around them. Ash and Glynda took a bow for performing a splendid show for everyone.

"I got to hand it to you Ash, I'm impressed. And I don't impress easily." Glynda said to him.

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I just let my gut, and my heart guide me though this dance." Ash said. Ash watched as she left the floor and everyone then began to return to the floor and resumed the dance.

"Ash, that was amazing." Weiss said as she ran towards him.

"I knew all of those studies and the teachings that you and Pyrrha gave me were worth it. So my Ice Princess, shall we?" Ash asked.

"You don't even need to ask me." Weiss said as she moved closer to him and they began their dance.

"And how's your night been so far?" Ash asked as they swayed their bodies slightly.

"It's gotten a hundred times better now I get to dance with the one that I love." Weiss answered. She then laid her head on his heart and remained like that for the rest of the dance.

Suddenly, Ash began to get a vibration form his ear piece that something was happening. Fortunately, it happened just as the song ended.

"Thank you Ash. I guess there is only Yang now, right?" She asked. Ash nodded.

"I think that's just gonna have to wait. I sense someone trying to get into the CCT tower. General Ironwood is borrowing my Pokemon for security." Ash told her. Weiss's eyes grew in shock.

"I'm going with you." She insisted as she took his hand and held it tight.

"Okay, but be ready for anything." Ash told her, who nodded immediately.

They began to leave the ballroom, and a good thing to. They all began to hear several people laughing from behind them.

"What the hell?" He asked as they looked at what was going on. They all then saw the most hilarious thing ever. Jaune Arc coming to the ballroom floor in a dress and made his way to Pyrrha, who was bursting out laughing.

"Now that's funny." Ash said as he tried to contain a laugh, but failed. Weiss was more stunned than ever.

"I don't know what's funnier, your Keyblade ass armor being pink, or this." She wondered as Team JNPR began their signature dance.

"Who cares? Let's get going. Come one Pikachu, we got problems." Ash said to Pikachu, and he immediately jumped onto his shoulder.

As they made their way outside, Ash and Weiss summoned their Keyblades and they began looking around.

"There!" Weiss almost yelled out as she saw a shadowy figure parkouring towards the tower. Ash sensed that it was Cinder.

"That bitch. She's heading for the main control tower. Let's get up to the control room and be prepared." Ash told her as he summoned a portal and they ran right through it.

Meanwhile, Emerald saw the two of them enter the portal. She then opened up her scroll and was about to press the alert button to Cinder until she felt herself tremble in fear. She then saw Cinder enter the building from the opposite side from where Ash and Weiss were at.

Emerald couldn't do it. She owed Ash everything for freeing her from the darkness from within her heart. There was no way she would turn her back on him now. She simply put the scroll away and rejoined the rest of the night.

At the main control room, a portal opened up and Ash and Weiss emerged. They saw Ash's Lucario and Gardevoir next to the three Metagross's that are linked to the PC.

"Alright you guys, Cinder is on the way. I can sense that she's more agile of getting past everyone else downstairs. Be ready." Ash told them before slamming his hand onto his shoulder pauldron, revealing his Keyblade armor.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and Cinder walked out, only to stop in shock. She saw Ash, Weiss, Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon waiting for her.

"Well well well, you got a lot of nerve showing your face here." Ash said to her as he summoned the Oathkeeper. Cinder then growled as her body began to glow. She summoned gems of fire and launched them towards them. Ash and Weiss deflected them and they charged forward.

Cinder then pulled out her weapons made out of pure glass and blocked their attacks. She sent them back flying with a blast of flames she summoned. Weiss prepared herself for what she was up against.

"BLIZZAGA!" She screamed as she fired off a powerful gust of snow and ice towards Cinder. Meanwhile, Lucario and Gardevoir were holding their own to keep the Metagross's safe. Cinder easily defrosted the attack with her flames.

"Enough of this." Cinder said to herself as she began to glow brighter. Ash saw this as a golden opportunity.

"Oh yeah? STOPGA!" Ash shouted while aiming Divine Elemental at her. She then froze from the impact. "Now, take this." Ash yelled as he charged forward and began to glow himself. He then began striking at Cinder with powerful swings

 **He's going Ars Arcanum and ending his attacks with Zantetsuken.**

As he stopped, he snapped his finger. Cinder's body began to flail around like it finally gotten the reaction of being hit by the Keyblades. She began feeling intense pain from the attacks that were caused to her, practically to the point where she could barely move. Ash and Weiss moved forward and aimed their Keyblades at her.

"It's over Cinder. Surrender now, and perhaps General Ironwood and the Grand Council will be merciful." Ash told her as he channeled electricity through his Keyblade at her. Just then, a clocked chimed at midnight. Cinder then smiled and began glowing so bright that she began to blind them.

Ash and Weiss couldn't see, but Ash could barely tell where she was. He tried to attack her, but missed several times due to being blinded.

"You won't get away with this." Ash called out to Cinder as the bright light finally dimmed.

"Too late. I got what I needed. Know this Ash; the next time we meet on the battlefield, you won't be so fortunate. I'll see you two lovebirds soon." Cinder said as she destroyed a window and escaped. Ash and Weiss walked towards the window and they dismissed their Keyblades. They watched as she parkour on top of nearby buildings and out of sight.

"Dammit, I best alert Ironwood what happened." Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex and contacted Ironwood. Ash had failed.

Later on after explaining to Ironwood what happened and collecting his Pokemon, Ash and Weiss saw that everyone was leaving to return to their dorms. Suddenly, Ash's eyes widen that he just remembered something.

"Yang…" Ash said softly as he then created a portal and ran right through it, leaving Weiss behind. She then realized what he was on about.

Back at Team RWBY's dorm, Yang was all along with her face in her hands crying. She was still in her dress, but she was too upset to care. She then tilted her head up when she saw a portal open up and Ash ran through it.

Ash then saw the terrifying sight of Yang being so sad, that it made him feel even guiltier.

"Yang…I'm so sorry. Something came up and OUCH!" Ash shouted as Yang jumped off her bunk and smacked him so hard in the face with her eyes burning red with rage.

"WHERE! HAVE! YOU! BEEN!? Do you know how long I've waited for this night?" She yelled at him. Ash tried to explain what happened to her, but after each attempt, she smacked him each time to the point where she began punching him.

Suddenly, another portal opened outside the open door to the hallway. Ash and Yang looked out and they saw a hooded figure that wore the same dark coat that Ash wore and had the hood up. The figure then pulled the hood up and the figure was revealed to be a man with long curly hair that had a small ponytail on the back of his head with bright ocean like blue eyes looking back at them with a half-smile.

"Who are you?" Ash asked him, only to have him silently shush at him. He then turned around and pointed at the wall. Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the wall, creating a door that had a mark of Ash's Keyblade keychain in the center.

Ash was then getting more curious about him. He activated his aura vison and saw an amazing sight. Blue and gold aura flowing through him.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you are friendly. What's through there?" Ash asked him as they made their way towards him.

 **"Enter and all will be revealed."** The man said to them. He watched as Ash opened the door and he was shocked to see what was inside.

The room looked like a five star hotel room with a king size bed, a large bathroom, and the most iconic thing was the ceiling. The ceiling has been bewitched to show off stars, planets and galaxies that would be shown during a clear night. No clouds, no planes, nothing. Everything out in space can be seen billions of miles away.

 **"Behold, the Room of Divine. This was created specifically for you Ash."** The man said to him.

"Really?" He asked. The man nodded. He then guided them to the center of the room and told them to stay there for a moment.

 **"Maestro-music"** The man said as he snapped his finger. Ash and Yang then heard the calmest slow song all around them. Ash and Yang looked at each other and realized what was happening. The man had given them a second chance.

"I don't know who you are, but you are the best." Yang said to the man.

 **"My name is Xedrek. We will meet again."** He simply said. Ash and Yang nodded towards him.

"You will always be welcomed here Xedrek." Ash told him.

Ash quickly took Yang's waist and hand while Yang held his shoulder and held his other hand and they began their dance. Xedrek walked towards a corner to give them a little privacy. He watched as they danced like there was no tomorrow.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." Yang said as she moved closer to him.

"It's alright sweetie. I did kind of deserve that for leaving you out." Ash told her before kissing her forehead. Yang shook her head at him.

"No Ash. You deserved none of that. Had I known what was happening, I would never have attacked you like that." Yang was saying before she began tearing up.

"Anger does get the best of us every now and then. You, on the other hand, know how to use it to your advantage." Ash told her as he held her closer. Yang then placed a finger on his lips.

"Ash…just stop talking." She whispered.

They continued the dance while they continued to stare at each other and moved closer to each other's faces. They closed their eyes and their lips met just as the song ended.

Xedrek watched as their dance ended with them making up, and shortly making out. He then launched a type of silver like Dust called Rate T from his coat pocket and threw it at them. It surrounded Ash and Yang right after Ash carried Yang to the king size bed and laid her down. The bed itself was very comfortable. They then continued their make out session. Xedrek then exited the room quietly to leave them be. He then created a small portal to return to where he belonged.

 **My work there is done for now. Alright, thank you all so much for reading the dance chapter. I know this may not seem like my best work, but hey this was easier than I thought it would be. So now that the dance is out of the way, I think we all know what is about to happen next. So stay tuned as we now enter...THE BREACH! TheD-Rock900 is signing out.**


	16. The Breach

**Before we begin this next chapter, I want to make a quick correction on something that someone mentioned to me in a review. I was actually incorrect by the name of the ships. They are not called paladins, they are bullheads. I apologize from that mistake, but enough of that. Let's get started with THE BREACH!**

As the sun began to rise up from the bewitched ceiling, Ash began to wake up from the rays. He looked to his right and saw Yang snuggling up to his shoulder. He couldn't help but smiled at the scene. She slowly began to wake up.

"Morning Ashy." She said in a cute tone in her voice.

"Morning sweetie. I see you slept well." Ash said as he got off the bed. They were both still in their suit and dress from last night.

Yang decided to get cleaned up first before Ash. After she exited the bathroom, she nodded at Ash indicating that it was his turn. Suddenly, she eyed the silver like Dust around the bed.

"Hey Ash, what's this silver like stuff." She asked.

"One moment. I'll be right out." Ash called out form the bathroom. After about a minute inside, he walked out and looked over at where she was pointing at. He picked up a small bit of it and examined it.

"Not sure. Whatever it is, it looks like some kind of Dust. Maybe Weiss might know something." Ash suggested. It was then he saw that the dust was surrounding the bed. "What the hell?" He asked.

"It's all around the bed. This wasn't here before was it?" She asked.

"No. Let's just get this examined. Once we know more about what this is the better." Ash said as he decided to take some more with him. They exited the Room of Divine and walked made their way inside Team RWBY's room.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!?" The rest of Team RWBY yelled at them. Ash and Yang sweat dropped from the yell.

"It's…kind of a long story. In the meantime, Weiss can you take a look at this Dust?" Ash asked as he showed her the Dust.

"I suppose, but you better have a good reason as for why you didn't tell us where you were. We were worried." Weiss said as she took a small zip lock bag and Ash dumped the Dust into it.

"Alright, but be warned. This is kind of a complicated story." Ash said. Meanwhile, Yang went to the bathroom to change into her usual clothing while Ash began explaining everything that has happened. He tried to make it as less complicated as possible. If only Xedrek were here to help back him up.

"So the whole reason as for why you didn't tell us where you were was because this Xedrek person came out of nowhere in another portal, magic up that door right across our dorm, and he gave you a second chance of dancing?" Blake asked with a very questionable look of disgust.

"That's how it is." Ash said. Yang nodded in agreement.

"I don't buy it." Blake simply said as she returned to her book.

 **"They speak the truth."** Xedrek's voiced echoed all around them. This caused everyone to look around them as to wonder where he is.

"Where are you Xedrek?" Ash called out.

 **"Out here on the tree."** Xedrek said as everyone now eyed him while being upside down on the trunk with the same half smile. **"I told you that we would meet again Ash."** He added.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Yang asked as he got up from the trunk and stunted his way into the room.

 **"Where I came from is unfortunately not important. I came here to collect the rest of my Rate T Dust if you would please Weiss."** Xedrek said as he looked at the silver dust inside the bag. Weiss staggered backwards from knowing her name without any introductions.

"How do you know me?" She asked before handing over the Dust to him.

 **"Where I'm from….we know more than just your names. Before you ask, no I am no stalker. I just came here to collect the last bit of the Dust. Until next time, ta-ta."** Xedrek said a dark portal opened around him and he disappeared.

Weiss just stood there starring at where Xedrek was at with a dumbfounded look.

"Ash, sometimes I really hate it when you are right." Weiss said. Ash chuckled nervously.

"Well now that we got all of that confusion out of the way, I'll be heading down to breakfast soon." Ash said before he took his dark coat with him to change and clean up in his room.

"Is it just me, or whenever something happens it's always all of us?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's all of us." Yang answered. Suddenly, Blake's eyes widen when she realized that Ash left.

"Hold on, where is Ash going? The bathroom is right there." She wondered. She got up and rushed to the door and saw that Ash went into his room right across from theirs.

"Oh, wait till you girls see what's inside. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." Yang said as she pushed the door opened. They saw Ash going towards the bathroom and Team RWBY saw the amazingness of what the room had to offer.

"Make yourselves comfortable girls. I'll be out in a moment." Ash called out. Blake decided to lie down on the bed to continue reading. It was more comfortable than her bed in their dorm. Ruby and Weiss were looking up at the bewitched ceiling while sitting on the edge of the bed. Yang was looking around in the closet, only to find guy clothing inside.

"This place has everything. Wish our rooms were like this." Ruby said.

"This bed feels like the one back home." Weiss said as she laid down on it and smiled.

"I see you girls are happily relaxing. So what do you say we head down to the mess hall?" He asked. They all nodded and they all left the room. Along the way towards the mess, Blake held Ash's hand and purred. Meanwhile, Ruby was looking a little down.

"What's wrong Rubes?" Yang asked her sister.

"I just can't help but shake the feeling that I'm being left out from the love group." She said. Everyone's eyes widen from that answer. Ash quickly hugged her on the spot.

"Why would you think that Ruby? I can never leave you out." Ash asked her.

"I guess maybe I'm not doing much to show it." She answered. Ash had to do something, so he picked her bridal style. This caused her to gasp and blush from this.

"You've always done so much for the love group. Besides, it was you that suggested it, am I right?" He asked as Ruby leaned her head onto his shoulder and smiled.

"You're right. I love you Ash." Ruby whispered before kissing him.

"Love you too Ruby." He answered back before putting her down.

"Hey guys, you guys heading for the mess hall?" Jaune's voice called out from behind. Ash and Team RWBY looked behind them and indeed Team JNPR was behind them.

"Yeah, wanna tag along?" Ruby asked. They happily obliged and they began socializing on the way there. Just as soon as they arrived, Ash's pokedex rang and Ash quickly answered it. It was Ozpin.

"Yes Headmaster?" Ash asked.

"Ash, may we have a word with you and Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked. Weiss then got nervous when she heard Ozpin mentioned her.

"Yes sir, we'll be there is a moment." Ash said before closing his pokedex. He then turned to Weiss and said, "Ozpin is requesting our presence in his office." Weiss was getting more nervous, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you later guys." She said as they left the mess hall. Ash was looking over at her as he sensed some anxiety growing within her. He took her hand hoping to calm her down. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

By the time they entered the elevator, Weiss was getting more worried. So much so that she had to lean on Ash's heart for comfort.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. We're gonna be okay." Ash said as he kept her close. By the time the elevator stopped, Ash was the first to knock.

"Come in." Ozpin's voice called out from behind. Ash and Weiss emerged and they saw Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming." Ozpin said to them.

"Yes indeed. First off, I want you both to know that what you did last night was the right thing to do. You saw a problem, and you both took action." Ironwood said as he walked towards them.

"I wouldn't have known about it without your help and the help of my Pokemon. Weiss decided to tag along from knowing of the infiltration." Ash said. She immediately looked away from being mentioned.

"Speaking of such, were you able to find out who it was that infiltrated the CCT tower?" Glynda asked them.

"I know exactly who it was. It was Cinder Fall. Her aura I sensed proves it. She wants the power of the Keyblade for Queen Salem and she's doing whatever it takes to take Amber's power. What she was looking for in the system is something I don't know for sure." Ash explained.

"I see, but why was she wearing Mistral uniform?" Ironwood asked.

"Perhaps she was trying to blend in? Whatever the case, she's pretty much exposed now. I think we should do something." Weiss said. This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you suggest Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"Why don't we just relocate Amber? It's clear that she's no longer safe here." She said. This caused some confusion for a moment, until they realized that she was on to something.

"I may have a few ideas. However, I think it would be best if only I know where she is. No records of where she is, no clues, nothing. Pure secret from the rest of the world." Ash stated.

"Then perhaps maybe we should speak to her of this matter and see what she says." Ozpin said before moving to the other side of the desk and pressed a button. "Amber, may we speak with you up here in my office?" He asked through a speaker.

"Yes sir." Amber's voice spoke from the other side. Mere seconds later, a small ball of fire popped up next to Ash and Weiss and it grew larger. It then landed onto the floor and Amber emerged in her same outfit she wore when Ash first encountered her.

"Amber, thank you for coming. I know this may sound a little sudden, but I'm afraid that given the circumstances that has transpired, we are wondering of what your thoughts are of relocating you." Ozpin said. Amber gasped a bit from what he told her.

"What took you guys so long to realize this? Of course I want to be relocated." Amber said.

"Good, Ash here has a few ideas. I want you two to discuss this with each other and come to an agreement." Ozpin said. Amber turned to Ash and nodded.

"We can discuss this now if you want." She said to him. Ash thought about it for a moment before looking back at Weiss.

"Tell you what, I'll head down to the Vault tomorrow afternoon and then we can discuss this." He suggested.

"Yes Master Ash." Amber said before bowing her head to him. Ash chuckled a bit.

"Please, just call me Ash." He insisted.

"Sorry, been kind of a force of habit for me ever since we met some time ago." She said while blushing a bit.

"Before you go, this package came for Ruby and Yang by their father earlier today." Glynda said as she handed him a large cylinder like package.

"Thank you for your time Ash and Weiss. You are dismissed." Ozpin said to the two of them. They nodded and they took their leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. I don't know what exactly she was looking for, but I suggest we run a scan on the system. I hope she didn't input a bug or whatever into it so she can control the system outside the tower." Weiss said before the doors opened.

"I already gotten that planned out. Our Metagross's will know more when we scanned the entire CCT system." Ironwood said to them as they entered the elevator. When the elevator closed, Weiss hugged him tight.

"ACK!Well…that wasn't bad…was it?" He said while trying to breathe. She finally let go of him so he didn't turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"I had to get that out of my system Ash." She said. They then made their way back to the mess hall, only to find that Team RWBY and JNPR left already. They decided to get what's left of breakfast and ate together.

"Why were you so nervous anyway?" He asked her.

"That's really the first time that I have actually failed in a combat situation. I feared that they would give me a hard time with it." She said. Ash understood what she meant. Especially when he had more personal failures he had during his time as a trainer.

"In reality, nobody's perfect. We can only do the best that we can. Last night was a prime example." Ash said as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. She didn't say anything but nodded. If her father was around and heard what happened, she would be disciplined in a painful way.

After they finished eating, they returned to the dorm.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yang yelled out. Ash calmed her down a bit as they entered. Weiss decided to explain what happened.

"So they're relocating Amber? I think that's great considering that she is in too much danger here." Blake said.

"I agree. Oh yeah Ruby, Yang, this came in today. It's from your father." Ash said as he handed the package to Yang.

"OH SOMETHING FROM HOME!" Ruby squealed before she sprinted onto Yang and tried to take the package to see what was in it. Yang then shook it opened and something brown emerged. It then hopped a couple times before taking on the form of a dog like Pokemon Ash has never seen before. Everyone looked down at it and it was staring back.

"Rock…Ruff" It barked at them. Everyone then screamed in surprised, shock or, in Ash's case, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"ZWEI!" Ruby screamed in happiness.

 **Ruby and Yang's Rockruff/Zwei LVL 24 Rock Keen Eye**

 **Tackle Howl Rock Throw Rock Tomb**

"He sent a Rockruff?" Blake asked as she made her way behind Ash.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked as if continuing where Blake left off. While everyone was talking about Zwei, and Blake climbing onto Ash due to her being part cat, Ash took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Zwei.

 ** _Rockruff, the puppy Pokemon. This Rock type Pokemon has considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up._**

"Are you telling me that this mangy….drooling….mutt is going to wive with us vorevar? Oh yes he is, yes he is." Weiss was saying in a way she was talking to a baby.

"Please keep it away from me and my belongings." Blake insisted as she held onto Ash tighter as Zwei landed onto the floor.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu's voice echoed from outside on the tree.

"Pikachu, there you are. Sorry I didn't collect you from last night." Ash said as he took Blake towards one of the bunks and she hopped onto the top bunk. Pikachu and Zwei met and they began playing with each other.

"Hey look there's a letter." Yang said as she pulled out an envelope from within the package. She then read aloud. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So, I'm sending Zwei for you to take care of. Inside should be all the food you'll need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Ash was confused by what she meant by 'inside should be all the food you'll need.' Yang then tipped the package upside down and dozens of Pokemon food cans spilled out.

"Your Rockruff must get hungry easily." Ash said just before a can opener poured out afterwards.

"So now what? We can't exactly leave him here while we are away tomorrow. We have our first mission." Weiss stated.

"Not to worry. Good old Ash can vouch for the little one." Ash said before scratching Zwei's head. "Besides, I need some company while I think of a location for Amber."

"If you say so, so we have until tomorrow to do whatever we want." Ruby said.

"I think we should take this time to train up for our first mission. We don't want anything slowing us down, do we?" Yang suggested as she stretched out her arms.

"I agree, so let's head out for the courtyard. Come on boy." Ruby said to Zwei, who happily barked and followed his owners. Weiss just looked like she wants to hold Zwei for a long time. Blake, on the other hand, decided to stay behind with Ash.

"What's up? You gonna train later on?" He asked her.

"That and to get away from that dog." She said as she got off the bed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I really need to start believing you more." She said in a whisper.

"Ahh, don't beat yourself up like that Kitty. For all that has been happening with me, I can expect anything right now." Ash said as he sat on a chair by the desk and pulled out his Pokedex to bring up a map of all six regions he's visited. Blake then looked down at the maps of the regions and looked through it while sitting on the desk next to him.

"I have been to Unova and Hoenn, and they have great locations for Amber due to her being the Fall Maiden." She said.

"I agree, but I think taking her to a volcanic location is too obvious. Hiding her in plain sight would not be good either." Ash said while scratching his head.

"She can't go at any volcanoes and obviously no water locations either." Blake added.

"So the only options are either in a cave, or up on a mountain." Ash concluded, but still had no idea where though. For the next half an hour, Ash and Blake were looking through the maps and figuring out where to take Amber to keep safe.

Suddenly, Blake got up and decided to take her bow off. Ash looked up and he smiled that she let her cat ears out.

"I'm really happy that you accept me for who I am Ash." She said before sitting on his lap and began to purr.

"Right back at ya Kitty." Ash whispered back before their lips connected into a short passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and Blake leaned her head onto his shoulder again.

Suddenly, the door opened up and the rest of Team RWBY got back.

"Blake, there you are. Why'd you stay behind?" Ruby asked while holding Zwei. Blake was trying to figure out how to answer that question.

"If you wanted alone time with Ash, just say something." Yang said with a teasing look. Blake and Ash were blushing from the look.

"Relax girls. We were just thinking about where to relocate Amber. Nothing wrong and weird about it." Ash said.

"Whatever you say Ashy." Weiss said with another teasing look.

"Oh come on, what's the weirdest that can happen with me and Blake?" Ash asked while moving his hand while asking the question. As he did, he accidentally stroked one of Blake's cat ears.

Blake then gasped and moaned from the stroke, causing everyone, especially Ash, to look at her in shock. Blake then grew a blank stare and looked towards Ash.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Ash said as he picked her up a bit and sat her down on the chair as he got up. "Um I'm gonna…I'm gonna go and GYAH!" Ash was saying as he made his way to the door before gasping hard as she grabbed him with a "NYA!" sound and held him tight while purring loudly. Blake then stopped as she looked back at her shocked team.

"What? It's my instincts." She stated as she got back into purring and holding him tight.

For the rest of the day, Ash and the rest of Team RWBY trained with their Keyblades. Blake did get distracted by Ash a few times. She has never felt that kind of feeling when Ash accidentally stroked one of her cat ear. When she was young, her friend Adam did scratch her ears before and she did like it. But when Ash did it, it felt…different in a good way.

As night fell, Ash and Team RWBY returned to their dorms to rest up before their first mission tomorrow. They leave late morning so the more rest they get, the better. Before Ash went into his room, he was stopped by Weiss.

"Hey Ash, would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Everyone was looking at Weiss with confusion. "It is my turn to sleep with you this time, and seeing as we are going on our first mission, we don't know when we'll be back." She continued.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you Snowflake." Ash said. He kissed the rest of her team and we entered his room. About ten minutes later, Weiss knocked on his door and Ash brought her inside. He then swept her off her feet into a bridal carry and he laid her down onto the bed.

"You really do treat me like a princess don't you?" She asked as he made his way to the other side of bed.

"Always have and always will." He said as he laid down on the bed. She scooted towards him and cuddled him.

"Good night Ash." Weiss said before planting a kiss onto his cheek.

"Good night Weiss." Ash said as he kept her close. Just as he began to sleep, his eyes widen as Weiss immediately planted her lips onto his. He quickly returned it and they had a short make out session. Weiss returned to her original position and drifted off to a relaxing sleep.

By the next morning, Ash and Weiss woke up from the sun shine. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Ash asked. Weiss nodded and planted another kiss onto her boyfriend.

"It was heaven." She whispered.

"Let's get you and the rest of your team ready." He said just as they were getting up. Weiss returned to her dorm with her team to get ready for the day.

Ash looked at his Pokedex to check the time and he needed to meet up with Ozpin and Glynda to discuss with the first years of their first mission.

Just as he was beginning to leave to meet up with the staff, he was stopped by Coco and Velvet.

"Hey cutie, you heading down to breakfast?" Velvet asked as she jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride. Ash was laughing from the unexpected stunt.

"No, I'm actually meeting up with Ozpin and Glynda to prepare the first years on their first mission." Ash said. Velvet whined a bit as she slid off of him.

"Relax Velvet. We got most of the day with him later on." Coco said before planting her lips onto his. Just as they broke it, Ash's pokedex began ringing. It was Glynda.

"Professor, I was just on my way to Ozpin's office." Ash said after he opened it.

"We actually want you to meet us in the amphitheater. All of the first years, Ozpin and I will be meeting up there to discuss what their first mission is about." She explained.

"Wilco, see you there shortly." He said before closing the pokedex. "Well gals, I'm afraid that I will have to meet up with you soon. This has gotten to be pretty important." Ash said as he turned to them.

"Don't sweat it champ. After all, we aren't going anywhere for a while. We may be second years here, but we do get breaks from missions." Coco said.

"Hey before you go, can I show you something that I've been working on all last semester?" Velvet asked as she pulled out a box of sorts with her camera in her backpack.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll love this." Coco said with a grin as she took a few steps back. Velvet took out her camera and looked at Ash.

"Can you strike a pose with your Keyblades?" She asked.

"Sure, but let's be quick." Ash said as he summoned Divine Elemental and the Oathkeeper and struck a pose. She took a picture of him and she flipped a switch on her camera and the box opened.

Ash was shocked to see a unique replica of his Keyblades emerged before him. She did a little change in the filters and the Keyblades took different colors to match her. She grabbed them and copied his pose.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I gotta hand it to you I'm impressed." Ash said as he came to his senses. "Perhaps later on, we can have a little one on one?" He asked.

"Gladly, but first you should get going." Velvet asked as the replicas disappeared. Ash nodded before creating a portal to the amphitheater.

"Catcha gals later." He said before walking into the portal. In the amphitheater, Ozpin and Glynda had just arrived waiting for Ash. They saw that a portal opened up and Ash walked right out.

"Good timing as always Ash." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Are we ready to call in the first years?" Glynda asked. Ozpin nodded to the question. Glynda then walked towards a nearby phone that connects to the speakers. "Would all first years students please report to the amphitheater at this time." She spoke through the speaker.

"Headmaster, I should mention the Heartless to the first years." Ash mentioned as Glynda joined them.

"I agree. For all that we have gathered, only you and your apprentices can destroy them." Ozpin said.

In a matter of minutes, everyone in the first class from all kingdoms has arrived at the amphitheater.

"Settle down please, Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words." Glynda said through a microphone before handing it over to Ozpin and went behind him on his right, while Ash was behind him on his left. Ozpin began his speech to the students of what to expect

Ash looked around at all the first years from Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas and Vale. He eyed Team RWBY numerous times, and they looked excited for their first mission.

"Before you all choose what mission you will take with your chosen hunter, our Keyblade Guardian has a few words for you all as well." Ozpin said before stepping aside and let Ash take over.

"Everyone listen up. This world is not only plagued by the creatures of Grimm, but it is also infected by even more dangerous creatures called the Heartless. Thanks to Team CFVY and their mission some time ago, we have images of these creatures." Ash began before pressing a button on his Pokedex and images of the Heartless appeared on the big screens.

"The Heartless are darkness within people's hearts that has taken monster form after the darkness leaves the body. There is one major rule to these monsters. Under no circumstances are you to ever engage them. Only the Keyblade and the Pokemon connected to the wielders heart can destroy them. Any other attempts would be useless as they will multiply from each attempt. If you see anything that looks like these monsters on these images or you think you see a type of Heartless, NOTIFY ME IMMEDIATLEY! I will destroy them at once. Study these images well team leaders. Otherwise, good luck to you all, and may your heart be your guiding key." Ash concluded before people applauded for his speech.

Everyone was now selecting what mission to take. Ash saw Team RWBY chatting with Ozpin about a mission that they were interested in.

Everyone began making their way outside to meet up with their assigned hunter. What really caught Ash's eye was who Team RWBY was going with on their mission. It was Professor Oobleck, their history teacher that is known for his quick talking and fast movements. He made his way towards them with a serious look.

"Hey girls." He said to them, gaining their attentions. "I see Ozpin helped you to bend the rules a bit. Your training with your Keyblades will now take you to your first test."

"We won't let you down Ash. We'll be ready for anything." Ruby said with confidence.

"Good. Remember, Oobleck can have you be sent back here if your actions are unsatisfying. Listen to him well, and remember to stay close to each other. The thoughts of losing any of you…is unbearable." Ash said with a sad look.

"You can count on me to watch their movements Ash. Now let's move along, we are already a minute behind schedule." Oobleck demanded as he sprinted his way towards a paladin.

After they all hugged him, Team RWBY quickly made their way towards the bullhead. Ash watched as their ship began to leave, and he was left alone. He then created a portal and met up with Amber in the Vault.

Upon arrival, he met up with a very determined Amber with a spring in her step.

"Alright Amber, I may have found some possible locations, unless you know of the perfect spot." Ash said to her.

"I have no idea. I'll leave this up to you." Amber said. Ash happily obliged. He summoned a new portal in front of them.

"Shall we?" He asked as he held out his hand to her. She nodded and took it. They walked through it and they left the Vault for good.

In an isolated part of Hoenn, a portal opened and they emerged. They looked around and Amber was happy with it.

"Welcome to the Southern Island of Hoenn. This is an isolated island where there is no civilization here. Not only that, but this is supposedly the home of the Eon Duos. I bet they would be happy to train with you." Ash said.

"Ash…this place is….it's perfect. Thank you. I am forever in your debt. My fellow Maidens will hear of your heroicness." She said before approaching him and she was a foot close to him.

"You'll be safe here. If you see anyone coming here, you need to hide. I can't afford to lose you. Especially since sooner or later, Cinder will be on the hunt for you." Ash warned her.

"Once this whole threat has passed, I can finally be at peace. Good luck Ash, and may your heart be your guiding key." She whispered to him before taking a step closer and hugged him. He returned the hug, but later broke it when they heard a screeching sound coming from deeper inside the island.

Suddenly, two large flying creatures emerged from the island and spotted Ash and Amber. One of them flew right towards Ash and nuzzled him playfully. It was Latias. Amber couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey Latias, long time no see. I've missed you my friend." Ash said while scratching her head. Latios then lowered closer to them and looked closely at Amber. Amber looked up at Latios with amazement.

"Wow, they're much more divine in person." Amber said.

"You better believe it." Ash said before taking a step back from Latias and looked at her. "Hey think you can help me out? This girl is very, very important. Can you two keep her safe and help her train? She's the Fall Maiden and if we lose her, we're doomed." Ash requested Latias and Laitios, who lowered himself and joined them.

Latias then nodded and flew around Amber and playfully screeched. After near ten years without seeing Ash, she's been happier than ever.

"Thank you. Look I gotta get going, but I'll keep in touch with you guys alright?" Ash asked them. The Eon Duo nodded to him. Amber rushed to him and hugged him one more time.

"Good bye for now." She whispered to him. When they separated, Ash created another portal and he then walked into it.

A portal then opened up and he returned to Team RWBY's dorm. The first thing he noticed was that Zwei was nowhere to be spotted. He activated his aura vision and saw no traces of him. Not only that, but he saw that all the cans of Pokemon Food and the can opener was missing.

"They didn't…"Ash wondered before pulling out his Pokedex. He dialed Ruby's number. "Ruby…Ruby come in. This is Ash." Ash spoke through it. Ruby then popped up on the screen.

"Hey Ashy, we just found a place to crash for the night." Ruby said.

"Good, where is Zwei?" He asked in a concerned voice. As if on cue, Zwei popped up from underneath her head and barked. Ash then smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I thought he could come in handy for this mission." Ruby said.

"Please let me know of this next time." Ash told her.

"You got it Ash. I'm sorry for worrying you." Ruby said.

"It's alright. Keep everyone safe alright sweetheart?" Ash asked. Ruby nodded with a big smile. "Good, tell the rest I said hi would ya?" He asked again.

"You got it. See you soon Ashy." Ruby said before hanging up. Ash can breathe a sigh of relief knowing that they are safe.

Ash was on his way to his usual spot on one of the towers to meditate until he was stopped as Coco caught up to him.

"Where've you been Ash?" Coco asked.

"Just relocating the Fall Maiden. Where she is something that only me, and me alone, knows. Well then, it looks like we have the rest of the day to hang out." Ash said before kissing Coco on her forehead.

"About time." Coco said before grabbing his coat and yanked him towards her and kissed him hard. He pretty much spent the day with Coco. Later on, they met up with Velvet and trained with Team CFVY. As night time fell, Ash and Coco made their way towards his room. She informed her team that she will be with Ash tonight.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked her. She nodded while swinging a bag with her night gown. He pushed the door open and she was amazed at the Room of Divine.

After Ash got cleaned up and got onto the bed, Ash looked towards Coco in her night gown and watched as she set her aviators on a shelf and laid down next to him and adjusted herself to rest on his shoulder.

"You were right. A man's shoulder really is more comfortable than a regular pillow." Coco said before wrapping an arm around him and wrapping her legs around his right leg.

"Told you that you will love it. Love you Coco." Ash whispered before kissing her.

"Love you more." Coco whispered before falling asleep.

During the night, Ash was having a nightmare. Ash was in a twilight environment surrounded by gigantic creatures of Grimm and Heartless. He kept on calling out for anyone of his love group. He looked around until he saw Weiss on the ground shaking in fear as a Beowulf was walking towards her.

"NO!" He shouted as he ran towards her and tried to summon his Keyblades, but nothing was happening. He successfully saved her, and looked towards the Beowulf. He watched in horror as its claw swung towards him and scratched him in the face. He then screamed in pain.

Coco was trying to wake him up.

"Ash! Wake up. You're dreaming wake up." Coco yelled at him. She then gave him a powerful smack on the face, and Ash woke up sweating bullets. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Very bad dream. It seemed too real somehow." Ash said through hard breathing. Coco then hugged him to comfort him.

"You're gonna be okay Ash. Nothing is going to happen." She said trying to calm Ash down.

For the next couple of days, Ash and Pikachu were training with Team CFVY. Ash was trying to get that nightmare out of his head. Even talking about this to anyone of Team RWBY proven to be of little help.

Suddenly, alarms were going off. Ash and Team CFVY looked around at what was going on.

"Attention all students and staff. There has been a breach in the barrier of the abandon city. Prepare for immediate departure to Vale at once. This is not a drill." Ozpin's voice spoke through the intercom. Everyone's eyes widen from shock and fear. Ash heard of a barrier in Vale, but he wasn't expecting a breach.

"You guys get to the bullhead. I'll go grab some reinforcements." Ash ordered them.

"No need to tell us twice. Let's go guys." Coco ordered her team and they dashed towards the nearest bullhead.

Meanwhile, Ash ran as fast as he could towards a clearing in the Emerald Forest and whistled for his Pokemon. Mere seconds later, all of his Pokemon arrived.

"Everyone listen up. There has been a breach in Vale. Creatures of Grimm are pouring into the city. You all know what needs to be done. I want half of you defending the citizens and half of you take on the Grimm. Move NOW!" Ash shouted and they all made their way towards the city. Ash had to return a couple of them into their Poke Balls for they cannot get their by foot, water nor air.

Ash then made his way towards Beacon Tower to meet up with the staff to get everyone prepared.

"Ash, you go on ahead. The staff will be right behind you." Ozpin ordered him. Ash nodded and created a portal towards Vale City Hall.

In downtown Vale, hunters were engaging the advancing Grimm that were swarming out of the barrier thanks to a train collision. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and more were doing their best to kill as many as they can.

"There's too many of them." Jaune yelled out.

"Ash, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yang screamed. As if on cue, several Pokemon attacks were fired from behind them and gravely injured to killing the Grimm. They all looked behind and they saw a shadow figure with two Keyblades standing on top of City Hall.

"ASH!" Everyone shouted with happiness.

"GET THEM!" Ash screamed as all of his Pokemon charged forward and began attacking the Grimm. Ash joined in while defending the citizens with several of his Pokemon. He sent out Avalugg to act as a wall for any necessary safe houses.

As the invasion continued, Ash watched as everyone was fighting at their very best to take on the Grimm. For the next few minutes, the population of Grimm decreased and soon enough, there was none left. The day was theirs.

Just as things were finally starting to calm down, Ash then sensed massive amounts of darkness coming towards the city. He then heard people screaming with fear of what's coming.

"HEARTLESS!" A huntsman in training screamed. Ash knew it.

"Everyone, evacuate the area. I'll take care of the Heartless. Team RWBY, use your Keyblades and defend everyone." Ash ordered them as he turned towards them.

"Alright, let's go girls." Blake said before summoning Panther's claw and they made their way towards the bullheads that are being used to evacuate everyone.

To his horror, Ash saw an army of Heartless charging towards city hall. They were all armored and armed with either swords or laser beams. Ash charged forward and began striking them. Soon enough, he was surrounded by hundreds of Heartless. He knew what needed to be done.

"Oh please, don't make me collapse like last time." Ash said to himself before activating his Shotlock Command and targeted as many as he can.

Suddenly, a small barrier formed around him and Ash began to hover into the air. He fired off the same 18 colored beams of light into the sky and they fell to the ground from a large distance. Powerful bright lights then shot up into the sky and created the same twilight environment.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS THAT ATTACK HE USED TO SAVE US!" Velvet screamed to Team RWBY of what was happening. Everyone looked around them at the environment with surprise and then they all looked towards Ash.

"LIGHT BARRAGE! COME ON!" Ash screamed as he used what strength he had and fired of as many balls of light as he could from his spinning Keyblades. There were explosions everywhere. So much so that Ash had to close his eyes to prevent being blinded.

He was then lowered to the ground as the attack finished and to his surprise, his body felt just fine. He did not feel any exhaustion to the extreme like last time. He then saw an orange circle surrounding his heart.

"Maybe this is what Amber was talking about on how I will unlock my true potential with my aura." He wondered as he placed a hand on it. It felt just as warm as before.

"ASH!" Team RWBY shouted as they ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hey girls. Are you all alright?" He asked. They all nodded. "Great, we're not out of the woods let. Let's search the city and make sure that there are no leftovers." Ash suggested.

Ash and Team RWBY split up and covered the rest of the city. They did kill off any Grimm and Heartless they came across. They met up at the fountain in front of city hall. Weiss hadn't returned yet.

Ash went towards where Weiss's aura was at to meet up with her. Unbeknownst to any of them, a Beowulf was climbing up from behind her as quietly as possible to prepare a strike. It raised its paw and readied its claws. Ash saw the attack and panicked.

"WEISS LOOK OUT!" Ash screamed as he ran towards her. She turned around and screamed. She felt her body being shoved and she hit the ground. The next thing she heard was claws tearing through flesh and a loud scream.

Ash covered his face with his left hand with his eyes shut tight. Blood was seeping out from his face. He then swung his Keyblade viciously trying to kill the Beowulf. He was unsuccessful as he couldn't tell where it was. The Beowulf raised his paw and swung hard at Ash, sending him into a wall.

"ASH!" Weiss screamed with fright before summoning out Absolute Zero and killed the Beowulf on the spot.

The rest of Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and many of the staff ran towards where the screaming came from. When they saw Ash, they saw the most horrible thing ever. He was still holding onto his face to prevent more blood from escaping him.

"SOMEONE HEAL ME PLEASE!" He screamed while still suffering from so much pain. Weiss aimed her Keyblade at him and shouted, "CURAGA!" The spell healed him and Ash then collapsed onto the ground.

He pulled out his Poke Ball and sent out Lapras.

"Hey bud can you give my face a douse? I need to clean up." Ash asked her. Lapras then fired off a hydro pump at him, soaking him from head to toe while he wiped his face off to clean the blood. As they were finished, he returned a very shocked Lapras into the Poke Ball.

"Man that hurt like hell. You alright?" He asked Weiss as he turned towards everyone. Everyone had their eyes as wide as dinner plates. "What? What are you all staring at? Do I still have blood on my face? Do I have something on my toes?" He asked while looking around him and his body.

"Ash…are you sure that you're okay?" Yang asked as she approached him.

"Of course I'm okay. Never felt better. Thanks for the healing by the way Weiss." He said to her. He then looked towards everyone else. "So, what's everyone starring at?" He asked them.

Weiss then stepped forward and pulled out a small mirror from her pocket it and aimed it at him. He looked into it and saw two large scars on his face that covered his eyes all the way down to his lower jaw at an angle. **(Cover your ears everybody)**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Uh oh. Well…I guess you can say Ash is…scarred for life?...Too soon? Okay. Anyway, this has been the Breach. Thanks for reading. Ash really was a hero in this chapter, but at a cost. What's going to happen to him now that his face has been ruined and tampered? Find out more as the story continues.**


	17. The First Date pt 1 Infection, Spring

Ash was absolutely devastated about his now ruined and destroyed face. Horrified by the scars, he kept his hood up to hide his face from everyone.

"I can't even look at myself anymore. How did this happen?" He asked himself as he, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and the staff made it to a bullhead back to Beacon Academy. It was utter silence on the way back to Beacon.

His girlfriends were so worried about him. He's never going to be the same again. They had to do something.

"Well, we can always find a time for us to go on a date sometime." Yang suggested as she walked next to him.

"I don't know. I don't think I can handle the public seeing me like this." He said as he covered his face with his hands.

"We don't have to go anywhere out in public if you're not ready." Ruby said before hugging him.

"I just don't know. I'm sorry, I need to be alone." Ash said before releasing himself from Ruby. She whimpered from what he did.

"He just needs some time. He'll be back to his cheerful self soon enough." Coco said with confidence.

As he made it back to his room, he put his hood up and looked into the mirror. He had been shedding tears ever since he saw the scars the first time.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked for his attention. He looked towards him and smiled a bit.

"I'm gonna be okay buddy." He said before scratching his head. He then looked at his scar. "WAIT!" He shouted as his eyes widen and began having a flashback.

His Charizard used dragon claw on Pikachu, causing him to bleed uncontrollable. Ash used the healing spell on him. There was a scar in its place.

Ash was more shocked after the flashback.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Ash shouted before taking off his coat and pauldron and took off his body glove to expose his upper body. It was covered with scars all over his torso from the healing spells he used on himself from injuries during his seven years of being out in hiding.

Suddenly, Blake burst through the door after he screamed. She saw the scars all over his developed torso. She blushed from the scene.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"No. Please, look away. I'm hideous." He said as he quickly put his coat on. He attempted to put his hood up, but he was stopped when Blake grabbed his hands. He looked towards her, and she looked so sad.

"I'm not leaving you. I don't care what happened to you. Our love hasn't changed at all." Blake said before hugging him and refusing to let go of him.

"Same with me as well." Weiss said as she was standing outside the door. She walked towards them and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash backed up from them and he made his way towards the bed. He laid down on the bed and extended his arms towards them. Blake and Weiss ran towards him and snuggled him.

"You guys are the best. I love you all so much." Ash said as he kept them close.

"We love you too." Blake and Weiss said.

Weiss then got an idea. She moved closer to him and decided to plant her lips onto his neck. Ash gasped as she began sucking on it. After about a few seconds, she pulled back, leaving a hickey in its place.

"I saw the same mark on your collarbone the other night, and I thought I should do the same." Weiss said before snuggling him more.

"I couldn't have asked for better girlfriends." He whispered. Suddenly, they head knocks on the door. The girls whined that they were interrupted, and Ash leaving them on the bed. He opened it and saw Ozpin waiting for him.

"Headmaster, how can I help you sir?" He asked.

"I came here to check up on you. You were completely devastated earlier today." He answered.

"Don't remind me. How can I face everyone like this?" Ash asked while slightly rubbing his scars.

"Just take your time now. If you're not ready, then don't rush it. Although, you might want to check in with Glynda later on. She has been very worried about you." Ozpin said before walking off.

Ash began thinking about Glynda. He hadn't hung out with her much due to classes and how busy she's been.

"Everything alright Ash?" Blake asked before wrapping her arms around his.

"Yeah for now. He told me that I should check in with Glynda. It has been a little while." He said. Blake and Weiss understood.

"I guess that's fair. She has been busy so much these days that she hasn't had a time to relax." Weiss said.

"Yeah, perhaps you should go see her. We'll be here resting." Blake said before kissing him. He nodded before kissing them back.

"I'll see you girls later on." Ash said before creating a portal and entering it.

A portal opened up at a private bedroom and Ash walked out looking around. He saw Glynda finishing up the final reports of everyone's first mission on a desk.

"Ash! Are you okay?" She asked with fear as she got up and walked towards him. She rubbed his two scars gently.

"I think so. I decided to check up on you because it's been a while." He said before hugging her. Feeling his embrace was very soothing for her.

"I'm glad you did. For all that has been happening, and how much you've helped me, I really need it." She said while returning the hug.

"I guess, everyone's gonna have to get use to this new, unnecessary look." Ash whispered.

"They will." She said before pulling back and kissed him. He happily returned the kiss. After they broke it, she lured him onto a bed. As he adjusted himself, Glynda joined him and cuddled him.

"I was so worried about you." She said while tightening her grip on him.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He said to her. And with that, it was sealed.

Glynda flipped her body on top of his and planted her lips onto his, creating a short make out session. Ash had to remove her glasses to prevent them from breaking as they continued. After about a half an hour of kissing each other on the lips, and even on the neck, Glynda got up and sat on his lap after collecting her glasses.

"I'm tired of keeping our relationship a secret from everyone but the girls and Ozpin. I don't care what anyone says. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you." She said.

"We'll make it." Ash told her as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks for coming Ash. I have a few more stuff to do. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I might as well get some more rest, and apologize to Ruby for forcing her away from me earlier after we returned." Ash said before getting up and creating a portal.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Ash." Glynda said before kissing him passionately once more.

"Take it easy Glynda." He said after they broke apart. Ash walked through the portal and the portal closed.

A portal opened up in Team RWBY's dorm where the rest of his girlfriends were there socializing.

"There he is." Coco said as she eyed him. Velvet ran to him and flung her arms around him.

"I was so worried about you." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry that I made you worried. I look terrifying, don't I?" He asked her. Velvet looked up and saw his scars.

"It will take me a little bit of time to get used to it. Least you didn't lose an eye." She said before letting go of him.

Ash then looked towards Ruby, who was feeling a down for being forced out of the hug. He walked towards her and hugged her, snapping her out of her mind.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I wasn't myself and I pushed you away while you were trying to help." He whispered to her. She returned it tightly.

"I understand Ash. But for now, let's just rest up for the rest of the day." She suggested. Everyone agreed and they continued to relax and socialize. Suddenly, Ash began to feel funny as he rubbed his scars.

"Something wrong Ash?" Yang asked as she noticed him rubbing the scars.

"I don't think so. Probably just my scars acting up. It's nothing." He said after the feeling faded from him.

As night began to fall, Ash began to leave before stopping because his scars began acting up again. Velvet and Weiss noticed this pretty quickly.

"Are you certain that you are okay?" Velvet asked.

"I think so. If this keeps up, I will get them looked at." Ash said before rubbing them once again.

"Well…good night Ash." Velvet said before kissing him and leaving with Coco. Weiss hugged Ash to ensure he's going to be okay.

"I'll be fine." He whispered to her.

"I know, but somehow…I think I feel responsible for what happened." She said before touching his scars. Ash shook his head at her.

"It wasn't your fault. It came out of nowhere. Don't beat yourself up Weiss." He said. She smiled at him and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

"Good night Ash." She said before heading into her dorm. He then went inside his dorm.

When he woke up the next morning, he was sweating bullets, breathing heavy, and he felt like his head was gonna split open.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he opened a portal with Divine Elemental to head out to the courtyard to have some fresh air, despite only having his body glove on. By the time he arrived and closed the portal, he looked around and saw nobody around.

Suddenly, he heard some laughter behind him. He turned and saw them…the bane of his existence.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ketchum." Max said to him. Seeing the traitors in front of him, he summoned Oathkeeper and glared at them.

 **"TRAITORS!"** Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. He then fired off fire, blizzard and thunder spells at them. He was shocked to see them dodging them perfectly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that weakling." Misty, Dawn and Serena said in synch to him.

Meanwhile, Lucario and Gardevoir in the Emerald Forest began sensing Ash's aura going haywire. Lucario and Gardevoir called out Pikachu and the rest of his team with their attacks. They made their way towards the courtyard, which was being destroyed due to using so much spells from Ash.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted to Ash. Ash eyed his partner, and Pikachu was terrified. Ash's eyes were blood red with red aura erupting from his body.

"IT'S THE TRAITORS! GET THEM!" He shouted to his arrived team. They looked around and to their confusion, there was nobody around.

Inside Beacon, everyone has been hearing explosions and felt the ground shake. Team RWBY and JNPR looked outside a nearby window and they saw Ash destroying the courtyard with red aura surrounding him.

"ASH!" Team RWBY screamed. Before they ran to the courtyard to calm him down, Glynda burst through the door with her crop.

"What is going on in here?" She spat at them.

"It's Ash. He's gone out of control at the courtyard. We're heading out there to stop him." Ruby said in a panic.

Weiss then gasped hard from having just remembered something.

"He was scratched by a Beowulf right?" She asked them. They nodded at her question. "HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT!? He's been infected with a deadly toxin. If he doesn't get treatments soon, then this world will be down a Keyblade Master." She informed them. Everyone's eyes widen from fear. They will not lose their boyfriend today.

"I'll alert a few medical squads, you girls try to freeze him. If we can get him frozen, it will stop any movements of the poison he's been infected with." Glynda said before pulling out her scroll.

"Leave that to me." Weiss said before sending out her Glaceon, a Froslass, and an Alolan Ninetails to aid her.

 **Weiss's Froslass LVL 85 Ice/Ghost Snow Cloak**

 **Hail Light Screen Shadow Ball Blizzard**

 **Alolan Ninetails LVL 86 Ice/Fairy Snow Cloak**

 **Aurora Veil Dazzling Gleam Ice Beam Double Team**

Weiss and her team made their way towards the destroyed courtyard and they were horrified. Ash was screaming with hatred, and he didn't even notice Weiss was there.

"Look around you Ketchum. You don't belong here." Cilian said while torturing him. Ash saw the world spinning around him. He kept his eyes shut.

"Why don't you see what this world is coming to?" May whispered to Ash.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOOK!" He shouted while holding his head with one hand, while holding his face with the other.

"You are nothing. Nothing." Ash heard his mother's voice surrounding him. It was then something inside Ash had snapped.

 **"NO!"** He exploded while firing off uncontrollable spells in all directions. Weiss had no more time.

"FREEZE HIM!" She screamed to his Pokemon. Her Pokemon fired off ice beams and blizzard at him. Ash felt the attacks and shot his eyes open from the attacks. He sensed that it was Weiss.

"WEISS, THE TRAITORS ARE HERE! STOP THEM!" He yelled at her.

"ASH, THERE'S NO ONE HERE! YOU'RE HALLUCINATING!" Weis screamed. Ash began to feel weaker from the freezing moves on him. Avalugg joined in and fired off a blizzard at him.

The rest of Team RWBY, Glynda, Ozpin and multiple medical squads appeared behind Weiss. Ash was getting more exhausted that he collapsed onto the ground. He then felt a powerful jab on his nerve point on the back of his neck. Then everything went black.

"Get him inside and make sure he stays frozen. We need to cure him immediately." Glynda ordered everyone while putting her crop back into its scabbard. Team RWBY went to a knocked out, frozen Ash. Yang then placed a hand on his face, only to scream out in pain.

"His temperature is too high. We need to cool off his face." Yang said while cooling off her hand. Ninetails and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. Ninetails fired off another ice beam at the ground to create a small amount of ice. Lucario then used slash to make small ice shards to use to cool down Ash's face.

"Put the ice in this." A doctor told them while holding a large bag. The girls gathered some ice and put them inside and placed it on top of him. Meanwhile, Glynda used her glyph to restore the courtyard from the damage.

"Let's get going." The doctor said as they got Ash inside.

 **Many hours later**

Ash began to regain conscious inside a life support pod. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was back in the Vault. He had a gas mask that covered his mouth and nose as he was submerged in water. He also felt a few needles inside his back. What he definitely noticed was that his body glove was removed and he was only in his underwear.

"Ozpin, he's waking up." A nurse said to Ozpin.

"How's his condition?" He asked.

"We were able to save him by injecting him with the extract of Lum Berries. It cures the victim of all alien intruders in the body. If they haven't gotten him here about a couple more hours, he wouldn't have survived." She said.

"Thank you so much for saving him. If he had died, we will be doomed." Ozpin said as he walked towards the life support pod. Ash then slowly raised his head towards Ozpin's. They just looked at each other for a short moment, only to have Ash lower his head back down.

"He's still pretty weak though. We're gonna keep him in there to keep an eye on him overnight." She said.

"I see. Will he be available for people to visit him?" Ozpin asked her.

"Yes. People can come see him at any time." She said. Ozpin then sent a message to many people that Ash is available for visit.

The first to see him was Team RWBY. Ash looked up at them and despite having a mask on he had a small smile. The girls placed a hand on the glass as they were so scared for him. Ash did the same thing, but slowly lowered it for still being weak. More and more students and staff later visited Ash to show support for him.

By the next day, Ash began waking up feeling a little better. The water began to descend and Ash felt the needles being pulled out of his back gently. He was lowered onto his knees. The pod opened up and a doctor walked towards him.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" He asked. Ash slowly looked up and took off the gas mask.

"I think I'm okay. Those hallucinations were terrifying." Ash said as he tried to get up, but was still a little wobbly.

"I bet. Well the good news is that the poison from within you has been removed thanks to our use of Lum Berry juice. It cured you, but your stamina is still pretty weak. We recommend that you take it easy and try to stay away from any combat until the start of the Vytal Tournament in a couple more weeks." The doctor explained to him.

Ash got his body glove back and Ash quickly put it on. He thanked them dearly for saving his life. He created a portal from his Keyblade and used it as a cane and walked through it.

A new portal opened up and Ash walked out and fell onto his bed and began to rest up more. About an hour later, he heard some knocks on the door. He slowly got up an opened it. Team RWBY, Coco, and Velvet were outside. Some of them brought him some food.

"Hey girls, come in." He said weakly while allowing them in.

"We were so worried about you. If it wasn't for Weiss figuring out about the poison within you, we would've lost you forever." Ruby said as he began to eat. He was famished.

"I really need to learn how to stop worrying you girls." Ash said. Everyone just cuddled him now that he was going to be okay. "Hey girls…don't you have classes right now?" He asked.

"OH SHIT!" Everyone shouted as they jumped off of him. Ash made a portal that took them to Port's Grimm Studies.

"See you soon girls." Ash said as they ran right through it. Ash smiled before finishing up his breakfast. He owed them for saving his life, and he had the perfect idea.

Later on that day, Ash had regained most of his strength back and returned the dishes back to the mess hall. He met up with his team, and they were so happy to see him back to normal.

I didn't hurt anyone of you, did I? He asked them. They all shook their heads at them. "Thank god. Avalugg, thanks for helping out Weiss." He said before rubbing his head. Avalugg grunted from the rubbing, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Pikachu jumped onto his usual spot on Ash's shoulder and rubbed his head on his.

"I'm glad to see your all okay. How's the training coming along?" He asked them. They roared at him, showing him that the training was going well. "Great. Unfortunately given the circumstances, I have to stay away from any fighting until the Vytal Tournament coming up. I'll still continue my apprentice's training and yours as well." He said to them.

After meeting up with his team, he bumped into Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss. Didn't see you coming." Ash said to her. She quickly hugged him after seeing him up and walking.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I should've realized this sooner. I could've saved you before." Weiss said while gripping him tighter.

"It's okay. You were in a panic. And I owe you for saving me, and I know how. I want to take you on a date somewhere." Ash offered to her. She gasped from the offer.

"I would love to, but where?" She asked. Ash thought for a second.

"I have the perfect spot. We can go now if you want." He said to her, who quickly nodded and held his hand. He summoned his Keyblade and fired off another portal. "Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." Ash told her. She closed them and she felt her body being put into a bridal carry.

"I love surprises." She said as they entered the portal. By the time they exited, Ash looked around at the paradise of flowers.

"Okay, open them." Ash said. Weis opened her eyes and gasped in surprised at the surroundings of beautiful flowers. "Welcome to the Flower Paradise in the Sinnoh Region. This is a sacred spot of Gracidea flowers." Ash said as he put her down and they sat down on a hill.

"Ash…I've always wanted to come here….I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as she jumped onto him and kissed him hard. Ash fell backwards onto the ground as he returned the kiss. After they broke the kiss, they adjusted so Ash can sit back up and Weiss sat right next to him with his arm around her. She then leaned on him.

"I love you too Weiss." He said to her. Weiss continued to cuddle him for being at a location she always wanted to go to since she was a kid.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a small Pokemon was sneaking up from behind him. He lowered his head towards her.

"Okay, don't make any sudden moves. I sense a familiar presence behind us. Don't worry, it's friendly." He whispered to her.

"Okay." She whispered back by staying absolutely still. The Pokemon continued to sneak up of him. Ash looked to the left with his eyes and grew a grin until…

"GOTCHA!" Ash yelled as he reached from behind him and caught the creature, which squeaked from being caught. Ash carried it and looked at it. "Hey little buddy, long time no see." He said to the Pokemon.

"Oh no fair Ash. And I was just having fun." It said with its cheeks puffed out with frustration. Weiss looked at the Pokemon with shock.

"Is that….a Shaymin?" She asked.

"Indeed. Shaymin, meet my girlfriend Weiss Schnee." Ash said as he showed Shaymin to her.

"Hello. Wow you're more beautiful than Dawn. Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" Shaymin asked as it looked around. Ash sighed from the question from having to once again having a flashback from that dreadful day.

"Who's Dawn? Also, can I see it?" Weiss asked.

"One of the traitors." Ash answered as he handed her Shaymin.

"WHAT!? That nice girl turned her back on you? My mistress will not allow this." Shaymin said as it began to relax while being held by Weiss.

"Mistress? Who's that?" Ash asked.

"April, the Spring Maiden of course. This feels so nice, way better than Dawn." Shaymin said while Weiss began scratching its back gently.

Ash gasped after Shaymin mentioned the Spring Maiden. He quickly activated his aura vision to possibly finding her. He sensed a powerful aura all around them.

"I wonder where she is. I can't tell where she is." He wondered as he began to look around. As he turned around, he saw a females face mere inches from his face. "YIKES!" Ash shouted with shock before summoning Divine Elemental and falling backwards. The girl giggled from the reaction.

"Scared you, didn't I?" She asked. The girl was wearing a long, flower decorated mint dress with a long staff that almost resembled Amber's staff on her back. She had long pink hair that went just above the knees with Gracidea flowers used as a headband. Her eyes were pink.

"You must be April, the Spring Maiden." Weiss said while gazing at her.

"Indeed. I bid you both welcome to the Flower Paradise, my sacred home." She said before giving them a curtsy.

"Thank you April. I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Weiss Schnee." Ash said as he got up.

"Amber told me everything about you Ash. Despite the scars, she's very accurate on your appearance." She said before placing a hand on his face.

"These were very recent." He said.

"I see. No matter, it changes nothing. I take it Amber has told you about the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts?" She asked as she stepped back a bit.

"Yes she has. She has already given me a piece of the X-Blades power source. Here's the proof." He said before taking her hand and placing it on his heart. The warmth flowed through her hand.

"So Cinder was unsuccessful after all. This brings great feelings to my heart. Now by the looks of it, it's my turn now." She said before pulling her staff out and began charging power within it.

"What's going on?" Weiss said before standing up and summoning Absolute Zero.

"Don't worry. This is a role all the Sacred Maidens hold. Just watch and you'll see." Shaymin said to her.

Weiss dismissed it and watched as April plunged her staff to the ground and the Gracidea flowers in the field began to glow pink. The energy from the flowers began to make their way towards the staff. With all of the powers within the staff gathered, April fired it into the sky.

"Wow." Ash and Weiss whispered as the energy fired into the sky exploded and petals from the explosion began to form around and created a small ball of energy in April's hand.

"Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Master, I present to you the next power source of the X-Blade. Take special care of it." She said before blowing it onto Ash. The scent was so refreshing, he felt like he just felt an essence of Nature itself.

"Wow, all of the bad memories that have infected my mind…it feels so….far away. It's like I finally moved on." Ash said while examining his body.

"This power source I gave you makes you immune to all dark tortures. Nothing a little Nature's freshness to help ease the nerves. You now possess half of the X-Blades power. Before you depart, remember that it is not only Cinder Fall and the White Fang that you and your apprentices will battle. Beware of Queen Salem Chosen One. She is far more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." She explained.

"Thank you for the warning April. And don't worry, Amber is safe and only I know where she is." Ash said before creating a portal to return back to Beacon.

"We know, and one more thing." April said before turning to Weiss, who set Shaymin down. "Your heart truly is connected with Ash. The more your hearts are connected, the more powerful your bond will become. Seeing how you truly love him, your powers will be greater."

Weiss smiled before hugging Ash.

"He has done so much for me and my family. I would do anything to be with him." Weiss said.

"Thanks for everything April. We'll keep in touch, and hopefully I'll meet up with the rest of the Sacred Maidens soon." Ash said.

"They'll be waiting for your arrival. And since I'm feeling generous, I will gladly tell you where Aurora, the Winter Maiden and Azalea, the Summer Maiden are located at. Aurora resides inside the Seaform Islands, and Azalea lives near Pomace Mountain." April said to them.

"Alright, thanks again April." Ash said.

"Good luck, and may your heart be your guiding key." April said before giving another curtsy to them as they began to leave through the portal.

Before Ash entered, he sensed something from above them. He looked up and saw a single Honchkrow flying around them. He gazed at it for a few seconds before leaving into the portal.

Upon returning to Ash's room, Weiss has having a skip in her step from having Ash accomplish her childhood dream of going to the Gracidea Flower Paradise.

"Well, that was more than I thought. Did you like the date?" Ash asked her.

"Ash…It was…amazing. I've always wanted to go to the Flower Paradise when I was little, but I could never leave Atlas. This is proof that you and I are connected forever." She said.

"Forever? I like the sound of that. Now what do you say we meet up with the rest? I'm sure they must be wondering what we were doing." Ash suggested. Weiss nodded as he took his arm and they returned to her dorm. After the events that happen that week, Ash knew that he still had six more girls to take on a date. How will he do it, and where will he take them? Find out more as the story continues.

 **The infection idea was given to me by one with tons of ideas. Kudos to that person. Well anyway, thanks for reading the first date. I am thinking of having each chapter contain a date or two, depending on what will happen. Then afterwards, it's the moment we've all been waiting for….THE VYTAL TOURNAMENT! See you guy's next chapter. TheD-Rock900 is signing off**


	18. The First Date Pt 2 Rocket, Electic

After Ash and Weiss's little date yesterday, and obtaining the Spring Maiden's power of the X-Blade, Ash has been all the more calm and collective. Now that he has half of the powers of the X-Blade, he can only imagine what kind of power that this weapon could muster.

With literally two weeks until the Vytal Festival and the Tournaments coming up, Ash was getting so excited. Course then again; he had classes, training and teaching his apprentices the powers of the Keyblade. And not to mention that he still has six more girls to take on a date.

During one of his down times, he has been figuring out where to take the others on a date. He decided on a few locations that were romantic as possible. Unbeknownst to Ash, who was occupied on the maps of all the regions he visited, Yang decided to drop in on him.

"Watcha doing sweetie?" Yang asked as she leaned over her shoulder.

"Just looking for locations for dates. I'm still not ready for the public to see me like this yet." Ash said while continuing to look at the many of regions he's been to.

"Well, I have an idea for a location that I've always wanted to go to." Yang said while moving around him and sitting on his lap. She pointed to a spot in the Unova region on what looked like Route 4.

"The Rainbow Valley in Unova?" He asked as he looked closely at the spot.

"Yep. My father used to read me and Ruby a bedtime story about that place. It is said that Cottonee's gather to that sacred spot after they found their mates. On the night of a full moon, a wind called the Diamond Breeze blows them to this spot." She explained.

"It's true. I have been there myself….with a few of the traitors." He said in a pretty down voice from that last part. Yang pulled his head to face her and planted her lips onto his. After she broke the kiss, she hugged him tight.

"I told you to get your mind off of them, or I will have to force you to." She whispered into his ear. Ash returned it gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I won't be at peace until I set everything right." Ash whispered while tightening his grip.

"You're not doing this alone Ash. We are in this together. Now what do you say we get ready? After all, we never really had a day to ourselves." She suggested. She was still a tad upset with herself from the misunderstanding the night of the dance and she believed this will make her better.

"Rainbow Valley it is then." He said with a smile. They shared one last passionate kiss before they went off to get changed and cleaned up.

Ash had decided to go with usual clothing and put his dark coat away for a change. He was surprised that he found clothes that look just like the ones he wore in Unova in his closet. The only thing that was missing was his hat.

"Well Pikachu old buddy, I never thought we ever return to Unova. From what everyone thought I was dead and with that tombstone back at Celestial Tower, I can't imagine if some people will be overjoyed seeing me alive and well, or if people will see me as a zombie and panic." Ash said to his partner.

"Pika Pi Pikachu." Pikachu spoke.

"Well perhaps. I wonder what's keeping Yang." Ash asked. As if on cue, the door knocked. He walked over it to answer it. When he opened the door, he thought he had just died and went to heaven from the beauty that stood in front of him.

Yang was in a different look than her usual clothing while wearing her Ember Celica. She looked at Ash with casual clothes while still having his Keyblade Pauldron on. What's really catching her eyes is his developed body being more showing. She loved it so much that she couldn't stop starring.

 **Basically, she's wearing her Hunter outfit**

"Wow…you look…beautiful." Ash said in shock and amazement.

"Thanks cutie." Yang said before pulling him into another kiss. The kiss was short, but it was still sweet for the both of them. "You ready?" She asked after they broke the kiss.

"Indeed." He said before summoning Divine Elemental and creating another portal. Pikachu hopped onto his usual spot and Ash took her hand. They walked through it and the portal closed.

In the Rainbow Valley, a portal opened up and Ash, Pikachu and Yang walked out and Ash quickly closed the portal. The sun was already beginning to set in this location.

"Wow…it's more beautiful in person." Yang said as she dashed forward a few steps and looking towards the waterfall. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran around.

"It sure is. There's a tree right over there we can stay at and enjoy each other's company." Ash said while pointing towards a tree near the river. They walked towards the tree and they sat down next to each other.

"Oh, I've got a new friend for Pikachu." Yang said while digging into her purse and pulled out a Poke Ball. She threw it and she sent out a Flareon.

 **Yang's Flareon LVL 88 Fire Flash Fire**

 **Fire Fang Smog Scary Face Flare Blitz**

Flareon and Pikachu met and they already became great friends.

Yang has been glued onto the beauty that is being shown. The sunset shining onto gemstones while the waterfall is creating a rainbow, how could she not enjoy it? She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"I have never seen such a more beautiful sight than this." Yang whispered.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've seen a more beautiful sight myself." Ash said while adjusting himself a bit to look at Yang.

"What would that be?" Yang asked while looking back at him. Ash didn't say anything but just continue to look into her eyes. She gasped a bit as she finally caught on for what he was talking about. "Ash…" She said before hugging him and refused to let go of him.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted. Ash and Yang looked towards Pikachu while he was pointing above the waterfall. They looked up and Ash saw something that was a blast from the past.

"No…it can't be." Ash said with shock as he saw the giant Meowth hot air balloon. "Pikachu, get over here quickly." Ash called out. Pikachu greatly obliged and Flareon followed him and went behind the tree.

"What's going on?" Yang asked while returning Flareon and they stood up and gazed at the balloon.

They saw something open up from the bottom of the balloon and it aimed towards them. It was a blaster of sorts. It fired off three shots and small devices surrounded them, creating a force field.

"ASH!" Yang screamed while wrapping her arms around him with fear. Ash heard a familiar laughter coming from the balloon.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite our people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"MEOWTH dat's right." Suddenly, explosions happened all around them.

"It's Team Rocket. What are they doing here?" Ash asked while holding Yang close. Jessie, James and Meowth jumped from their balloon and they landed in front of them.

"Twerp, you have no idea on how much we missed you." Jessie said.

"Once the news of you vanishing spread, we thought we had nothing left in the organization. Stealing Pokemon from other trainers wasn't fun." James said while holding a rose.

"Yeah. Plus, dat's a good look for you. With those scars, I bet you been scarred for life." Meowth said before laughing at him. Yang's eyes were wide open from seeing Meowth talk.

"Yeah sure. So what do you want? You still planning and taking my Pikachu and deliver him to your poor excuse of a mafia boss Giovanni, or are you guys on the verge of stopping yet another crime organization?" Ash asked while Pikachu stayed on his usual spot and Yang, unbeknownst to Team Rocket, readied Ember Celica.

"I think the better question is why the hell did you interrupt me and Ash's date?" Yang spat at them.

"Quite blondie. This doesn't concern you. Now hand over Pikachu, or we'll have to do this the hard way." Jessie ordered as before pulling out an Ultra Ball. James did the same thing.

Yang got in front of Ash with anger building up within her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"If you want to get to my boyfriend, you three are gonna have to get through me first." She said. Ash eyed her of how overprotective she has become towards him. It was actually very sweet of her.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ash asked her.

"You've done so much for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor!" She yelled before firing off a few rounds at the devices, destroying the force field. Team Rocket began to panic from what happened.

"YIKES! DAT'S A HUNTRESS!" Meowth shouted.

"That does it. Steelix, go!" Jessie yelled while sending out her Steelix.

"Gengar, get them." James said while sending out his Gengar.

 **Jessie's Steelix LVL 75 Steel/Ground Rock Head**

 **DragonBreath Iron Tail Sandstorm Double Edge**

 **James's Gengar LVL 75 Poison/Ghost Cursed Body**

 **Shadow Punch Sucker Punch Destiny Bond Hex**

Yang then sent out her Mienshao and Salamence to take them on.

"Get them." She told them and they charged forward. Ash watched as she stood up to Team Rocket. After her Salamence fired off a flamethrower at the Steelix, Meowth charged forward and attempted to claw her in the face.

"NO!" Ash shouted as he charged forward and stopped him with Oathkeeper. Meowth's claws came into contact with the metal and it damaged his claws. "Don't you dare put a single paw on my girlfriend Meowth." He said with anger towards a terrified Meowth.

"MEOWTH! WHERE DAT HELL DID DAT COME FROM!?" He shouted. Ash gave a powerful swing and it hit Meowth and it sent him flying onto his fallen companions, rendering them all unconscious.

"You idiots. Get up now!" Jessie ordered them.

"Pikachu, let's give these clowns a blast from their past. THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped off of him and charged up his trademark attack and fired it at them.

"SALAMENCE, HYPER BEAM!" Yang shouted. Salamence fired off a powerful black beam of energy at them. The combined attacks collided onto them and a massive explosion erupted and it sent Team Rocket flying.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted as they shortly disappeared from sight from a twinkle that signaled they have disappeared. The day was theirs.

"Alright! That'll teach them a thing or two." Ash said with happiness that they are no longer a threat to them, for now.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered and began to dance.

Yang returned her team and dashed towards Ash and jumped onto him. He fell to the ground with her on top of him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked him.

"I am now, thanks to you. I have to say, you are very well gifted as not only a huntress, but as a great trainer." Ash said.

Yang got up and sent out Flareon once again. Flareon joined Pikachu and they picked up where they left off. Meanwhile, Ash and Yang returned to the tree and enjoyed each other's company.

"Now, where were we?" Ash asked her softly while holding her cheek.

"I think I know. You shutting up and kissing me." She whispered before grabbing his head and smashed her lips onto his and they commenced a make out session. After about a half an hour, or a few hours to them, their stomachs growled from hunger.

"Let's head back to Vale and head towards the Pokemon Center." Ash suggested. Yang nodded and they got up.

"Flareon, come on back sweetie." Yang called out to her Pokemon. Flareon dashed towards her and jumped onto her to hold it. Pikachu climbed onto his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. Ash created another portal and they returned to Vale.

They exited out of another portal that ended up in front of a Pokemon Center in Vale. They made their way inside and Yang handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon.

"It'll be about half an hour for your team miss." She said.

"Don't worry. We got all day." Yang said. Nurse Joy nodded and took her Pokemon to the back. Ash and Yang made their way towards a table where they ordered some food. As they ate, they waited for her Pokemon to be healed.

"I never really thanked you for your help today sweetie." Ash said. Yang scooted towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It was my turn to help this time." She said while Ash held her close while trying to avoid any physical contact with her hair. Yang decided to catch him off guard while taking his hand and placed it on her head and made him rub her head.

"Y-Y-Yang…" He said as he felt his heart froze and his nerves pulsed from fear.

"Ash, I love you. Only the ones I care about and love the most can touch my hair." She said. Ash was trying to calm down because he knew how very protective Yang is with her hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he tried to pull his arm away, but Yang had a tight grip on it to keep his hand on her.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." She said. Ash smiled a bit and continued to caress her hair. He now knew why she was so protective of it. The soft feeling, and very delicate touch, what's not to like about it?

Suddenly, chimes can be heard by the front counter, signaling that Yang's team is fully healed. They got up and Yang collected her team.

"Your team is now fully fighting fit. Have a good rest of your day." Nurse Joy said happily.

"Thank you." Yang said before they departed.

Just as they left and turned around, Pikachu's ears perked up due to him hearing something.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu said gaining both his and Yang's attention.

"What's up bud?" Ash asked as they stopped. Pikachu pointed down an alley full of garbage. They slowly walked into it and looked around. Suddenly, they heard a soft, yet weak moan in the corner.

"What was that?" Yang asked before summoning Hydra's Fire. Ash activated his aura vision and looked around. He gasped as he saw a very faint blue aura surrounding someone.

"There's someone dying back there. Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty." Ash said before going in.

"I do actually. Fortunatley, I have something that'll help." Yang said before dismissing her Keyblade and pulling out another Poke Ball and sent out a Delphox.

 **Yang's Delphox LVL 90 Fire/Psychic Blaze Charcoal**

 **Mystical Fire Psychic Flame Charge Calm Mind**

"Delphox, use your psychic powers to lift up this garbage. There's someone in there that might be dying in there." Yang told it. Delphox nodded and it used a stick in its tail and aimed it at the garbage. All of it was being levitated.

Ash walked underneath and avoided any liquids that would spill out. The moaning was closer. He used his aura vision once again and the person was right on top of him.

"Here." Ash said as he pointed. Delphox moved its stick and moved the garbage in that spot. Suddenly, Emerald fell out with cuts, bruises, and more serious injuries.

"EMERALD!" Ash shouted before picking her up into a bridal carry. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at him. She tried to reach for his face to touch it, but it felt very heavy.

"Ash….Cinder….abandoned…ah." She was able to say before losing conscious.

"Oh no, we need to get her to Beacon. Ready to learn how to create a portal?" He asked Yang as he got out of the alley.

"Yeah." She said before returning Delphox and summoned her Keyblade.

"Now, think of an exact imagery in your mind and focus it onto your Keyblade. Once you do that, it will do the rest." Ash explained to her. Yang closed her eyes and thought of the one location to go to.

Her Keyblade began to glow and it fired off a beam of light and created a portal.

"Okay, let's go." Yang said before they dashed through it. The portal closed instantly.

Another portal opened up and they emerged in the main courtyard of Beacon.

"Well done sweetie. Now let's find some medical squads." Ash said before they ran off towards Beacon. It didn't take them long until they found Professor Port.

"Professor! We have a problem." Yang yelled. Port looked towards the unconscious Emerald in Ash's arm.

"Oh dear. Come with me to the elevator. I can get you to the Vault where we can heal her." He said before they dashed off towards the nearest elevator.

As they got Emerald into a healing pod, she immediately got the treatments needed to recover. Ash and Yang just watched her as she was recovering. They then held each other as they continued to watch her.

"Well, at least now I can safely say that she's one of us now." He said.

"Yeah. I bet she's now gonna be in our debt that we saved her." Yang whispered as she tried to hold back some tears. Ash patted her on the shoulder and they left to leave Emerald to rest.

They returned to Team RWBY's dorm where Weiss, Blake and Ruby were at. They told them everything that has happened today.

"So Emerald has been betrayed and left to die? I feel very bad for her. She's been through so much and even went through a lot of risk to tell us what has and what will happen." Blake said while getting sad.

"Yeah. I think she's worthy now." Ash said. This caused Team RWBY to look at him with confusion. "I couldn't risk having her with a Keyblade while being with Cinder. Not only that, but she has gained a strong heart that's full of light. What do you girls say?" He asked them.

"I agree with you. Not only that, but remember when she begged to be a part of the love group?" Weiss asked. He nodded, but shot his eyes wide open from what she was on about. "It was thanks to her that she informed us about our real threats. I say she's worthy." Weiss continued.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment. It was true she had a point.

"I will talk to her when she is well. In the meantime, let her sleep. It has been a crazy day for us." Ash said. Yang nodded before hugging him. Ash began stroking her head, causing the rest to look in fear.

After Ash left to his room, Emerald remained on his mind. Perhaps he should give her a chance, but not yet. She needs to recover more than ever.

By the next morning, Ash and Pikachu woke up from the sun. It was 7:30 in the morning, and it was time for them to continue with their morning exercise.

During his meditation, he sensed someone coming towards him. A familiar blue aura that he and Yang rescued yesterday fully healed and completely rested. It was Emerald.

"Hey Emerald, how are you feeling?" Ash asked as he stood up.

"Tons better, thanks to you and Yang. How can I ever repay you?" She asked. Ash thought for a few seconds before smiling and summoning Divine Elemental.

She raised an eyebrow as he flipped his Keyblade upside down and plunged it into the ground while taking a knee. He drew a circle made of pure light around him. Then, a line of light escaped from the circle and surrounded Emerald. He pulled Divine Elemental out from the ground and put it close to his head.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Ash finished the chant and lowered his Keyblade towards Emerald.

She gasped as he offered to share the power with her. She smiled and gripped it. A surge of light emerged from her body as the power was being accepted. As the light died down, she let go of it.

"Now, prepare." He said as he stood back up. Emerald began to feel a power flowing through her head, causing it to feel like it was going to split. "Don't fight it, let it flow." Ash said as he held her shoulders.

Emerald took a deep breath and let the power flow through her. She felt it go to her arm and to the hand until a new Keyblade has revealed itself.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Emerald Thorn**

 **A standard size Keyblade that has the power and the sturdiness of a powerful emerald gem.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all Magic/Dust powers.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Cuts the usage of Magic/Dust cost in half, Boost the power of all Grass and Poison type moves in the user's current party.**

 **Attack Power: +2**

 **Magic Power: +5**

"The Keyblade has chosen you as its new master." Ash said with happiness. Emerald was beyond amazed of what happened. She dismissed it and just stood there.

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and just looked towards her. Suddenly as if their minds were in synch, they quickly turned towards each other, threw their arms around them and shared their first kiss. It was a passionate kiss. He even lifted her up a little bit as they kissed.

For Ash, it was very soft to not only from the feel of her lips on his, but from the touch of her skin that he held. Emerald began shedding tears that not only has she accomplished to be with the man that freed her from the darkness within her, but gained a Keyblade of her own to be trained by her loved one.

When they broke the kiss for air, they stared at each other's eyes while still having their arms around each other.

"Ash…thank you." She said before placing her forehead onto his. Ash smiled while wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I really should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, none of us would truly know of our true enemy, and we wouldn't be prepared at all. You earned this great honor…my apprentice and my new girlfriend." Ash said. This was exactly what Emerald wanted to hear.

After he put her down, they made their way towards the mess hall where Team RWBY, Coco and Velvet were waiting for him. They saw Emerald with him, and they were happy that she is now not only feeling much better, but with a better life. Velvet and Coco, on the other hand, had no idea who Emerald was, and why she was with him.

"Who's that?" Velvet asked.

"That's Emerald Sustrai, that girl we told you two about. She was a spy and it was thanks to her that we learned more of our enemies and their nefarious plans." Ruby said. They smiled as Ash and Emerald joined them.

"Hey Ash, so did you two do it?" Weiss asked. Ash got confused to what she was talking about. "Get together." She added.

"Yes indeed, but not only that..." Ash said before looking at Emerald and nodded. She smiled and outstretched her arm and summoned Emerald Thorn. Everyone gasped from the sight. "She is apprentice number five." He said.

"That's so cool." Blake said as she put her book down.

"Thanks." Emerald said before dismissing it and leaned on Ash's shoulder.

"Yang told us about your date yesterday….I CALL THIS NEXT DATE!" Ruby screamed.

"Dammit." Blake, Velvet and Coco said at the same time with anger and sadness.

"Don't worry girls. All of you will have a fair share before the Vytal Festival. I promise you." Ash said to them. The three of them looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go after our classes." Ruby suggested. Ash nodded before getting into breakfast.

Later after class, and Emerald commencing her training with Team RWBY with her new Keyblade the Emerald Thorn, Ash and Ruby went to get ready for their first date. Ash thought about this for a little bit and he has decided to try to survive out in public with his scars.

Ash went with his usual black coat this time with his pauldron ready to go. Just as he and Pikachu were finishing up, they heard a knock on the door. He answered it and Ruby was there in a somewhat different look.

 **Her slayer outfit, except she doesn't have Crescent Rose**

"Hey Ashy. So where are we going?" Ruby asked with a big smile.

"The place we journey to is out in public. I think I'm ready to give it a try." Ash said before summoning his Keyblade. He created a portal and the three of them walked through it.

A portal opened up and Ash, Pikachu and Ruby walked out of it. Ruby gasped at the surprise.

"Welcome to Nimbasa City, home of a great amusement park and lots more." Ash said.

"AH YEAH! THIS IS THE BEST!" Ruby screamed as she hugged him so tight that she squeezed the air out of him. Fortunately, she let him go quickly so he can breathe and not die from suffocation.

For about an hour, they enjoyed the amusement park. They decided to save the Ferris wheel for last. As they got on, Ruby scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on him.

"Ash, you're doing great out in public. Wow, the view is amazing." She said as she looked outside the cart.

"I don't know Ruby. I've seen a more beautiful view." Ash said in a smooth voice. Ruby looked up and Ash was looking back at her. He looked into her beautiful silver eyes.

"Aww, am I really that more beautiful than a view like this?" She asked. He nodded to the question. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She broke it and rested her head on him again.

After they got off, they decided to have a little look around at all that has changed since Ash had disappeared. Mostly, it remained the same.

"Ash, look at this." Ruby said while reading a notice on a lamppost. "It looks like Elesa is having a fashion show. I've always been a fan, but I never gotten a chance to see her." She said with a sad look.

"By the looks of it, we have about a half an hour till it starts. Might as well, after all it's been a while since I've seen her." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Come on, let's go." Ruby said with glee as she pulled Ash towards the Nimbasa City Gym.

They were fortunate that there were a couple of front row seats for the show. Just as they sat down, the lights dimmed and there were squeals of fans everywhere. Ruby was getting so excited.

Then, the curtains opened and Elesa has arrived. Ash was surprised that, despite not seeing her for many years, she hardly changed at all. The only things he noticed were the longer hair and how it was now dyed black. Elesa has shown off her elegant beauty with different fashions just as he saw it a long time ago. She still got it.

Suddenly, he began to sense something. He began looking around at the crowd. Ruby caught on pretty quickly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"There's someone here. My guess is that this person is after Elesa. Get your Keyblade ready for anything." He said to her. She nodded and continued to watch Elesa. "Keep your eyes and ears peeled too Pikachu." He said to his partner before putting up his hood.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said.

As the showed continued, Ash was looking around more carefully. He sensed that there were at least a couple hundred people here to see her. He then looked up and saw red aura in the ventilation.

Just as Elesa was making another run in her trademark outfit as if she was about to start a gym battle, a black tulip stopped her as it was shot out from above. Everyone began to panic from what happened.

Suddenly, the ventilation busted open and a Team Rocket Elite that Ash recognized nearly ten years ago landed in front of Elesa. It was Domino.

"Elesa, the Electrifying Gym Leader of Nimbasa City. Still at it as always I see." She said while holding another black tulip.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I have a show to put on?" She asked her with anger.

"I'm afraid that this show is over." Domino said as she readied her razor sharp tulip. Ash nodded to Ruby and they jumped up on stage in between them.

"Would you like to test your theory Domino?" Ash asked as he just stood there. Domino just glared at the hooded man in front of him.

"Do I know you?" She asked him. Ash grinned before revealing himself.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, the one that many people thought I had died seven years ago. Now let me repeat would you like to test your theory?" He asked as many people, including Elesa, gasped in surprised that the one that they created the tombstone for him at Celestial Tower was alive in front of them.

"Very well then. If that's how you want to play, then so be it." She said before throwing it at him. He quickly summoned Divine Elemental and deflected it. She gasped from how it appeared out of thin air. Everyone was now leaving the gym in a panic as the fight began.

"Ruby, get Elesa to safety. Pikachu, you go with them." He told them.

"Alright. Ms. Elesa, this way." Ruby said while pulling her away from the action.

"Is that really him?" She asked as they were running.

"Yep. That's Ash Ketchum alright." Ruby said.

Domino got her tulip back and transformed it into a staff. Ash readied himself to face her. She charged forward and struck first. Ash countered and struck back, causing her to loose balance. She has been honing her gymnastics over the years. Ash expected this.

"Absurd. You don't stand a chance Domino. Why are you here?" He asked as he aimed Divine Elemental at her.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Or better yet, how are you not dead?" She asked as she readied for another strike.

"Lord Arceus was on my side that day. But unfortunately for you, this ends now. STOPGA!" He shouted and Domino froze from the spell. "Let's finish this." He said as he activated his shotlock command. He then felt his body dash forward with electricity powering his Keyblade, and he struck at her multiple times.

 **Proton Charge**

After multiple hits, he snapped his finger. Domino's body began to jerk all around as she felt pain all over her and felt like her body was struck by lightning. She fell to the ground with so much pain that she couldn't move.

"Alright Domino, funs over." Ash said as he walked towards her. Domino tried to get away, but the pain was too great. "Surrender or I will inflict more pain on you." He said as he charged up electricity through Divine Elemental.

"You haven't seen the last of me Ketchum. I will find you." She growled.

"I doubt that very much. SLEEPGA!" He shouted and a purple light hit Domino on the forehead, outing her into a deep slumber. He dismissed Divine Elemental and picked her up with one arm and took her to the officials to take her away.

"ASH!" Ruby and Elesa's voice shouted as they ran towards him. Ruby hugged him with Elesa close behind.

"My goodness, you've changed so much since our gym battle many years ago." Elesa said with joy. She looked towards his scars with a bit of concern to the raven haired boy. Ash and Ruby let go of each other and Ash looked back at Elesa.

"You hardly changed a bit. But I'll tell you one thing, even after me being gone from the public eye for so long, you still got it." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said while jumping back onto his usual spot.

"I'm tingling all over seeing you again. Oh yeah, I never really thanked you for helping me get to safety miss…" Elesa said while looking towards Ruby. She began to blush a bit.

"I'm Ruby Rose. I'm a huge fan." She said. Elesa smiled and hugged her, causing her to stand stiff from shock.

"Ruby, you have my biggest thanks. And I have to say, I'm tingling all over your look. I've never seen it before. Would you mind if I try it myself sometime?" Elesa asked while letting go of her. Ruby gasped at her request.

"By all means, it would be an honor if you mimicked by style of look." Ruby said with a slight squeal. Elesa giggled as she was fangirling out.

"Ash, how can I ever thank you for your heroicness?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Your thanks is all I really need. However, I guess in this case, would you tell the rest of the gym leaders, and Alder that I said hi? Except Cilian though." Ash said losing his smile.

"Why's that? I thought that you two were friends." She asked while begin confused.

"Let's just say he's one of the many people that were responsible for causing me to disappear for seven years." He said. Ruby quickly hugged his arm to comfort him.

"I see. Don't worry Ash. For what has happened, he's going to regret it soon enough. Either way, it was still good to see you again Ash. And it was a pleasure to meet you Ruby." Elesa said while regaining her smile.

"Thank you." She said while blushing a little again.

"Time to go back to Beacon. Hope to see you again Elesa." Ash said before summoning Divine Elemental and creating a portal behind him. Elesa was amazed of what happened.

"Farewell you two. You will always be welcomed here. And Ruby…" Elesa said before Ruby began to leave.

"Yes?" She asked while turning towards her.

"I'll send you a picture of what I look like with that adorable outfit." She said. Ruby was excited that she will do it.

"YAY! See you soon Elesa." She said before taking Ash's hand and they walked through the portal and the portal closed.

Upon returning to Beacon, the sun was beginning to set. Ash and Ruby went out to the docking station to watch the sunset.

"Ash, thank you for a great date." Ruby said while they sat down and Ruby siting on his lap.

"Of course. I got to say, I think everything went better than I expected." Ash said.

"You did great out in public. Maybe you'll be ready to face everyone at the Vytal Festival." Ruby said while looking back at him. Ash nodded while looking back at her. She continued to stare at him.

"What? You like what you see?" He asked in a slight whisper.

"Of course because you are the best view I could ever ask for." She whispered back to him before they planted their lips onto each other.

They returned to Team RWBY's dorm after the sun disappeared. Ruby was so happy that she could just sleep with a big smile for how much she had fun today.

"I'll see you in the morning Ruby." He said outside the dorm.

"Okay goodnight Ashy." She said before they kissed each other. Just as she walked in, she noticed that the rest had decided to turn in a little early.

Ash was just about to enter his room until he sensed someone running towards him. It was Emerald.

"Hey Emerald, where's the fire?" He asked. She hugged him to stop herself from running.

"Ash, I know that this may sound….weird but….would you mind if I…..stay with you? I don't have a place to sleep." She asked while blushing.

"Of course, come on in." He said while opening the door. Emerald was amazed on how gorgeous his room was.

Emerald went into the bathroom to clean up and to get ready for bed. When she exited, Ash saw that she was beautiful green nightgown. She winked at him as she walked towards him. He stood up as she got about a couple feet close to her.

"Well Emerald, how does it feel to be free?" He asked.

"A dream come true. I want to be with you Ash Ketchum." She said as she gotten closer to him.

"Oh really? In that case...come here you." He said in a playful voice as he swept her off her feet. She laughed while he put her into a bridal carry.

"Oh Ash…you really are sweet. Go get cleaned up. I'll be waiting." She said before kissing his cheek. He put her down and went to the bathroom.

Ash got out and he put his dark coat on a rack nearby. Emerald saw his developed body and she loved it. As he lied down, she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She felt the comfort warm of his heart.

"Goodnight Emerald." Ash said while holding her close.

"Goodnight Ash, but first…" She said before she scooted upward and kissed him passionately. They broke apart after a few minutes before she returned to her original position and they fell asleep.

Now that Ash had taken three girls in his group, he still has five more to take out. He has decided on whom to take next, and he decided that it was about time that he met up with the rest of the Maidens. Who will be next? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Looks like I got to figure out what date girl number 8 will go with Ash. I'm sure it came as no surprise that it was Emerald to many of you that has been reading this story very carefully. Team Rocket has returned, but what does this mean. Could it mean...DOUBLE TROUBLE!? Had to make that pun. Anyway, thanks for reading once again. TheD-Rock900 is signing off**


	19. The First Date Pt 3 Winter, Aloha

Ash and Emerald, especially Emerald, were in heaven when they slept for the first time with each other. Ash was the first to wake up and he looked down at the mint hair beauty that was still snuggling him. He gently rubbed her back and smiled. Suddenly, she began to wake up.

"Morning Ash." She whispered when she looked up at him.

"Morning Emerald." Ash said before kissing her forehead. She pulled his head down to her and they kissed passionately for a short time.

They later met up with Team RWBY as they went down for breakfast. Along the way, Emerald had her mind on the night of the dance. And that's when it hit her.

"ASH! I just remembered something. Cinder did plant a bug into the CCT tower the night of the dance." Emerald explained.

"I knew it. I knew that there was something going on that night when we attacked her." Weiss said as they came to a stop.

"Then, we all know what must be done. We must go straight to the headmaster. He'll listen to you Emerald. Besides, I know you are not lying." Ash said while smiling.

"We'll meet up with you two at breakfast. Good Luck." Ruby said before she kissed Ash. Ash created a portal towards Ozpin's office, took Emerald's hand and they ran into it.

Ozpin was wondering around his office while holding his scroll. Suddenly, a portal opened and he quickly activated his cane and aimed it at the portal. He then lowered it quickly when Ash emerged with Emerald next to him.

"Ash, this is quite the unexpected visit. How can I help you two?" He asked.

"Sir, Emerald here has some info about Cinder infiltration from the night of the dance." Ash said as he stepped aside and Emerald stepped forward.

"Sir, she implanted a bug into the CCT tower to take control of any scroll that is connected to that very towers connections at . If the wrong scroll is connected into it, it would be devastating." Emerald explained. Ozpin began pondering of what she was saying.

"This would be bad. We are going to use that very tower to control the Vytal Tournament. If what you tell me is true then….we must leave for the tower immediately." Ozpin said as he made some preparations.

"I hope the Metagross's didn't catch the virus." Ash said to himself. He quickly made a portal that will take them in front of the tower.

As they emerged from another portal, they quickly made their way to the top floor. They quickly accessed the system and Emerald quickly got to work to track down the virus. There were so much into the system that it was hard to find.

"Dammit, I can't find it like this." Emerald said with rage. Ash quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Is there something you know of the virus that might help us?" Ash asked.

"Well, I know Cinder uses a black queen chess piece to symbolize it. That's all I really know." Emerald said.

Ozpin looked towards the Metagross's and nodded to them. They began searching the system to find the symbol. It didn't take them long until they found multiple files of it.

"Those are them. Knowing her, she probably made another file for each of them somewhere." Emerald said.

The Metagross's have already gotten to work on finding more of the files. In a matter of seconds thanks to them being supercomputers, they got them all. Ozpin quickly pulled out his scroll and contacted Ironwood.

"James, we found the bug in the CCT system. With your permission, we want to delete the files and prepare the backup system, and launch the anti-firewalls to stop the infestations." Ozpin said.

"Permission granted Ozpin." Ironwood said and Ozpin deleted all of the files and the Metagross's lauched an anti-firewall to stop the virus and exterminate it. "I will have some tech crew members to prepare another backup system. They will have it ready in a matter of days." Ironwood explained before.

"Excellent. The tournaments will be safe, and the Metagross's will make sure no one else enters the system without a passcode. Only myself, Ironwood and the authorized personal will know. Thank you both so much, especially you Emerald." Ozpin said to them.

"Of course sir. Let's head back." She suggested.

"Yes, we best not be late for breakfast." Ash said as he created another portal to take them back to Beacon. They walked through it and they returned to Ozpin's office.

"Well, now I know what else she was doing. So what now headmaster?" Ash asked.

"We can finally relax knowing that the tournaments will be ready to go. Go have some breakfast, and be ready with your classes." He said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Of course sir. Shall we?" Ash asked Emerald.

"No need to ask me twice." Emerald said as she took his hand and they entered the elevator. They made their way to the mess hall to meet up with the others.

"So, what did you find?" Weiss asked. Ash explained everything they found inside the system that could've effect the tournament.

"Whoa…no wonder Cinder infiltrated the tower. I cannot wait to see the look on that bitches face when she sees her plans falling apart." Blake said with a grin.

"Right back at you Kitty." Ash said. Blake blushed a bit, but purred at that. Just as he was beginning to eat, he felt a pair of arms around his neck. It was Coco. She kissed him on the cheek and bit and tugged on his earlobe a bit.

"Hey cutie." She whispered.

"Hey love." He said as he held her head.

"Where were you? You know that I want to see you in the morning." She whined a bit. He explained to her what happened. "Oh…that's a very good reason. Tell you what, when we go on a date, I'll pay for food. Double Dutch?" She asked him. Ash was confused by that.

"Double…Dutch…?" He asked.

"I pay one time, then you pay next time, then the cycle continues." She said.

"Oh, sounds fair." Ash said. She chuckled and kissed him once again.

 **That's probably the best way on how to do dates. Seriously give it a try.**

Later that day after class, Ash, Team RWBY and Emerald were commencing another training session with their Keyblades. Emerald was sparring with Ash, and she began learning how to use spells. Her Keyblade specializes in healing.

"You're doing great. Just keep your heart steady and your mind cleared and no darkness will oppose you." Ash said. Emerald nodded and quickly pecked him.

"Thanks Ash. You know, I think we should go on this next date." Emerald said. Blake groaned a bit, and cursed at herself for not offering sooner to him. Ash noticed this and kissed her.

"Don't be sad Kitty. You and I will go on the next date after mine and Emeralds. How about that?" He asked. She quickly perked up and hugged him.

"NYA!" She screamed happily as she rubbed her head on his and kissed him.

After everyone was finished with their training, Ash and Emerald returned to the dorm.

"Well Emerald, is there anywhere special that you've always wanted to go?" Ash asked.

"Well…I've always wanted to go to a place called the Seafoam Islands in Kanto." She said. Ash's eyes widen from her choice. That was where Aurora, the Winter Maiden, was residing at according to April.

"Then it looks like we will have to go to Cinnabar Island first. We are gonna need to stock up on some repels." Ash suggested. Emerald noticed that Ash was looking rather unusual when he said that.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Ash sighed a bit.

"It's just that…Kanto is where this whole thing started. It would've been the last place I would ever go to. I can only imagine on how much things have changed since my disappearance." He explained. Emerald wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Everything is gonna be okay. Besides, if we ever need to make a getaway, I have my illusion semblance to back us up. Plus, we don't need repels because I can also use my semblance to keep wild Pokemon back." She said as she winked at him.

"Fair enough. Plus, I was gonna go there at some point because according to what I gathered, there is something very important that could aid us be down there in the Seafoam Islands." Ash said.

"Then let's go get it together." She said as she tightened her grip a bit.

"Alright. Before we go, I do need to bring a few Pokemon with me. Seafoam Island does have a cave that is known to have cold environments inside." He said as he created another portal.

"And that's where whatever will aid us will be at?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. Once we get there, I'll explain everything. Shall we?" He asked. Emerald quickly pecked him and she nodded. They walked through it and they emerged in the Emerald Forest. Ash whistled loudly for his Pokemon. Everyone arrived in a matter of seconds.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna need a few of you guys for where we will be going. We are heading for the Seafoam Islands. Any volunteers?" He asked. Pikachu, Chandelure, Lucario, and Lapras, screeched nearby in a pond, moved forward.

"Alright you four, there is a cave that is at the island for where we will be going for most of the travel. Chandelure, you'll be used for heat and light. Lucario, your mastery of aura and combat will come in handy. Lapras, you'll provide transportation. And Pikachu, you go with me everywhere." He explained as Pikachu jumped onto his usual spot.

He returned his volunteered team and Ash created another portal.

"We'll be back soon you guys. Have fun." Ash said to his team. They roared in excitement as Ash, Pikachu and Emerald walked through the portal.

On a far off island in the Kanto region, a portal opened up and the three of them emerged. They looked around as the sun was already rising. Ash turned around to the mountains. He closed his eyes and activated his aura vision. There was a strong aura deep inside the mountain.

"Come on Emerald. We better get moving." Ash said as they walked to the mountain.

"And then once we get what we need, can we relax on the beach?" Emerald asked.

"Of course. This is a date after all." Ash said as he smiled at her. Emerald kissed him and held his arm.

After a few minutes of walking, they spotted a cave.

"Chandelure and Lucario, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Might as well do the same. Come on out Weezing and Crobat!" Emerald yelled as she threw two great balls and out came her poison Pokemon.

 **Emerald's Weezing LVL 78 Poison Levitate**

 **Poison Gas, Explosion, Sludge Bomb, Gyro Ball**

 **Crobat LVL 80 Poison/Flying Infiltrator**

 **Cross Poison, Air Cutter, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray**

As they entered the cave, they immediately felt a cold breeze. Chandelure stayed close to keep them warm. Lucario, Weezing and Crobat surrounded them to keep them safe.

"So what exactly are we looking for anyway?" Emerald asked.

"I'm sensing what we are looking for is at the bottom of this dungeon. Fortunately, Chandelure is providing us with her heat and light and Lucario and I can sense anything coming. You'll see what I mean soon enough." Ash explained to her.

"I really do like these icicle formations. Yet…some of these don't look like they were created naturally." Emerald said as she noticed that some ice around them looked like they were made by something else.

As they continued down the dungeon and fend off any Pokemon that engaged them, they reached a large body of water.

"Lapras, come on out." Ash said as he sent out Lapras. Ash, Pikachu and Emerald climbed on and Chandelure hovered next to the group. Lucario was stunting around them while keeping watch from above with Weezing and Crobat.

They surfed towards the other side of the floor where another cave was waiting at on another foothold. Ash activated his aura vision and the massive aura reading was coming from deep inside.

"This is it." He whispered as they got off of Lapras and Ash returned her. They slowly reached the cave and there was a colder breeze as they entered. Emerald was freezing badly. Ash quickly took his jacket off and gave it to her for warmth.

"Thanks." She shivered a bit but held onto his jacket tight. Chandelure hovered near her for more warmth. Ash, who was use to colder environments than this while up on Mt. Silver, wasn't bothered by the cold.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?" A female's voice shouted from the other side of the dark cavern. Ash and Emerald quickly summoned their Keyblades for combat.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Master and Guardian of Vale! This is Emerald Sustrai, one of my apprentices! Are you Aurora, the Winter Maiden!? The Spring Maiden, April sent me!" Ash called out to the voice.

"What? One second." The girl's voice spoke.

Suddenly, a burst of light emerged and it hit the walls that had ice formations on them. Ash, Emerald and their Pokemon saw a beautiful paled skin girl with long cyan color hair while holding a staff similar to the other Maidens. She wore a long bright blue dress with patches of ice on it for fashion. She had beautiful ocean color eyes and wore ice heels.

"Pika…" Pikachu spoke with disbelief as he saw the room just light up with decorations of ice everywhere. The girl walked towards them.

"Yes. My name is Aurora, the Winter Maiden. Ash, you are exactly what my sister told me about. I cannot be more pleased that you kept Amber safe." Aurora said as she placed a hand on his cheek. It was cold as ice, fitting for her.

"Just fulfilling my role as a guardian." He said. Aurora then eyed Emerald, who slowly stepped back.

"My sister spoke of a girl like you. How you tried to conquer her with Cinder. Now I sense that you have turned over a new leaf and pledged your support to Ash. Your Keyblade says it all." Aurora said as she eyed Emerald Thorn.

"It wasn't easy, but Ash made it possible. I couldn't thank him enough." Emerald said as she, too looked at her Keyblade. Ash stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I told you, we really should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, none of this would've been certain." Ash reminded her. She blushed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Ash, I know why you have come here, and I welcome you greatly." Aurora said as she gave a curtsy to him.

"The sooner these powers are safe from Cinder and Salem, the better our odds." Ash said while Aurora was making her way back to the center of the room.

"Then we have no time to waste." She said while taking her staff and aimed it at a large icicle stalactite hanging from the ceiling. The staff glowed and the stalactite began glowing as well. It began to turn into snow and ice and swirled around the staff. In a matter of seconds, it formed into a ball of snow and ice.

"Ash Ketchum, worthy Keyblade Master, I now pass on my shared power of the X-Blade to you. Take special care of it." Aurora said as she turned to him.

"What!?" Emerald asked with so much shock that she froze from Aurora's words.

Aurora channeled her powers into the ball and fired it at Ash. The ball was slowly getting smaller as the energy went into Ash.

"HEEERRRRAAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed as the power was infusing into him. His scream echoed all around them. His body felt like a freezer as the power collided with him.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed after he jumped onto Emerald's shoulder.

As the ball disappeared and Aurora finished her transfer of the power, Ash felt the cold flowing through him. It made its way from head to toe inside his body.

"Whoa…" Ash whispered as he inspected his body.

"Ash, this shared power has now given you immunity to all status effects like burns, paralysis, poisons, everything. You now possess another power source of the X-Blade. There now remains Azalea, the Summer Maiden, but I'm sure April already told you where she is." Aurora said as she lowered her staff.

"Yes she did. Thank you Aurora, I owe you one." Ash said. Aurora walked towards him and shook her head.

"No. You helped one of us, now we are helping you. Remember Chosen one, this path you and your apprentices are taking is a dangerous one. If any one of you, especially you Ash, fall into darkness, it will be your biggest undoing." Aurora spoke.

"Of course. We will be staying here on the island for a while longer if you need any of us." Ash said. Aurora smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek, dangerously close to the lips. Ash blushed a bit after her cold lips met his warm cheek while Emerald got a bit angry.

"In that case." She said as she aimed her staff at the far wall. She fired it and an opening to an icicle ladder revealed itself. "This is a shortcut that will take you back to where you came from. Good luck to you all, and may your heart be your guiding key." She said while given them one final curtsy.

"We'll keep in touch. And I will keep Amber safe until this threat has passed." Ash said while placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and stepped aside.

Ash and Emerald returned their Pokemon and they made their way up the ladder made of ice. As they reached the top, they saw the opening to the warm outside. Emerald ran out and sighed.

"Finally! We are out of the cold." Emerald said as she threw Ash his dark coat. He put it on and Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Well I must say that everything turned out better than I expected." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Emerald then turned towards him smacked him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Ash asked while rubbing his cheek.

"No other girl kisses you unless if it's one of us in the group. Got it?" She asked in a demanding voice as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry. All will be fine." Ash said. Emerald smiled and kissed him where she smacked him.

"Good. Now come on. Let's go relax on the beach." Emerald said as she took his hand and they ran towards the beach.

They arrived at the beach and sat on a bench as they looked towards as far as the eye can see above the ocean.

"I can already tell things have changed so much since the last time I was in Kanto. Well, from what I could tell by living up on Mt. Silver for seven years." Ash said as he held Emerald close and while she was leaning on Ash. Pikachu was creating a sand castle.

"Do you think you will ever return here afterwards?" Emerald asked him.

"I…cannot say. It has left behind a very painful memory from that day. While I am use to it now, that memory will always plague my mind. Not until I set everything right, and teach those traitors a thing or two." He said as he continued to look beyond the ocean.

"Well, I can think of one thing that'll get your mind off of it." Emerald asked as she began to grin a bit.

"And what's that sweetie?" He asked as he looked down to her. She got up and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've always wanted to do something like this for a long time now." She whispered before she unzipped the top part of his coat and pulled down his body glove a bit. She leaned forward and kissed his exposed collarbone. What caused him to gasp a bit as he felt her tongue licking it and she then sucked on it. She left a hickey next to the kiss bite Blake left him as a sign of eternal bonding.

"I saw the ones a couple others left you, so I decided to do the same." She whispered.

"Thanks Emerald. I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said before they shared a short passionate kiss and she leaned on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about another hour until the sun was about as high as they are.

"We should probably return. The sun must've went down by now." He said to her.

"Right." Emerald said as she got up and Ash did the same. Ash, Pikachu and Emerald went towards the mountain so Ash can create another portal while out of the public eye.

Just before they entered, Ash sensed something above them. He looked up and saw the same Honchkrow from when he met April.

"Why are you following me?" He asked in a whisper. He then turned around and walked through the portal.

The Honchkrow flew off towards a further point of the island. It landed on the shoulder of a man with short spiky hair, gray coat, long pants, boots and a torn cape on his back. On his back was a large weapon that was in its collapsed form at a horizontal angle. The Honchkrow screeched at him.

"So…he's found and claimed another one, huh?" The man asked. His voice was a bit raspy. He pulled out his scroll and contacted Ozpin. "Oz this is Qrow. He's found another one." He said.

"Excellent. Send your Honchkrow to the final location. You know where it is." Ozpin said.

"Pomace Mountain. You got it. Roger and out." Qrow said as he put his scroll away and launched his Honchkrow. "Get going." He just said to it and it screeched and flew off to the horizon.

Back at Ash's dorm, the sun has already set. Ash, Pikachu and Emerald emerged and they relaxed onto the bed.

"That was fun. Ash said.

"I agree. Thank you for today Ash. That was the most fun I have ever had in my entire life." Emerald said as she snuggled him.

Before they can cuddle some more, they decided to get cleaned up and changed. Ash and Emerald got in bed and Pikachu got onto the corner of the bed and began to sleep.

"Good night Ash." Emerald whispered as she slept on his chest.

"Good night Emerald." Ash said as he held her and they fell asleep.

By the next morning, Ash and Emerald were talking with Team RWBY, Coco and Velvet of their date yesterday out in the courtyard. Ash explained what Aurora looked like and how the power he received.

"Where was that power when you needed it after the breach?" Ruby asked while cleaning Crescent Rose.

"I know, right? Ah well. Better late than never is what I would say. So Blake, you excited?" Ash asked her.

"Are you kidding me!? Of course! I've wanted to try out a new outfit I got recently. Probably won't take the jacket though. I've always wanted to go to the Alola region, specifically Melemele Island." Blake said.

Suddenly, Ash gasped from the request. Everyone was caught off guard from that.

"What is it sweetie?" Velvet asked as she scooted closer to him.

"I remember something Professor Oak told me not that long ago…..MY MOTHER LIVES THERE NOW!" He shouted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Not long after I was betrayed, Professor Oak and my mother were relocated to the Alola region. Oak has been living and working with his colleague, Kukui or something like that, ever since. If what I am guessing is true, then my mother has to be nearby them." Ash explained.

"According to what I gathered about Melemele Island, it is where Professor Kukui lives at. Unfortunately at this time, it will still be very late. If we leave in a few hours, it will be morning there. Plus, I can show you some modern photos I've looked up since your first date with Weiss so you can use them for your portals." Blake explained.

Ash couldn't believe this. For more than seven years, he has wondered of what has become of his mother. He was going to see her again….today.

"Classes first, then we leave. Since it's Friday and the tournaments are literally a week away, we are getting much less homework, and more time to train. Maybe I can invite them to watch on how much I've grown and how stronger I've become." Ash said.

"That sounds great Ash. I cannot wait to meet her myself." Weiss said.

 **Several hours later**

Ash decided to go with a different pair of clothing. He decided to go with something that resembled his original clothes that he started with at the start of his very first journey while still wearing his Keyblade Pauldron. The only thing that was missing was his hat.

Ash and Pikachu were so excited that they were smiling and were a little jumpy that they finally get to see Ash's mother for the first time in over seven years.

"Real shame that my old hat isn't here, but I think this will manage. Hey, how do I look?" He asked as he turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled while giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Hope Blake isn't taking too long. She did say that she has a new outfit." Ash wondered. He and Pikachu walked out and knocked on Team RWBY's dorm. "Hey Blake? Everything alright?" Ash called out.

"Come on in." Her voice spoke from the other side. He opened the door and Blake was indeed in a different outfit.

 **I decided to go with her volume 4 outfit, but without the jacket. I'm not saying I don't like it, but where they are going she will not need it. She is still carrying Gambol Shroud.**

"You look breathtaking Blake." Ash complimented her.

"Thanks Ashy. I cannot believe you have that outfit. It reminds me when I saw you participating at the Indigo Plateau years ago. So nostalgic, yet sexy as the same time." She whispered in a seductive like voice before kissing him.

"Since there are based on the first outfit I wore from the very beginning, I thought it would be appropriate." Ash said. She chuckled a bit. She then showed him a picture of Professor Kukui's research lab. This was all he needed.

"Alright, stand back." He said as he aimed at a wall and fired a beam of light at it. A portal opened up and Ash just starred at it. Blake took his hand and looked at him.

"It's alright to be nervous." She said.

"It's not really that. It's these." He said while rubbing his scars. He fears that his mother will be more worried of what has happened to her only son.

"We'll tell her together." She said. She then tugged on him to move forward. He slowly walked forward and they went into the portal.

In a far off ranch, a portal opened up and the three of them came out. Ash, Pikachu and Blake looked at the ranch. They slowly approached the door and Ash hesitated to open it.

"You can do it." Blake whispered to him. He nodded and he slowly opened it. The place looked like a cross between a standard house, and a laboratory.

"Uh hello? We're looking for a Professor Kukui, or a Professor Oak?" Ash called out.

"We're down here! Come on down!" Oak's voiced echoed from what they assumed to be the basement. They looked down there and there was more equipment.

"Ladies first?" He asked Blake. She shook her head and pushed him a bit. "Alright alright. Jeez." He said as they slowly went downstairs.

When they got to the bottom, they saw Oak with someone else with his chest showing while working on some research.

"Ash! This is a wonderful surprise. What brings you here, and what happened to you my boy?" Oak asked as he walked towards them and shook Ash's hand and looked at his scars.

"Me and girlfriend here, Blake Belladonna, are here on a date. As for the scars, long story short I was a hero and I took one to the face. It's healed up though thanks to my way of healing. But we stopped by here because I've come to see my mother." Ash said.

"You mean Delia Ketchum? She's out on the beach getting a tan. She says she wants to finally live up to her dream of becoming a model." Kukui explained.

"The beach is close by. I can smell the ocean and plenty of seafood all the way down here." Blake said as she drooled a bit.

"That would actually be lunch we had earlier. Delia's Mr. Mime is great when it comes to tending to things." Kukui said.

"Mimey? Haven't seen it in some time." Ash said thinking of his mother's little helper around the house.

"MIME MIME!" A Mr. Mime shouted as it ran down the stairs and hugged Ash.

"Hey Mimey. Good to see you again. It's been far too long." Ash said as he returned it.

"Mime Mime." It said with a smile.

"If you want to meet up with your mother, just take that pathway towards the city. You can't miss it." Oak explained.

"Thank you so much Professor, same with you as well Professor Kukui." Ash said as they began to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Ash. There was something that was sent to us not long after you disappeared. An old friend wanted to return to you." Oak said as he went to a desk and took out a Poke Ball.

"Come on outside. You'll love this." Kukui said as they led them outside. As they made it outside, Oak handed him the ball. He nodded to him and Ash stepped forward.

"Poke Ball, GO!" Ash yelled as he threw the Poke Ball in to the sky and it opened up. Ash was shocked to see a gigantic turtle stood there and faced the other way. It slowly turned around and looked at Ash.

"Blastoise." It said while wearing a familiar pair of shades. Ash realizes that those were the same shades from the Squirtle Squad.

 **Ash's Blastoise LVL 93 Water Torrent**

 **Hydro Pump Rain Dance Gyro Ball Withdrawl**

"HEY! Long time no see." Ash said as he ran and hugged it.

"Blastoise!" It said as he returned the love by falling on top of him. Everyone was chuckling from the love he was giving. Blastoise got up and Ash looked like he was turned into a human pancake. Ash made weird noises from the aftermath.

 **Good thing Nora wasn't around, am I right?**

"Well, I see you've gotten stronger. Have you been doing well?" He asked as he got up. It nodded to the question. "Great. How's about we team up just like the old days." He offered. Blastoise roared with agreement.

Blake was so happy that Ash had gotten to see, and teamed up with an old friend of his. She watched as he returned Balstoise and she quickly hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you Ash. Shall we?" Blake asked as she let go of him. He nodded and took her hand.

"We best be off. I have a mother to track down. Thank you so much you guys." Ash said.

"Any time my boy. Any time." Oak said as they waved at them.

In no time flat, they walked down the very pathway and soon enough, they arrived at the city. The beach was right across from it.

"Wow. The view is gorgeous." Blake said as she tightens her grip on Ash's hand.

"I agree. Blake…if everything goes well, I really just want to kiss you like there is no tomorrow." Ash said as he turned to her. She grinned at him and pulled him to a back alley. She slammed him onto a wall and kissed him fast and passionately. It only lasted for a few seconds.

"Consider that a mere fraction of what I would give you if everything goes perfectly today." She whispered.

"Done." Ash whispered back. They walked out from the back alley and they went to the beach. Ash looked around to see if she was nearby. In no time flat, she saw her resting with a glass of lemonade next to her.

"There she is. Come on." Ash said as they walked towards her. They stopped a few feet away. "M-mother?" He spoke out gaining her attention. She gasped as she saw him.

"Ash? Is it….is it you?" She asked as she slowly got up. She saw as Ash was now at the same height as she is. She hasn't changed much herself. The only thing that was different was her hair being longer.

"Yes. It's me." Ash answered. Blake took a few steps back from them. Delia just walked slowly towards him and gently placed a hand on his face. She then saw the 'z' birthmarks under and/or above his scars.

"ASH!" She screamed as she hugged him tight. Ash returned it. They stayed like that for a good minute as all of Delia's misery and sadness just disappeared after finally seeing her only son alive and in her arms. They slowly pulled back.

"Had I known you weren't with the traitors, I would've collected you and Oak sooner. I'm so sorry mom." He said. He gasped a bit as calling her 'mom' felt so foreign to him, yet it felt so relieving to him.

"You had every right to believe that. I was so scared of what happened that I froze from it." She said while rubbing his cheek.

"He really has become quite the person himself." Blake said as she stepped forward.

"Oh? Are you Ash's sweetie?" She asked her. She nodded while holding him and leaned on him. "Oh my little boy has grown so much. I hope you've been treating her with the upmost of care young man." She said.

"He really has. In fact, I've known him since he participated in the Indigo Plateau many years ago. I…kinda gained a crush on him since." She explained.

"It's true. Anyway, mom this is Blake Belladonna my girlfriend. Blake, this is my mother Delia Ketchum. Real quickly mom, you hardly changed at all." Ash said. Delia and Blake gave each other a quick hug.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as he jumped onto Delia's shoulder.

"Hello Pikachu! How are-what happened to you!?" She yelled in panic as she saw the scar on his face. She then looked back at Ash and saw his scars. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOTH OF YOU!?" She screamed.

Ash and Blake looked at each other for a moment. "Looks like…I have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

Ash, Blake and his mother sat down and Ash began explaining everything that has happened for over seven years. From where he stayed, his arrival to Beacon Academy, becoming a huntsman, and his girlfriends. His explanation took about an hour and a half to talk about.

"And Blake and I decided to come to the Alola region for a little relaxation, met up with the professors, and here we are." Ash finished explaining.

"You must've had it the worst. And how did you get so many girls to love you?" She asked.

"Let's just say that….I might be too nice for my own good. Although then again, they do have their reasons and I have helped them so much since I arrived to Beacon Academy. Plus, they were the first friends I made since I return to the public eye." Ash said as he scratched his head and chuckled a bit.

Delia closed her eyes and looked down for a moment. Ash and Blake looked at each other in worry that she may not approve of this. Delia then looked up at them and smiled.

"For how you all have treated each other, how can I not allow this? Ash, I would love to meet everyone else sometime." She said.

"Of course. We can schedule a time for you to meet them." Ash said with a smile. The three of them have decided to relax on the beach. Ash and Blake shared a beach chair. She snuggled him while Ash held her. Pikachu, on the other hand, joined Delia as she went back to her chair.

After a couple hours, Blake tabbed on Ash's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Today has been amazing. Thank you Ash. I love you so much." Blake whispered.

"I love you more." Ash whispered back. Before they could share a kiss, Ash and Blake sensed something odd coming from the city section. They heard weird rap music. Suddenly, they heard people screaming.

"Oh come on! I was enjoying this!" Blake complained as they all got up.

"Oh no, not Team Skull. They are a group of gangsters that steal people's Pokemon. They play unfair to everyone." Delia said as she looked towards the city.

"Oh really? Blake, want to put them in their place?" Ash asked with a grin. Blake chuckled evilly from the request.

"With great pleasure. No one interrupts our date and gets away with it. Come on sweetie." Blake said as she pulled Ash towards the city.

"Be careful you two." Delia called out. Ash, Pikachu and Blake ran towards where all the screaming was at.

As they reached the sight, they saw so many goons wearing all black clothing with a skull bandana covering their mouth and head.

"Alright! Hau'oli City is now under Team Skull's rules. Hand over all of your Pokemon, or we will beat you all down for them. Let any who challenge us step forward now, if any dare!" One of them spoke while doing some weird rap movements.

Ash and Blake looked at each other and walked towards them.

"We challenge!" Ash growled. Everyone just looked towards them in shock.

"Well well well. You two look like you're not from around these parts. You dare get involved with Team Skull?" A girl grunt with pink hair asked them.

"Not only that, but you lot interrupted our date. And I'll have you know one thing; I don't like that at all." Blake said with a bit of a hiss in her voice.

"Enough talk. Let's get them." A male grunt with blue hair said as they all sent out their Pokemon. Ash sent out his Pikachu and Blastoise. Blake sent out her Liepard, Aerodactyl, and a Weavile.

 **Blake's Weavile LVL 84 Dark/Ice Pressure Razor Claw**

 **Night Slash, Ice Fang, Hone Claws, Slash**

"Let's teach these boneheads a thing or two. GET THEM!" Ash ordered his Pokemon.

"Teach them for interrupting our date." Blake said to her team. Her three Pokemon overpowered many of the opposing Pokemon while Blastoise and Pikachu were having fun battling these Alolan Pokemon.

After about a few seconds, Team Skull's Pokemon were almost out of energy.

"Pikachu, let's end this." Ash said to his best friend. Pikachu jumped into the air and fired off a powerful Thunderbolt. It struck all of the Pokemon and a great explosion erupted. All of Team Skull's Pokemon were out cold.

"NO WAY! What are you two?" One of them shouted.

"Pokemon Hunters." They said while Blake pulled out her katana and Ash summoning his Divine Elemental.

"Leave now and never come back!" Ash demanded them as they aimed their weapons at them.

"RUN FOR IT!" One of them shouted and they returned their Pokemon and ran. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US! MARK MY WORDS!" That very same grunt shouted as they went out of sight.

"Good riddance." Ash said as they put their weapons away. Everyone around them cheered from their heroicness.

"Ash! Blake! We saw the battle from the beach. That was incredible!" It was Professor Kukui. Delia was right behind them.

"Thanks. Just doing our jobs as hunters. I doubt that Team Skull will return here anytime soon." Ash said.

"It certainly seems like it. How can we ever repay you?" He asked them.

"Think nothing of it. Your thanks is all we really need. Like Ash said, we're just doing our jobs as hunters." Blake said while smiling.

"Fair enough. Perhaps we can offer you both a feast for your heroicness." He offered. As if on cue, Ash and Blake's stomach growled.

"I guess a quick bite to eat would suffice." Ash said while blushing a bit.

As the sun began to set, Ash and Blake enjoyed a wonderful feast, and enjoyed watching the sunset.

"All things consider, everything went better than I thought." Ash said.

"I won't deny that. We should be thinking of returning though." Blake suggested. Ash nodded as they got up. Along the way, he messaged Emerald that he and Blake will be returning to the dorm. She will be staying with Team RWBY for the night. They returned to Kukui's lab and met up with them.

"Ash, would like to spend the night here?" Kukui asked them.

"Actually we cannot stay. We have to return to Vale. We got things to do and people to watch over." Ash said sadly. His mother ran to them and hugged them.

"I'll be safe here Ash. You will always be welcomed here at any time. Keep me posted okay?" She asked.

"Of course. Come on Blake, let's get going." Ash said after they pulled back. Ash summoned his Keyblade and aimed at a wall. A portal opened up taking them back to his dorm. "Farewell for now. Our paths will cross again. When all of this is over, we can be a proper family again." He said as he looked back at them.

"Good bye Ash, Pikachu and Blake. Thanks for visiting and all you have done for us." Kukui said while they waved at them. The three of them walked through the portal, and the portal closed.

They returned to the dorm, and the sun just went down. Ash and Blake sat on his bed and she leaned on his shoulder.

"How would you rate today?" He asked. Blake slowly looked up to him.

"It was perfect Ash. You outdid yourself." She said.

"That's good. I have no words to describe on how much fun I had with you today. Seeing my mother, reclaiming a longtime friend I haven't seen a long time, and you and I teaming up against Team Skull was a great experience." Ash said.

Blake then got up and sat on his lap with her arms and legs around him.

"Ash…today was the best day of my life. And now it's time for your….reward." She whispered before she slammed herself onto him and kissed him passionately. Ash fell backwards with her on top of him as they continued to make out fast.

Blake pulled back while breathing fast and she pulled his jacket off and began caressing his chest. Ash began caressing her exposed back. She began kissing him again. Ash began to moan a bit as Blake inserted her tongue into his and massaged his with hers.

Unbeknownst to them, who were being very distracted, a dark portal summoned from the ground and Xedrek appeared. He took an opened bag full of Rate T dust and threw it at them. The silver Dust then began to surround them and the bed. He then quickly vanished from the teleportation portal

Suddenly, Blake pulled back and looked around ears twitching.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked Blake while breathing a little bit.

"I could've sworn I heard something. I bet it was probably nothing. Now where were we?" She asked as she looked back at him and purred.

"I think I know." Ash said as she continued to rub her lower torso. Blake continued to rub his torso and went back to kissing him fast and passionately.

Ash and Blake continued their fun as the Rate T dust began to work its magic. Ash can now relax more since he was reunited with his mother. While the last couple dates were ones to remember, he still had three more girls to take. Who will be next for him to take? He will know for sure the next day. But for now, he continued to make out with Blake Belladonna.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origin, the same dark portal summoned from the ground and Xedrek emerged while sitting on a chair next to Arceus.

 **"I had to use a third of our Rate T Dust my lord. This was more than when I used it on him and Yang Xio Long the night of the dance. I will have to manufacture more soon."** Xedrek said to him.

"I see. It seems that they have grown much closer to him. He must know that if he relies on his feelings like he is with Blake, this would be his greatest undoing. Until he is ready and when his true enemy is no longer a threat, he must refrain from doing something he will regret doing." Arceus said. Xedrek nodded to his explanation. Something's been plaguing Xedrek's mind

 **"There is something….I meant to ask you. I don't understand. Why does the White Fang trouble you so much my lord? They have not pulled off any problems since they busted Torchwick out."** Xedrek asked the Alpha.

"The White Fang will become more dangerous than all of the criminal organizations that Ash has ever faced put together. If they were to be successful, the world will face much greater danger, and the Chosen One will be caught right in the middle of it. They will wait till the right moment to strike." Arceus explained.

Xedrek stood up and summoned a Keyblade of his own.

 **Keyblade Anaysis**

 **Nightmare Realm**

 **A Keyblade with long reach that is passed on to one that has earned the respect and trust of the legendary Pokemon Darkrai.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all Dark type moves in the users current party**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Balances out the darkness in the wielders heart, and controls the darkness that is being used.**

 **"Then let me go and stop them."** He demanded.

"NO! This is not your fight. You must keep an eye on Ash, and continue to help him destroy the Heartless, and any Nobodies in the kingdoms just as we planned. Only get involved if things get too out of hand." Arceus demanded.

 **"Yes Lord Arceus. At least we know everything is falling into place. He is continuing to collect the power sources, and his apprentices are becoming much stronger."** Xedrek said as he dismissed his Keyblade and sat back down.

"Yes, but soon enough, his ultimate test….will be placed in front of him." Arceus said as he looked into the Jewel of Life and eyed the traitors. Xedrek glared daggers at them.

"I have one final thing to add on to this plan. I want you to find Raven Branwen. Do whatever it takes to convince her to join Ash, and most importantly, Taiyang Xio Long. Taiyang needs her more than ever now considering his current…..condition." Arceus explained.

 **"It will be done Lord Arceus."** Xedrek said as he continued to look into the jewel.

They watched as the traitors were training Ash's stolen team in their own way. What was catching their eyes was that they were also training with weapons as well. What does this all mean? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Another successful chapter. I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer. Either way, this was great. The tournaments are right around the corner, and the real fun can begin. But we still have 3 more dates, and one more Maiden to meet up with. Who will be next? Find out next time on the 4th part of the first date. Thanks for reading once again. TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	20. The First Date Pt 4 Lava, National

**Before we begin this next chapter, I need to add on something to Xedrek's Nightmare Realm Keyblade.**

 **Attack Power: +6**

 **Magic Power: +7**

 **I forgot to add that part. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

As the sun began to rise, Ash was the first to wake up. He looked down at the beautiful sleeping kitty Faunus snuggling him. He smiled as he gently rubbed her arm. She slowly woke up.

"Morning my handsome knight." Blake whispered.

"Morning my beautiful kitty." Ash whispered before kissing her forehead. They adjusted so they can sit up and leaned on the back of the bed. Ash only had his entire upper torso exposed while Blake had her bra, her shorts and her stockings on.

"Yesterday was the best day ever Ash. You are a thousand times better than my ex." Blake said as she scooted closer to him, closing the gap.

"Let me guess…Adam." Ash answered. She nodded. "He was a fool. Breaking up with a beautiful Faunus like you? What a shame." He said.

Blake then got an idea. She decided to take her bow off and looked towards him.

"Would you like to scratch them?" Blake asked, stunning Ash a bit.

"Blake…are you sure? Remember what happened the last time I did?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was because I wasn't expecting it. Please?" She asked as she leaned her head towards him a bit. He smiled and nodded. He slowly raised a hand towards her cat ears. As he was about an inch close, he stopped.

"I…I don't think I can do it. Isn't this kinda racist?" Ash asked.

"Not unless if the Faunus says that it's okay. And I'm saying that it's okay." Blake said. Ash then moved his hand closer and soon enough, his finger met her ear. He slowly started scratching her left ear. Blake began to breathe a bit heavy and she slightly moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as he quickly pulled back.

"No. It just feels so good. A cat loves it the most when one scratches the ears." Blake said. Ash then went on to scratch the other ear, and she moaned a bit from it.

Ash decided to try something. He stopped scratching it and he gently kissed the outside edge of the ear, causing her to gasp and moan louder.

"Ash…" Blake spoke loudly before hugged him and rubbed her face into his and purred.

After about a few minutes, they decided that it was time to get up. As Ash's feet hit the floor, he felt something different.

"What the?" Ash said as he and Blake looked down. They saw the same silver Dust from the day after the dance all around the bed. Ash noticed that this was more than from the night he and Yang spent the night here after the dance.

"Isn't that the same Rate T Dust from before?" Blake asked as she scooped a bit up and looked at it.

"Xedrek…" Ash realized what happened.

"Maybe that was what that sound was from last night. But either way, we all know that it's too dangerous." Blake said.

"I agree. Come on; let's get ready for the day." Ash said as they put their shirts back on.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Blake said before she kissed him passionately. As she left while carrying her boots, Ash just looked towards the dust that lay scattered around the bed.

"Xedrek, I understand what you're doing. You have nothing to worry about. I know our limits." Ash said out loud.

About a half an hour later, we began making his way towards the mess hall for breakfast. His mind was so glued onto yesterday that he wasn't paying attention to who was sneaking up on him. Suddenly, a déjà vu moment occurred as Ash felt someone jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride.

"Velvet?" Ash asked while staggering a bit.

"Sure is Ashy. Let's go to breakfast." She said as she slid off of him and held his hand.

Along the way, Ash told her about his and Blake's date yesterday. She was so happy for him that he finally reunited with his mother.

"One of these days, I should introduce you to my mother. She is very caring, and when she hears on how much you protected me, she will definitely like you more." She said.

"Does she know about you and me?" He asked. She nodded. "And what of the others?" He asked once again.

"Not yet. Why keep it a secret Ash?" She asked.

"Isn't it kinda weird and bad that I have eight beautiful girls dating me?" He asked. She quickly hugged his arm.

"Weird maybe, but nothing bad about it. Here in the four kingdoms, you can wed more than one girl." Velvet said. Ash was stunned to hear this. "The reason you think it's like this is because these are the only regions on the planet that legalize weddings like these." She continued.

"I…never knew that. For someone that lived in Kanto and been to many different regions, I thought I seen it all." Ash said.

They continued to chat when they arrived at the mess hall. Coco was waiting for them. As they sat down, Coco wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Morning champ." She said.

"Morning sweetie." Ash said as he held her.

"So Ash, I was thinking. I think we should have our first date today." Coco said. Ash pondered for a few seconds.

"Sure. Is there somewhere you always wanted to go?" He asked her. She pulled out her scroll and she showed him a park that Ash was familiar with. "The National Park in Johto?" He asked.

"Yep. I've been to a few parks, but I've never been to this one." She said.

"I've heard a lot of awesome things about the National Park. Like the Bug Catching Contest, the amazing views, everything." Velvet said.

"I've been there before and I participated in the Bug Catching Contest myself. I won first place with a Sun Stone being the grand prize." Ash said.

"Lucky! I'm missing a Sun Stone for my collection!" Coco whined a bit. Ash pondered for a moment, thinking if he still had it somewhere.

"I might still have it somewhere, assuming that the traitors didn't take it from me that is." Ash said. Coco gasped a bit.

"If you still have it, may I have it?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I really have no need for it because I have no Pokemon that evolve with it after all." Ash said. She squealed a bit and kissed him hard on the cheek.

"You're the best." She said happily as she hugged him tight.

"How about you Velvet? Anywhere you always wanted to go?" Ash asked as he looked towards the bunny Faunus.

"Well…there is one place. But…I don't know how people will react to what I am." She said as she became nervous. Ash understood where she was going. "I do want to go to Lavaridge Town to take a dip in their hot spring." She continued.

Ash was then having a flashback on how extremely inviting and comforting the springs were back at Lavaridge Town. The only real downside was that he was with a few of the traitors, leaving Ash to clench his fist a bit. Velvet noticed quickly and held it.

"Ash…?" Velvet asked with worry.

"Just a flashback to when I was there with a few of the traitors." He said as her hold on him was very comforting.

"Well champ, you best get ready. The sooner we leave, the better we can spend more time together." She said.

"Hold on. If we leave now, it will be at the dead of night there since both Kanto and Johto are literally on the other side of the planet." Ash informed them.

"What about Hoenn?" Velvet asked. Ash thought for a moment.

"I think by this hour, it should be about the time in the early afternoon." Ash said.

Suddenly, Coco got the perfect idea.

"Let's all go together. First to Lavaridge Town and then to the National Park. It's perfect." Coco said.

"I agree!" Velvet yelled.

"Alrighty. But first…I think we should eat first." Ash said as his stomach growled with hunger. The fashionista and the Faunus chuckled at the embarrassment.

 **Some hours later**

Ash was in his room getting changed. He decided to stick with his dark coat and his Keyblade Pauldron. He put on a backpack with a a swimsuit for the spring at Lavaridge Town. Pikachu sat on his shoulder, and Ash has chosen a few Pokemon to take with him just in case something happens. He began to assume that since most of the dates he went on with Team RWBY and with Emerald had some need for combat, he can never be too careful for what would happen with Coco and Velvet.

The door knocked. He opened the door and Velvet and Coco were standing there.

Velvet, while holding a bag for her weapon, decided to go for a bit of a different look, while Coco remained in her usual clothing and holding her handbag. Velvet, on the other hand, wore a brown t-shirt that showed her belly. She wore blue shorts that stretched down to her thighs. She wore long white socks that went just above her knees and wore brown heels. They both had two Ultra balls attached to their belts.

"Looking good ladies." Ash said.

"Right back at you. You know, I do love a guy who has a dark side." Coco said in a bit of a seductive voice.

"Hey Pikachu!" Velvet said as she scratched his chin.

"Chaa!" Pikachu was enjoying the attention. He decided to jump onto her shoulder and sat there, startling her a bit.

"It's alright. You get used to it." Ash said as she adjusted a bit.

"Shall we get going?" Coco asked as she gotten closer to him. He nodded before summoning Divine Elemental. He aimed it at a wall and a portal formed.

"ASH! WAIT!" Blake's voice shouted as she and Team RWBY ran towards them. Ash turned around, only to fall backwards as Blake jumped onto him and hugged him. The other girls smiled while shaking their heads a bit. "Where are you going?" Blake whispered.

"I'm going on a date with Coco and Velvet. Don't worry Kitty. We'll be back later on." Ash said as he returned the hug. Blake pulled back a bit with a sad look.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said. Ever since their date yesterday, she became even more attached to Ash. So much so that she sometimes fear of what could happen to him if she wasn't there.

"You got nothing to worry about." Ash said. They shared a kiss before they got up.

"And I thought I was protective of him." Yang whispered to Coco. She nodded as Blake gripped his arm.

"I never seen her more attached to him like this, Weiss. Wonder what happened." Ruby said.

"Her date from yesterday Ruby. Her date from yesterday." Weiss said.

As Ash, Coco and Velvet began to walk towards the portal, Blake still hung on to him.

"Ash…you come back to me okay?" She begged. Ash smiled and used his free hand and scratched the back of her bow, close to her ear.

"Don't worry. We'll be back later tonight." Ash said. Blake then yanked him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, Ash pulled away from her. Coco then pulled on his arm and she dragged him to the portal.

"Come on champ. It's our turn to have a day with you." Coco demanded.

"We're going, we're going." Ash said. The rest of Team RWBY kissed him before they went into the portal.

Just south of a volcano, a portal opened up and Ash, Coco and Velvet walked out and looked around.

"By the looks of this, we are just nearby the entrance of Lavaridge." Ash said as he recognized the pathway.

"Then we got no time to waste, let's go!" Velvet said with excitement. They began making their way towards the town. Soon enough, they arrived.

"Ah, not much has changed." Ash said as they looked around. Velvet held his hand tight as she can tell that the spring was nearby.

"HOT HOT HOT!" A familiar voice shouted as they spotted a red haired girl while her jacket was caught on fire. It was Flannery, the gym leader. She hasn't' changed one bit. Ash summoned Oathkeeper and aimed it at her.

"BLIZZAGA!" Ash shouted as a powerful ice attack struck Flannery. The attack collided and not only put out the flame, but almost froze her solid.

"COLD! C-C-C-COLD!" Flannery screamed.

"Another flame incident while training again Flannery?" Ash asked as they walked towards her. Ash used Oathkeeper and used a bit of fire to melt the ice, thawing her out.

"You have no id- wait a minute. You look familiar." Flannery said as she looked towards him. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pointed at him after dismissing Oathkeeper. Flannery took a moment until…

"ASH!? Is that you?" She asked.

"Long time no see Flannery." Ash said. Before he could say anything else, Flannery hugged him very tight. "ACK! CHOKING! NOT…BREATHING!" Ash gagged loudly.

"Okay missy, give him some air." Coco demanded as she pulled Flannery off of him, allowing him to breathe.

"Thanks." Ash said as he regained his breath. Velvet got behind Ash and held him a bit. He sensed her nerves acting up a bit.

"Sorry about that. It's just that after we heard the news, I feared the worst. After all, you were my first challenger." Flannery said while scratching the back of her head.

"I can understand that. Oh right, introductions. Flannery, I like you to meet two of my girlfriends, Coco Adel right next to you and Velvet Scarlatina behind me." Ash said.

"What's up?" Coco asked as they fist bumped. Flannery then eyed Velvet, who hid behind Ash a bit while peeking behind him. She had her ears down.

"Velvet is a little on the shy side, but since we'll be here for a while she should warm up pretty soon." Ash explained as he held one of her hands.

"Aw, you have nothing to be worried about sweetie. Plus, I love your bunny ears." Flannery said.

"R-Really?" She asked as she showed a little more of her.

"You bet. I've always wanted to meet a Faunus." Flannery said. This caused Velvet to gasp and her ears shot up.

"You know of the Faunus?" She asked as she moved next to Ash, but still held onto him.

"Of course. Especially since the White Fang have been on the move these days. Though I have heard that there are many Faunus against the White Fang, I still wanted to meet one." Flannery explained. Ash's eyes widen. The White Fang…here? This can't be good. "I'm gonna be heading for the Pokemon Center to get Meg and Mag some tender loving care, and then the hot spring. Care to join me?" She asked.

"Sure. Plus, there is something that you need to know. I'll explain everything when we get there. It may not be safe out in public." Ash said as he looked around.

As they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Flannery went to drop off her Pokemon. Meanwhile, Ash, Coco and Velvet went to go change and went to the hot spring.

Ash had gotten into the spring waiting for the others. He was fortunate that he and the girls would be the only ones here. Pikachu was floating nearby like he didn't have a care in the world. Soon enough, the first to arrive was Velvet. She wore a one piece suit that showed her hourglass figure well. She sat next to Ash and leaned on him.

"Ash…this is perfect… I love you." She said before she jumped up and kissed passionately. She sat on his lap as she deepened the kiss a bit. Suddenly, Coco cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

Coco wore a bikini that was brown and black. Ash never realized how thin she looked. He could carry her with one arm.

"What, you jealous or something?" Velvet teased her. Coco lowered her aviators and looked at her.

"Don't tempt me Bunny. I bet I could kiss him better you could ever kiss him." She said back to her.

"Okay before we start something, let's just enjoy this moment. After all, this may be the only date we'll have in a long time." Ash suggested.

"Fair enough." Coco said as she got in and sat on his other side. Velvet slid off of his lap and continued to lean on him.

"I see you three are relaxing well." Flannery said as she entered as well. She wore a one piece sports swimsuit that was decorated with flames.

"We sure are." Coco said. Flannery sat adjacent to them. Velvet tightened her grip with Ash a bit since she is still a bit shy.

"By the way Ash, what happened to you? You're covered in scars." Flannery said. Coco looked at him, and his torso. She blushed from the very sight.

"Most of them were from seven years of brutal training. The ones on my face were the most recent ones from saving a life. A claw to the face." He said as he rubbed his scars on his face.

"Oh my god. You had it rough haven't you?" She asked. He nodded. "So anyway, what did you want to tell me about the White Fang?" She asked.

"They're a criminal organization that is filled with Faunus. Velvet here is not one of them, I assure you on that. They seek for equality in their own way with the humans. How so? By robbing shops, stealing anything they can get their hands on from shipment trains, and even killing off anyone that shows no respect for them." Ash said.

Flannery just went pale from his explanation.

"They're not here are they?" Coco asked.

"No, they're not. But if we can get an idea of what they may look like, that would be great." Flannery said.

"I'll send you some photos later, but for now let's just enjoy this little relaxation." Ash suggested.

"You bet." The rest said. They stayed in there for about a couple more hours until they decided that it was time.

After they got changed after a much needed shower, and Flannery collecting her Pokemon, they met up outside the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you for coming here Ash. It really has been a pleasure seeing you again, and meeting your girlfriends." She said.

"Same here. Here, these are some pictures I was given that the White Fang usually looks like, and their symbol they use." Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex and sent her a few photos.

"We'll send them to the authorities to be on the lookout for these characters." Flannery said.

"Great. The next thing we don't want is the White Fang spreading throughout the planet." Coco said.

"If you ever need us, just give us a call. We are hunters in training after all." Velvet said.

"Hunters? What do you mean by that?" Flannery asked. The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

Velvet pulled out her box and activated her camera and created a replica of Crescent Rose and struck a posed with it. Coco pushed a button and her handbag opened up and her Gatling gun was created. Ash then summoned his two Keyblades and readied to strike.

Flannery was shocked and terrified so much that she lost conscious.

"Oh dear. Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and gave the unconscious Flannery a bit of electricity. She screamed a bit and she bolted up.

"WHO!? WHAT!? WHERE!?" She asked loudly until looking back at the three of them. "Now I get it…hunters in training."

Ash looked towards the sun as it was close to completely set.

"I'm afraid that we cannot stay. We have to be elsewhere." Ash said as they put their weapons away, or in Ash's case dismissed.

"Here, take these fresh waters with you. Hot springs can dehydrate you quickly." Flannery said as she handed them some fresh waters, two for each of them.

"Thanks. I could use some." Coco said as she quickly opened one up and drank from it. It was very refreshing.

"Thanks for visiting. Come back soon alright?" She asked.

"No problem." Ash said before summoning Divine Elemental and created another portal. After their good byes, they entered the portal and it closed instantly.

As the crack of dawn began to rise in Johto, a portal opened up and the three of them emerged. Coco took off her aviators and put them on her belt.

"Even the National Park hasn't changed." Ash said as he looked around.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Come on. Let's go walk around a bit." Coco said as she pulled Ash and Velvet. As they were walking around and drinking some fresh water, Ash could sense something flying nearby…or rather hundreds of something.

"Huh?" Ash wondered as he turned around and looked towards where the sun will rise. Just as the sun showed itself, hundreds of Butterfree, Beautifly, and Vivillon were flying right above them.

"Wow. They're beautiful." Velvet said as she watched them fly.

Suddenly, two of the Butterfree's began flying towards them.

"What the?" Coco and Velvet asked as they saw the two heading their way.

One of them hovered right in front of Ash, while the other perched on Ash's head. Ash then eyed a familiar scarf on the one in front of him.

"Wait a minute! Are you…?" He asked the Butterfree in front of him. He then held out a hand for the other Butterfree to land on it. He looked at it, and true enough it was the pink Butterfree. "Oh my god, it is you!" Ash said as he was full of happiness that he met his very first Pokemon that he caught in the wild as a Caterpie.

Pikachu was overjoyed seeing his first Pokemon friend from the very beginning.

"You know these Butterfree's?" Velvet asked. The two Butterfree's began flying around Pikachu playfully.

"The one with the scarf was my very first Pokemon I ever caught. It was a Caterpie back in the Viridian Forest in Kanto. The pink one is his mate from many years ago." Ash explained.

"That's cute Ash. I should show you my EEEK!" Coco screamed as she was about to take out her Pokemon, only to feel something crawling up her leg. Ash and Velvet looked down and saw a Caterpie crawling on her. She froze stiff with fear while looking at it.

"Relax Coco. It's just a harmless little Caterpie." Ash said as he knelt down and held out his hand to it. It happily crawled onto his arm and onto his shoulder. It squealed happily.

"I…have an irrational fear of some bugs. Butterfree's, Beautifly's and Vivillon's are a few exceptions." She said as she calmed down. The little Caterpie grew a sad face.

"It's alright little buddy. Soon enough, she'll really take a liking to you." Ash said to it before patting it on the head.

"You really are great with Pokemon aren't you Ash?" Velvet asked.

"Sure am. I can sense if a Pokemon is hostile or not. This little one is just as pure hearted as me." Ash said as he put the Caterpie down.

"So…shall we move on?" Coco asked.

"Sure thing. Are you coming with us?" Ash asked Butterfree. The two Butterfree's looked toward the swarm. "If you need to be with the swarm, then we won't stop you." Ash said.

His Butterfree perched onto his head and nibbled him a bit. The two began to ascend to the swarm. They all waved as they rejoined the swarm.

"Even to this day, that very day when I released him was something that was hard for me." Ash said as the swarm was almost out of sight. Coco walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be sad Ash. Come on, let's go walk around the park." Coco said as she took his hand. He nodded and they continued to walk around the park.

Suddenly, Ash began to sense a strong presence nearby. This did not go unnoticed by Velvet.

"What's wrong Ash?" She asked him.

"I sense something. There's a strong aura nearby here in the National Park." He said as he activated his aura vision.

"Sounds like there is a legendary Pokemon nearby." Coco thought out loud.

"There is…there!" Ash yelled as he looked towards the trees and he saw something running through the trees. They got a little closer to see what it is.

The silhouette of the Pokemon spotted the three of them. It then eyed Ash. It charged towards him.

"Uh oh! Come on out guys!" Coco yelled as she threw her two Ultra Balls and a Machamp and a Medicham emerged.

 **Coco's Machamp LVL 90 Fighting Steadfast Black Belt**

 **Karate Chop Bulk Up Dual Chop Submission**

 **Coco's Medicham LVL 89 Fighting/Psychic Pure Power**

 **Fake Out Confusion Force Palm Meditate**

Her Pokemon readied for whatever was about to come out. The Pokemon jumped out and tackled Ash.

"ASH! You're alive!" It said. Ash recognized that voice as it continued to nuzzle him.

Coco and her Pokemon stood dumbfounded as it didn't attack her Pokemon. Even Velvet was standing thinking, 'What the hell?'

"KELDEO!?" He shouted. Keldeo nodded as he gave him some room. "Well I'll be. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"There are some poachers out here and the Swords of Justice sent me to deal with them." He said as he got angry.

"I see. Perhaps we can help you, for old time sake. By the by, these are my girlfriends, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina. Girls, I like you to meet the newest member of the Swords of Justice and an old friend of mine, Keldeo." Ash said.

"How are you talking?" Velvet asked Keldeo.

"Telepathy. He can speak with his mind. Most legendaries are known to do that." Ash said.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped onto Keldeo's back.

"Pikachu! I thought I recognized you." Keldeo said as he looked towards him.

"So, what kind of poachers are we dealing with?" Coco asked.

"Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?" Keldeo asked.

"A little too well." Ash said with anger.

"They have been spotted here on numerous occasions. They've been making the Bug Catching Contest here practically impossible to have." Keldeo said.

Ash couldn't believe this. Team Rocket will never give up, will they? Suddenly, he began some hostile movement heading their way.

"I think we are about to find out who's been messing around here." Ash said as he looked towards the south.

"Huh?" Keldeo asked as they all looked towards that general direction.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

Ash was shocked that the other duo was still at it.

"Cassidy, and Biff?" He wondered. Butch stumbled anime style from that.

"It's Butch, not Biff! I just went through my introduction!" He yelled. Keldeo decided to step forward.

"Team Rocket! It's time for you to stop this." He demanded. Cassidy and Butch looked at each other for a moment. They then laughed at it.

"Look unicorn boy, you are in no position to deal. But, you would make a fine present for the boss. So how about we make you a deal. You come quietly and maybe we'll take our leave and never return." Cassidy offered.

"Get a life you creeps, or have you forgotten who're talking to? I am Keldeo, a Sword of Justice!" Keldeo yelled before glowing blue. He began to take on his resolute forme.

"Allow me to help out." Velvet said as she threw her two Ultra Balls and a Lopunny and a Liligant emerged.

 **Velvet's Lopunny LVL 87 Normal Cute Charm**

 **Return Bounce Baby-Doll Eyes Jump Kick**

 **Velvet's Lilligant LVl 88 Grass Chlorophyll**

 **Sunny Day Energy Ball Aromatherapy Petal Blizzard**

Cassidy and Butch saw a major threat as they pulled out their Poke Balls.

"Alright then, have it your way. Raticate and Charizard, get them." Cassidy said as she sent out her team.

"Primeape and Aggron, show no mercy." Butch said as he sent out his team.

 **Cassidy's Raticate LVl 79 Normal Guts**

 **Hyper Fang Sucker Punch Double-Edge Endeavor**

 **Cassidy's Charizard LVl 80 Fire/Flying blaze**

 **Flamethrower Fire Spin Aerial Ace Air Slash**

 **Butch's Primeape LVL 79 Fighting Vital Spirit**

 **Karate Chop Swagger Punishment Final Gambit**

 **Butch's Aggron LVl 81 Steel/Rock Rock Head**

 **Mega Punch Hyper Beam Water Pulse Iron Head**

"You've helped us Ash. Our turn now. You're going down Cassidy and Filch." Velvet said.

"MY NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch shouted.

"I think we should sit this one out for now Pikachu" Ash suggested as he took a few steps back. Piakchu agreed.

"Bring it on Hutch!" Coco mocked Butch.

"MY NAME'S NOT HUTCH! AGGRON USE HYPER BEAM!" Butch screamed. Aggron fired off a powerful beam of black energy towards Lopunny.

"Charizard, scorch Medicham with flamethrower." Cassidy commanded. Charizard flew into the sky and fired off a powerful burst of flames.

Ash and Pikachu were watching as Keldeo, Coco and Velvet were kicking ass and taking names on Team Rocket. Just as Cassidy's and Butch's Pokemon were down, Ash stepped in.

"I'll finish this, just like the old times." Ash said before he snapped his finger. Pikachu jumped up and fired off a very powerful thunderbolt at their enemies. Keldeo fired off a hydro pump from his hooves at them, and Ash summoned Divine Elemental and fired off a barrage of ice attacks. The three attacks collided and a powerful explosion occurred, as it sent them flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF JUST LIKE JESSIE AND JAMES!" They shouted.

"PREPARE FOR MORE TROUBLE BITCH, CASUE THE BOSS IS GONNA GIVE IT TO US!" Cassidy screamed.

"IT'S BUTCH DAMMIT!" Butch screamed before they vanished from a twinkle. Ash struck a victory pose after giving his Keyblade a twirl and grinned.

"Ah, a trip down memory lane that never gets old." Ash said as he swung his Keyblade over his shoulder. He watched as Coco and Velvet returned their worn out team and put the balls back onto their belts.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Velvet said before hugging Ash. Coco joined in and hugged his other side.

"You've really changed so much Ash. I guess since it has been almost eight years, anything could happen." Keldeo said before changing back to his original form.

"It sure has." Ash said. They eyed each other for a moment before Ash pulled his Keyblade back towards his other shoulder. Keldeo readied his Sacred Sword. The Keyblade and the Sacred Sword collided and a loud clang echoed.

"I guess this is good bye for now." Keldeo said while deactivating his attack.

"Seems like it. Hey, maybe you and the rest can give us a hand back at Vale. The Creatures of Grimm have been plaguing the land, and the Pokemon could use some help." Ash informed him.

"Vale? I'll have to consult with Cobalion with that. It is our sacred duty after all, but we never went up against the Grimm." Keldeo said.

"Alright. You take it easy alright?" He asked before creating another portal to take them back to Beacon.

"You bet. Let's train with each other sometime. It has been years since we saw each other after all." Keldeo said.

"I look forward to it. Come on girls, let's get out of here." Ash said.

"Right, but first." Velvet said before she walked towards Keldeo and hugged his head. He blushed a bit. "Thank you for helping us." She said.

"It's what I do best. Besides, I'm the one that should be thanking you guys." He said while smiling. Coco chuckled before scratching his head.

"Perhaps, but you did help us as well. So I guess we'll call it square." Coco said. Keldeo nodded. Keldeo then ran off towards the forest and he was out of sight. Ash, Coco and Velvet walked through the portal and it closed instantly.

At the courtyard of Beacon, a portal opened up and they emerged. They saw that the sun had already gone down, but there was still light showing.

"Let's get back to our dorm." Coco said.

"You girls go one ahead. There's something I have to check." Ash said before he created another portal. He looked towards Velvet and winked at her.

"Okay." Velvet said before Ash ran through the portal.

Later on after Coco and Velvet returned to their dorm, Coco spotted something wrapped on her pillow. There was a letter from Ash. She opened it.

'I knew I had it somewhere. You can have it.' The message said. Coco gasped and opened the gift quickly. A Sun Stone showed itself. She looked at it for a moment before she shed a tear of happiness.

"I'm going to visit him. He just sealed our relationship!" Coco said before setting down her handbag, the Sun Stone and her aviators and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Velvet yelled as she ran after her.

Meanwhile, Ash decided to check in with Team RWBY. He knocked on their door. Weiss answered it.

"Hey Ash!" Weiss said as she hugged him.

"Hey beautiful. We just got back." Ash said. Weiss let go of him and brought him inside.

"Blake's using the bathroom. She won't relax until she sees you." She said. Ash decided to sit down on her bunk while explaining to the rest of what has happened.

"I knew the springs at Lavaridge are to die for. One day, we should all go there." Ruby suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea. I've always wanted to go to a hot spring." Yang said. She then hopped off her bunk and moved closer to Ash. "You think you can get us there sometime?" She asked.

"Of course." Ash said. She chuckled before kissing him.

"You should've seen Blake earlier today. She wouldn't stop pacing and muttering to herself. What exactly happened that caused her to be like this?" Weiss asked. She knew it had something to do with Ash and Blake's date yesterday.

"Let's' just say that she really did wanted to go to the Alola region so badly, and she was so overjoyed that her wish came true." Ash said.

"Is that why she slept with you and Emerald slept on Blake's bunk last night?" Yang asked with a teasing look.

"Yup. I've never seen her so happy." He said.

Suddenly, their bathroom door opened and Blake walked out in her pajamas. She was reading her book while making her way towards her bunk. As she sat down, she realized it felt different. She looked behind her, only to see Ash. She was sitting on his lap.

"ASH!" Blake yelled as she threw her book aside and kissed him hard.

"I think she misses him a little too much." Ruby whispered to Weiss. She nodded when Ash and Blake broke apart. Blake then hugged him and she wanted to stay like that for a while.

"How was your date with Coco and Velvet?" She asked.

"It was great." Ash said. He then explained all that has happened to her.

Right up until he finished, he sensed someone in front of his room. It was Coco and Velvet.

"It seems that we have company. Excuse me a sec-ACK!" Ash was interrupted when Blake held him tighter and held him down. Ruby sighed from that.

"I'll get it." Ruby said in a groan as she hopped off her bunk and opened her door. "You two looking for Ash?" Ruby asked. She gasped when she saw Coco in tears, and Velvet holding her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she stepped out.

"Ash gave me a wonderful gift and I need to thank him deeply." Coco whimpered. Ruby sweated a bit, knowing that Ash was a little occupied against his will thanks to Blake.

"Um…one moment." Ruby said as she rushed into her room. "Blake, let him go. Coco and Velvet are here and one of them is in tears right now, and she needs him."

Blake groaned a bit as she slid off of him. Ash scratched one of her cat ears a bit, causing her to calm down from the amazing feeling she was getting.

"Just give me a moment alright?" He asked. She quickly pecked him and nodded. Ash got up and met up with Coco and Velvet outside.

"Ash…can we go inside your room?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, come on." He said as he took a crying Coco inside and Velvet right behind them. He sat her down on his bed while Velvet, who never saw his room yet, was staring at the bewitched ceiling. "I take it you saw my gift?" He asked.

"Ash…I…I have no words to say on how grateful I am from that gift." She hiccupped a bit. Ash held her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Let it out sweetie." He said to her. Coco began to break.

"Ash!" Coco yelled as she quickly got up and slammed herself onto him and kissed him, who greatly returned it. More tears escaped her eyes as she deepened the kiss. Ash moaned a bit as she inserted her tongue in his mouth and massaged his with hers.

Velvet watched as her leader made out with Ash.

"I guess she was right. She can kiss him better than I could ever…or could I?" She thought to herself.

After they separated for air, Coco leaned her forehead onto his and still held him.

"I love you so damn much Ash Ketchum." Coco whispered.

"I love you too Coco Adel." He whispered back to her. He then eyed towards Velvet, who looked like she was being left out. "Hey cutie bunny. Come join me." Ash said to her.

Velvet grew a warming smile and happily joined them. She sat next to him.

"You know Coco…if you think you can kiss him better than I, well…" Velvet decided to kiss Ash. She kissed him almost as passionate as Blake did from last night. She already inserted her tongue into his mouth to show it.

After about a minute, they pulled back for air.

"Wow Velvet, I didn't know you had that in you." Coco said as she was impressed of her actions.

"So we'll call it even?" Velvet asked her. She nodded. "Goodie. Well Ash, this was great." She said as she and Coco hugged him.

"I agree." Ash said as he returned the hugs. Suddenly, he gasped as he realized something.

"Ash?" Coco asked.

"I have one more date to do." Ash said as he began to sweat.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, who is the other girl?" Velvet asked. Coco and Velvet knew of Emerald and Team RWBY, but they didn't know who the other girl was. They were in for a big surprise.

"If I tell you, I want you both to promise me a few things." Ash said in a serious tone. They nodded. "Alright first, do not tell this to anyone. Second, do not judge me. Finally, do not make fun of her. She had a very good reason for this." Ash stated.

"We promise Ash." Coco asked. Ash sighed as he was pretty much ready for anything.

"It's….Glynda Goodwitch." Ash said.

"WHAT!?" They shouted in surprised. Velvet's ears shot wide up, almost to the point where she almost pulled a muscle somewhere.

"Long story short, she was overjoyed she gotten an assistance for combat class, which ultimately meant that she has much less to take care of from now on. She greatly welcomed this." Ash explained.

"No wonder she's been more calm and collective than usual….damn." Coco said as she was still processing what happened.

"Well anyway, we should head back. You have an overprotective kitty Faunus to return to." Velvet said before kissing him one last time.

"Right. Good night girls." Ash said as he got up.

"Good night my favorite Keyblade Master." Coco said as she kissed him.

As they all left, Ash returned to Team RWBY's dorm. Blake was almost ready to go to sleep. Ash sat by her as she hugged him.

He decided to stay there until Blake went to sleep. He kissed her before quietly making his way back to his dorm. With one more date left, Ash knew that the Pomace Mountain was the last place he needed to go to. Since the tournament was only a matter of days away, he needed to get the last source of the X-Blade. He had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen at the tournament.

 **Meanwhile**

In downtown Vale, a portal opened up and Xedrek emerged. The portal closed instantly. He looked around and people were staring at him from an unexpecting appearance. He ignored them and entered a nearby dance club.

 **"This must be the place."** He thought to himself. He made his way towards a counter where a middle aged man was cleaning a glass. He eyed Xedrek.

"Aren't you a little young to drink kid?" He asked.

 **"I'm 24 years old. I'm looking for a guy name Junior."** He said as he sat down.

"You're looking at him. What do you want?" He asked as he sat the glass down and eyed him.

 **"First, a light soda with no ice and I need information."** Xedrek said. Junior quickly poured him a glass of soda and handed it to him.

"What kind of info are you looking for? The bigger this is, the more payment this will cost you." Junior said as he leaned towards him. Xedrek smiled a bit.

 **"I thought as much."** He said before grabbing Junior's collar and pulled him closer to him. **"Listen, you tell me everything I need to know, and I'll award you with these."** Xedrek whispered to him as he pulled out a couple bricks of gold.

Junior eyed the gold with shock. He inspected it, and it was real. Xedrek got it back.

"I'm listening." He said. Xedrek still had a hold on him. Unbeknownst to him, two twins eyed him from upstairs and they saw that he may be threating him.

"Come on Miltia. Let's get him." One of the twins said.

"Be ready for anything Melanie." Miltia said while reading her claws. Melanie quickly sharpened her blades on her heels before they walked towards them.

 **"I need to know where I can find Raven Branwen ASAP. If your info is accurate, I will make you a rich bastard."** He said. Junior pulled away from him, who let go of him.

"Give me a second would you?" He asked as he reached for a phone and called someone. Xedrek sat back down and began drinking his soda.

"Hey you!" Melanie yelled at Xedrek. He slowly turned around and eyed the twins. He grew his half smile at them.

 **"You need something?"** He asked. Miltia walked towards him and aimed her claw at him.

"You threatened our boss. Give us one good reason we shouldn't throw you out." She demanded.

Xedrek got up from his seat. He summoned Nightmare Realm and put the moon crest to her neck, causing her to panic.

"Good enough." She said as she stepped back. Xedrek dismissed his Keyblade.

 **"I am an acquaintance with a fellow Keyblade Master named Ash Ketchum. I'm just getting information on someone. Once I get what I need, I'll be on my way ladies."** He said before he sat down. The twins decided to join him.

Soon enough, Junior got off the phone.

"Well, I got good news. Raven Branwen goes to my colleague's pup in Mistrial practically every night when she can. Here is where it's at." Junior said as he pulled out his scroll and showed him a map and the building.

 **"Excellent. Here, you can have this one that you inspected. You can use it for my payment for the drink. Keep the change. The last one I will give to you if what you say is true."** Xedrek said.

"I give you my word that my colleague sees her there most nights." Junior said.

Xedrek nodded as he picked up his drink and took another sip. As he placed it back down, he saw a napkin that wasn't there before with a message on it. He looked at the twins, and they both winked at him. He looked at it.

"Call us sometime. They said in synch before they chuckled and walked off, leaving Xedrek there to blush.

 **"Oh boy…"** He said as he saw two phone numbers on his napkin with their names above each one.

 **Another chapter down and only one date left. I think you all know where the last place is at and who's left. However, Pomace Mountain is not the only place Ash and Glynda will go to. Where will they go? Find out more as the story continues.**


	21. The First Date Pt 5 Summer, Nightmare

**This chapter contains a few moments that may be a little unsettling. These include depression effects, and unnatural occurrences seen in nightmares. The date will be much later on in the chapter. One more thing, this is a long chapter. You have been warned.**

Ash was soundly sleeping after another successful date with Coco and Velvet. While he was sleeping, Emerald returned and she soon joined him and slept with him.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and the sound quickly woke the both of them. Ash and Emerald aimed their Keyblades at it. Xedrek walked out and eyed them.

"Xedrek, what's going on?" Ash asked him as they dismissed their Keyblades. Emerald held onto Ash while calming down.

 **"Ash, your master Lord Arceus wishes to speak with you. It's very critical."** Xedrek said as he walked towards them with the portal still opened. Ash and Emerald looked towards a clock. It was midnight.

"Couldn't this wait till morning?" Ash asked. Xedrek shook his head.

 **"He said that this cannot wait. He just said to me before I spoke to him about it that the time has come for you to claim it."** Xedrek informed. Ash had a hunch to where this was going.

"Alright. I'll be back sweetie." Ash said as he got up and went to put his coat on with his pauldron. Emerald quickly hugged him.

"Be careful." She said before she quickly kissed him. Ash smiled before turning around and walked towards the portal with Xedrek close behind. They entered it and it closed.

In the Hall of Origin, two portals emerged and Ash and Xedrek were sitting down on two separate chairs that faced towards Arceus.

"Ash, thank you for coming on such short notice." Arceus said as he looked towards him.

"Of course. I think I know what this is about. The final power source of the X-Blade." Ash said. Arceus nodded. "I assumed as much." Ash said.

"There is a reason for such. Look into the Jewel of Life Chosen One." Arceus said. Ash looked into the green jewel and it began showing him something. It showed a logged house in a forest and a man in a bathroom inside on the floor….with a pocketknife.

"WHAT!?" Ash screamed as he shot up.

"This has become a more serious problem. That is Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. He has entered the third stage of depression. I need you to claim the final power source and use it to find someone that he loves. Specifically…Summer Rose." Arceus explained.

"Summer Rose?" Ash asked.

"The mother of Ruby Rose. After you retrieve the final power source, you must find her. Xedrek is searching for another that is important to Taiyang. Raven Branwen." Arceus said. Ash nodded before standing up and summoning Divine Elemental.

"I'll leave immediately for Pomace Mountain." Ash said before creating a portal.

"Go!" Arceus yelled and Ash ran through it. Arceus looked towards Xedrek. "Xedrek, you know where to start and I want you to convince her to return to him. I will overlook any nicks, scratches, bruises and broken bones. Just ensure that she remains alive and to be convinced to go back to Taiyang. This man is more important for the upcoming conflict." Arceus informed him.

 **"It will be done."** He said as he stood up.

"If your words won't get through to her, bring her to me." Arceus added. Xedrek nodded before a portal opened up around him and he vanished.

At Pomace Mountain, Ash emerged from a portal and looked towards the mountain from the sunlight.

"Pomace Mountain, the same place Korrina went to complete her training with her Lucario. Well, I better get searching. Taiyang is counting on it." Ash said to himself before activating his aura vision. He sensed a very powerful aura nearby. Azalea had to be close.

He made his way towards the mountain where the aura he was sensing was at. It was coming from a waterfall. Soon enough, he had arrived at the waterfall.

Upon arrival, he saw a woman sitting on a rock in front of the waterfall. She had long brown hair and wore a long green dress that extended past her thighs. She wore long legged heels and held a staff similar to the other Maidens. The woman slowly stood up and turned to face him.

"Are you Azalea, the Summer Maiden?" Ash asked.

"Ash! You finally arrived!" She said in a fangirl like sound as she jumped off the rock and hugged him.

"I'm gonna take this reaction as a 'yes.'" Ash said as he returned it. Azalea let go of him and eyed him with a smile. He saw that she had bright green eyes.

"So, what brings you here Master Ash?" She asked with her arms behind her.

"I come to retrieve the last power source of the X-Blade. I have already visited the other Maiden's and Amber told me everything about the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts. But unfortunately, I'm running out of time. And please, call me Ash." Ash explained.

"Sure! Stand back now." She said as she pulled out her staff and faced towards the mountain. Ash watched as the mountain began to glow a bit. The surrounding flowers, trees and rocks began to glow a bit as essence of their energy began to form into an orb that hovered above the staff.

Ash looked towards the green orb with amazement.

"Ash, Keyblade Master, I present to you the final power source of the X-Blade. Take special care of it." She said until she threw it at him.

The orb collided to his stomach and his body absorbed the energy. He then felt his aura reaching new levels he never felt before. It was like his power of aura has evolved. His eyes then glowed green.

"Wow…this is amazing." Ash said as he felt his new found energy flowing through him and his eyes returned to normal.

"Ash, this new power you poses allows you to sense people from around the world, even finding anyone with the same aura of another. You now have all four power sources. Our roll is complete. Now that you have all four, the X-Blade can be empowered once again. However, it comes at a price. If the weapon is destroyed while it is connected to your heart, then your heart will go as well." Azalea informed him.

"Thank you for the explanation. I am willing to go that distance to save everyone if I need to." Ash said before creating a portal.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled before she ran towards him. She planted her lips onto his cheek. "That's for keeping Amber safe, and for luck. You have done so much for us. Now go save the world Chosen One, and may your heart be your guiding key." She said before giving him some room.

"I'll keep in touch. I promise." He said. He then turned around and faced the portal.

As he was about to run through it, he sensed something above them. It was that very same Honchkrow. It then quickly flew away.

"That thing is starting to piss me off." Ash growled a bit before running through the portal.

Another portal opened up in Team RWBY's dorm. Ash quietly rushed in and eyed the sleeping team. He then looked towards Ruby, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Alright. Here goes something." Ash whispered as he slowly moved towards her. He raised his hand towards Ruby and channeled his aura and his eyes glowed green. He began sensing her aura through his aura vision and he used his free hand and slowly moved about.

It took him a moment, but he found an aura that matched hers, or rather two. One of them he can assume was her father, but the other was weak and at a faraway distance. He knew where to go.

"Summer Rose…I'm coming." Ash whispered as he created another portal and ran through it. It then quickly closed.

In an unknown part of the planet, a portal opened up in a dungeon cell. Ash stormed out and Ash was greeted by a disgusting stench.

"Eugh. Smells like many things died down here. I better make this quick before I end up becoming a part of this stench." Ash whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to look around, a soft moan sounded from behind him. He turned around and saw a woman that looked like an older version of Ruby chained up with her arms on the wall and she was kneeing down.

Indeed, this was Summer Rose herself. She was covered with bruises, and scratches. She wore a black dress that was torn and worn out in multiple locations with black stockings with holes in them in high kneed combat heels. She had a long white hood that featured a cape that covered her long black hair with long red tips. The cape itself was torn.

Ash knelt down and held her cheeks. It was cold as ice. Summer slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Ash.

"W-who…are…y-you?" She asked very weakly.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Master and Guardian of Vale. I'm a very close friend to your daughters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Ash whispered as he summoned his Keyblade and began unlocking the cuffs that held her.

"My…baby girls?" She asked before she fell to the ground after the final cuff was unlocked. Ash summoned another portal to take her to a hospital in Atlas for her health.

"Yep. Let's get out of here." He said as he picked her up. She was very light, probably from the lack of food and water. They made their way through the portal and it closed immediately.

Outside a hospital building, Ash walked out of a portal with Summer in his arms.

"Hang in there." Ash said to her. She nodded before resting in his arms. He quickly made it inside and in no time flat, medics saw Summer and they took her for treatments.

"We can take care of the rest from here." One of them said. Before they left, Ash grabbed one of them and held him tight.

"You keep your mouth shut about this. The only ones you can inform are General Ironwood and myself. If Ironwood asks, tell him to keep quiet of this as well. I don't want any kind of attention." Ash said.

"Of course." The doctor said. Ash nodded and let him go. He decided to stay with them just in case as Summer was taking to an emergency room.

 **Meanwhile at Higanbana earlier**

A portal opened up and Xedrek emerged. He looked around and he ended up in front of a bar that Junior explained to him earlier.

 **"I best make this quick."** He whispered to himself. He enters and he saw a woman behind a counter.

"We're closing shortly sir." She said to him.

 **"Have no fear. Has someone by the name of Junior contacted you recently?"** Xedrek asked as he pulled up a chair and faced her.

"Yes actually. Are you the one that talked to him?" She asked as she leaned over the counter. He nodded to the question.

 **"I'll make this quick for you. Have you seen her?"** Xedrek asked her.

"I'm afraid you just missed her. She got on a trolley with some other people and rode off to the south." She informed.

Xedrek looked behind him and faced outside the open streets. He dug into his pocket and left some money for her.

 **"For your troubles. Thank you."** He said before he got up and walked outside. He looked towards the ground and saw the tracks. He picked up two Dusk Balls and threw them. A Hydreigon emerged and growled from one, while an Arcanine emerged and snarled from another.

 **Xedrek's Arcanine/Geronimo LVL 95 Fire Intimidate Charcoal**

 **Sunny Day Solarbeam Fire Fang Overheat**

 **Xedrek's Hydreigon/Berserker LVL 98 Dark/Dragon Levitate Dragon Fang**

 **Dragon Pulse Crunch Work Up Outrage**

Xedrek went to Hydreigon and mounted it.

 **"Geronimo, sniff those tracks. We have some people to find."** Xedrek said. Geronimo sniffed the ground and it began growling and started to run. **"Follow them and keep them safe from up here Berserker."** He said before patting its three necks. Berserker roared before flying upward and followed Geronimo.

The journey for them didn't last long as they saw a few campfires that Geronimo was heading for about fifteen minutes later. Berserker landed and Xedrek gave it some Spelon Berries for its excellent work before returning it. Geronimo rested next to Xedrek.

 **"Well, now we know where they are. Now it's time for phase two."** He said before pulling out a Timer Ball and sent out his third Pokemon, an Umbreon.

 **Xedrek's Umbreon/Night LVL 97 Dark Synchronize Black Glasses**

 **Dark Pulse Confuse Ray Feint Attack Last Resort**

 **"Listen well Night. There is a campsite just a little further that way. I would like you to sneak around there and report to me what you find."** Xedrek said to his Pokemon. Night barked before running off.

Back with Ash at Atlas, he was meditating while the recovery was underway. He's been there for quite some time. Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Ash, Summer Rose is now stable. I am pleased to inform you that she is indeed gonna make a full recovery. However, she has lost a major chunk of her aura, almost completely depleted." He said while holding a clipboard.

"Are there any permanent damages?" Ash asked as he stood up.

"There were a few damages that looked like they came from tortures, Grimm attacks and lots more. Fortunately, they were treated, but we will need to keep her here so her aura can recover." He informed.

"For how long?" Ash asked.

"Well it kind of depends. She is resting and her aura is slowly recovering, but it will take some time." The doctor said.

"I see. Will she be available later on for visitors?" Ash asked. The doctor looked at her schedule for a moment, until nodding with a smile. "Excellent. There will be a few people that will come to visit soon enough." Ash said.

"Of course. We will do some more scans and any more procedures to see if there are any more alien intruders anywhere else. That silver eyed warrior is tough." He said before stepping back inside.

Ash was puzzled from when he said 'silver eyed warrior.' He looked at the time and it was 3:30 in the morning. He had to return now that his mission was complete. He created a portal and returned to his dorm.

Back at Mistral a few miles south from Higanbana, Night returned and barked at Xedrek.

 **"She's there?"** He asked. Night nodded. **"Good. Come on back you two."** He said as he returned his team. He then slowly made his way towards the camp.

Soon enough, he was almost to a clearing of the campsite where he saw nothing but bandits. Some were on night patrol while others were drinking alcohol and getting drunk. He hid behind a tree and pulled out a Master Ball. He summoned his most prized Pokemon, and the one that has earned its trust to him, Darkrai.

 **Darkrai LVL 98 Dark Bad Dreams**

 **Dark Void Thunderbolt Dream Eater Dark Pulse**

 **"My friend, we have a person inside this camp that we need to collect. Ready for some good old fashion sneaking?"** He asked the legendary Pokemon. It grunted before fading into the ground and becoming a shadow. Darkrai then swiftly moved along the ground and went ahead.

Xedrek was about to step out until he pulled his coat zipper down to reveal a Keyblade chest plate underneath. He grinned before pounding it. Shadows began to surround him and materialized to form a Keyblade Armor that almost resembled Darkrai that covered him from head to toe.

He arrived at the campsite in complete silence. Those that were drunk didn't even bother to raise an alarm at first sight. They thought of him as a hallucination and went to sleep.

 **"Drunken swine's."** He muttered to them as he walked by. He then spotted a larger tent and saw a few bandits standing guard. Darkrai moved along the ground and climbed up the tent. It emerged and shot out a few Dark Void attacks, causing them to go into a slumber with nightmares.

They slowly entered the tent where they spotted a woman that looked like an older version of Yang, only with jet black hair, stylish combat armor and wore black high legged heels. Red jewelry hung around her neck as she slept.

 **"This seemed way too easy. Be ready."** Xedrek whispered as quietly as possible to Darkrai. It faded back into the ground and vanished from above.

He took a few steps forward before he stepped on something that made a loud snap. He saw that it was a firecracker. The woman immediately woke up and jumped off her bed and saw Xedrek.

"INTRUDER!" She screamed as she grabbed a scabbard and pulled her sword out of it and aimed it at him. Suddenly, several bandits burst in with weapons aiming at Xedrek, who just stood there.

"Punk, you have some nerve to show up here without an invitation." One of them said.

 **"Hmph. Doesn't matter. I come for her."** Xedrek said as he pointed towards the woman. The bandits then began to laugh at his words.

"Who are you?" She asked. Xedrek took off his helmet and eyed her.

 **"My name is Xedrek. And you are Raven Branwen, the one I have been looking for. Taiyang is in danger and he needs you."** Xedrek explained. The bandits laughed once again, only to be stopped by a raised hand by Raven.

"And why would I go back to that loser?" Raven spat at him. Xedrek grew angrier from her question.

 **"Because, this 'loser' has already entered the third stage of depression all because you left him in the first place! That's right. You married him, and had a child. Don't try to worm your way out like the backstabber you truly are."** He growled at her.

From those words, many bandits began to lower their weapons. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Their leader…wedded to someone outside their tribe? Raven just stood there practically unopposed by his words.

"I left because he was only getting in my way, and slowing us down. I chose to return here. I lead my people now, and I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Raven snarled.

Xedrek have had enough.

 **"Alright…if that's how it's gonna be, then you have forced me to do something that I don't really want to do. If my words won't get through to you, then perhaps this will."** Xedrek said before he snapped his finger. Darkrai just shot up from behind Raven. Raven had no time to react because of how silent it was.

"DARK VOID!" It shouted as it launched a ball of darkness at Raven. The ball collided and the ball formed around her and then dissolved, causing her to fall to the ground and fell asleep.

"GET HIM!" A shady blonde bandit said as he pulled out his gun. Xedrek summoned a different Keyblade from his left hand and aimed it at them while putting his helmet back on.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Void Gear**

 **A Keyblade with a slightly long reach than the standard Keyblade that has been passed down to one that has tamed and controlled the very darkness within, and use it as the wielders strength.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost all strength of the wielders strikes.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases the chance of dealing a critical hit, ups the power of all Dark type moves in the wielders current party.**

 **Attack Power: +8**

 **Magic Power: +4**

"You're dead punk." He yelled before pulling the trigger and fired at him. The bandits began to shoot at Xedrek. The bullets deflected off the armor and went all around the place, while some rebounded and hit some of the bandits instead.

They shortly ceased fire. Xedrek looked around and saw some dents in his armor. He then glared at them.

 **"My turn."** He simply said before firing off a powerful thunderbolt from his Keyblade and the impact caused the bandits to get electrocuted. They fell to the ground paralyzed and their hairs all over the place. **"Shocking isn't it?"** He asked them. The bandits groaned from the bad pun.

Xedrek turned to face a sleeping Raven, who was grunted and struggling in her sleep. She has already claimed a nightmare. He deactivated his Keyblade Armor and then picked her up after collecting her sword and opened up a portal and they went through it, with Darkrai close behind.

Another portal opened up and they arrived at the Hall of Origin.

"Excellent, bring her towards the Jewel of Life." Arceus said. Xedrek took her and placed her right beside it and Darkrai hovered right next to her. "Now, let us see what she is seeing in her nightmare." He said as they looked into the jewel.

In her nightmare, Raven was running in a forest area. She found herself heading towards a logged house. It was her old home.

"Tai!?" She yelled. Suddenly, the house exploded and flames erupted all over. She gasped as she attempted to run inside to find him.

Suddenly, Darkrai emerged from the ground, stopping her and grunted.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed as she pulled out her sword, only to watch it dissolve as she held it. She then looked towards Darkrai as it slowly merged into the ground and began to disappear.

The house then collapsed and the wood that was still on fire scattered all around.

 ** _"Enjoying yourself? Take a look at what was left."_** Xedrek's voice echoed all around. Raven went towards what was left of her home. She screamed as she saw the burnt bones of Taiyang while a hand held a burnt picture of their wedding day. She picked it up and began shedding tears. The flames got closer to her. **_"There is still time to stop the key from turning and sealing this man's fate. Or do you need a little more?"_** Xedrek's voiced asked.

"PLEASE! NO MORE! I BEG OF YOU! I WILL RETURN TO HIM! TAIYANG MY LOVE, COME BACK!" Raven screamed as she hugged the photo and held it to her heart. The flames overtook her and she screamed in pain.

In the Hall of Origin, Arceus and Xedrek nodded to each other.

 **"I think she's seen enough. Release her please."** Xedrek said to Darkrai. It grunted and moved away from her. Xedrek grabbed a Chesto Berry from his bag and squeezed the juice into her mouth.

She then bolted awake and coughed as the juice went down her throat and it tasted horrible. Raven was shaking uncontrollably, sweating bullets and tried to breathe from the nightmare she experienced.

"Raven…" Arceus said and Raven slowly looked towards the Alpha. "What you just saw was a vision of what would happen if you did not return to him."

"No more torturing. I swear I'll go back to him, and to my daughter." Raven whimpered as more and more tears poured out of her eyes.

Xedrek turned around and created a portal. Raven turned around and she screamed as she saw Darkrai. Xedrek returned it and looked towards Raven.

 **"Raven, there is a place that I would like to take you before we go to Taiyang. The place we will go to will free you from this darkness that has plagued your heart. Not only that, but it's a peaceful environment."** He said as he walked towards her.

"I do anything now to be with him." She whimpered.

Xedrek stopped in front of her and held a hand out to her to take. She slowly raised hers and took it. He pulled her up and guided her through the portal. She had to close her eyes and hopped that this wasn't another torture.

They both then stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards a relic in front of her. The sun was rising from the distance. Xedrek walked towards the relic and placed a hand on it. It then began channeling some green energy.

 **"Now, touch the relic and let Celebi's powers do the rest. Do this and all of your worries and nightmares will end."** He said. She greatly obliged as she dashed towards the relic and grasped it.

Suddenly, the green energy began to surround Raven. The energy then released the darkness that was inside her heart. She gasped as the darkness left and the darkness itself then turned into a shadow of a monster. She collapsed onto her knees and held her heart.

Xedrek summoned Nightmare Realm and aimed it at the monster.

 **"Beam of Light!"** He yelled as the Keyblade charged up. **"FIRE!"** He yelled as the beam shot out of the Keyblade and hit the monster. The monster roared as it slowly disintegrated from the light. Finally, the monster was no more.

Raven slowly got up and she felt like all of her problems were so far away from her after the green energy released her. Although she still had that memory of her nightmare, she saw this as the perfect motivation to fight on for her true family.

Xedrek created another portal that would take her home.

 **"Come, Taiyang awaits."** Xedrek said. Raven walked towards him and held his hand. She nodded and they went through it.

In the dead of night at the same logged house, a portal opened up and they walked out. Raven tightened her grip as she feared that her vision would come true.

"Taiyang…I'm here." She whispered as she walked towards the house. She reached for the door, only to be interrupted by snarls and howls from the distance. It was the Grimm.

Raven gasped as she knew why they came.

"TAI!" She screamed as she tried to open door, only it was locked.

Xedrek summoned his Pokemon and aimed his Keyblade at the door. A beam shot out and hit the lock, unlocking the door.

 **"GO!"** He shouted as he attacked the incoming Grimm.

Raven nodded and closed the door and locking it behind her. She ran around the house looking for him. It didn't take her long as she saw him on the floor in the upstairs bathroom holding a knife as he was about to use it on his arm.

"TAI! NO!" She screamed as she ran to him and grabbed the knife and threw it aside. Taiyang was caught off guard as Raven hugged him tight and she began crying into his neck.

"R-Raven?" He asked. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and held his face.

"Yes. It's me. Please, no more." She begged as she leaned her head and her forehead met his. Taiyang couldn't believe what was happening. His first wife that left him has returned to him. He slowly returned the hug.

When they separated, Raven looked at his arms and saw the bandages. She attempted to undo them, but Taiyang pulled back.

"Please…I need to see." She whispered. Taiyang hesitated for a moment, but he allowed her to undo them.

And then she saw them. Cuts all over his arms. Xedrek and Arceus were right after all.

"This is all my damn fault. I shouldn't have left you from the beginning. Later on, we get you fixed up." She said as she looked back at her husband. He slowly smiled and nodded. "Taiyang!" She yelled before planting her lips onto his. He returned it and held her close.

Soon after, Xedrek walked in after returning his Pokemon. He saw them on their bed ready to go to sleep.

 **"Raven…you did well tonight."** He said. Raven quickly got up and hugged Xedrek.

"Thank you for bringing me back to him." Raven whispered.

Xedrek nodded before separating from the hug and summoned Nightmare Realm. He aimed it at Taiyang and yelled, **"Curaga!"** The healing spell tended to the wounds, and Taiyang felt the pain disappear.

Before he began to leave, he dug into his pocket and gave her a beautiful feather attached to a string.

 **"This is a lunar wing. This will make all nightmares a thing in the past. Use it well Raven."** He said before creating a portal.

"I owe you so much. Come back and visit sometime." She requested. Xedrek nodded before walking backwards.

 **"We will meet again. For now, stay with him and live happily."** He said before disappearing into the portal and it closed.

Raven nodded and looked towards Taiyang, who was about to fall asleep. She quickly joined him and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

 **The next morning at Beacon Academy**

Ash began to wake up. He looked over at a clock and it was 9:30. He needed the extra sleep. He noticed that Emerald was already gone. He decided to get up and head for breakfast.

As he arrived at the mess hall, he was greeted by Weiss, who hugged him.

"I was just about to come and wake you up. What happened last night? Emerald said you had to leave." She asked him.

"I'll explain what happened, but not all of it. I want this to be a surprise to Ruby and Yang." He whispered the last part to her. Weiss nodded and pulled him to where the love group was at. He then started explaining everything that has happened, but wouldn't reveal the name.

"Why didn't she tell you who she was?" Ruby asked.

"She went unconscious shortly after I arrived. I had to take her to a medical center for treatments." He partially lied.

"Did you at least see her face?" Coco asked.

"Only a small bit of it. She kept her hood up." He said. Yang just starred at Ash.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" She asked him. He nodded. Just before he could say anything else, his Pokedex buzzed. He opened it and Glynda revealed herself.

"Glynda, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ash, I want to talk to you for a moment in my personal office." She said.

"I'll be right there." He said before she nodded and hung up. "Girls, Glynda needs to see me." He said before standing up.

"We had a hunch. It is her turn after all." Ruby said while smiling.

"Yeah, you got to take Glynda on a date." Yang mocked him with a teasing grin that made him sweat. The girls laughed and Ash joined them. After they kissed him, Ash left for Glynda's office.

Upon arrival, Ash saw Glynda on her desk waiting for him. What surprised Ash was that Ozpin was there as well sipping on his mug.

"Ash, I'm sure you are wondering what this is about." He said as Glynda got up and joined Ash. Gynda then held his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "We have given Glynda the day off for today. She has decided that this would be the golden opportunity for the both of you to go on your first date." He added.

"I see. So where is it that you wish to go to?" He asked her.

"Lumiose City, the city of love." She whispered. He smiled and summoned his Keyblade.

"Before you go Ash, there is something I need to warn you." Ozpin said while stepping forward.

Ash was confused by this. This quickly turned to fear as Ozpin raised his cane at him and activating it, causing an emerald orb of energy to reveal itself.

"Glynda is a very good friend of mine for many years. If I find out you did something wrong on this date that made her upset, you will be serving two months at the very least of detention with me. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a very threatening tone.

"YESSIR!" Ash yelled out in fear. Glynda decided to intervene.

"OZPIN! That is highly unnecessary. We both can handle ourselves just fine. And besides, we are hunters. It's an occupational hazard." Glynda said. Ozpin deactivated his cane and lowered it.

"Forgive me. Now run along you two." He said while smiling. Ash nodded before creating a portal.

"Would you be okay if we quickly picked up some of my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Glynda said. They slowly entered and the portal closed.

Back in the Emerald Forest, they emerged Ash whistled for his team. In a matter of seconds, all of his Pokemon arrived. Pikachu jumped onto his usual spot.

"Alright guys, I think you all know what's going on, another date. I think I'll take a full team this time. Suddenly, Lucario, Dragonite, Gardevoir, Chadelure, and Avalugg stood before him and Ash returned them.

"You have so many Pokemon. I'm impressed Ash." Glynda said.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon guys. In the meantime, it's a free day for you guys." Ash said to the rest. They cheered and they went to go do their own thing. Ash opened another portal, and the three of them entered.

On the other side of the planet, a portal opened up just south of Lumiose City and Ash and Glynda walked out.

"I probably should've mentioned that the city is on the other side of the planet." Ash said as they saw the sunset.

"I know. And besides, Lumiose City is more beautiful at night anyway." Glynda said.

They walked through the gate that led to the city and soon enough, they arrived at the big city. They were just in time to see Prism Tower light up. Glynda held his arm and leaned on him as they watch it light up.

"Pika!" Pikachu as he watched the tower light up.

Suddenly, fireworks started going off from a distance. Ash, Pikachu and Glynda wasn't expecting it.

"Wonder what's going on." Ash wondered. Glynda then took his hand.

"Well, let's go see." She suggested. Ash nodded and they made their way towards where the fireworks were coming from. It didn't take long for them to see what was going on. Ash was getting a blast from the past.

"It looks like some sort of Pokemon Performance." Ash said as he eyed a flyer on a lamppost.

"It's taking place at the location of the fireworks. It's been a long time since I've seen a performance like this." Glynda said as she looked at the flyer.

"BY the looks of it, if we go now we'll be seeing the last performance before the announcement of the winner." Ash said as he looked at the time. It was decided; they quickly made their way towards an arena where the performance was taking place.

They were able to get seats from a Birdseye view when the final performance, the Freestyle Performance was going underway. What was amazing them was that the girls that were performing were amazing. But what was shocking Ash was that Serena was not participating. Knowing her, she would've been far into the show.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, presenting the current Kalos Queen herself, Miette!" An announcer spoke.

Ash watched as a gigantic door behind the stage opened and Miette, who has grown more beautiful and developed, walked out in a breathtaking dress. She held a small princess key in a pillow and readied to present to the winner.

"Wow…" Ash whispered as he looked upon her.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in awe at the sight of her.

"So the stories I've heard of her were true. She really has come a long way." Glynda said as she leaned on Ash's shoulder.

"And now, let's have the audience judge on the winner of the Freestyle Performance!" The same announcer spoke. The three of them watched as four different lights shined from their Glow Caster and the light shot towards the contestant that they thought was the best.

It didn't take long for everyone to make a decision. Thus, the votes were in.

"And the winner of the Lumiose Showcase goes to…SHAUNA!" The announcer said as everyone cheered for the winner. Ash eyed the familiar cheerful girl as she, too grown so much. Miette walked to her with the key.

"Shauna, congratulations. I present to you the Lumiose Princess Key, to which I nicknamed the Ketchum Princess Key." Miette said as she handed her the key.

Ash's eyes widen from shock, even Glynda was stunned by this.

"They…named a Princess Key…after me?" He asked as his face turned red.

Back on the stage Shauna received her key.

"Thank you Miette. I just wish Ash was here to see this." Shauna said as she looked towards the audience.

"Me too. After all, it was thanks to him that I was able to get this far." Miette admitted.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. He slowly got up.

"You gonna surprise them?" Glynda asked. He nodded. Glynda quickly got up and kissed him. He quickly pulled his hood up and created a portal with Oathkeeper and walked into it.

Just as the ending of the performance began, Shauna gasped and pointed towards a portal that came out of nowhere behind Miette. Miette turned around she saw the portal. People were also getting concerned about the portal.

 **Cue The Other Promise Soundtrack**

They eyed Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder as he emerged from the portal while he was still holding Oathkeeper. Ash slowly raised his head to face them. They couldn't see his face due to his hood up. He slowly raised his free hand and revealed his face.

"Hello there Miette, Shauna. It has been far too long." He said with a smile.

Everyone gasped at who it was. Shauna dropped her key in shock while Miette just stood there, stunned seeing the man that she had feelings for.

After his disappearance, Miette had almost given up because she failed to tell Ash how she felt. It had gotten worst when she heard that he was supposedly dead for what has happened. But now that it was confirmed that he was still alive, she was overjoyed and continued her training. Now he's here right in front of her.

Shauna was the first to run towards him and hugged him tight. He quickly returned it. Ash then looked towards Miette, who dropped the pillow and began to shed tears.

Ash and Shauna let go of each other and Ash slowly walked towards Miette. He stopped about a couple feet from her. She slowly raised a hand and touched his face. Then she broke.

 **Cue Flute Solo**

"ASH!" She screamed as she hugged him and began crying into his coat. Everyone was cheering that Ash has made a surprising visit. He held her tight.

Kalos and Kanto had got it the worst after Ash's disappearance. Even Alian, the winner of the Lumiose Conference League Tournament stated that he was devastated that a worthy opponent like Ash had disappeared like this not long after their match over seven years ago.

Later on after the performance, Ash and Miette met up with Glynda outside at a table where she was having some warm tea. Shauna left to find her new boyfriend Trevor.

"I see you were enjoying yourself Ash." She said as she put her cup down. Ash sat next to her while Miette sat next to him and closed the gap.

"Well, when you reunite with a friend you haven't seen in a long time that kind of stuff tends to happen." Ash said. Miette quietly whined a bit from hearing the word 'friend.' "Oh right, introductions. Miette this is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. She's a fellow hunter." Ash said.

"Hunter? You hunt Pokemon?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"No. Think of us as Pokemon Rangers, but with more violence. We fight alongside our Pokemon with weapons." Glynda explained. Miette was shocked to hear that.

"Is that what you were holding when you came out of that portal? That's your weapon?" Miette asked.

"Indeed, but that Keyblade isn't my only weapon. I'll show you." He said as he stood up and held out both hands. He summoned Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper in front of them. Miette was shocked to see them appear out of nowhere.

"Wow! That's amazing." Miette said as she eyed the Keyblades.

Before Ash could say anything else, his Pokedex buzzed as he got a message from the hospital at Atlas. It stated, ' _Ash, Summer Rose is ready for visits.'_ He looked towards Glynda and nodded.

"Miette, I'm afraid that we must get going." Ash said as he put his Pokedex away and Glynda got up. Miette dashed to him and hugged him.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as he held her.

"Sure you will. In fact, there's a Pokemon Tournament happening at Vale in a few more days. You are more than welcomed to come." He said as he looked into her red eyes. He slowly pulled back and created a portal. They then walked towards it.

"ASH! WAIT!" Miette screamed. He quickly looked towards her with her head down and started shedding more tears.

"Miette?" He asked as he walked towards her.

As he approached her, she signaled him to lower himself to her level. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ash's eyes widen from the impact. Glynda saw what she was doing. She pulled her scroll out and messaged a few people.

Ash melted into the kiss, only to be cut short as she pulled away.

"I love you Ash Ketchum. And of course I will go to the tournament." She whispered before pecking him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded to her. He planted a kiss to her. She was shocked at first but quickly returned it.

"When you do come, there are a few things that you would need to know." Ash said as he backed up from her.

"Okay, bye Ash. I'll see you soon." Miette said as she began to wave at him. She watched as Glynda and Ash walked through the portal and it closed.

A portal opened up outside the same hospital where Summer was staying at and they walked out. Glynda was confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is the hospital that has a rescued huntress is staying at. The message I got came from here, and I thought that maybe we can swing by to check up on her." Ash explained, confusing her more.

"Who is it that you are referring to?" She asked again.

"It's better if I showed you." Ash said as he took her hand. She smiled and she held it. They walked in and Ash talked to the receptionist.

"She's at the very end of the hall, on the right." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Ash said before they walked all the way there. Soon enough, they arrived. Ash was the first to enter with Glynda right behind him.

There she was, Summer Rose awake while watching the news with some food and water next to her.

"Summer?" Glynda asked in shock as she saw the missing in action huntress in front of her. Summer looked towards her.

"Glynda!" She yelled as Glynda ran to her and hugged her. They stayed like that for a moment until they pulled back. Pikachu jumped onto the bed and Summer began scratching his head.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat next to her.

"It's…kind of a long story. But first Ash, does my family know I'm back?" Summer asked as she looked towards her savior.

"Not yet. I would like to surprise Ruby and Yang, but not from here though." Ash said.

"I have an idea, but first I need to see Taiyang." Summer said. Glynda nodded and she pulled out her scroll. She tried contacting him, but no one's picking up.

"That's odd. He usually always picks up." Glynda said as she put her scroll away. This began to worry Summer.

"Don't be worried about him. I can go find him." Ash said as he began activating his aura. It was a good thing that he still had Ruby's aura memorized. It didn't take him long to find Taiyang's aura, but he sensed someone else's aura right next to him.

He created a portal and faced Summer.

"I'll be right back." He said before he walked through the portal.

Outside the wooden home, Taiyang and Raven were sitting on the porch with Raven in his arm and she was leaning on his shoulder. Suddenly, they saw a portal open up in front of them. Taiyang tighten his grip from the sight. Ash walked out and eyed them.

"Are you Taiyang?" Ash asked them.

"Who are you?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Master and Guardian of Vale. I'm a very close friend to Ruby and Yang. There's someone that wants to see you guys, especially you Taiyang." Ash explained.

Raven was the first to get up.

"Raven? What are you doing?" Taiyang asked. Raven continued to walk to Ash. She stopped in front of him.

"You must be Raven." Ash said. She nodded and leaned towards him.

"Is Yang safe?" She whispered to her. He nodded to her. She then turned towards Taiyang. "Come on. He's on our side Tai." She said as she walked towards him and pulled him up.

"Who wants to see me?" Taiyang asked. Ash stepped aside and presented the portal.

"Enter, and all will be revealed." Ash said. Raven tugged on Taiyang and they began moving towards the portal. Ash watched as they entered and he followed right behind them.

Back with Glynda and Summer, another portal opened up and Taiyang, Raven and Ash walked out. Taiyang realizes where he was, and gotten a bit worried.

"Tai!" Summer's voice spoke out. Taiyang and Raven gasped at the very familiar voice they had not heard for about many years. They slowly turned and faced her.

"Summer?" Taiyang asked as he slowly approached her. Summer smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Hello honey." She whispered. Taiyang broke into tears and hugged her tight. Summer also began shedding tears.

Raven quickly joined him and hugged her leader.

"Summer…I'm so sorry. I knew I should've gone with you on that mission. I knew something was up." Raven said while breaking into tears as well.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm home." Summer said while holding Raven in a group hug.

Ash, Pikachu and Glynda watched as the three of them continued to hold each other. Glynda held Ash and leaned on his collarbone and smiled. Ash held her close and leaned on her head with Pikachu relaxing on his shoulder.

"Wait till the girls see you." Taiyang said after he separated from the hug and they shared a kiss. Taiyang and Summer haven't kissed in so long that they savored it.

"I was thinking of surprising them at the Vytal Tournament in a few more days. A soldier returning from duty in a way." Ash said.

"That would be the perfect surprise Ash. So what do you have in mind for such?" Taiyang asked.

"Leave that up to me. For now, how about you spend some time together? You all have some serious catching up to do." Ash said.

They finally noticed Glynda leaning on him.

"Aww and I thought you had a thing for Ozpin." Raven mocked her. Glynda groaned and blushed a bit, but still leaned on Ash either way.

"We'll let you guys catch up. Have fun now." Ash said before creating a portal. Ash, Pikachu and Glynda went through it and the portal closed.

Taiyang, Raven and Summer then looked at each other.

"So…who get his heart?" Raven asked. Taiyang blushed from the question.

"Well…" Summer began to think.

Back at Glynda's room, Ash, Pikachu and Glynda walked out hand in hand. Pikachu jumped off of Ash and onto a desk and napped a bit.

"Ash…thank you. That was the best date I have ever been on. It may have been rather short, but it was still sweet." Glynda said before she kissed him.

"Of course. I'm gladded you liked it." Ash said before kissing her back.

They then looked at each other for a short moment until they connected their lips once again. As they kissed, Glynda began to walk into Ash and guided him to her bed. He fell onto it with her on top of him.

Glynda pulled back and took her glasses off and put them onto a counter. They continued the kiss for about an hour until Glynda started to rest onto his warm heart.

"How much longer do we need to keep this a secret?" Glynda whispered.

"Just a little while longer. I promise, we'll make it." Ash said while rubbing her back. She began to rub his developed torso.

"Stay with me for a little while longer Ash." She whispered.

"Of course." Ash whispered back before she kissed him and he rubbed her more.

Later that night, Ash made his way back to his room. As he approached his room, he sensed Ruby all alone. He decided to drop by to surprise her.

As he entered, he saw her sitting on her bed clutching something to her chest in her pajamas.

"Ruby?" Ash asked as he gained her attention.

"Ash…look what I got." Ruby whispered. He walked to her and she handed her a photo. It was a picture of Elesa in Ruby's slayer outfit. And for the cherry on top, an autograph signed from Elesa.

"This is great." Ash said as he handed back the photo. Ruby put it aside and held her arms out to him. He took her and put her into a hug. He was lifting her of the ground so she was at his height.

"You are just the best Ash. I love you so much. So much so that I got you a little something." Ruby whispered.

"What is it?" He asked as he put her down. Ruby dashed to a drawer and pulled out a little box and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. It was a necklace in the shape of a heart that had small red gemstones as decorations.

"Go on open it." She whispered. Ash opened up the necklace and saw a cute picture of Ruby in her slayer outfit.

"Ruby…this is beautiful." Ash said as he put the necklace around his neck. It dangled just above his chest.

"I got it while we were on our date. I wanted to surprise you. Now we truly are connected." Ruby said as she gotten close to him.

"And surprised I was." Ash said as he hugged her. As they hugged, Ruby gripped the necklace. Little did they know that right as she touched it, it glowed for a split second. They broke the hug and Ash kissed her forehead. "Thank you Ruby." He whispered.

"Of course." She whispered before getting closer and put and arm around his neck. Ash got the hint and put her into a bridal carry. Just as he held her, she began to fall asleep in his arms.

Ash decided to take her to his room, though it was rather difficult with a cute and adorable sleeping Ruby Rose in his arms, but he managed it. He saw Emerald about to fall asleep when she saw the two of them.

"You can stay Emerald. Besides, I love seeing my favorite gems." Ash whispered. Emerald smiled as she got up and kissed him.

Ash laid Ruby down into the covers. Ash laid right next to her and Emerald followed close behind. Just as Emerald laid onto his chest, Ruby unconsciously did the same. Now that Ash has taken all of his girls on a date, he can finally focus on the tournament in a matter of days.

"Ruby, you and Yang are in for a big treat." Ash whispered while holding the girls. Suddenly, Emerald scooted up a bit.

"So Ash, about that girl from your date Glynda told us about." Emerald whispered into his ear.

"I assure you she's friendly. You can trust her. I promise you." Ash whispered back. Emerald nodded before kissing him one more time and fell asleep.

With the tournament mere days away, Ash can finally get his final preparations for the tournament. Yet, he couldn't shake off a bad feeling about the tournament. Strange occurrences will wait next time as the story continues.

 **SURPRISE! I bet 99% of you readers thought that only 8 would be in the harem. Well, from the dance and when Ash thought of Miette from when they danced once, that got me thinking. I do like Amourshipping as much as the next person, but remember, Serena was part of the betrayal. Time for a little insult to injury. Anyway, next time is the moment you've all been waiting for. THE! POKEMON! VYTAL! TOURNAMENT! TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	22. The Opening Ceremony

A few days have passed, and everything was in full swing. The day of the Pokemon Vytal Tournament has finally arrived. Ash and Pikachu were sitting outside at the ship docks while looking up towards a gigantic floating colosseum that hovered right next to Beacon, the Amity Colosseum.

"It's breathtaking isn't it bud?" He asked his partner.

"Pikachu." He agreed while sitting on his usual spot.

"Well bud, this is the first tournament we have been to for the past many years. I'm gonna be honest, I'm a little nervous and even scared." Ash admitted.

"Pika Pi. Pikachu." Pikachu spoke to him.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just need to calm down." Ash said.

As he began to get up, he heard slight metal clanging. He then noticed he was still wearing Weiss's bracelet.

"Hello Ash!" Weiss's voice spoke out. She was running towards him.

"Speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you." Ash said as he turned around and she hugged him.

"Aww, were you really?" She asked.

He showed her the bracelet she had given him before he was sent to rescue Team CFVY. She smiled and they shared a kiss. As they kissed, she gripped the bracelet. Like what happened with Ash and Ruby with the necklace, the bracelet she gave him glowed for a split second.

When they broke the kiss, Ash looked into her beautiful blue eyes and they smiled. They then sat down next to each other and looked towards the horizon.

"Can I ask you something Weiss?" He asked.

"Of course Ash. Come here Pikachu." Weiss said to Pikachu. Pikachu happily jumped onto her lap and lay down while she gently scratched his ears.

"There has been something that's been on my mind these days. Weiss…are you sure that I belong here?" Ash asked.

Weiss was not expecting that.

"Why would you ask that question Ash? Of course you belong here. If you didn't belong here, Ozpin would've thrown you out months ago." Weiss stated.

"It's just that…all of you, except for perhaps Jaune, have gone to a hunter's school before coming to this amazing place. Me? I just stumbled into this area into the Emerald Forest and just killed the Grimm with my Keyblade and my Pokemon. Nothing more." Ash explained as he just stared out into the distance.

Weiss scooted closer to him and leaned on him.

"Ash, listen to me. Ozpin has been known to overlook some rules, and even bend some rules. If he has made you our guardian, that means that Beacon, no Vale has accepted you here. You wield a legendary weapon that is unlike any other weapon. Plus, he did the same thing to Ruby, and she's fifteen years old, remember?" She asked.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment. It was true that at the beginning, many have demanded him to return to Kanto. However as time went on, everyone began to accept him as a true guardian for what he does. He protects everyone from the Heartless, especially since the Keyblade and the wielders Pokemon are the only ones that can destroy them. Not only that, but he won the hearts of many females who accepted him from the beginning.

He then realizes that Weiss was right.

"I guess you got a point Weiss. I guess I really am a one of a kind huntsman in training huh?" He asked her.

"The best I've seen." Weiss said before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they shared another kiss. Pikachu looked towards the couple and just smiled. They broke apart and looked back into their eyes.

"Think we have time for one more rehearsal?" Weiss asked.

"Sure. People should be arriving in a couple more hours for registrations, so we will have more than enough time to do one or two more rehearsals." Ash said as they got up.

"Come on then. Let's go meet up with the rest of Team RWBY." Weiss said as she took his hand and pulled.

"Pikachu, how about you go check up on the others. I want everyone combat fit for the tournament. If they need any kind of medical treatment, let me know alright?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he saluted and ran off. Weiss chuckled at how he responded to Ash.

"Ash, why is it that Emerald refused to be a part of the opening ceremony performance again?" She asked him as they were heading for the dorm.

"It's because she knows for a fact that Cinder will be at the tournament. When me and Yang recovered her not long before our date ended, she told us that Cinder abandoned her and left her to die in that back alley after she failed her from the dance. She pretty much swore her life to us for saving her life and wants to continue to keep herself hidden from Cinder. So for now, she's out in hiding." Ash explained.

"Oh…I wonder how Amber is doing. After all, she's still a prime target for Cinder." Weiss thought. Ash pondered for a moment. He should drop in on her before the tournament begins.

"I'm sure she's doing okay. I can sense her thanks to Azalea's power that was given to me. I can sense anyone whose aura I have already sensed almost around the world." Ash stated.

"Wow! That sounds crazy." Weiss said.

Suddenly as they entered Beacon, the rest of Team RWBY was heading towards them. Yang was the first to run to him and hugged him tight.

"So cutie, shall we get going? We want our performance to be spot on." Blake said while holding one of his arms.

"Indeed. Let's get going." Ash said as they made their way towards the Emerald Forest towards the clearing.

 **Meanwhile at the abandoned base on Citadark Island**

"GAAAAHHHH!" Cinder screamed at the top of her lungs and she scorched everything at a twenty foot radius. Torchwick, Mercury, Max, May and Adam were watching her in amusement.

"Temper, temper." Torchwick said while having a finger at her.

"WATCH IT ROMAN!" Cinder screamed at him. Torchwick chuckled nervously while stepping back.

"If you're done blowing off steam literally, we have a tournament to get ready for Cinder." Max said. Cinder just sneered at him.

"Max, was the experiment successful with the Pokemon you and the others have claimed years ago?" Adam asked as he turned towards the siblings.

"It was a huge success. They have now become the perfect weapons for us." Max said as he held a Poke Ball.

"They have all been empowered by the experiment." May added.

"Excellent. Queen Salem will be most pleased." Adam said.

"Indeed." A cold raspy voice spoke all around them. Everyone looked around them wondering where that voice came from.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up from the center of the room and a tall, paled skin woman with red eyes and wearing a long dark robe emerged. Everyone kneeled down at her presence.

"Your Darkness, your presence here was unexpected." Cinder said as she looked up to the queen.

"I have my reasons for being here. Now then." Salem spoke as she then turned towards the siblings. "Is everything prepared for the tournament?" She spoke to them.

"Yes my queen. Our newly empowered Pokemon are ready to dominate." Max said.

"Present one to me." She demanded. Max happily obliged and sent out Ash's old Charizard.

Charizard roared as it was sent out. It glared towards Salem as she walked towards it. It then fired off a powerful flamethrower at her. Salem raised her hand and she used her powers to be used as a shield from the attack. After the flames stopped, she continued to walk towards it like nothing happened. Charizard roared before powering up a dragon claw. It slashed at her, only for her to catch it.

"This Charizard…is perfect. Vicious, dangerous, and a loose cannon most importantly. Just what I was hoping for. You have done well Adam, Max and May. They will be no match for you two." Salem said.

"We aim to please your highness." Adam said. Salem then turned towards Cinder.

"Cinder, you, Mercury and Adam are to lead the invasion of the Grimm and the White Fang into Vale. Even their Keyblade Guardian won't be able to do much. If anyone gets in the way, do as you wish. But remember the ultimate rule." Salem spoke.

"The invasion is to flush Ash out, and for him to surrender to us. Then, the Keyblade and its powers will be yours." Cinder recited the rule. Salem chuckled from her words.

"You have been taught well. As for you Roman." She said as she turned to face him and her eyes glowing. "Your capture some time ago costed us too much. You have disappointed me." She said in a colder tone.

Roman was getting more nervous.

"It's true I had a few unfortunate…..setbacks. But I assure you I have done what you have ordered me to do. I did more recruiting, and I orchestrated in getting all the Dust needed. What more did I-""SILENCE!" Salem shouted at him, causing him to go completely silent.

"I have given you strict orders and conditions to follow. Depending on how big of a mistake you made, the worst the consequences. Not only have more of my pets been killed, and all the Dust you obtained…are gone now, you have failed to do practically anything. In other words, you have failed me for the last time." Salem said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Wait please, I can explain." Torchwick said while scooting back away from her. She snapped her fingers and Charizard soared towards him and landed on top of him, crushing his torso. He screamed in intense pain.

"Kill." Salem spoke and turned away. Charizard raised its claw and prepared a dragon claw. It then slashed, causing most of them to look away from the kill. "Mercury, set the midget free. She is of no use to me any longer." Salem said.

"Yes your highness. What of him?" Mercury asked while looking back at Torchwick.

"He can rot there for all I care. We're going." Salem said before creating a dark portal for them to enter. They all went through it, and the portal closed, leaving Torchwick's body behind.

 **Meanwhile from the time of the kill**

Ash gasped as he felt his heart grow cold. He collapsed onto the ground and held his heart. This did not go unnoticed by his apprentices in the forest.

"ASH!? What's wrong?" Blake asked in a panic as she and the rest of Team RWBY ran towards him. Ash slowly got up.

"I…I just felt…a very powerful darkness showing itself. It's undeniable now. It was her, Salem." Ash said as he tried calming down.

Just then, a portal opened up and Xedrek quickly stormed out.

 **"Ash, we got a problem."** Xedrek said. He too was panicking.

"I felt it too. What happened?" He asked.

 **"Follow me. It's better if I showed you."** Xedrek said as he turned around and ran through the portal. Ash and his apprentices followed him through the portal.

Back on Citadark Island, they emerged from another portal in the laboratory. They looked around to see what was going on.

"Hey guys…you might want to come see this." Yang said as she was kneeing down by a body. They ran towards her and to most of their surprise, they saw Roman Torchwick lying there with his eyes still open and he was stiff.

Ash checked for pulses…nothing.

"He's dead." He said as he decided to close Torchwick's eyes.

"Look at the marks on his chest. You think this could've been done by the Grimm?" Ruby asked as she eyed three large claw marks on his chest.

 **"No. This was no Grimm. It was a Pokemon's doing. I'll start doing some digging around to see if I can try to find something. In the meantime, take his body. Not even he deserves this fate."** Xedrek said as he made his way towards one of the computers and began searching.

"Alright." Ash said before he picked up Torchwick's body and held him in a bridal carry. Blake just continued to look towards the dead corpse.

"Ash, I think we should cremate him." Blake suggested.

"Before we do anything else, we must present Torchwick to Ozpin. He would want to see this." Ash said.

Xedrek created another portal for them to Ozpin's office.

 **"Get going. I'll follow you soon."** Xedrek said. Ash nodded and they began walking towards the portal and entered it.

In Ozpin's office, Ozpin was staring out from his window and eyed the people that are arriving for the tournament. Suddenly, he heard a portal open behind him. He turned around, only to freeze. He saw a dead Roman Torchwick in Ash's arms.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked towards them.

"We're not sure. My colleague Xedrek showed us. What we do know is that this was no Grimm's doing, but rather a Pokemon." Ash said. Ozpin was speechless. He quickly gotten to his desk and pulled out his scroll. He messaged a few people.

"Ash, I want you to leave his body here. Ironwood will be coming to collect the body." Ozpin said. Ash took the body to a corner and laid him down on a corner.

"Not even someone like him deserved this fate." Ash said as he took one final glance at Torchwick.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree. In the meantime, how about you all go get registered. Especially you Ash. We can all use a breather of what just happened." Ozpin suggested. They nodded and they entered the elevator.

It was quiet for the whole trip. Blake held Ash's hand and leaned on him.

"You gonna be okay Blake?" He asked.

"Yeah. On one hand, I can finally be at peace for what he has done to all the Faunus he has abused. But on the other hand…something just didn't…feel right." She answered.

"I can relate. He has done terrible things to my family company, yet even I know that he didn't deserve this." Weiss said softly while holding Ash's other hand and leaned on his other shoulder.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least Vale will be much safer for the time being." Ruby said while leaning on his chest.

"Ruby's right. Plus, this region's got us Keyblade wielders. Let's not let this get in the way. After all, we have a performance tonight." Yang said while hugging Ash's torso.

It was from this little conversation that they all started calming down, and smiled. They went to get registered.

After they were registered, they went out to the courtyard and watched more guests arrive. Many of them eyed Ash, and even shock his hand. Team RWBY even had a few people speak to them since they were with Ash.

"ASH!" A familiar voice called out. Ash saw Miette running towards them. He smiled and the two of them hugged.

"Miette, you made it." Ash said with glee. She pulled back and kissed him.

"Hey you!" Weiss yelled as she saw the red eyed girl kiss her boyfriend. Ash put an arm in front of her from killing Miette.

"Relax Weiss. This is the girl that Glynda informed us about." Ruby said while holding her arm. Weiss gasped and quickly adjusted herself.

"My humblest apologies." Weiss said before chuckling nervously.

"Ash? What's going on?" Miette asked. Ash was getting nervous.

"Miette, remember when I said that if you were to come here, there are a few things you needed to know?" He asked. She slowly nodded. "It's best if we told you inside." Ash suggested. Miette nodded and they made their way inside.

"WEISS!" A female's voice shouted from the docks. Weiss was shocked to hear that voice. They turned around and they saw a woman that looked like an older version of Weiss, only wearing a military uniform. She had her hair in a bun, and wore combat heels that stretched up to her thighs.

"WINTER!" Weiss shouted as she dashed towards her sister.

"It's…best if we told you inside." Yang said as she pulled Miette towards Beacon.

"O-okay." She said.

Just as they entered, General Ironwood and a few guards were carrying a stretcher with sheets over Torchwick's body.

"Ash, can I have a word with you and Ozpin?" He requested. Miette whined a bit.

"Listen, I'll be just a moment alright? Go with these girls, they'll explain everything." Ash said while holding her shoulders.

"…Okay." She said before looking down. He gave her a quick peck and left with Ironwood.

They went up the elevator and they arrived at Ozpin's office. Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for them.

"Ash, thank you for coming back here." Ozpin said.

"Of course. Just so you know that if this has anything to do with his death, I know nothing about it. My colleague Xedrek would know." Ash stated.

"I believe you. We know that you wouldn't do this. But that's not the reason why we brought you up here Ash. Since we are having two tournaments, we were just wondering if maybe we can show our guests what to expect in the main tournament." Ozpin said.

"An exhibition match if you would." Ironwood added to it.

"Ah, a demonstration. I don't see why not. After all, it's been awhile since I put on a good show in a tournament. The question now is…who? I wonder if may-"Ash was interrupted by sensing something out at the courtyard.

"Ash? What is it?" Glynda asked. He ran towards a window and looked down. Ash saw what appears to be Winter and someone else fighting at the courtyard. There were guests and other hunters in training watching and recording the fight.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus!" Ash said in frustration.

"Ash, get down there and STOP THAT FIGHT!" Ozpin ordered him. Ash didn't hesitate and activated his Keyblade Armor. He created a portal and ran through it while wielding both Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper.

Back at the courtyard, Winter was continue to fight against the man she identified as Qrow. She has had enough of this. She began charging up her Glyph and prepared her attack. Meanwhile, Qrow pressed a button on his great sword and it began to turn into a scythe. He began to charge up his attack to strike at Winter.

Winter screamed and she was launched towards him while Qrow began to counterattack. Suddenly, a portal opened up and Ash ran out of it.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed as he got in between the two. Both Qrow and Winter didn't notice him. "REFLEGA!" Ash screamed as he created a barrier around him.

Qrow and Winter collided their attacks onto the barrier. Qrow stumbled backwards a bit while Winter tried to regain her balance.

"IMPACT!" He shouted as he extended his arms towards Qrow and Winter. Light energy attacks collided into them and they were sent flying backwards. Winter was the first to look towards Ash, who looked towards Qrow. He got up and aimed his scythe at him. The crowd around them continued to watch them.

Ash began to twirl his Keyblades as a shield. To everyone's surprise, the Keyblades were spinning while Ash had his hands off of them like he was using psychic powers. They were making a sound that sounded like metal and stone were colliding. Winter began running towards them ready for another strike.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwoods voice shouted behind her, causing her to freeze dead in her tracks.

Meanwhile, Ash was walking towards Qrow.

"State your name and your business here sir." Ash demanded.

"Look Ash, I'm here on business with Oz. Let's just calm down alright?" He asked while putting his scythe away by turning it back into its inactive form.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Your reputation precedes you Keyblade Master. All of the four kingdoms know you well enough." Qrow said.

Ash glared at him for a moment until he decided to stand down.

"Who are you?" He asked as he dismissed one of his Keyblades and took his helmet off and put it in his arm.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby's voice screamed from behind him. She jumped onto his arm and held it. "Hi! OH! It's so good to see you. Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME!?" She yelled as he lifted her up with that very arm.

"Nope." He jokingly said before rubbing her head.

Ash continued to look towards Qrow. He sensed his aura, and he saw mostly blue aura, with some yellow, and some grey aura, which was a tad unusual. He cracked a smile and dismissed his Keyblades.

"And you…what are you doing here Qrow?" Ironwood asked as he was walking towards them.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow retaliated.

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin said as he gained the attention from everyone around them. "The opening ceremony will begin in a couple more hours. For those that are participating in the Pokemon Tournament, please make sure you are properly registered and head up to the Colosseum." Ozpin said.

"Break it up everyone. We will take care of this mess." Glynda said in a demanding voice. Everyone began to move along as commanded. Ash rejoined Ruby and Weiss with their relatives.

"Qrow, Winter. A word please." Ozpin said as Glynda repaired the damage with her semblance.

"I think we're in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You both did destroy the courtyard." Ruby mentioned.

"Yeah we did. Catch you later kid. I'll be seeing you around Ash." Qrow said before he fist bumped Ruby and then Ash.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a presence coming from one of the ships that were carrying passengers. He looked towards them, and he froze.

He saw them. The ones that did this to him. The traitors.

Ash saw them leave the ship and heading in their general direction. The memory of the betrayal was now rushing through his head. Anger and hatred began to show itself.

"Ash? What's the matter?" Weiss asked as she held his hand.

"It's them…the ones that did this to me. The traitors." Ash growled as he pointed to them. Just as they eyed the traitors, Blake, Yang and Miette joined them.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. Ruby whispered what was going on to Yang. She gasped from it. "Oh no. They touch him, they'll get it bad." Yang growled a bit.

"Alright, just act casual." Ash whispered. Suddenly, the girls leaned on him. "Too casual, too casual!" He loudly whispered. They then got off of him and they just socialized.

The traitors were walking by and they saw Ash.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Brock asked s they walked towards them. Ash eyed them and glared daggers at them. The girls could tell that anger was building up.

"TRAITORS!" He shouted as he summoned Divine Elemental. People then eyed Ash. To Ash's surprise, some of his fellow hunters in training aimed their weapons at the traitors.

"What do you want?" Weiss spat at them.

"What? Can't old friends see each other?" Misty asked.

"Don't play innocent. We heard of what happened to Ash. We know that you had something to do with his disappearance. Why are you even here to begin with?" Yang demanded while wrapping her arms around Ash.

"Aww, you got yourself a bimbo of a girlfriend Ash. But she's even dumber than you are." May mocked. Yang's eyes were burning red and her hair began to glow.

"WHAT!?" She screamed as she summoned Hydra's Fire and aimed it at May, who pulled out an ice gun from her pocket and aimed it at Yang.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Winter's voice rang out. Winter was stomping towards them with anger. Ash pulled Yang back and shook his head slightly.

"Yang, it's not worth it. Save it for the battlefield." He said. Yang eyed him with her burning red eyes. It took a moment, but she finally calmed down and her eyes turned back to lilac. She dismissed her Keyblade and just leaned on Ash.

May put her gun away and just eyed Winter, who was mere feet away from them with her sword out.

"Traitors, meet Winter Schnee, head commander of the security here. Unless you want to put under arrest for violation on school grounds, I suggest you follow these rules and move along." Ash demanded.

"AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Brock yelled as he held Winter's hand. Ash face palmed his forehead realizing that things never change. "Where have you been all my li-AAIIIYYYYEEEE!" He screamed in severe pain as Winter…..grabbed something underneath and held it hard. This caused Ash, and many others to cringe.

"If you ever do that again, I will make sure you never have kids. UNDERSTOOD!" She yelled as she held it tighter.

"Clear." Brock squealed as his voice went up a few octaves. Winter gave him one final glare before releasing him. He collapsed onto the ground and could barely move.

 **Every guy out there reading this must've cringed from that. Yeesh!**

"And don't you forget it." Winter spat at him before walking away. She then looked towards Ash and signaled him to follow her.

"Girls, head for the arena. Get something to eat if you need to. I'll meet up with you later." Ash said. Yang quickly pecked his cheek and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Ash." She whispered. Ash returned it.

"It's alright." He whispered back.

"Excuse us, we have to go puke." Max said as the traitors walked off while Cilan and Serena dragged Brock. Ash and the others watched as they went to go get registered. Some were still aiming their weapons at them.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! FUNS OVER!" Ash yelled out to his fellow hunters in training. They lowered their weapons and went back to what they were doing. The rest of the girls kissed him and he ran off to meet up with Winter in her personal ship.

Winter sat down on a comfy chair while Ash sat right across from her and set his helmet down on a table in between them.

"Ash, by orders of General Ironwood, I am to be your opponent for the exhibition match. This is my punishment from a bit ago with Qrow." She said as she looked away.

"I see. Speaking of Qrow, how do you know him?" He asked.

"He and I had many encounters with each other. He always believes that we are making weapons that'll replace the hunters. We only ever use them for security." She said while looking back at him.

"Sounds like he has a grudge against Atlas, General Ironwood especially. And about a bit ago with those guys. They are the traitors that caused my disappearance. They are not to be trusted at all." Ash explained.

"Ash, we are under Ironwoods command…and yours. You are the Keyblade Guardian here and we are to follow your orders." Winter said.

"What!?" He yelled. It was true that he was the Keyblade Guardian of Vale, but now this? He shrugged it off and looked back at her. "Alright then, be ready for any upcoming orders." Ash said while standing up and put his helmet back on.

"Yes Ash. Good luck out there on the battlefield, and don't expect me to go easy on you." Winter said while smirking.

"I expect nothing less from you Winter." He said before summoning his Keyblade and creating a portal.

"Where are you going?" Winter asked him.

"I'm going to go check up on Amber the Fall Maiden." Ash said while facing towards her. She nodded as she stood up as well. "Oh, one more thing. Not long ago I met the rest of your family." Ash said.

"Did my father treat you well?" She asked.

"In a way, but Whitley said something that really bothered me so much." Ash said.

"Oh really? And what did my runt of a brother say?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash sighed before walking towards Winter, taking off his helmet and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widen and a faint blush appeared on her face. She then just eyed him.

"And you want to know that scary part is? I could tell he wasn't lying. My semblance allows me to see into ones aura." Ash said. Winter was absolutely stunned. "I'll…see you before the match." Ash said before putting his helmet back on and walked through the portal, leaving Winter to just stay there completely stunned.

She then opened her scroll and contacted someone.

Back on the Southern Islands, a portal opened up and Ash walked out. He looked around and saw that everything was just as he last saw it.

"AMBER! YOU OUT THERE!?" Ash yelled out after he took his helmet off. He knew she was nearby due to how powerful her aura was.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from above. He had very little time to react as Amber jumped off a tree and landed on top of him into a hug. He fell to the ground and Amber tightened the hug.

"Ash! I missed you." Amber said as she pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes. She didn't notice the blush on his face.

"Well…uh…I can see you're doing well." Ash said as he managed to get up. Amber stood right in front of him. "Has Latios and Latias treated you well?" Ash asked.

"They sure have. I have gotten so much stronger. Unfortunately, I don't have all of my powers though." She said as she went from happy to sad.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She took him to a log and they sat down. Ash set his helmet down by his feet.

"Long ago, I had an encounter with Cinder and her associates Mercury and Emerald. She took half of my powers away while I was able to escape. I have been living down in the Vault for a long period of time for safety. But now that you're here, the odds are even greater for us." Amber explained.

This greatly puzzled Ash. How would Cinder take half of her powers away from her?

"Is there a way to get them back?" He asked.

"Well…there is one known method. You will have to kill her." Amber said. Ash was shocked to hear this. "By killing her, the stolen powers will return to the vessel that has the other half." Amber continued.

"I see. Well I'll say this about Emerald. She's no longer a threat. Emerald betrayed them by slipping info to us, and helped me learn more about you Amber. I can tell she was telling the truth from her aura. I promise you, she's on our side now." Ash said as he held one of her hands.

She gasped a bit from the sudden hold. She looked down to his hand and then to his eyes. She can tell that he was serious. She smiled and held it.

"I believe you Ash." She whispered. She then decided to scoot a little closer to him and hugged him once again, who happily returned it. "If you can help me get my powers back, then I will help aid you in the upcoming fight." She said.

Ash pulled back and looked at her.

"I may need you and the rest of the Maidens. Me, my apprentices and many others that are willing to fight may not be enough. We can use all the help we can get." Ash said.

"Okay, thank you for visiting." She whispered.

"Of course. I do have to keep you safe after all." Ash said as he got up and picked up his helmet.

Before he created another portal, Amber jumped onto him. This time, she planted her lips onto his forehead. He blushed madly from that.

"For luck. Take care Ash, and may your heart be your guiding key." She said as she got off of him. Ash smiled and nodded. He created a portal while putting his helmet back on.

"See you around Amber." Ash said before slowly moving towards the portal. She smiled and waved to him before he disappeared.

A portal opened back up right in front of the Amity Colosseum. Ash walked out and deactivated his Keyblade Armor. He made his way down to the very bottom of the stadium where he and his apprentices were about to get ready for their opening ceremony performance.

As he arrived, he saw Team RWBY waiting for him.

"There you are. So what did Winter want?" Weiss asked as she walked to him.

"It turns out there is going to be an exhibition match between me and Winter after the performance, and a little surprise for Ruby and Yang." Ash said and whispered the last part.

"Blake knows, and she's keeping quiet about it." Weiss whispered back.

"Cool. I hope you guys are all set because there's no turning back now." Ash said.

"We are ready to go." Blake said as she walked towards him with Ruby and Yang right behind her.

"Alright, LET'S DO THIS!" He screamed.

"YEAH!" Team RWBY cheered.

About an hour and a half later, the stadium was filled with guests and participators. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the crowds began cheering. The jumbotrons were now showing Dr. Oobleck and Professor Prot.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our 40th biennial Vytal Tournamet. We have quite the performance for you all for these next several days and nights. Teams from all four kingdoms are here for a friendly competition to see which team reigns supreme." Port said.

"This year, however, we have a new event that is also taking place for these next days. We have our first annual Pokemon Tournament. The standard league rules will be in effect, and each competitor will use the Pokemon they registered for the tournament at all times. Any and all exchanges that were made will not be accepted. Failure to comply will result as a disqualification, and immediate removal of the grounds." Oobleck stated.

"That's right Oobleck. This year, we have a very special person here that will be watching the main fights from a sacred point of the Colosseum. Who is this special someone? Well sit right back and enjoy the show." Port said just before the screen went black.

 **Cue Carmina Burana from Michael Jackson's opening video without the screaming fans**

A hooded figure was kneeing down on top of Beacon Academy with a Pikachu right next to it. They stayed like that for a short time. The figure shot its eyes open, which were glowing blue, as he slowly stood up and eyed incoming Nevermores flying right him. The scene faded to black.

The next scene emerged and it showed the hooded figure meditating on top of Mt. Silver and his Pokemon were doing some training. The figure began to slowly get up, causing his Pokemon to stop and looked towards him. He pulled his hood up and looked towards them.

"The time has come." Ash said to them. His team walked towards him and he returned them and Pikachu jumped onto his usual spot. He summoned Divine Elemental and created a portal and walked through it. The scene fades away.

Another portal opened up in front of Beacon Academy where Ash walked through it and eyed Ozpin with Port, Oobleck and Glynda in a new scene. Ozpin walked to him and showed him a message.

"Grimm spotted in town. Do your duty as the guardian." Ozpin said. Ash smiled and nodded. He pulled out a Poke Ball and sent out his Dragonite.

"Let's get going my friend." Ash said happily as he climbed onto him. They took off towards the town. The scene fades.

Ash began walking down the empty town with his hood up. He heard thunder from a distance. He looked up and he saw it began to rain. It had gotten stronger and stronger.

He continued onward, until he stopped by the sound of snarling and growling all around him. He smiled and looked around and saw Beowulf's, Ersa's, Deathstalkers and some Nevermores surrounding him. Ash sent out his team and they readied to strike. Pikachu jumped off of him and Ash put both arms around him. He summoned Oathkeeper first and then Divine Elemental. He gave them a twirl and struck a pose.

"Let's dance." He said.

The Grimm charged forward and Ash and his team attacked. His team were taking out the Grimm just like they did in the Emerald forest.

Ash fired off a powerful Firaga spell and it scorched a Beowulf till it turned to smoke. He then impaled an Ursa with both of his Keyblades. He lifted it into the air and split it in half, causing it to turn into smoke.

He then turned around and saw multiple Grimm heading his way. He activated his Shotlock Command and he turned Divine Elemental into a Keyblade Cannon. He fired only one shot, and the explosion killed the Grimm. He smiled and his Keyblade turned back to normal.

He looked up and Nevermores began circling around them in the sky. He threw Oathkeeper like a boomerang towards them. Oathkeeper struck the Nevermores and they turned into smoke. Oathkeeper spun back to Ash and he caught it by back flipping onto a lamppost.

The scene immediately changed to where Ash was sparring with Team RWBY. He countered an attack from Yang. He jumped backwards and deflected another incoming attack from Ruby. He was in a Keyblade lock with her while stopping another attack that came from Weiss. He was able to force them off to stop an incoming attack from Blake, who struck from behind. They were in a lock and Blake tried to overpower him. He then shot his head up and his eyes turned red.

Suddenly, flames erupted from the stadium as the next scene changed to a fiery environment with Ash struggling from a torture that was based off how the betrayal began with his eyes shut tight. The crowd was screaming while this was happening. Ash was jerking his head around while he was holding it as each of the traitors that did this to him appeared for a split moment.

He then slowly let goes of his head and faces the audience. He shot his eyes opened and began to inhale. He then screamed as his aura erupted from his body. His Pokemon fired off an attack into the sky as a special effect caused them to turn into aura. They aura began to swirl around faster and faster, until a silhouette of Ash from behind slashed at the aura and Ash struck a final pose.

 **Song ends while The Prime Time of Your Life/The Brainwasher/Rollin' & Scratchin'/Alive takes over. Just to the point near the end of the song. The point will be marked on my Deviantart page in the description. Credit goes to the creator.**

The scene slowly faded and the screen turned black. Suddenly, partial silhouettes of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang appeared, one on different jumbotrons. Their eyes glowed and their hairs remained shown as they were blowing with the wind.

Suddenly, flames erupted from one side of the arena. Yang was swinging Hydra's Fire and firing off fire spells. She began showing off some of here fighting style and struck a pose. Blake emerged while summoning lighting spells with Panther's Claw. Some of her spells surrounded her, or sent them flying around her. Ruby spun Grim Reaper and created a windstorm. She then swung her Keyblade around her just like Crescent Rose and struck a pose. Weiss then fired off ice spells all around her with Absolute Zero. She created a small ice rink and skated around a bit while doing a final pose.

The jumbotrons then showed a silhouette of Ash with his eyes glowing blue, and him growling. A dark portal opened up and Ash jumped out with both Keyblades and activated his shotlock command and targeted his apprentices.

 **Aqua's Lightbloom attack**

"Here goes!" He yelled as he spun around and sent out a barrage of light spells at the four of them. They deflected the attacks, and even dodged them. The crowd were cheering as the guardian arrived and helped put on a good show.

He then continued to spin around as his Keyblades began to charge up a light attack. He then stopped spinning and he and his apprentices fired off a powerful elemental spell they are superior with and they fired them into the sky. A bright light exploded in the outside the very center of the Colosseum.

The entire Colosseum exploded with cheers as their performance ended. Ash looked around the Colosseum and they all waved at them.

"Let the games…BEGIN!" Ash shouted.

 **But that's gonna have to wait for another time. Next up is gonna be the exhibition match between Ash Ketchum and Winter Schnee, and Ruby and Yang's big surprise. This next chapter is gonna be fun. I love making fight scenes as much as the next guy/gal. Anyway, thanks for reading once again. TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	23. The Exhibition Match Ash Vs Winter

Ash and his apprentices were basking in glory as the crowd continued to cheer for them. All things considered, everything was spot on and spectacular.

Ash dismissed his Keyblades and then walked towards the center of the arena and took a microphone.

"Colleagues, friends, families…..traitors and enemies. It's good to be back out in the public eye once again." Ash spoke through the mic. The stadium cheered once again, and Ash was chuckling a bit. "As of today, it has been eight years since I've been at events like this. If I'm gonna be honest, I'm a tad nervous. SO ARE YOU ALL READY TO MEET MY APPRENTICES!?" Ash yelled out. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Team RWBY quickly lined up in order with their Keyblades at the ready.

"Alright! So let's start off with the one who seemed like she wanted to wield a Keyblade from the beginning. First up, all the way from Kuo Kuana Menagerie, this young lady may have started off in the White Fang but she has turned over a new leaf and is fighting to become a huntress to help keep the Faunus around the Kingdoms safe. Ladies and Gentleman, BLAKE BELLADONNA!" Ash shouted. The stadium, mostly the Faunus, cheered for her as Blake waved all around the arena.

"Next up, although she may come from the Schnee Dust Company, she is not as cold hearted as you all believe. This young lady has grown to become quite the warm hearted gal and has a very powerful light within that very same heart that has led her to becoming one of my apprentices. All the way from Atlas, WEISS SCHNEE!" Ash shouted. Weiss did a curtsy and waved a bit as everyone cheered for her.

Ash then took Ruby and Yang away from their team by holding their hands. "Now these next two gals here, they may not look it, but they are sisters to each other. They live in the small town of Patch here in Vale and they never leave each other's side. First of the two is a gal that brings out the phrase, 'Punch Grimm in the face first and ask questions later.' And whatever you do, don't get her mad. Even I have to watch out for her sometimes. Ladies and gentleman, the Blonde Brawler herself, YANG XIAO LONG!" Ash shouted. Yang waved and struck a pose.

Ash then wrapped an arm around Ruby. "This next gal, as a bit of a cool trivia, she is the youngest to ever come to Beacon at the age of FIFTEEN! **(Mind blow demonstration)** Her actions against Roman Torchwick before the beginning of this school year is what impressed the good Headmaster Ozpin so well that she was bumped ahead two years. Everyone, the gal that knows how to swing a scythe with a razor sharp edge with a bad attitude, RUBY ROSE!" Ash shouted. Ruby squealed a bit while waving.

As the cheering continued, Ash looked away and just paced. The cheering stopped and everyone eyed him.

"Everyone, there comes a time in a person life that when you think that after you accomplished something so big that it will be a big motivation for you to keep going on, that fun for me practically came to a grinding halt. A couple days later, eight years ago, I thought I lost everything. The team that I have right now was a team that I created while I was out in hiding, except for Pikachu here. This little buddy has been with me since day one, and we have been inseparable." Ash was explaining all that has happened as to why he disappeared.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Delia and Miette were sitting next to each other.

"Everyone from Kalos heard of what happened. In fact, I think both Kanto and Kalos took it the worst when he disappeared." Miette whispered to Delia.

"I'm so glad that you really care for my only son." Delia said while looking at Miette.

"Of course, I love him after all." Miette confessed to her. Delia saw this coming and just nodded in approval.

Back on the arena, Ash has finished his story.

"But I don't want any more sadness from everyone here. What happened in the past stays in the past. Although I do want to say that if it weren't for what happened, I wouldn't have gained this." Ash said while summoning Divine Elemental.

The stadium gazed towards the Keyblade, Cinder and her faction especially.

"Soon enough, that Keyblade will belong to our Queen." Max whispered.

"This is gonna be a cake walk." Serena said while holding her inactive weapon.

"So before we begin, we have a couple of special events happening before the Vytal Tournament and the Pokemon Tournament begins. We have an exhibition match for all visitors that wishes to see a bit of a demonstration of what to expect from the main tournament, and something special." Ash said before turning off the mic and signaled his team away from the center.

Ash walked towards Ruby and Yang and raised a thumps up. Everyone saw the stadium open a hole in the center. Ash then held Ruby and Yang's hands while they were still facing away from the center.

"Alright girls, let me ask you something. What was the one thing that has motivated each of you to get to where you are now?" Ash asked as he got in front of them.

"Fighting to keep my sister safe, and to travel the world to find my mother." Yang answered. Ash then turned towards Ruby. "To make a career out of it, like my father and late mother." Ruby replied.

Just as she finished her response, a white cloaked figure appeared and it moved towards the three of them. Blake and Weiss saw her go by and smiled.

"Do you think she would be very proud of you at your position here right now?" Ash asked them. "Yes." They both said. "Well then…" Ash said before stepping away from them.

The two of them felt a hand holding their hands. They looked down and turned around. They gasped at the hooded figure. The figure pulled her hood up and revealed her face.

"My baby girls." Summer whimpered while shedding tears. Ruby and Yang felt so much emotional feelings quickly building up that their long lost mother is standing right in front of them.

They then broke.

"MOTHER!" Ruby and Yang screamed at the top of their lungs as they did not hesitated to hug their mother. Summer did the same thing. Ash turned on the mic.

"SUMMER ROSE HAS COME HOME!" Ash announced. The entire stadium exploded with cheers as the missing in action huntress had return from being missing for so many years.

In the stands, Cinder was panicking.

"No…it can't be. That's not possible." Cinder said while slowly standing up and quickly bolted out of the stands. A few of the traitors followed her.

Back on the arena, Ash, Weiss and Blake joined the crowd and applauded for the reunion of a family member with her family. Summer kissed their foreheads.

"You girls have grown so much. I'm so very proud of you." Summer whispered.

"Thank you mother." Yang whimpered. Ruby still couldn't get any words out from the emotional outbursts she's doing while holding her long lost mother. Ash walked towards them.

"You three, enjoy your time together." Ash said to the trio. Ruby and Yang looked towards him. Ruby began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"You…you were the one…that found her." Ruby choked.

"Bingo." Ash said. Yang and Ruby hugged him and began to squeeze him tight. "ACK!" Ash said while turning blue. Everyone was laughing at Ash getting his life squeezed out.

"Girls, let him breathe." Summer said. The girls let go of him and he finally gained his breath. "Come on girls, we have a lot of catching up to do." She finished.

Ash created a portal for them.

"My apprentices, head over to a seat. The show is about to begin." Ash said to them. They all nodded and they ran through it. Ash sent Pikachu with them for he won't be needing him for this exhibition match.

Up in the stands, a portal opened up and Team RWBY and Summer walked out and they found seats. Summer sat in between Ruby and Yang. The two of them leaned on their mother and held her. Pikachu joined Blake this time. He laid on her lap and she gently scratched his back just like the time Ash was discovered by the public.

Back on the arena, Ash dismissed his Keyblade and placed the mic back on the stand and Oobleck and Port returned on the jumbotrons.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the exhibition match tonight. Tonight, your Keyblade Guardian will be taking on an opponent of ultimate fighting and strategy." Oobleck said. Suddenly, the stadium opened up. Ash watched and waited for Winter to show herself.

"By direct orders from General Ironwood himself, this person has been chosen to face off Ash for this special match tonight. She is a specialist of the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives unit. She is none other than WINTER SCHNEE!" Port announced.

Ash saw Winter rise up from the center of the arena ready for combat while the crowd cheered. Ash joined her and they starred at each other.

"So Ash, are you ready for the fight of your life?" Winter asked with a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash said. Winter then got a little closer.

"Then how about a little bet?" She requested. Ash raised an eyebrow from the request. "If you win, I'll teach you some personal fighting techniques of mine that may come in handy for you. But if I win…we go on a date." Winter said.

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled out.

Back up in the stands, Team RWBY and Summer were looking towards them with confusion.

"Hey Blake, can you tell what's going on down there?" Weiss asked.

"I can't. They're too far away for my cat ears to pick up. Not to mention all of the sounds from around us aren't helping much." Blake said while trying to listen in to what Winter was telling Ash.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked while looking towards his best friend.

Back with Ash and Winter, Ash was still shocked from her request.

"Are you nuts?" He asked.

"No, but I know how much you love a good challenge. Think of this as a motivation for you to not hold back, or are you not the Keyblade Guardian I've heard so much about." Winter taunted him.

From those words, Ash began to get furious. No one mocks him like this and gets away with this.

"How dare you! Okay fine then. You got a deal." Ash said while summoning Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper.

"It looks like the opponents have already begun talking trash so let's commence with the exhibition match!" Port yelled. Ash and Winter then walked towards the opposite side of the arena.

As they took their positions, a force field barrier formed around the stands to prevent any projectiles from harming anyone. The force fields then extend to the opening of the Colosseum above them to prevent any weather effects interfering.

On the jumbotrons, Ash and Winter were being displayed with an aura gauge underneath them. This indicates how much aura is left in them. And if one enters in the red zone, that person is unfit to continue.

"Ready!" Oobleck yelled. Winter pulled out her saber sword and she pulled out her hidden secondary sword from within it and readied to strike. "Get set!" Oobleck yelled. Ash pound on his pauldron and his Keyblade Armor revealed itself and he struck a pose after disposing his cape by ripping it off of him. "BEGIN!" Oobleck yelled.

The two then charged forward and their swords collided and the duel began.

The stands began to cheer as the Keyblade Guardian and the Specialist of the Atlesian Military began their duel.

Ash and Winter were very evened out as they were able to easily counteract with each other's fighting style. Winter did prove that she was quicker due to her use of her Glyph semblance and Ash was able to keep up with her movements with his aura sense semblance.

Meanwhile during the fight, Cinder and Max hid behind a door where a strange Grimm called a Seer was waiting for them. Cinder looked into the crystal formation on its head and saw an image of Salem.

"My queen, we have a problem." Cinder spoke.

"What now? Can't you see that we already have too much to worry about?" Salem asked with disgust. Cinder takes a deep breath and prepares herself.

"Summer Rose is back." Cinder said while trying to keep her nerves steady. This did not sit well with Salem.

"WHAT!?" She screamed as her eyes glowed brightly. Cinder and Max backed up a few feet. One of the tentacles quickly wrapped around Cinder's neck, causing her to gag. "You are telling me that Summer Rose, the one that WE locked up to rot for all eternity some time ago, HAS ESCAPED!?" Salem shouted at them.

"We would not lie to you Your Highness. We have the evidence to back it up." Max said as he gotten closer.

Salem closed her eyes for a short time to regain her thoughts. She knew that now that Summer has escaped, things would be more complicated. The Seer then released Cinder and she began coughing while regaining her breath.

"Cinder, Max, inform the rest of Ash's traitors to NOT engage him in battle except on the battlefield. The Shadow Pokemon will do all the dirty work as long as things go as planned. In the meantime, steer clear of Summer. She is not to be underestimated." Salem said.

"As you wish." Cinder said while they bowed to her. Salem vanished from the crystal of the Seer and the Seer disappeared into the shadows. "Max…get to it now!" Cinder growled.

"Already on it." Max said as he sent a group message to the traitors of the updated plan.

Back on the battlefield, Ash and Winter continued their fight. Their auras were still in the green, but it was still fun to watch. Suddenly, Winter managed to get the upper hand when she shoved Ash and caused him to stumble backwards. She saw this as the perfect opportunity. She swung her saber at his back.

"GYAH!" Ash grunted in pain as he felt the blade pierce through his armor. His aura gauge went down a bit.

This time, Ash decided to go for a sneak attack. He aimed one of his Keyblade down to the ground and shouted, "MEGA FLARE!" A big ball of flames shot out of Oathkeeper and a burst of explosion erupted. This attack sent Winter flying backwards due to the impact. Some of her aura gauge went down.

As Winter got back on her feet, she charged up her Glyph and she gained a speed boost and dashed towards Ash. Their swords connected and they were in a lock. Everyone in the stands heard the loud clang from the weapons.

"I got to hand it to you, I'm impressed!" Winter yelled.

"UGH! Not…bad yourself!" Ash grunted.

Winter broke the lock and she quickly grabbed his helmet and yanked it off. Ash grunted in slight pain and his head was now revealed. Winter smirked and tossed his helmet aside. Ash growled and prepared to strike.

Back up in the stands, Weiss was holding her heart from seeing Ash in this state.

"Come on my love. Defeat my sister." She whispered to herself.

"You okay Weiss"? Blake asked. Weiss gasped and turned towards her Faunus teammate.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just nerves I guess." Weiss said while watching the fight. Blake knew that she was just as concerned for Ash. After all, she knew her pretty well and how much she loves Ash.

Ash jumped up high and attempted to attack her from above. She chuckled a bit before blocking Divine Elemental and used her other sword to hold his Oathkeeper down. He then looked into her eyes with anger.

But then Ash saw her do something that he never expected her to do. She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and planted her lips onto his cheek, dangerously close to the edge of his lips.

In the stands, people were wolf whistling and some were awing at them. Ash's girlfriends, on the other hand, were shocked and/or angry. At a different spot of the stands, Coco was getting angrier and Velvet was shocked and speechless.

"That boyfriend stealing bitch of a sister!" Weiss yelled out in hatred as she got up and attempted to rush towards the arena. It took the strength and willpower of Blake and Yang to hold her back.

Back on the arena, Ash was still in a stunned position. He then immediately began to think of Weiss, and how devastated at the very most she must be feeling right now.

"Not like this…" Ash spoke quietly as he thought more of Weiss.

Suddenly, the bracelet he was wearing began to glow with a ringing sound on his wrist. Just then, his Keyblade Armor began to making cracking noises as it literally began to break with lights coming out of the cracks. It went up his arm and spread throughout his body.

Weiss then began to feel both dizzy and weak. She fell back onto her chair and breathed heavily.

"Weiss!? Are you okay?" Yang asked with concern.

"I…I feel strange." Weiss said while holding her heart.

Winter then broke the kiss and smiled. She then gasped as his eyes glowed light blue.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs until he extended his body. Suddenly, his armor exploded while his Keyblades disappeared. The helmet that Winter yanked off of him earlier also disappeared. The explosion created a shockwave that sent Winter flying back several feet. She fell to the ground, stunned.

Up on the stands, Weiss suddenly vanished into thin air just as Ash's Keyblade Armor exploded off of him.

"WEISS!?" Her team shouted in shock. Summer saw her disappear and was concerned herself.

Everyone in the stands went silent when they saw what has happened. Coco and Velvet were shocked beyond words of what they saw. Delia and Miette gasped from what they experienced. Emerald, who was watching the match from Ozpin and Glynda's seats sections, had her hand covering her mouth with her eyes wide. Glynda was growing more concerned while Ozpin just froze from the sight.

Winter began to slowly get up and eyed towards Ash. She saw him kneeing down. She saw him wearing something that looked like his dark coat from earlier, only it was blue with parches of silver around it, and his Keyblade Pauldron was gone. The symbol of the Schnee Dust Company was glowing silver in the place of where the Pauldron would be at.

Ash slowly rose up with his eyes closed. He stood there like that for a few seconds until he shot his eyes wide open. One of his eyes was brown while the other was light blue. The light blue eye had a familiar crooked scar on it. His skin was pale as snow.

"WINTER!" Ash and Weiss's voice shouted at Winter as he summoned Divine Elemental and, instead of Oathkeeper, Absolute Zero took its place.

 **Power Analysis**

 **DRIVE FORMS**

 **A powerful special ability that one can transform into a more powerful form with the aid of a partner that is close to the person's heart. Each form is based off of their powers and capabilities. However the more of it power is used, the more aura will be depleted.**

 **Drive Form Analysis**

 **WISDOM FORM**

 **A Drive Form that is created when the user's partner is known for his/her wisdom and combines the power into a form that is magic based.**

 **Primary Effect: Greatly enhances magic based attacks.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Causes the user to glide a bit while moving, and allows the other person within to take control if the user allows it.**

 _'What the? Ash? What's going on?'_ Weiss's voice echoed inside Ash's head.

 _'Weiss? Is that you?'_ Ash asked with his mind. He was shocked that this is happening.

 _'Yes. What's going on?'_ Weiss asked him.

 _'This is new to me. It seems like our powers have combined somehow, and I'm wielding your Keyblade.'_ He said while inspecting his body and clothing.

 _'Whatever is going on, this is getting creepy.'_ Weiss said. While Ash was looking around, he felt Weiss taking over some of his movements. _'Okay! This is now beyond creepy!'_ Weiss yelled.

 _'Calm down! This gives me an idea. You want to have a crack at Winter for interfering with our love?'_ Ash asked while eyeing Winter, who was still shocked at seeing Ash like this.

 _'With great pleasure. How about I show you some of my techniques?'_ Weiss offered.

 _'Light the way.'_ Ash said while letting Weiss take over. Ash's eye glowed and the eye was now light blue, matching the other.

Weiss then channeled her aura and created a Glyph behind them. Winter recognized that Glyph and created one herself. They then charged forward and their swords connected and the fight resumed.

They were now relying on speed and long ranged attacks as they fought. No one had the slightest idea of what was going on, but they were enjoying the fight more.

As the fight continued, Winter was getting more furious to the point where she was getting desperate.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She screamed as she channeled her aura and her Glyph was forming underneath her.

 _'Uh oh! I know that attack.'_ Weiss said with concern.

 _'I'll take over this time. I have a little something up my sleeve for this.'_ Ash said while his right eye turned back to brown. He was now in control. He activated his shotlock command and aimed directly at Winter.

Suddenly, a small barrier formed around him and Ash began to hover into the air. Winter had created small Nevermores out of her summoning Glyph. They were swarming around her. Ash then fired off the same 18 different color beams in to the air. The beams created the same twilight environment around the Colosseum.

"HYAAAA!" Winter was screaming as the Nevermores flew faster and faster.

"LIGHT BARRAGE!" Ash and Weiss shouted at the top of their lungs.

"GO/COME ON!" They all shouted at the same time.

Ash was firing off balls of light at her while the Nevermores around Winter was sent flying towards Ash. The attacks collided and there were small explosions upon impact. Winter was creating more from her Glyph was Ash continued to spin his Keyblades and firing off more.

The attacks continued for a little while longer.

 _'Ash…I…I can't hold on. I feel like…I'm slipping away.'_ Ash heard Weiss's voice getting weaker.

 _'Hang in there, just a little while longer.'_ Ash spoke to her while he continued the attack.

From each of the collided attacks, the explosions at the center of the battlefield were intensifying. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the center, causing the stadium to rumble.

Their attacks finally ended. Ash was lowered onto the ground and Winter was kneeing down.

 _'Ash…I…I…'_ Weiss was so exhausted from that attack.

 _'Rest up Weiss. You've done enough.'_ Ash spoke to her.

He then felt Weiss leave him. From that, his form vanished and he was back in his dark coat. He collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Absolute Zero vanished from him and Oathkeeper returned, along with his Keyblade Pauldron. He felt his aura being drained from him.

Back were Team RWBY was at, Weiss reappeared and she was out cold on her seat.

"WEISS!" Her team shouted as she returned. She was unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Blake held onto her for support.

Ash and Winter were breathing heavily as they starred at each other. Their auras were down far into the yellow zone. The ending was in sight.

Winter charged up another Glyph and prepared a speed boost. Ash was preparing to counterattack. She then charged forward and Ash swung as hard as he could. Their attacks collided into each other while Winter shot right by him and they just froze.

Everyone went quiet as they just stood there. Suddenly, Ash and Winter felt intense pain from their bodies and they fell to the ground with a thud. Alarms were going off as that was the signal that ended the match.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! Both Ash and Winter have given their all and by closer speculation…..WE HAVE A TIE!" Port announced.

"This is the first time in my life that I have ever seen a tie in a Vytal Tournament. This happens when their auras reach the red zone at the same time, and are perfectly equal. Rule indicates that if a tie were to happen, a simple best two out of three coin toss will decide the winner." Oobleck said while reading the official rules of the tournament.

Ash and Winter slowly got up and they just knelt down. Ash aimed his Keyblade into the sky.

"Curaga." He said as green energy surrounded him and he was healed from the attacks. He then aimed his Keyblade at Winter and healed her too.

A referee walked onto the stadium with three coins in his hand while holding a mic in his other hand.

"Contestants, these will indicate who will win this match. Ash, what do you call?" He asked as he aimed the mic towards him.

"I call tails." Ash said through it.

"He has called tails." The referee said. He then flipped the first coin and it landed. "The first coin is heads. Winter gains the first point." He said before flipping the next coin. "The second coin is tails. This final coin will decide the winner of the exhibition match." The referee announced.

Team RWBY were watching with extreme nerves, hoping that Ash wins this toss. Their hearts skipped a beat when the final coin is tossed.

"The winner of the exhibition match goes to…WINTER SCHNEE!" The referee announced. Many were cheering, while others were upset that Ash lost.

"No…Ash." Blake said while covering her mouth and she shredded a tear.

"Poor Ash. Stupid game of chances!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

"Yang, calm down." Summer said in a comforting voice while holding her shoulder. Yang breathed a bit and her eyes turned back to lilac.

With the traitors, they were cheering that Ash had lost.

"Take that Ketchum!" Max yelled.

"In your damn face." Brock said.

Cinder was pondering of what she has witnessed.

"Maybe this might work to our advantage. He looked like he never used that power before, and his aura was drained afterwards." Cinder said with a small smile.

Back with Ash and Winter, Ash looked down at the ground for a moment. He then looked towards Winter with a smile as he accepted this loss.

"You did well Winter. Well as the old saying goes, you can't win them all." Ash said while holding his hand out for her.

"Indeed." Winter said as she took it. She then pulled him closer to her. "You better get your best suit ready." She whispered to him. He groaned a bit.

"A promise is a promise, and a bet is a bet. You won fair and square." He said while pulling away from her. Ash and Winter descended from the arena. They were now going to get some treatments.

With Team RWBY, they began to leave. Blake had Pikachu on her shoulder. Yang picked up Weiss as they went to go check up on Ash.

After about ten minutes of walking, they made it to the very bottom of the Colosseum where they met up just before the opening ceremony. They saw Ash and Winter on a bench getting a few treatments for their depleted aura.

"Hey everyone." Ash said.

"Hey babe." Blake said before kissing him. Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder and landed on his usual spot.

Ash and Winter saw Weiss unconscious.

"Let me see her." Ash said. Yang walked towards them and handed Weiss to Ash for him to hold. He held her close.

He sensed her aura, and most of it was depleted. Whatever happened out there when their powers combined, it greatly exhausted her and drained her aura. That power cannot be used lightly.

Weiss then stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She eyed Ash and smiled.

"Ash…did you win?" She asked weakly. Ash closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We ended in a tie. Your sister won by coin toss out of three." Ash told her. Weiss grew a sad face and whimpered a bit. Ash held her closer and she was able to snake her arms around his neck.

"He did put up a great fight. He really is a worthy opponent." Winter said as she scooted closer to them and held her arms.

"Ash!" A voice called out. They all looked in that general direction. Ash saw his mother and Miette running towards them. Delia hugged him gently.

"Hey mom. You made it." Ash said as she continued to hug him.

"Mom? This is your mother?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Delia Ketchum." Ash said as he introduced her mother. She then met the rest of the girls there, and became a close friend to Summer.

"There he is." Coco's voice spoke out. She and Velvet ran towards them and joined the group. Velvet hugged him gently and kissed him. Coco did the same after Velvet lets go of him.

"How many girls have fallen for you?" Delia asked.

"Well…there is one more. But not right now. She has things to do." Ash said before nervously chuckling.

Later that night, Ash was able to build up enough strength to return to his dorm. He decided to walk back with his apprentices and the others. Weiss had to be carried back to her dorm since she was still weak to move from the match.

Meanwhile, Delia and Miette left Beacon's grounds and they were staying at a nearby hotel for the tournaments.

Ash arrived at his dorm. He went and put his dark coat and his pauldron away and he got ready for bed.

Suddenly, his door opened and Emerald walked in with Weiss, who had already changed into her pajamas.

"Hey girls. How are you feeling Weiss?" He asked as he and Emerald set Weiss down on his bed.

"I'm getting better. Still pretty weak though." Weiss said as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable.

"Rest easy Weiss. We will be right here if you need us." Ash said as he and Emerald gotten into bed and joined her.

"I don't know what happened to you out there Ash, but whatever it was it greatly drained your aura." Emerald said.

"Yeah, it was a little unpleasant in the aftermath of using it. But I think we just need our rest." Ash said.

Just before they went to bed, a dark portal opened up. Xedrek walked out.

 **"Ash, I finally figured out what was going on earlier today at Citadark Island."** Xedrek said.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he sat up.

 **"Ash…it is just as I predicted. It was not just any ordinary Pokemon that killed Torchwick. It was a Shadow Pokemon."** He said. Ash felt his heart twist. Emerald gasped in surprised that Torchwick is dead.

"Oh no…one of my worst fear has been realized." Ash whispered.

"Ash?" Emerald asked while holding him.

"I'll explain more of that in the morning." Ash said.

 **"If it makes you feel any better, I am here to help you and act as a replacement for you should you need to be anywhere during the tournaments."** Xedrek added.

"Excellent. It would be an honor if you did help us." Ash said while smiling. Xedrek smiled back until his scroll buzzed. He raised an eyebrow and answered it.

"Hey!" It was Melanie and Miltia.

 **"Melanie? Miltia? Is there something you needed?"** Xedrek asked.

"Junior needs to see you. Plus, we want to see you as well." Melanie said. Ash, Emerald and Weiss was overhearing this.

 **"Oh that's right. I almost forgot. I'll be there in a jiffy."** He said.

"Be quick, we don't like being kept waiting." Miltia said with a bit of a seductive voice and while winking at him before hanging up.

Ash and the others were chuckling at him.

"Aww! You have a couple of admirers." Emerald mocked Xedrek. Xedrek rolled his eyes from that.

 **"You truly think I have feelings for them? Ridiculous."** Xedrek said with a glare.

"By the sound of it, they have feelings for you. They could tell how you feel." Ash pointed out.

 **"Oh you think I told them how I 'felt?' Once again, ridiculous because…"** Xedrek was saying before a portal began to open around him. **"A Nobody cannot 'feel' anything."** He finished before he disappeared.

Ash was stunned from those last words from what escaped Xedrek's mouth.

"He's a…Nobody?" Ash asked out of pure shock.

"But that makes no sense. He looks like any ordinary human. How can that be?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's time that I get some answers tomorrow. But for now, let us sleep. As of right now…the Vytal Tournament and the Pokemon Tournament has begun." Ash said before they all went to sleep.

Weiss slowly adjusted herself to sleep on his chest. Emerald, on the other hand, decided to sleep on his shoulder and held his arm.

A truth has finally revealed itself to Ash. Xedrek, the one that has helped him and the others on numerous occasions like giving him and Yang a second chance to dance that night, has revealed himself to be a Nobody. What does this mean for Ash and the others? Find out more as the story continues.

 **This has gotten to be one of the most interesting chapters I have ever written. So…Winter got herself a date with Ash. So as a challenge for you the readers, what do you think? What should they do? One big rule is that this is a Rated T story, so no mature contents please. Well anyway, thanks for reading as always. TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	24. The First Round, Origin

Ash, Emerald and Weiss woke up as the sun began to rise. Weiss was the first to get up feeling refreshed and combat ready.

"It's good to see your fully rested Weiss." Ash said as he and Emerald began to sit up from the bed.

"Thank you. Is it safe to say that resting on your warm heart really helps?" She asked.

"I believe so. Good luck out there Weiss, and may your heart be your guiding key." Ash said. Weiss kissed him and left to join her team.

Ash and Emerald got off the bed to get ready for the first day of the tournaments. Before Emerald went to go get cleaned, she pushed Ash back onto the bed and sat on his lap.

"I really wish I could be by your side throughout the tournaments Ash. If they find me, they'll kill me." Emerald whispered while she was hugging him.

"You already have been by my side babe. Our hearts are connected." Ash said as he took her hand and placed it on his warm heart. She felt the warming sensation from his heart flow through her hand.

"Ash…" Emerald said before pulling him into a kiss.

As they kissed, Ash went for the neck and began kissing it. Emerald gasped and moaned from how it felt. It felt amazing. She began to moan a little louder when he started licking her neck.

After about a minute of kissing, Emerald and Ash soon got cleaned up and got ready for the day.

Emerald waited outside the dorm for Ash for he was now changing. Emerald saw the door open and to her surprise, Ash was wearing his suit he wore from the dance with his pauldron on.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked a stunned Emerald.

"Wow…I knew you looked great with it on from a distance, but up close…is it hot in here or is it just me?" Emerald asked while fanning herself to keep her cool.

"Hehehe, pretty sure it's just you Emerald." Ash said before taking her hand and pulling her towards him and put her into a dancing pose.

"Oh Ash…" She said as she was processing of the position she was in.

"Savor this moment. This might be the only time aside from dances that you'll see me in this suit." Ash said. She smiled and they decided to dance for a short time.

Afterwards, they made their way towards the mess hall where many of the students from their respective academies from the other kingdoms were already sitting down and having breakfast.

"Ash…what is a Shadow Pokemon?" Emerald asked as she was eating some toast and bacon. Ash prepared to tell her everything he knows of such.

"Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon, whose hearts have been completely enclosed by an artificial experiment that a group called Team Cipher have done long ago. They lose all means of emotions and they pretty much become the ultimate weapons of destruction. They are very violent monsters, even willing to harm humans and Faunus neither without any hesitation nor given any orders to do so." Ash explained.

Emerald gasped at what he said.

"Pokemon that would even harm humans and Faunus? That's horrible." She said.

As they were continuing to eat, the news came on.

"We have breaking news that the torch has been extinguished permanently. Roman Torchwick, who was the worst Faunus abuser and the one responsible for the movement of the White Fang in Vale, has been confirmed dead." The news lady said.

From those words, the mess hall exploded with cheers. The Faunus there can finally be at peace that the worst human being to ever live has been silenced for good.

"His body was discovered yesterday by the Keyblade Guardian Ash Ketchum along with his apprentices on Citadark Island near the Orre region with the help of a mysterious figure who went by the name of Xedrek. His body was collected and he is scheduled for an immediate disposal in the ocean where he will rot for all eternity. In other news today, everyone must now face a new threat. The one that was responsible for Torchwick's death was not by a Grimm, but by a Shadow Pokemon. According to researcher Professor Krane, these are Pokemon that act as weapons that will harm anyone without hesitation. With the help of security footages, we can safely confirm that it was a Charizard that ended Torchwick's life. Over to you Cyril." She concluded her news broadcast.

Ash began to ponder if this Charizard was a Shadow Pokemon. Meanwhile, the others around them were whispering to each other if there really is another Shadow Pokemon outbreak.

After they ate, they made their way towards the festival ground where many of the side attractions and food courts are being setup at.

As they were making their way towards a meeting with Ironwood, Winter, Ozpin, Glynda and other units, Ash sensed someone running towards him.

"Salutations!" A familiar girl yelled as she stopped right behind Ash. He looked towards her. Emerald hid behind him due to the unexpected drop in.

"Oh hey! You're that girl that helped out with the capture of Torchwick some time ago at the docks. I never caught your name." Ash said.

"My name is Penny Polendina, and I am representative of General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military." Penny said with a smile.

"Penny…look I… I never properly thanked you for your help that day when we arrested Torchwick. Let's just say, that was a day that I wasn't meant to be discovered." Ash said as they continued walking towards the meeting grounds.

"Why is that Ash?" Penny asked.

"Let's just say that…I didn't want the traitors that did this to me find me and finish what they stated eight years ago. By the way, this is Emerald Sustrai." Ash said.

"So you're the girl that they were speaking of." Penny said as she eyed the mint hair girl. Emerald felt her heart beat faster. "We are ordered to keep you safe since Ash took you in." Penny finished.

Emerald breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Penny." She said as she finally calmed down.

"Penny! There you are!" Another girl spoke out nearby. They turned around and they saw a girl wearing a white tucked in shirt with a blue skirt and wearing a blue beret. "You don't run off like that." She snapped at her.

"Sorry…I was just going to collect Ash to get him to the rendezvous point." Penny claims.

"I see. Next time, we go together. Sorry about that Ash. My name is Ciel Soleil, I'm from Atlas Academy. I was ordered to keep her from getting into trouble." Ciel said.

"I see. Come, the others are waiting." Ash said and they made their way towards the meeting.

Finally, they arrived and they were waiting for them.

"There you are. Glad you can make it in time." Ozpin said.

"Excellent work for bringing her here Ciel. You are dismissed." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir." Ciel said as she saluted and walked off.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled as he was running towards them with the rest of his chosen team close behind.

"Hey guys, rest up for now. Our first match will be later this afternoon." Ash said as he returned his team and Pikachu jumped onto his usual spot.

The meeting finally began. Ironwood discussed the plans of how the security will be spread out through the grounds, the Amity Colosseum and the Pokemon Arena, where the Pokemon Tournament will be taking place at. Ozpin stated that he has hired a few hunters in the area to act as security if needed.

"Ash, is there something that you wish to add to this?" Glynda asked. Ash nodded and got their attention.

"Alright, listen up. Emerald Sustrai here is being targeted by a few people that are participating in the Vytal Tournament and the Pokemon Tournament. Cinder Fall, as well as the traitors that did this to me, are seeking to end her life for her betrayal from the night of the dance some time ago. She is very important to me, and we cannot let her be seen by these people." Ash informed.

"She was with us during the opening ceremony and the exhibition match. We will keep her safe there." Glynda said. Ash and Emerald smiled and nodded to them.

"What about the Heartless?" Ironwood asked.

Just after he asked the question, Xedrek quickly emerged from a portal behind Winter.

 **"Leave that to me and Ash."** He said. Winter yelled in fright and she landed on her ass. Everyone looked down towards her. **"Whatcha doing down there?"** He asked.

"I fell over." She snapped at him.

 **"Whatcha fell over for?"** Xedrek asked as he helped her up.

Winter grunted before slapping his face. Xedrek quickly summons Void Gear and has it at her neck. Winter gasps that he was also a Keyblade wielder, who glared devilishly at her.

"Enough! Xedrek let her go!" Ash demanded. Xedrek dismisses Void Gear and takes a couple steps backwards.

"My apologies!" Winter quickly said out of fear in hoping that Xedrek would accept it.

 **"We'll talk about that another time. Anyway, I'm here to lend Ash a hand with the tournaments. I will be acting as a replacement for him should he ever need to be pulled out from the tournaments."** Xedrek explained.

"Are you sure you can handle such young man?" Glynda asked.

Xedrek smirked and pound on his belt and his six different Poke Balls activated and sent out his entire team. Darkrai, Umbreon, Hydreigon, Arcanine, a Kabutops and a Porygon-Z emerged.

 **Xedrek's Kabutops/Slasher LVL 94 Water/Rock Swift Swim Razor Claw**

 **Slash Rain Dance Metal Sound Night Slash**

 **Xedrek's Porygon-Z/Data LVL 95 Normal Download Silk Scarf**

 **Lock-On Tri Attack Zap Cannon Hyper Beam**

Everyone was looking at his team with shock. Ash, on the other hand, nodded in approval.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked with surprise of Xedrek's team.

 **"I think we'll manage just fine."** Xedrek said before calling his team back.

After about a few minutes of discussing of the plans, and filling Xedrek in, they began to depart. Ironwood, Penny and Winter walked off. Emerald quickly hugged Ash.

"I love you Ash." She whispered.

"I love you too." Ash said before they shared a passionate kiss. Emerald let go of Ash and went with Ozpin. Glynda walked towards Ash and hugged him.

"Be safe." Glynda said.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ash said. Glynda quickly pecked his cheek and walked off. She was heading towards the Pokemon Arena for she is one of the referees.

Ash then looked towards Xedrek, who was leaning on a wall. Xedrek looked towards him.

 **"Ash, you are probably are wondering of what I meant from last night."** Xedrek assumed.

"Yes. What did you mean by, 'A Nobody cannot 'feel' anything?'" Ash asked. Xedrek sighed a bit before getting up from the wall.

 **"Perhaps it's better to not only tell you, but to show you."** He said as he summoned Void Gear once again, which Ash got a better view from it and whistled in amazement. Xedrek aimed it at the ground and summoned a replica of Ruby.

"Ruby!?" Ash asked in shock. The replica began to glow and it turned into a Shadow Heartless. He gasped as he saw her become such a monster.

 **"If one, such as Ruby Rose, yields to the darkness within the heart, they will turn into a Heartless. But I believe that you know this already."** Xedrek said as Ash continued to look towards the Shadow.

"Sora and Riku told me about the Heartless. But they hardly went into detail about the Nobodies." Ash said.

 **"Well then…"** Xedrek began to say before he summoned another replica, only this time it was a very thin looking creature that was white, flexible, and had a strange marking on its head that is lacking of a face, with an open zipper as a mouth of such. It appeared right next to the Shadow.

 **"When a strong hearted and willed person becomes a Heartless, the empty shell begins to act with a mind of its own. When the heart and body are stolen away, the spirit lives on. In short, Nobodies…don't exist at all."** Xedrek said.

"They…don't exist…" Ash was trying to understand more of these creatures. He saw the Shadow disappear with the Nobody still there.

 **"The creature you see before you is known as a Dusk. This is the most common form of Nobody. There are, of course, others, larger and even having more dangerous capabilities. Like the Heartless, they will seek to do you harm. But unlike the Heartless, which act on instincts, Nobodies can think and strategize. A common example is that Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a lie. They only pretend…to have hearts. You must not be deceived."** Xedrek explain.

Ash began to realize more and more what these creatures are. But that must mean that…

 **"Still, like the Heartless, Nobodies are destined to return to darkness, but…"** Xedrek was saying before he aimed his Keyblade at the Dusk. A puff of white smoke engulfed it, and a dark coated figure took its place. It had its hood up and it concealed its face.

Ash quickly recognized that coat. It was the same one that he and Xedrek wear from time to time.

 **"The creature you see before you now is unique. These are the most powerful form of Nobody. These humanoid Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII, and they command the lesser Nobodies."** Xedrek finished.

"So that's what Sora meant when we met and he asked me if I was an undercover member of the Organization. It makes sense now. But…you?" Ash asked as he looked at Xedrek.

 **"Yes…I am a humanoid Nobody. I was once a member of the Organization. Our mission was to collect the hearts from the Heartless and eventually claim a heart of our own. Once we have a heart, we can finally, truly exist."** Xedrek said.

Ash couldn't believe this.

"Oh my god!" Ash said.

 **"I know this may seem complicated, but I can explain my main roles and what I have done. Let us go, we can talk along the way."** Xedrek suggested.

"Yes." Ash said. He, Pikachu and Xedrek walked about the festival grounds and they made their way towards a bullhead that leads them to the Colosseum.

 **"I don't remember much as to how I became a part of the Organization, but what I do know is that my main role was to collect the hearts. Since the Keyblade is really the best weapon against the Heartless, it made the job easier. I was Number 10 of the Organization, and I was given the title, The Twilight Master. Each of us has an attribute that we use as our power, except for me. I had light and darkness, hence how I got the title."** Xedrek began to explain.

"Sounds like you guys had your work cut out." Ash said.

 **"Indeed. As days turned into weeks, weeks turn into months, and months turn into some years, we gazed upon our own creation of the collections of the hearts. We have created our own Kingdom Hearts since the true Kingdom Hearts was lost to the far reaches of darkness. But as I continued to collect the hearts, there was one thing that has plagued my mind for quite some time, why did the Keyblade choose me?"** Xedrek continued.

Ash and Pikachu were continuing to listen to Xedrek with his backstory of all the places he has been to and upon the countless amounts of hearts he and the Organization have collected.

 **"By the time we have been given days off to at least rest up, I decided to head towards a world that we have never been to for one of those days. The place was called Destiny Islands. It had been infected by the Heartless, typical. Through instincts, I killed them all and collected the hearts and decided to take in the environment, until I met a girl named Naminé."** He explained.

"Naminé? She sounds like a very special girl." Ash thought.

"Pika pika." Pikachu agreed.

 **"Perhaps, but there is more to her than meets the eye. She is also a Nobody, but she was never one of us. She was a witch that had the power to control, erase and even create new memories. For some reason, until I figured it out months later, she has called me Derek."** Xedrek said.

"That's odd. What is he, your original?" Ash asked. Xedrek just nodded. "Oh…" Ash said with shock.

 **"It turns out, Derek was my connection. It means that he and I were one. I then realized that I had to find him. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the Organization caught on to what I was doing. The only way I could have any chance of finding him was betraying the Organization. Finally, I did it. I went back to Destiny Islands to find Naminé once again, only except I bumped into two of the most dangerous members, aside from our leader, who were sent to intercept me and take me back to him. They were numbers 7 and 8, Saïx the Luna Divine, and Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames. I thought my plans have been crippled, until luck was on my side. Lord Arceus himself saved me."** He said as they finally made it to the Colosseum.

"So that's how you both knew each other. He saved your life, and you've been fighting along his side ever since." Ash assumed.

 **"You're almost right. The best word would be 'nonexistent' for me for describing my life. He then told me how I can find Derek. I would have to find and destroy my Heartless, and come to peace with myself. I don't know what that meant, but I've resettled here on this world since."** Xedrek finished.

"Wow, you must've gotten it bad man. Well, you'll always be welcomed here. Anyone that has been a big help against the Heartless and the Grimm is an ally of mine." Ash said while placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled in agreement. Xedrek smirked at Ash.

 **"Thanks Ash. You know, it's actually kind of…funny when I say this but, you and some others I have met made me feel…like I already had a heart."** He said.

They then went their separate ways and Ash and Pikachu were escorted by Ozpin to a special entrance to the stands. Ozpin took them to a platform that Ash would watch from a distant, with Xedrek literally being on the opposite side of him. He could pace about if needed, and for others to join him for anything.

They have already seen thousands of people entering the stands to get ready for the first round, the Teams Matches.

"I got to say, this is a great view of the arena." Ash said while looking around.

"Indeed, but that's not the only aspects of these platforms." Ozpin said. Ash eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Ozpin went towards an edge and reached out. Suddenly, a force field barrier stopped his hand.

"Nice! It's fitting because I am literally next to many seats." Ash said while looking around.

After he and Xedrek settled down onto their platforms, the first rounds have begun. The first to arrive was Team RWBY along with their opponents of Team ABRN. For fair game, Team RWBY will not be using their Keyblades.

Ash and Xedrek watched the arena very carefully. Their ultimate goal is to make sure that the contestants would play fair, and follow the rules. Any of them that break a rule would act as a penalty. It would range from a simple warning to the entire team being disqualified and immediate removal from Beacon's grounds.

The bios were set to half lava and half ice, and the match begins. Both teams took on one from each member. It was clear that throughout the match, Team RWBY had the advantage. The first to be ringed out was ABRN member, Reese Chloris.

Ruby was going up against Bolin in a one on one combat. Bolin realizes that he may need backup against her.

"Arslan!" He called out. Shortly, the platinum blonde leader of the team was now aiding Bolin against Ruby two to one.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ruby complained.

"GET HER!" Arslan shouted as they charged towards her.

Ruby used Crescent Rose to her fullest. Meanwhile, the other member of ABRN Nadir Shiko attempted to hold her own against Blake and Weiss while Yang was attempting to aid Ruby.

Suddenly, Arslan got the perfect idea.

"Go for the scythe." She told Bolin. Ruby began to panic. She was practically useless without it since she hardly had any fist to fist combat at all in her life.

The duo began to overpower her with multiple stunts. Yang tried to intervene, but Bolin used his staff to keep her at bay. Arslan then fired a ball of fire at her from her hand and it caused an explosion that sent her into the ice bio.

Finally, Ruby was backed into a corner. After many stunts, Bolin disarmed her with the blades on his staff. He took Crescent Rose and threw it aside.

"No…no…!" Ruby was yelling with fright.

But then something snapped inside her.

 **Cue The Patronus Light by the London Studio Orchestra. Link to the song will be in the description on Deviantart.**

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby was screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow bright and something silver began to erupt from her eyes. Arslan and Bolin backed away as whatever was coming out from Ruby's eyes gotten more powerful.

Suddenly, her eyes exploded as a powerful wave of energy shot out from them. Arslan and Bolin fell backwards as it collided into them.

"HIT THE DECK!" Blake screamed as she saw the light wave. She and everyone else on the field braced themselves for the attack as they dived away from the attack and covered their heads.

Meanwhile, Xedrek saw the attack. He screamed as his eyes shrank from fear before the attack struck him. The attack shot him backwards onto a wall. Suddenly, white smoke spawned around him and silver lighting attacks struck him.

In the room where the Seer was hiding at got hit. It quickly became stiff as it literally began to become frozen. After another round of the attack, it shattered into dozens of pieces. Salem noticed this as the other Seer that was connected to the one that was destroyed also died right in front of her.

"What the?" Salem asked. She then realized that the other Seer was destroyed by supposedly Summer.

Everyone else in the stands either ducked beneath their seats, or got inside for cover. Ash was facing in the same direction Ruby was facing as he watched with shock as he was seeing what was happening while partially shielding his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cinder did get a direct hit from the first wave. She screamed in pain as her left eye and arm were caught in the wave. A portal opened up behind her and Salem dragged her through it before another wave would hit her.

The attack spread past the Colosseum. It spread to the edge of the Emerald Forest. All of the Grimm in the way of the attack also turned to ice sculptures, and then immediately shattered into pieces by another wave.

Back in the stands, Qrow, Taiyang and Summer, who were sitting next to each other near Ash, were watching the attack. Raven, on the other hand, was watching the attack from above them on top of the Colosseum.

"We need to get down there!" Qrow yelled to his leader.

"I think she's one of the least of our worries right now Qrow. Look!" Summer pointed at to the spot where Xedrek was standing at.

Soon enough, everyone that isn't hiding from the wave of attacks saw what was happening to Xedrek. Xedrek had been completely engulfed in the smoke and the lighting attacks were striking at him. He was screaming in pain from the continuous attacks.

Ash needed to intervene, and he needed to do it now to save his friend. He activated his Keyblade Armor and created a portal to enter the field. He appeared right behind Ruby.

"RUBY!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. She was not responding. He knew that there was only one way to get her to stop this attack. "SLEEPGA!" He screamed as he fired off a purple light at her head.

Ruby then closed her eyes and the attack finally stopped. Ash held Ruby as she collapsed onto the ground asleep. The rest of her team joined them. Everyone was now looking up towards Xedrek.

Xedrek was slowing reaching out his hand towards Ash while screaming as there were still some lighting strikes hitting him from the smoke, which was slowly fading away. His eyes began to go blurry from how weak he had gotten from those attacks. As the smoke faded and the lighting stopped, he collapsed onto the ground and went unconscious.

 **The song ends**

Ash sensed Ruby's aura. It was almost completely drained. He needed to get her to safety. He gently picked her up and looked towards the rest of Teams RWBY and ABRN.

"All of you, what do you want to do? Do you-" "We forfeit the match!" Arslan interrupted Ash as she helped Bolin up, who was limping from the first impact. Reese, who was already out, helped Nadir keep her balance.

Ash sensed that all of them had gotten hit by the attacks. They were all exhausted.

"If that's what you wish…very well." Ash said before he created a portal that will take him to the officials. "All of you…get some rest. I will tend to Ruby." Ash said before going through the portal.

After Ash told the officials of the decision made by Team ABRN, Team RWBY has won the match by the result of throwing in the towel. It was later decided that Weiss and Yang will be moving on to the Doubles Round.

Due to the event that has happened, the Vytal Tournament was put on hold for a couple of hours. There were also those that are participating in the tournament that were injured from the attack. After due considerations, the officials have concluded that for fair sakes, those that have injured teammates will be facing their opponents in the first rounds tomorrow morning. The decision was final. For the inconvenience, free small bags of popcorn for everyone.

Meanwhile, Teams RWBY and ABRN are already getting some treatments, while Ruby was taken to Ash's dorm so she can sleep. He summoned Lucario and Gardevoir.

"I need you three to watch over Ruby. Her aura is critically low, and she needs protection. I have a couple people to attend to." Ash informed them as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and sat by Ruby.

The three of them nodded and looked towards Ruby. Ash walked towards her and kissed her forehead. He then informed Yang that Ruby was safe at his dorm and only her family and trusted friends can see her. He created a portal that led towards Xedrek.

Upon arrival, he saw Xedrek barely moving. He gently helped him upright and leaned him against the wall.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

 **"Ugh…I think so. What did I miss?"** Xedrek asked. Ash told him all that has happened while he was out. **"Heh…that's you Ash…always being protective of the ones that you care about."** He said.

"XEDREK!" A couple of girls screamed nearby. Ash and Xedrek looked towards the general direction and they saw Melanie and Miltia behind the barrier. They looked worried for Xedrek.

"Rest easy ladies. He's going to be fine." Ash said to the twins. They placed a hand on the barrier while looking at Xedrek. "Aww, they really have taken quite an interest in you Xedrek." Ash teased him a bit. Xedrek groaned a bit from that.

 **"Right…"** Xedrek said as he continued to look towards the twins, who made a heart shape with their hands and winked at him.

Suddenly, Ash's pokedex was going off. He answered it and it was Glynda.

"Yes Glynda?" He asked.

"Ash, your first match is in half an hour." She said.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly." Ash said. Glynda smiled and nodded before hanging up. "Well Xedrek, I'll have a few people check up on you, or would you rather have the twins be your company?" Ash asked with another teasing look.

 **"At least Melanie and Miltia are friendly faces that I can trust…ish."** He said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Ash then let the twins in to give Xedrek some company as he was resting. They sat beside him and they held him gently. Ash saw this and he thought it was cute. But for the cherry on top, they both kissed his cheeks.

"I'll…leave you three alone. I have a match to get to. You take it easy Xedrek." Ash said before leaving.

Ash went outside and summoned Dragonite. He mounted him and they flew towards the Pokemon Arena that was actually taking place at downtown Vale. He saw the arena, which was an open stadium that reminded him of his past league competitions he participated in.

He landed at the south entrance and made his way downstairs where a lift will take him to the arena. He looked at his other three Pokemon.

"Well guys, this is it. The first round and we are going to win this." He said with confidence. He was greeted by one of the employees that escorted him to the lift.

Along the way, he can barely hear the crowd from above them. He can feel his blood pumping with excitement. He entered the lift and he ascended to the battlefield.

Upon arrival to the battlefield, he was greeted with cheers. He looked around and he saw the arena packed.

"GOOD LUCK ASH!" Ash heard Velvet scream nearby. He looked towards her and winked at her.

Just then, his opponent arrived. His anger grew as Misty was on the opposite side of him. She looked towards him with an evil grin.

The referee was Glynda. She rose up from a different lift.

"The next battle of the first round will now begin. Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City will be facing off against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a 3 Vs. 3 match and whosoever loses all three Pokemon will be out. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions throughout the battle, but you may switch out when a Pokemon is unable to battle." Glynda announced.

"Here goes. Misty calls Gyarados!" Misty yelled as she sent out Gyarados.

 **Misty's Gyarados LVL 79 Water/Flying Intimidate**

 **Rain Dance Aqua Tail Hurricane Hyper Beam**

"I'll…make this quick. Dragonite, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his dragon. To the surprise of everyone, Ash knelt down and began to mediate.

"HEY! THIS IS A BATTLE, NOT A TIME TO RELAX KETCHUM!" Misty screamed at her.

"Dragonite, shut her up please." Ash simple said. Dragonite took flight and fired a Dragonbreath at Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Rain Dance." Misty yelled. Gyarados did so and roared into the sky. A giant raincloud appeared above them and it began to rain. "Now use Hurricane!" Misty yelled. Gyarados swung its tail at Dragonite and it created a large tornado.

The attack collided, and Dragonite was caught in the storm. It regain it concentration and powered up a Dragon Claw. Misty noticed that Ash was still meditating and didn't even bother to give Dragonite a command. The Dragon Claw was a direct hit, and Gyarados was knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Dragonite takes the win." Glynda announced before the crowd cheered. Ash returned Dragonite.

"Excellent work my friend. Get some rest." Ash said before putting his Poke Ball away.

After Misty returned Gyarados, her anger grew.

"I will not lose this easily. Misty calls Starmie!" She yelled as she sent out one of her best Pokemon.

 **Misty's Starmie LVL 80 Water/Psychic Syncronize**

 **Psychic Light Screen Rapid Spin Hydro Pump**

Ash pulled out another Poke Ball.

"Avalugg, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his iceberg Pokemon.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Starmie, use Light Screen." Misty ordered. Starmie's gem glowed and a pink barrier formed around it.

Avalugg fired off a ball of ice into the raincloud. The rain then turned into hail. Starmie began to get pelted by it.

 _'What is going on? Ash is not giving any commands to his Pokemon. Guess I'll have to get him to focus.'_ She thought. "Now, use Rapid Spin." Misty said. Starmie then began to spin and fly towards Avalugg. Avalugg dodged the attack, except it realized that Starmie continued its attack…towards Ash while he was still meditating.

"ASH! LOOK OUT!" Velvet screamed with fright.

Ash sensed Starmie coming. He simple leaned towards the left and Starmie missed him. Starmie then began flying back towards Ash like a boomerang, and Ash dodged it once again only be leaning forward a bit.

"Fool." Ash said before snapping his finger. Avalugg then fired off a powerful Blizzard attack. The attack was successful. For the cherry on top, Starmie became frozen.

"Oh no!" Misty said with fear. Avalugg then sprang into the air and created an Earthquake. The attack made contact with Starmie, which caused it to break out from the ice. The gem began to go dim and it went out.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Avalugg takes the win." Glynda announced. The crowd cheered once again while Ash returned Avalugg.

"Thank you for putting her in her place." Ash said before pulling out his last Pokeon. He sensed Misty getting angrier.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILATED LIKE THIS! SAMUROTT, GO!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw a Poke Ball and Samurott roared.

Just as she sent out Samurott, Ash immediately sensed something out of the ordinary. He opened his eyes and looked towards it. He felt…cold. He activated his aura sense and his worst fear had been realized. He saw a dark aura flowing around it. It was a Shadow Pokemon.

 **Samurott LVL 81 Water Torrent**

 **Shadow Blitz Revenge Swords Dance Hydro Pump**

Ash stood up and looked towards Samurott and couldn't shake the feeling like he knew Samurott somewhere. And that's when it hit him.

"No…Oshawott." He looked at him with fear. His first Unova starter had become a Shadow Pokemon.

"Ash! Is something the matter?" Glynda called out.

"THAT'S A SHADOW POKEMON!" Ash shouted. The entire stadium went silent. Ash raised his hand towards Samurott, who was growling at him. He activated his aura and showed Samurott's aura for the rest to see.

Everyone gasped in shock as dark purple aura was swarming around it. Misty was also shocked that this was happening. Ash then pulled out his last Pokemon.

"This maybe a bad idea but Chandelure, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his possessed chandelier.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Chandelure immediately fired off a ball of fire into the cloud where the hail continues to fall. The hail dissolved and the cloud vanished. The sunlight turned harsh.

"Use Shadow Blitz!" Misty yelled. Smarurott charged forward and channeld the dark aura flowing through him. It almost struck at Chandelure, who barely dodged it.

Suddenly, Samurott turned towards Ash and fired off a Hydro Pump at him. Many people screamed as the attack was heading straight for him.

Ash quickly summoned his Keyblades and used the reflecting spell to block the attack.

"CHANDELURE!" Ash screamed as he continued to stop the attack. She saw this as the golden opportunity to fire off a Shadow Ball at Samurott. The attack hit and Samurott roared at Chandelure. "FINISH IT!" Ash screamed.

Chandelure charged up an Overheat. Samurott readied another Hydro Pump. The attacks were then fired and the attacks collided. Due to Sunny Day, and how powerful Overheat was, it overpowered the Hydro Pump and the attack made contact with Samurott. The attack sent it flying into a wall, where it fell unconscious.

"Samurrot is unable to battle. Chandelure wins. The winner of this round goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Glynda announced.

The crowd cheered for Ash's victory and the survival of Samurott's attack. He now had one thing left to do.

"Samurott you idiot!" Misty yelled as she attempted to return it. Ash saw this and aimed Divine Elemental at her.

"STOPGA!" He shouted. Misty froze dead in her tracks from the magic attack.

Ash then vaulted over the platform and went towards the knocked out Samurott and aimed Divine Elemental at him. Light energy began to charge up from the edge of the blade and he fired it at Samurott.

As the light connected with Samurott, the dark aura surrounding him and within his heart began departing from him. The aura then took the form of a shadow monster and it growled at Ash. Many people began to grow in fear of its mere presence.

Ash then aimed both Keyblades at it and fired off another beam of light. The light connected with it, and it roared as it was being evaporated. Samurott has finally been freed. He then returned Chadelure to her Poke Ball.

"Ash, are you alright?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, but I can't say the same thing for Samurott. This poor Pokemon has become a Shadow Pokemon against his will. Fortunately, he has been freed but will need medical attention." Ash explained.

"They'll take care of this mess." Glynda said while pulling out her scroll and messaged someone.

Suddenly, the spell that hit Misty wore off and she went back to returning Samurott with rage. As if things couldn't get enough, Misty pulled out what looked like a collapsed weapon from her backside. It then formed into a giant hammer. Ash took noticed and saw her as a new threat.

Meanwhile, Team JNPR was watching this happen.

"HEY! THAT'S MY THING!" Nora shouted with rage.

"Nora, calm down. Ash will take care of this." Jaune said.

"I'll break her legs for this." Nora said with fury.

Back at the arena, Misty began to charge towards Ash. People were panicking that a breakout began with Ash and Misty. She slammed her hammer at Ash, only for him to intercept it with Oathkeeper.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Glynda shouted at them. Misty was not responding.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this!" Misty yelled at him. He then kicked her off of him and fired off orange beams at her. The beams then turned into chains and trapped her. She struggled to break free, only to fail.

Suddenly, members of the Atlesian Military swarmed in and grabbed Misty.

"Misty Waterflower, you are under arrest for the possession of a Shadow Pokemon." The captain spoke as they took Misty away. Ash confiscated Samurott's Poke Ball for she will not need it any longer.

The arena then exploded into more cheers that the threat is over.

Later on, Ash left the field with Samurott's Poke Ball and he just looked towards it.

"Oshawott…no Samurott, I am so sorry for what they did to you." He whispered to the ball.

"ASHY!" Velvet yelled as she, Miette and his mother were running towards him. Velvet jumped onto him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Hey Velvet." He whispered. Velvet pulled back and kissed him. Ash put her down and it was Miette's turn to hold him. "Hey Miette. Did you guys enjoy the show?" He asked them.

"We sure did Ash. You've really have gotten so much stronger." Delia said as she hugged her son.

"I agree. Where's Pikachu? Isn't he always with you?" Miette asked.

"He stayed back with Lucario and Gardevoir back at my dorm to watch over Ruby. I'm going to drop off Samurott at the Pokemon Center for an immediate healing. I can only imagine the torture he went through." Ash said.

"We'll go with you." Delia said. Ash smiled before creating a portal.

"This portal will take us to the Pokemon Center. Follow me." Ash said as he was making his way towards the portal. They all went through it and the portal closed.

They dropped Samurott and the rest of his Pokemon off at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy said that she'll analyze Samurott to see if he'll make a full recovery and take note of any permanent damages.

After dropping them off at the Pokemon Center, they went to Ash's dorm to check up on Ruby. Upon arrival, Ash saw Team RWBY, Taiyang, Summer and Qrow watching over Ruby. Ruby had awoken and was having a snack. Pikachu, Lucario and Gardevoir were off to the side while keeping an eye on Ruby.

"Hey, there she is." Ash said as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Ash." Ruby said with happiness that he had returned.

Just before they could hug, Summer immediately hugged Ash.

"Thank you…for keeping her safe." She whispered. Ash returned the hug.

"Of course." He said. They let go of each other and Ash kissed Ruby's forehead.

Suddenly, he sensed Raven's aura nearby. He got up and looked outside his door. Yang took notice and followed.

"What's wrong Ash?" Yang asked. She looked outside with him and they saw Raven leaning on a wall. Yang just froze at the mere sight of Raven. Ash sensed her aura growing stronger with anger.

"Don't." Ash warned her. The rest of Team STRQ saw what was going on. They looked outside and they saw Raven.

Raven looked towards Yang, and she immediately saw her eyes turn red and her hair slowly began to glow.

"Yang! Don't!" Taiyang yelled at her. Summer got in between her and Raven.

"Yang! Listen to you father." She demanded.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Yang exploded at Raven with anger.

Raven slowly backed away from Yang. She expected this from her.

"Yang…I…" Raven tried to say something to her, but Yang was already on the verge to harm her.

Ash got in front of her and used himself as a shield.

"Yang…stop it! Ruby would not want you to do this." Ash pleaded.

"Get out of my way Ash. That woman has abandoned us not long after I was born. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you!" She demanded.

"She did it to keep all of you safe." Qrow spoke out. Yang turned towards her uncle with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She growled.

Summer then walked towards Ash.

"Ash…can you give us a moment?" She asked. He nodded and went to rejoin the others. Ash took one final look at Yang, who glared at him with her red eyes.

"Don't do it…or else." He whispered to her before stepping inside his dorm. She gasped from those words. Her eyes immediately turned back to lilac and her hair stopped glowing. She also felt her heart twist with great fear.

"Yang…I know you won't forgive me this easily. All I ask is for you to just give me a chance to explain as to why I did it." Raven begged. Taiyang went to Raven and held her.

Yang was skeptical at first, but after a moment, she calmed down.

"Alright. Let's talk in my dorm." Yang suggested.

Back with the others, Ash sensed Yang calming down the others entering Team RWBY's dorm.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Ruby asked with a look of worry. Ash and Velvet sat by her to comfort her.

"I think so. Let's just say…your father's first wife Raven returned and Yang and Raven did not have quite the friendly reunion. I'm sure things will calm down soon enough." Ash said. Ruby embraced him.

"So what happened with you and Winter last night? How did she defeat you?" Blake asked.

"Well…I wasn't using my full strength against her." Ash said while scratching his head and chuckled at bit.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN YOU HELD BACK!?" Weiss shouted at him. Ash nodded to her question. "Why?" She asked again.

"It was only meant to be a demonstration, a mere fraction of what others are to expect. Of course with the exclusion of whatever happened out there when you and I combined our powers." Ash said.

"So that's what happened. Coco was worried." Velvet said.

"Is she never worried about me?" Ash asked jokingly. Everyone was chuckling.

After about a few minutes, Ash's Pokedex was going off. He pardoned himself and stepped outside. It was Winter.

"Yes Winter?" He asked.

"Ash…I know this may sound a little sudden but father has invited us to the Schnee Manor for a special event tonight for the death of Torchwick. It's time you live up to your bargain." Winter said with a bit of a smirk.

Ash sighed for a moment. With all that has happened, I guess he could go to a place where he can catch a breath.

"Alright. Meet me outside at the courtyard. We'll go there via portal. I'll be down there soon Winter." Ash said. Winter winked at him before hanging up. He groaned a bit before entering the room. "Girls…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step out of Vale for a time." Ash said to them.

"Why!?" Blake asked as she dashed towards him and held him.

"It looks like I've been invited to an event at Atlas. Something that had to do with Torchwick's death. Pikachu, you're with me. The rest of you are to stay here and keep an eye on things." Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Can we go?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately, I need you girls to keep an eye on Ruby and Yang. Something tells me that Yang is going to need all the support and comfort she can get. Plus, Ruby still needs to rest." Ash said which greatly disappointed them. "I'll make it up to you all. I promise." Ash ensured them.

From those words, Blake began to purr while tightening the hug. The rest excluding Ruby joined the hug. After they hugged him, Ash picked Ruby up bridal style and Ruby kissed him.

"I love you Ash." Ruby said.

"I love you too Ruby." Ash said back before putting her back onto the bed.

"Before you go Ash, you look like you could use a bit of a cleanup." Weiss said before digging into her pocket and sent out a Minccino.

 **Weiss's Minccino LVL 25 Normal Cute Charm**

 **Swift Sing Encore Tail Slap**

"I've never seen you with that Pokemon before Weiss." Blake said.

"Someone needs to make sure the dorm is tidied up. I don't use her for battles, but as a helper. Minccino sweetie, will you please make Ash look cleaner?" She asked.

"CINO!" She squeaked before running towards Ash and began brushing Ash like crazy. She cleaned him fast, anime style as a dust cloud formed around Ash. Shortly, Minccino was finished. Ash looked spotless.

"Excellent work. Here you go." Weiss said before throwing a blue pokeblock at her. Minccino immediately ate it. Weiss returned her.

"Thanks Weiss." Ash said before kissing her cheek. Before he pulled away, she quickly grabbed his face and pulled him towards a passionate kiss.

"We'll tell Yang where you went…come back to us safely okay?" She asked.

"I will." He whispered. The rest kissed him and Delia hugged him.

"Have fun Ash." She said. Ash nodded before creating a portal.

"Tell Yang, Emerald and Coco I said I love them and I'll be back soon." Ash said.

"We will Ash." Blake said before kissing him one more time. Ash walked through the portal and it closed.

Meanwhile, Winter was pacing at the courtyard waiting for him. She then saw a portal open up and Ash walked out.

"Am I overdressed?" He asked the specialist.

"No…you look perfect." Winter said. Ash created a portal that will take them to the Schnee Manor.

"Let's go." Ash said before slowly raising his hand towards her. Winter took it and they went through it. The portal closed immediately.

Now that the first day of the tournaments has come to a close, what new challenges await for Ash and the others? Find out more next time as Ash and Winter return to Atlas for a special event as the story continues.

 **Let's see…Ruby's silver eye attack, a Pokemon Tournament, Shadow Pokemon, and a special event that Ash and Winter are going to together? Yep, I did say that there will be some major changes in my version of Volume 3. Thank you all so much for reading as always. As for what the event is, I've gotten a couple great ideas. Thus…I've decided to incorporate them if I can. Thanks for reading. TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	25. An Atlas Celebration

At the Schnee Manor, a portal opened up and Ash, Pikachu and Winter walked out of it. After it closed, they were right in front of the manor. They saw many people going in.

"Shall we?" Winter asked. Ash nodded and they made their way towards the manor. They were immediately greeted by Klein.

"Ah Ash, and Ms. Winter! It warms my heart that you made it. But, where's Weiss?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, she was unable to make it due to the Vytal Tournament and tending to her teammate. So it's just me and Winter." Ash explained.

"I see. The family is waiting for you two. Come, I'll take you to them." Klein offered. They nodded and Klein escorted them through the people that were celebrating the news of Torchwick's death.

The main events were being taken place at the ballroom on the other side of the manor. The three broke off from the rest that were heading for the main room so that the rest of the Schnee family could see them.

They found them waiting outside of Jacques office. Whitley, on the other hand, was absent from them.

"Ash, my boy! Good to see you once again. Winter, we've missed you so much." Jacques said as he and Winter hugged each other.

"I've missed you all too." Winter said before hugging Crystal. "Is my dress ready?" She asked.

"It sure is. Get going." Crystal said. Winter smiled and walked off.

"Where is Whitley?" Ash asked.

"He's sulking in his room. He says that he is very disappointed that Winter invited you here." Klein said.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Ash asked with an annoyed look.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"No, unfortunately not. You look great by the by Ash." Crystal complimented him.

"Much obliged." Ash said with a smile. He then turned towards Jacques. "Can I ask you all kind of a dumb question?" He asked immediately.

"What is that?" Jacques asked. Ash took a deep breath before he asked.

"Was Winter really the original suitor?" He asked. The three of them were puzzled by this until Jacques cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes she was the original suitor. The reason for that is because she is of age and we are hoping to continue with the family business sooner than later. Since you were the one that showed great skill of causing Torchwhick to be arrested, and how sophisticated you seemed when we first met, she immediately took noticed of this and she was impressed by your capabilities. However, since Weiss was the first to win you over, it was a win-win for the both of us. Although, it seems that Winter has yet to understand this. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"It's just that…I remember Whitley saying that Winter was the better suitor. I can actually tell that he wasn't lying. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and beautiful and all, but…I rather not cause any problems that's going to make all of us do something that we are going to regret, especially for this family that has suffered too much because of the White Fang." Ash explained.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"And we couldn't appreciate it more. But in any case, why don't you head towards the ballroom. Everyone is having the time of their lives. Plus, many can head out back where they can sit by the ocean." Crystal suggested.

"Sounds great." Ash said.

"Have fun. We'll tell Winter where you're at." Jacques said. Ash nodded and he and Pikachu went to join the others.

Upon arrival at the ballroom, he saw many humans and Faunus socializing. Some were dancing and others were gazing at some pictures. The theme of the ballroom reminded him of Snowpoint Temple with sculptures that looked like ice was forming on the pillars around the room.

What really caught their eyes was a beautiful painting of Beacon Academy. They stopped by and looked at it.

"You remember when we arrived at Beacon for the first time bud?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu." He said as he nodded.

"Yeah. Quite the experience that was. I made so many great friends and more." Ash said while looking back at the picture.

They then went outside to go check out the ocean. Upon arrival he and Pikachu sat down by the edge and just relaxed.

Suddenly, he sensed something fast and small going by them. Ash looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked him.

"I just sensed something moving fast down there. Eh…probably just a Remoraid or something." He said as he shrugged it off until it swam by again, only this time it was closer. "Okay…maybe that's a little smaller to be a Remoraid." He said as he decided to take his hat off and dipped his head into the water to get a better look.

Meanwhile back in Winter's room, she had just put on her dress and was putting on some makeup. She wore a beautiful off shoulder elegant dark blue dress with long dress gloves of the same color. She wore long black leggings and wore dark blue heels. She wore a necklace with the Schnee Dust Company crest on it and she wore sapphire earrings.

After she put on the makeup, she looked at herself in her full size mirror.

"Minccino darling, what do you think?" She asked her Pokemon while presenting herself in her dress.

 **Winter's Minccino LVL 35 Normal Cute Charm Silk Scarf**

 **Tail Slap Charm Swift Baby-Doll Eyes**

"CINO!" It said with glee.

"Thank you. You think Ash will be head over heels when he sees me? Oh, I hope he does!" She yelled with excitement. She returned it and she made her way towards the ballroom.

When she arrived, she looked around to look for Ash. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Ms. Winter! You look very beautiful." Klein said as he approached her.

"Thank you Klein. Have you seen Ash?" She asked.

"Yes I have. I saw him heading out towards the ocean. It seems he's quite interested at whatever he is seeing out there." He said as he showed Winter what he was doing outside. Winter tried to hold in a chuckle, but she failed as she saw him with his face in the water.

"Oh my. I best go make sure he doesn't fall in." Winter said with amusement as she went to him.

Back with Ash, he continued to look around in the ocean. He then saw something swimming fast towards him.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he pulled his face out of the water. Suddenly, something jumped out at him.

"MANA!" It yelled as it latched itself onto Ash's face.

"GYAAH!" He shouted as he stood up and tried to get whatever it is off of his face.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted with fright.

"Ash!" Winter yelled as she ran towards them.

Ash then stopped flailing around and grabbed the Pokemon and pulled it away from his face.

"HEEERRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!...OI!" Ash yelled as he pulled the Pokemon off of him with a popping sound. "Why you…" He said with a bit of anger until he saw the Pokemon just smiling at him.

"Manaphy missed you!" It said.

"Manaphy!?" He asked with shock.

 **Manaphy LVL 80 Water Hydration**

 **BubbleBeam Aqua Ring Rain Dance Heart Swap**

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said with happiness that an old friend has returned. Ash and Manaphy shared a hug.

"Oh Manaphy! It is you!" He said.

"Manaphy love you papa!" Manaphy said. The words that came out of it were very heartwarming, and welcomed.

"Papa loves you too." He said.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Winter asked as she stopped right by them.

"Yes, I'm am fiiiii-hello." Ash said with surprise as he saw the beautiful specialist standing right in front of him. Winter chuckled a bit from his expression.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she spun around a bit.

"Sure do. By the way, this little one is an old friend of mine. Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea." Ash said as she showed Winter Manaphy. Winter gasped at the sight of the legendary Pokemon.

"I've heard of stories of this one, but I never thought I see one in person." Winter said with amazement.

"Mana?" Manaphy asked while looking at Ash.

"Don't be nervous Manaphy. This is Winter. She is a friend." Ash said. Manaphy looked towards Winter for a moment.

Winter stepped forward and reached out to touch it. Upon contact, Manaphy was greeted by a gentle rub on its onion shaped head.

"Well, anyone or any Pokemon that is a good friend of Ash is a friend of mine. Come on inside and join us." She offered Manaphy.

"Mana Mana!" It squeaked with happiness from the offer.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled as Manaphy will be joining the group.

The four of them rejoined the celebration. Pikachu and Manaphy went to go get some food. Meanwhile, Winter took Ash to the dance floor.

"May I please have this dance Ash?" Winter asked as she was about a foot close to him. He slowly nodded and they took each other and they began to dance. "Listen Ash…I'm sorry from yesterday. About the whole…kiss thing." She said.

"Well, that was a very unexpected move you did. But the thing I really want to know is…why? Was it because you were the original suitor?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure father told you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I can understand that you would be the original suitor, but Weiss was the first. I'm not saying that you are not nice, but I knew her better. I am willing to still help with this family, just as long as no one in this family uses me for my powers." Ash said.

"Most of us won't, but father dose. He believed that with this power, the White Fang will never dare go against this family business again." Winter explained.

"What!?...I always knew there was something up with him." Ash said with a slight bit of anger. He remembered how Jacques behaved and what he sensed from him the day they met. But having Ash being used for his own purpose? He would not allow that.

Winter got a little closer to him and held him a bit tighter.

"Ash, let's not worry about it. For now, let's just enjoy the night." She whispered.

"I guess you're right. I could use a breather." He whispered back. They began to do a slow dance.

 **Meanwhile back at Team RWBY's dorm**

Raven had just finished her story as to why she had to leave. Since she was the Branwen Tribe's leader, she guaranteed her families safety, Yang's especially. She was able to keep them in check and to keep a low profile of her family.

"I can't believe that my own mother was a bandit. Why didn't you tell me the truth dad?" Yang demanded.

"Because I feared that you would be more like her. It would devastate me the worst if you did. That's why me and Qrow trained you, and kept this horrible truth a secret." Tai said.

"He's right. I rather you not do anything stupid like what she did." Qrow added. Yang just looked at the ground for a moment, until she shot her head towards Raven with glowing red eyes.

"Do you not understand on how much I've wondered about you? Do you really think I can just simply brush this off? Well I got a newsflash for you 'mother,' if you sided with the bandits, you are no huntress….you are no mother of mine." Yang whispered while shaking her head a bit.

Team STRQ's hearts twisted from those words, Raven's especially. She gasped at what her daughter had said. Raven then broke down into tears and fell to the floor with a hand on her mouth and the other clenching her heart. Even Ruby, who was able to build enough strength to return to her dorm, along with the rest of her team, with Emerald included, was sad to see Raven like this.

"Yang…please stop it." Ruby begged.

"Ruby's right. This is only going to make matters worse for all of us. Ash wouldn't want you to do this." Summer stated while holding Yang's arm.

Yang gasped from the mention of Ash's name. She still feared as to what he meant by 'or else.'

"XEDREK HELP!" Yang screamed as she too was collapsing onto the ground and broke into tears.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Xedrek appeared. He was using Nightmare Realm as a cane for he had not yet recovered from Ruby's silver eye attack.

"Xedrek!" Raven yelled a bit as she got up and hugged him. Yang looked up and saw him. He gently returned it.

"What are you doing here?" Yang choked while wiping tears away.

 **"I came when I heard you call."** He said while smiling. Yang's eyes widen.

"How!?" She yelled with pure confusion.

 **"Not important. I assume that she told you everything of her past?"** He asked her.

"Yes she did. I'm still having a hard time forgiving her." Yang told him.

 **"Well then. Then I suppose it's better to show you."** Xedrek said before walking towards Taiyang.

"Wait…I can't bear to see them a second time." Raven whimpered a bit.

"Raven? What are you talking about?" Summer asked. She didn't say a word to Summer.

 **"Raven, I can explain it to them. If you wish to step out, then so be it."** Xedrek said. Raven nodded and she left the room. She took one final look at Yang, Xedrek and Taiyang before stepping out. **"Now then."** Xedrek said before looking back at him.

"I don't want them to be scared." Tai said while holding his arms.

"Dad?" Ruby asked.

"What is going on?" Yang demanded as she stood up. Tai was getting more worried.

 **"They are going to find out either way."** Xedrek said.

Tai sighed and rolled up his sleeves. Everyone gasped at the cut marks that have become scars thanks to Xedrek's cure spell. Qrow dropped his flask onto the ground with shock. Good thing it was closed. Summer got up and walked towards Tai. She looked closer at the cuts.

"This can't be true. Tell me this isn't true." She whimpered as she looked straight into his eyes.

Taiyang closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. Summer broke and hugged him while crying into his chest. Ruby and Yang hugged their father with just as much sadness.

"Dude, if you were having problems we could've talk about this." Qrow said as he picked up his flask.

"If there is one thing I despise the most is the effects of depression." Weiss said while shedding a few tears of her own.

Xedrek just looked towards them with a blank stare.

 **"If I had a heart, I too would be shedding tears myself in sadness."** Xedrek said. That very comment gained the attention of everyone.

"That reminds me, what exactly did you meant from when you said, 'A Nobody cannot 'feel' anything?'" Emerald asked.

 **"It's better if I not only tell you, but to show you."** Xedrek said. Before he began, he let Raven back in. As she entered, Yang walked up towards her.

"Mother…I'm sorry." Yang said.

"I know…me too." Raven said. They embraced each other for the first time in their lives.

 **"Now then."** Xedrek began to tell them the same thing he told Ash earlier today.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere.**

Cinder was screaming in pain as a man named Dr. Arthur Watts was tending to her wounds.

"Ms. Cinder, you must try not to move." He said as he attempted to bandage her now missing left eye with a patch.

"That's easier said than done Watts." She growled. After Watts placed the patch on her eye, she felt the pain disappear. He then got to work on her arm.

"Well at least the arm is not as bad. I just can't believe that something like this happened to you." Watts said while tending to the wounds on it.

"And yet it did. Ruby Rose…the daughter of Summer Rose is a silver eyed warrior. We must eliminate them." She said.

Watts injected her with some healing serum that will tend to her wounds on her arm.

"If you wish, I can make a cybernetic eye to replace the one that you lost." He offered.

Cinder got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her long hair aside and saw the patch.

"I suppose a replacement could suffice. But for now, I think this will do." Cinder said as she began to channel her Fall Maiden's power. A flame erupted from her good eye as her anger grew.

 **Imagine her with the same injury on her eye and without a Grimm arm, she still has her arm, only damaged in bandages. Plus, she is still wearing her volume 1-3 dress along with her long hair.**

Back with Ash and Winter, they went to a balcony and looked at the stars on a bench. Pikachu was on his usual spot and Winter was holding Manaphy.

"You know Winter, you're alright. I actually needed this, a breather." Ash said.

"I agree. And thank you for giving me a great night." Winter said as she gotten a little closer to him.

Ash and Winter looked at each other and smiled. But then, something was going through Winter's mind.

"Ash…do you mind if I…?" Winter asked while looking at his shoulder.

"I suppose." Ash said.

Winter then leaned onto his shoulder and smiled. Ash looked at the specialist and slowly wrapped an arm around her. _'If there is one thing that I've always wondered is if I am being way too nice for my own good. Is this an example, or is being angry not really my thing?'_ He thought to himself.

A few minutes past and she finally sat back up.

"You know Ash, you really are a worthy opponent. Do you suppose that maybe you and I can be sparring partners in the future?" She asked.

"Sure. I enjoyed our match, even though I hardly used half of my strength." Ash admitted.

"What!? You mean you've held back!?" Winter yelled at him with shock and anger. Manaphy was getting worried and jumped onto Ash's lap.

"It's okay Manaphy. Don't be scared." Ash said as he comforted it.

"Mana Mana." Manaphy said while snuggling onto his arm.

"In my defense Winter, it was only meant to be a demonstration, a chance to show off a bit of what the championship match would be in store." He explained. Winter just looked at him with more anger. "Alright, what's it gonna take for you to calm down?" He asked.

"One kiss, and it better be a good one." Winter answered. Ash kinda saw this one coming. He let out a big sigh.

"Pikachu, Manaphy, will you excuse us for a moment?" Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he took Manaphy towards the hallway.

Ash and Winter got up and she got right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. They closed their eyes and their lips met. The kiss started simple, until it turned into a passionate kiss.

Winter deepened the kiss as she pushed Ash towards a wall and slammed him onto it. Ash, on the other hand, did return the kiss, but he didn't hold her. He did imagine him kissing Weiss instead of Winter.

After about a minute or two of kissing, they broke apart. Winter looked right into his eyes and smiled.

"Satisfied?" Ash asked.

"Yes. The next time we fight, don't hold back anymore." She almost demanded. Ash sighed a bit from what she said.

"Your funeral then." He said.

Just before Winter could ask what he meant by that, her scroll was going off. She quickly answered it.

"What is it?" She said.

"Ms. Winter, you and Ash may want to come and see this. It seems we may have some visitors in Atlas." Klein spoke from the other line.

"We'll be right there." Winter said before hanging up. "It looks like something's up. Come on." Winter said before grabbing his hand.

"Right. Come on Pikachu and Manaphy!" Ash yelled as they ran down the hall. Pikachu and Manaphy jumped onto Ash and they arrived at the ballroom.

They all looked up a giant monitor and to many surprise, they saw what appears to be a scorpion Faunus dragging a girl that Ash immediately recognized. She was bloodied up and looked like she was out of energy. Pikachu and Manaphy jumped onto a table to get a better view next to Ash.

"Hey wait I know that girl. She was with Torchwick from the docks in Vale some time ago." Ash stated.

"That's Neopolitan, but everyone calls her Neo. But I've never seen that Faunus before." Winter said as she eyed the Faunus.

They all watched as the Faunus threw Neo to the ground and she was barely moving. Ash began to feel his nerves pulse from seeing this.

"No…" Ash said softly before summoning his Keyblades. Pikachu and Manaphy noticed this and they looked concerned for him. Ash began to get angry.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled. Winter took notice of Pikachu's yell.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Winter asked as she approached him. Ash didn't say anything back to her. His anger grew. He then created a portal.

"NO!" Ash screamed as he ran towards it.

"Ash WAIT!" Winter shouted at him. Ash didn't stop and he ran through the portal and it immediately closed. Winter just stared at the location where the portal was at in shock.

"What the hell are you doing Ash?" Winter asked as she looked back towards the monitor.

With the Faunus and Neo, Neo looked up at the Faunus and she was shaking.

"Nothing personal little girl. Tyrian is just following orders. Any last words before you join Torchy?" The Faunus named Tyrian asked Neo. Neo raised her arms at him, begging to spare her despite the fact that she couldn't speak. "Oh right…you don't talk." Tyrian sneered before chuckling madly.

Tyrian then raised his wrist blades and readies to go for the kill. Neo silently screamed as she tried to shield herself since her umbrella was nowhere to be seen.

Just before Tyrian attempted to end Neo's life, someone screamed nearby. His blades then met both Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper.

"What the?" He asked as he looked at the source. He saw Ash with glowing red eyes and red aura was erupting out of him. It intensified as he screamed at him. "AAAAHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed with fright as he jumped backward several feet away as he eyed the Keyblade Master standing guard in front of Neo.

Neo looked up and saw Ash. She gasped at the sight of him.

"Okay Mr. Skorupi Man…" Ash growled at him as his aura faded from him.

"Hey…That's actually a nice nickname. But for argument sakes, the names Tyrian…Hello…prey!" Tyrian spoke as he aimed his stinger at Ash.

"Very well then. Mr. Tyrian Skorupi Man, what the hell are you doing?" Ash asked.

"What does it look like bitch? I'm taking out the trash. That little midget is no longer of any use to us. Now that Torchwick is dead, she's pretty much useless, and we can't have her just running around now can we?" Tyrian asked.

"You are a sick Faunus. Who tasked you to do this? No wait, let me guess…Salem?" He asked. Tyrian grunted from that.

"How do you know about our queen!?" He yelled with fright.

"A little birdie told me about her. If you want to kill Neo, then you got to go through me first. Plus, I'll even give you an opportunity. If you win, you kill her and I'll come quietly to Salem. But if you lose, you'll leave her be and never return." Ash offered.

Neo's eyes widen from those words. When they first met, they saw each other as enemies. But now, he's protecting her.

"Oh? This would be enormous. My queen would reward me handsomely for delivering you to her. Fine then, but just so you know, I don't play fair." Tyrian sneered at him before chuckling like a madman.

"I figured as much, which is why I've learned a few new tricks so we can make this more of an even fight. But first, STOPGA!" Ash yelled as he aimed Divine Elemental at Tyrian, causing him to freeze.

Ash then looked down at Neo, who looked back up to him with fright. Her heterochromia pink and brown eyes met his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be scared Neo, I'm here to save you. Do you trust me?" He asked as he knelt down towards her. Neo looked at him for a short moment before looking back at Tyrian. She then nodded at him and reached out for him.

Ash picked her up and took her towards a tree from a far distance where she can be safe.

"Just sit tight, I'll make this quick." Ash whispered to her. He then went back towards Tyrian.

Tyrian was now able to move again. He readied his wrist blades and Ash got readied to strike. Tyrian screamed as he charged forward and commenced the first strike.

Ash saw how agile he was and with practically three weapons to use, his wrist blades and his stinger, this wasn't going to be easy.

The two warriors finally had their weapons in a lock. Ash grunted while gaining the advantage. Tyrian was snickering and almost getting into his face.

"How do you function?" Ash asked.

"Lots and lots of CRACK!" Tyrian shouted before thrusting his stinger into Ash's stomach. Ash screamed in pain while Tyrian laughed more maniacally.

Back at the manor, many were screaming in fear of seeing Ash getting impaled.

"NO ASH!" Winter screamed as she felt her heartbeat faster.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed while Manaphy was crying.

Back with Ash and Tyrian, Tyrian was laughing more maniacally while Ash was able to pull the stinger out and collapse onto the ground.

"This poison will paralyze you and Her Grace will reward me for delivering you to her. Any final words?" Tyrian asked.

"You…really think…this is…FUNNY!?" Ash shouted as he clenched his stomach. Tyrian went back to laughing.

Unbeknownst to Tyrian, the Winter Maiden's powers began to take effect on the poison. Ash felt colder around his lower torso. It lasted for a few seconds until he felt the power finish its job. The warmth coming from his heart rebalanced is body temperature.

"Seriously, do you find it funny?" Ash asked as he stood upright before healing himself. Tyrian began to lose his laughter until he began to yell in surprise that he was functioning just fine.

"But…how? Why? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Tyrian screamed in terror.

"Simple. Thanks to my dear friend Aurora, the Winter Maiden, I've gain the immunity to all poisons, burns and paralysis. But I'll say one thing for you though, that hurt like hell." Ash explained.

Tyrian screamed as he went back to attacking Ash. This time, he has gone more hostile. Ash noticed this and Tyrian has gone more aggressive. Tyrian got a good distance away from Ash until he fired off guns from his wristblades.

"Reflega!" Ash yelled as he created his shield that deflected the shots.

"Now…TIME TO DIE!" Tyrian screamed as he charged forward just as Ash lowered the barrier. They got into another lock.

"ENOUGH!" Ash shouted before kicking him off and activating his shotlock command. His body and Keyblades began to charge electricity. "Let's end this." Ash growled before his body dashed towards Tyrian. His attacks were successful and Tyrian fell to the ground onto his knees.

Ash got right on top of him and aimed his Keyblades at him.

"Have…mercy?" Tyrian whimpered in pain. Ash glared at him for a short time until he gotten a few feet away from him.

"Leave now and never come back." Ash demanded. He then turned away and walked off. Suddenly, Tyrian got up and began to aim his weapon at Ash.

"DIE!" He screamed.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Ash gasped at the sound. He slowly turned around and saw Tyrian gagging as he was shot in the back while lying on the ground.

Ash then sensed a presence worse than Tyrian. He saw a man with red and brown hair wearing mostly black clothing. Ash saw bull horns on his head and a White Fang mask covering his eyes. He was holding a blood red blade in one hand, and a rifle in the other hand.

He then walked towards Tyrian and looked down at him.

"Failure." He said before firing at him once again, killing him. Ash saw the kill and gasped. He then glared at the Faunus. He looked at him for a moment until he put the pieces together.

"And you? You're…you're Adam aren't you?" Ash asked. Adam smiled from his question.

"It seems my reputation precedes me. Hello Ash. So…we finally meet." Adam said before putting his weapon away.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I was only tasked to make sure that Tyrian here didn't go overboard to kill you. We need you to be alive Ash. You should be thanking me. Have no fear though; you are not important right now. He failed his mission, and he got what he deserved." Adam explained before walking off.

"She'll never forgive you after what you've been doing you know!" Ash yelled out. That comment stopped Adam in his tracks.

"And who, pray tell, are you referring to Ash?" Adam asked while looking back at him.

"I think you and I know exactly who we are talking about. Can't you see that the Faunus have been at war with themselves for far too long? The White Fang has turned all of you into killing machines. I've seen many humans and Faunus working together, training together, and even living with each other." Ash explained.

"Get to the point!" Adam demanded.

"Blake! She was one of the first friends I've made when I returned to the public eye. We have been good friends for some time. Until…she chose me!" Ash said before showing Adam the kiss bite Blake gave him.

"What!?" Adam yelled as he saw the mark. Ash then adjusted his suit and looked back at him.

"Leave now Adam, I think you've done enough here." Ash demanded.

"I'll leave. I have more important things to handle with right now." Adam said before whistling loud. Ash sensed a flying Pokemon coming in fast. "We'll meet again Ash. But next time we meet, you will meet a very, very sticky end when we are through with you." Adam finished before a Noivern swooped past Ash and Adam jumped onto it.

 **Adam's Noivern LVL 84 Dragon/Flying Infiltrator Dragon Fang**

 **Tailwind Super Fang Dragon Pulse Boomburst**

Ash watched as they were flying away while dismissing Oathkeeper. As he was out of sight, he went back to Neo. Neo looked up to him and smiled a bit.

"You're safe now. Let's get you out of here." Ash said before creating a portal. She nodded and she tried to get up, only for her to be too weak. Ash picked her up and they walked through the portal.

A portal opened back at the ballroom where he was immediately greeted by everyone that saw his fight. Ash sat Neo down on a chair for her to rest. Winter hugged him on the spot.

"Ash, I was so worried. What were you thinking?" Winter asked as she let go of him.

"It was just my instincts. Plus, I can safely say that Neo is one of us now." Ash said while looking back at the injured Neo as she was greeted by Pikachu and Manaphy.

Soon after, Ash and Winter decided that it was time for them to return to Vale. Winter changed back into her uniform. After they said their farewells to the family and Klein, Ash created a portal and he, Winter, Neo, Pikachu and Manaphy went through it.

A portal opened up and the five of them exited the portal and it closed afterwards.

"Ash, thank you for a great night." Winter said while smiling.

"Sure thing…listen Winter, if it will set your mind at ease, if something did happen to me and Weiss and it doesn't work out, then maybe I'll keep you in mind. How about that?" Ash asked. Winter gasped at the request.

"What? You mean that?" She asked.

"Just as long as you accept that Weiss is the current suitor at the moment and support her." He said. Winter nodded and they shared one final hug before returning to her ship.

Neo got right in front of Ash and placed a hand on his heart. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just doing what's right. So what are you going to do now?" He asked her. She pointed at herself and she pointed right back at Ash. She then smiled and had her hands behind her back. "You're staying with me? Well I guess I could use a right hand. Plus if you know anything we need to know, you can tell us." Ash concluded.

Neo hugged him tight and held his arm. She was happy that Ash understood her since she was a mute. Ash took her to a spare room where she can stay and rest. She winked at him and waved as he was leaving.

Ash, Pikachu and Manaphy returned to his room they saw Blake laying on his bed in her yukata pajamas waiting for him.

"Ash…I've been waiting for you." Blake purred as she got up and hugged him.

"Hey Blake. Where's Emerald?" He asked while returning the hug.

"She elected to stay with the team tonight to help make sure that Ruby is okay overnight. She's a bit of a night Noctowl." Blake said.

"I've missed you guys." Ash whispered. He then pulled back and kissed her.

"Mana?" Manaphy asked Ash.

"Oh, Blake I like you to meet an old friend of mine, Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea." Ash said as he held Manaphy for Blake to see. Blake gasped at the sight of Manaphy.

"Oh Ash, it's so cute. May I?" She asked. Manaphy jumped into her arms and Blake held it gently. Manaphy loved the attention it was getting. Until suddenly…

"Manaphy love you mama!" Manaphy said out of the blue.

Blake gasped loudly from not only Manaphy talking but what it just said.

"Did…did you just call me…mama?" Blake asked it. Manaphy used its antenna to bring it closer to Blake's head and hugged her.

"You are a better mama. New mama makes me happy." Manaphy said.

Blake felt like her heart just grew warmer. She began to shed tears and hugged it more.

"I love you too Manaphy." Blake whimpered. Ash joined the two of them and held them both. Blake looked up at Ash and kissed him. "Are you Manaphy's papa?" She asked.

"It has indeed seen me as its surrogate father." He said.

Ash then went to his closet and took out a couple of spare pillows and a blanket for Manaphy to sleep. After Manaphy gotten comfortable and Pikachu joining it, Ash sat on his bed and Blake sat on his lap and held him.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"It was definitely eventful, up until I was forced into yet another combat situation." Ash stated.

"Nya?" Blake asked. Ash sighed a bit and told her bits and pieces of what happened. "I remember that girl Neo. She was Torchwhick's personal assistant. Even she didn't deserve this, but at least she's safe here now." Blake said.

"I agree. As for the one who killed Tyrian…you won't believe who it was." Ash said. Blake was getting more worried now.

"Please…tell me it wasn't who I think it was." Blake begged as she felt her heart beginning to twist in fear.

"Blake…it was Adam that killed him." Ash said while looking away. Blake knew it. Adam really has become a monster.

"No…" Blake whimpered and she cried a bit into Ash's neck. Ash held her gently and rubbed her head.

"You and I will deal with him when the time comes. I promise." Ash said. Blake looked at him and smiled. "After all…you chose me." Ash reminded her as he showed her the kiss bite. Blake began kissing the kiss bite.

After Ash got changed, he and Blake got into bed and Blake slept on his shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was happier when she was in his arms, and since she is not participating in the rest of the tournament, she and Ash can hang out more if she wanted. She smiled and fell asleep.

Back with Cinder and Salem, Cinder was fully healed but she still had her arm in bandages.

"Cinder, you must not start a scene except on the battlefield. And make sure that your team that you all dubbed as Team CMDS (Commands) stays in check. Are we clear?" Salem asked as her eyes glowed red.

"Crystal. If I'm in the finals, I'll just take my anger out on Ash instead." Cinder growled a bit while flames ignited on her hand.

"Just make sure he functions afterwards, otherwise you will share the ultimate punishment." Salem reminded her.

"No need to tell me twice." Cinder said before pulling out a Dark Ball and she sent out a Moltres, which screeched that echoed all around them.

 **Cinder's Moltres LVL 90 Fire/Flying Pressure Power Herb**

 **Flamethrower Sky Attack Sunny Day Overheat**

Cinder mounted Moltres and they flew off back towards Vale.

"Don't disappoint me Cinder." Salem whispered as she watched as they were flying out of sight.

With everything and everyone calming down, and recovering from the silver eye attack earlier that day, the tournaments can proceed as planned. The rest of the Teams Match will begin bright and early tomorrow, and the Doubles Round will begin shortly after. And now that Manaphy has joined the group, it has chosen Blake as its new mother, making Blake feel closer to Ash than ever before. What will Ash's friends and girlfriends think of Neo and Manaphy? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Another chapter down. This one was by far one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written because I do like a damsel in distress situation every now and then. I would like to give a special shout out to DragoonSensei on Fanfiction and Chann1 on Deviantart for the ideas for the event. Thanks a bunch. Next time, the continuation of the Vytal Tournament and the Pokemon Tournament. TheD-Rock900 is signing off.**


	26. Round One Continues

Ash and Blake woke up the next morning and they went to breakfast with Pikachu and Manaphy. Manaphy was being held by Blake, and it loved being with its new mother figure. Soon enough, the rest of Team RWBY and Emerald arrived. Ruby had fully recovered from yesterday.

Weiss immediately took noticed of Manaphy.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Weiss said.

"This is Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea. Manaphy, this is Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Emerald." Ash said to it.

"Mana!" Manaphy yelled while being greeted by Ruby, who was rubbing its head.

"So how did you meet Manaphy?" Emerald asked as she held Manaphy for a bit.

"Many years ago, me and a few of the traitors saved Manaphy's egg from a group called Team Aqua. It was to return to the Sea Temple known as Samiya, which was created by a group of people known as the People of the Water. It was made to be a home for Manaphy, and the legendary Sea Crown." Ash explained.

"I always thought that it was a just a story." Ruby said.

"Oh it's real. The reason why it can't be found so easily is that it can only be found during the night of a lunar eclipse. Plus, it's always on the move in the ocean….are you alright Yang?" Ash asked her.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." She said.

"You don't look so good sis." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, you've been very quiet than usual since this morning." Weiss added.

Yang sighed as she looked down at her breakfast.

"It's just…I…Ash, I need to talk to you." She said with a bit of a choke in her voice.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He said to the rest. Yang took his hand and they went outside towards the courtyard and sat by a fountain. "So…what's wro-mmph!" Ash was interrupted by Yang as she kissed him hard and held him tight. She pulled back and placed her forehead onto his.

"Ash…please don't leave me! I couldn't stop thinking about all of what you said to me last night. I feel like I've been a little too hostile since the tournament began. I must be the worst girlfriend you've ever had!" She cried.

Ash gasped at what she just said. He held her and pulled her close.

"Yang, look at me." Ash whispered. Yang opened her glossy eyes and looked into his eyes. "That is not true. That will never be true. I just didn't want you to cause any more trouble outside the battlefield. I'm sure that Raven gave you her reason." Ash said.

"She did. It's what you said that worried me. I don't want to break up with you." She whimpered.

"You won't because I love you and I need you. I need you by my side." Ash said while smiling. Tears were escaping from Yang's eyes when he said that.

"Ash!" She cried and kissed him once again. They stayed like that for a good minute until they broke apart for air.

"Now come on, let's get ready for the rest of the day." Ash said as he stood up.

"Can I join you at your spot?" Yang asked. Ash nodded and held her hand. She pulled away from his grip and began to slowly take her scarf off.

"Yang?" Ash asked her. She didn't say a word and just wrapped her scarf around his neck and put it on him. The scarf barely covered the necklace Ruby gave him.

"I want you to have it. Something tells me that it's the right thing to do." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I have more back home." She said before hugging him. As she hugged him, she gripped the scarf. The scarf then glowed for a short moment. "What the?" Yang said with shock as she quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Yang rubbed her eyes a bit.

"I must still be a bit drowsy or something because I saw my scarf glowed for a short moment." Yang said while looking at the scarf.

"Hmm, I bet it's probably just the sunlight or something." Ash said. They shared another kiss. As they kissed, Ash went for her neck. She gasped and moaned a bit from how he was kissing her neck.

They returned to the mess hall where Team CFVY arrived to join the others. Velvet got up and kissed him.

"Hey Ashy." She said while hugging him.

"Hey Bunny." Ash said. Coco joined them.

"You know, I am beginning to question your reliability of seeing each other for breakfast." Coco said before kissing his cheek and then his neck after moving the scarf Yang gave him.

"Hey, when you have a lot to do throughout the tournaments, that kind of stuff comes first." Ash said while holding Coco.

"You are at least going to watch our match right?" She asked. Ash nodded. "Good because I will hate you if you miss it." She warned him.

"Look, my match should be shortly before your match. So it's a win-win for the both of us." Ash said as he and the rest sat down for the rest of breakfast.

Weiss was playing peek-a-boo with Manaphy while Yang was leaning on Ash's shoulder as she ate. Suddenly, Velvet remembered something.

"Hey Ash, have you collected your Pokémon from the center yesterday." Velvet asked him. Ash froze as he was about to eat some bacon.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" He said with a disgusted look. Everyone was laughing at him.

He and the love group went to the Pokémon Center to collect Ash's Pokémon.

"Well Ash, your Pokémon are fully fighting fit." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you…how's Samurott?" Ash asked as he put the Poke Balls onto his belt. Nurse Joy was silent for a moment.

"He's doing just fine but…he's a bit traumatized from what had happened. We have him out in a pool out back for water type Pokémon to rest, but he won't let any of us get anywhere near him." She explained with a sad look.

Ash closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps maybe he just needs a friendly face, and maybe a little bit of a soothing song." Ash suggested as he looked towards Manaphy.

"If you insist. Right this way." Nurse Joy said as she took them to the back.

They arrived at a large opened room with a massive pool in it. Samurott was indeed in it, but did not make eye contact.

"Hey big guy!" Ash called out. Samurott quickly looked towards Ash and just starred. "Oh Samurott, what have they done to you?" He asked as he gotten closer.

To everyone's shock, Samurott dove into the pool. Ash sensed its fear rising.

"Mana! Mana Mana!" Manaphy yelled out from Blake's arms.

"You want to try to help?" Blake asked. Manaphy nodded and jumped out of her arms and landed at the edge of the pool.

Manaphy then began to sing its song. Ash and the others listen to how beautiful it sounded. Ash had not heard that song in ages, and it definitely brought in some fond memories.

Samurott heard the song underwater. He looked up at the surface and looked towards Manaphy. He slowly rose up and breached the surface and gazed towards Manaphy. Ash had gotten closer to Samurott. This time, Samurott did not move.

Ash then placed Samurott's Poke Ball on the ground.

"Samurott, what do you want to do? Do you want to come back with me, or do you want to go out into the wilds to at least collect your thoughts? There is no wrong answer." Ash said as he knelt towards Samurott.

Samurott looked towards the Poke Ball and back towards Ash. He growled a bit as he knew all that had happened. His trainer has forgiven him, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

Ash slowly raised a hand towards Samurott. Samurott did not hesitate and leaned forward and his forehead met his hand.

"Welcome back buddy." Ash said. Samurott began to nuzzle him playfully. Everyone was laughing of Ash's situation.

After Samurott was collected, they all left for the Amity Colosseum. Coco and Velvet went to get ready for their upcoming match, and Emerald went off to use the bathroom. Ash took his apprentices to his platform to watch the matches.

They arrived just in time for the start of Team JNPR and Team BRNZ. Suddenly, a young woman entered the platform with black hair tied up in twin tails, and had bright green eyes. She wore mostly black clothing and wore black combat boots.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ruby asked her. The girl then walked towards Ash and placed a hand on his heart and smiled.

"Wait a minute…Neo?" Ash asked her. Yang's eyes widen from that name. She encountered a girl named Neo just before the breach.

The girl blinked and her eyes went to pink and brown. Her hair transformed into pink and brown and flowed down her back. It was indeed Neo.

"You!" Yang yelled in surprise. Neo then hid behind Ash in fear.

"You…know her?" Ash asked as he held one of Neo's arms. Neo slowly peeked behind Ash.

"I fought her just before the breach happened. She tried to kill me." Yang explained. Neo was trying to show that she was ordered to do it. "Just speak already." Yang demanded.

"She's a mute Yang." Ash said. Suddenly, Neo got an idea and pulled out a Great Ball and sent out a Chatot.

 **Neo's Chatot LVL 60 Normal/Flying Keen Eye**

 **Chatter Uproar Roost Feather Dance**

The Chatot flew onto Neo's shoulder.

"Hello! My name is Neopolitan! AACK!" Chatot squawked.

"That's smart. Chatot's are known for being like parrots. She must've trained it to speak for her." Blake said. Neo nodded.

"I was ordered to attack you. They were direct orders by Adam Taurus and Torchwick themselves. Nothing personal. AACK!" Chatot squawked once again.

Yang walked towards Neo, who started shaking in her boots.

"Yang?" Ruby asked her. She did not say a word.

"Don't hurt me! AACK!" Chatot squawked. Neo closed her eyes tight and raised her hands to shield herself. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She gasped and she opened her eyes and saw Yang hugging her.

"I forgive you Neo. Maybe sometime after the tournament, we can have a fair one on one." Yang said as she pulled back but still had her hands on her shoulder.

Neo couldn't believe what she was hearing. First they were enemies and she almost killed Yang. But now she's forgiving her as an ally. She smiled and nodded.

"By the way Neo, how did you change your appearance like that?" Weiss asked. Neo changed back into her disguise.

"This is part of my Illusion semblance. AACK!" Chatot answered for her.

"That is so cool!" Ruby yelled.

Suddenly, Emerald walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to use a different one further away from here and…" Emerald stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Neo. Neo smiled and skipped towards her. She waved while doing a curtsy. "N-Neo?" Emerald asked as fear grew within her.

Neo hugged her on the spot. Emerald went stiff from the impact.

"It's alright Emerald. She's on our side now. She was about to be executed and I saved her life. She says she swore her life to me as my new right hand." Ash explained.

Emerald then looked down at Neo, who looked back at her. Emerald smiled and hugged her back.

Suddenly, Xedrek appeared via teleportation.

 **"Well, you seem to have plenty of company over here. Emerald, what are you doing out here? I thought we all agreed that you would be with the staff."** Xedrek asked her.

"About that, I decided to take a bit of a risk this time. After all, I too owe Ash and even Yang a debt myself." Emerald said.

 **"Well in any case, I came to let you know that many of the contestants in the Pokemon Tournament have decided to forfeit due to the confirmation of at least one Shadow Pokémon in the area."** Xedrek told Ash.

"Who could blame them?" Ash asked as he and the rest watched the fight with Team JNPR and BRNZ.

As the fight progressed, Neo stood right next to Ash while holding Manaphy. Emerald stayed by a corner since she knew that Cinder and the others are at the Colosseum somewhere.

Suddenly, Ash and Xedrek sensed something. Xedrek grunted and looked around.

"You sense it too?" Ash asked.

 **"Yes…I know this. It's a presence I have not felt since…"** Xedrek then got near the barrier and summoned both of his Keyblades. Neo looked towards his Keyblades with shock.

On the battlefield, Nora was about to commence an attack. When suddenly, a white creature came out of nowhere and threw her off balance, causing Magnhild to slip out of her hands.

"YIKES!" Nora screamed as she tumbled to the ground and Magnhild landed onto her head. She yelled in pain from it. Her aura plummeted into the yellow.

"DUSKS!" Ruby screamed in fright.

 **"I got this one. I got an idea."** Xedrek said before he vanished into a teleportation portal.

Back on the battlefield, Ren grabbed Nora and pulled her away from the Dusk. There were now many Dusks appearing on the battlefield.

Suddenly, Xedrek appeared on a mountain biome and began screaming at the Dusks. The Dusks immediately turned their attentions towards him. Xedrek continued to scream while now twirling Void Gear. After another scream, he slammed the crown into the ground.

Everyone was now watching as the Dusks were now creeping towards Xedrek. Xedrek prepared to strike until they stopped and surrounded him.

"We have found you my liege." One of them spoke. Xedrek eyed the one that spoke.

 **"What is your business here Dusk."** He demanded.

"We have wondered in the realm of darkness looking for any surviving member of the Organization. We sensed the Heartless here, and a fellow empty shell in pain, and thus it has led us to you my liege." It spoke once again.

Xedrek grew angry and looked towards them.

 **"How many human, Faunus and Pokémon's lives have you all taken?"** He growled at them.

"None my liege. Our enemy is the Heartless." It said.

 **"Fine. If you are now under my command, the Heartless and the Grimm are your enemies now. Ally with the humans, Faunus and the Pokémon against this threat. Claim your hearts and show no mercy."** Xedrek commanded.

The Dusks then disappeared, leaving Xedrek be. Xedrek gave a thumbs up to the staff stating that the match can continue before disappearing. Xedrek returned to Ash and the others.

"So…what happened?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward.

 **"Everyone…we now have two armies to combat against Salem."** Xedrek explained.

"That's great! But…why did those Dusks approach you like that?" Ruby asked. Xedrek closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

 **"I am their new ruler now. When Organization XIII was destroyed some time ago, the Nobodies began to wonder in the Realm of Darkness and when they sensed my pain from yesterday's attack, that's how they found me. Now they are under my command."** Xedrek said.

"If that's the case, we must report to Arceus and Master Sora. They will want to know of this." Ash suggested. Xedrek agreed before returning to his platform on the other side of the arena.

Soon enough, the match ended with Jaune telling a slightly worn out Nora to attack them. Team JNPR was now moving on to the Doubles Round with Pyrrha and Nora representing.

As Team JNPR and BRNZ went to get some rest, Ren stayed close to Nora.

"Renny…I…" Nora then jumped onto Ren and kissed him. Ren was shocked by the impact, but he slowly returned it.

"Longtime friends becoming a couple, how romantic, right Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she held Jaune and leaned on his chest.

"Yeah, and it was about time to." Jaune said as they watched the newly made couple continue to kiss and they slowly broke apart and smiled.

The next match was between Team CMDS and Team DEMN (Demon).

 **To those that aren't aware of or need a reminder, this will be the unidentified team that Cinder's Team went against in the first round. Their official names have not been revealed as of yet as far as I am aware of. If this is a team that anyone did make as an OC team, I apologize in advance as this was the first name that came to mind.**

As the match commenced, Emerald had to leave since Cinder and her team was present. She went towards the staff box via portal that Ash created for her. Neo and Blake elected to stay behind and the rest decided to get a closer look at the action. Manaphy stayed in Neo's arms as Manaphy saw her as a guardian of source.

What was catching Ash's eyes was Cinder's appearance. He took noticed of Cinder's injuries that he can assume that had something to do with Ruby's silver eye attack yesterday.

Cinder held her own extremely well against her opponent with her marital arts. Dawn and May's weapons worked quite well together. May's ice gun also turned into a spear that she can use for close range and long range by throwing it. Dawn's fire gun can transform into a katana that is empowered by fire Dust. Serena has a sniper rifle, and she uses the high grounds to attack them that use lightning Dust. Whenever close combat was needed, she can transform it into a longsword that is also empowered by lightning Dust.

Suddenly, Ash felt a cold feeling going up his spine when he sensed a dark presence at the Pokémon stadium.

"Ash?" Blake asked with concern.

"I think we have another Shadow Pokémon, and this one looks bigger than Samurott. You want to stick around, or do you want to come with?" Ash offered them. Neo held his arm and smiled.

"I'll go with you." Blake said with a smile.

"Alright, be ready." Ash told them as he created another portal with Divine Elemental.

Back on the battlefield, May saw Ash create the portal and signaled Xedrek that he was now in charge. But what really caught her eye was Manaphy in Neo's arms.

"MANAPHY!?" May screamed in shock. Just before she had time to react, she was kicked in the face so hard, it sent her flying out of the arena.

"May has been defeated by ring out." Port announced. Ash saw this and grinned at that.

"Novice." Ash whispered before the five of them entered the portal.

Upon arrival to the stadium, things were getting messy. Ash noticed that one of the contestants was Brock. He was challenging an old friend of Ash, Ritchie. Ash activated his aura vision and indeed one of the Pokémon was a Shadow Pokemon. Ritchie had a Tyranitar, and Brock had a Garchomp, which was the Shadow Pokémon.

 **Ritchie's Tyrantiar/Cruise LVL 79 Rock/Dark Sand Stream**

 **Crunch Earthquake Stone Edge Screech**

 **Brock's Garchomp LVL 85 Ground/Dragon Sand Veil**

 **Shadow Break Hyper Beam Dragon Claw Crunch**

Ash raised his hand towards the Garchomp and activated his aura. Garchomp began glowing as dark purple aura was radiating from it.

"What the?" Ritchie asked as he and everyone else saw the aura.

Suddenly, the Garchomp began to roar at Ritchie. Ash saw this as an opportunity to intervene.

"Be ready!" Ash yelled to Blake and Neo and ran towards Ritchie. He parkour over the railings and glared at Garchomp after landing next to Ritchie.

Garchomp then fired a Hyper Beam at them. Ash summoned Oathkeeper and used it along with Divine Elemental to block the attack.

"YIKES!" Ritchie screamed as he ducked and covered behind Ash.

"ASH!" Blake and Glynda screamed with fright. Neo silently screamed while Manaphy hid its face in her chest.

Ash continued to hold back the attack.

"ATTACK IT!" Ash ordered Ritchie.

"Okay! Cruise use Earthquake!" Ritchie called out to it. Cruise then slammed its hands to the ground and created an earthquake that forced Garchomp to stop the attack, and for Ash to jumped down and get by Glynda. "Now use Crunch." Ritche said. Cruise then charged forward and chomped onto Garchomp's neck hard. The Garchomp roared in pain.

Suddenly, Blake joined Ash and summoned Panther's Claw. Neo followed her and Manaphy was still hiding its face in her chest of fright.

"Garchomp, finish it off with Shadow Break!" Brock called out. Grachomp glowed dark purple and charged forward. The attack collided with Cruise and it was knocked out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Garchomp wins." Glynda announced. Ritchie only had one Pokémon left.

"Okay buddy, come on back." Ritchie said as he returned his fainted Pokemon. "You earned this rest. Now I will avenge you. Zippo, GO!" Ritchie shouted as he sent out his Charizard.

 **Ritchie's Charizard/Zippo LVL 84 Fire/Flying Blaze**

 **Flamethrower Wing Attack Smokescreen Blast Burn**

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Garchomp, use Shadow Break." Brock yelled. Garchomp charged up its move again and charged towards Zippo.

"Use Smokescreen!" Ritchie said. Zippo fired off a blast of smoke at Garchomp. The smoke did its effect and Garchomp was surrounded in smoke. "Now finish it." Ritchie yelled. Zippo then began glowing as flames erupted from its body. It then punched Garchomp's head and a massive explosion erupted upon impact. The Blast Burn did the trick and Garchomp was out.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Charizard wins. The winner of this match in the 2nd round goes to Ritchie from Frodomar City!" Glynda announced.

"Alright!" Ritchie yelled with happiness while the stadium cheered.

Suddenly, Ash sensed that Brock was getting hostile. Before Brock could return Garchomp, Ash fired a stopping spell on Brock.

Ash then aimed at Garchomp and fired a beam of light at it. The dark aura from it escaped from it and formed into a shadow monster like the one from Samurott. The stadium panicked from the sight of the monster.

"Ready? Together!" Ash said to Blake and they both aimed their Keyblades at it. The monster then charged towards the two of them, and they fired a beam of light at it. The monster roared as it was disintegrated.

After the shadow monster was destroyed, the stadium cheered as the threat was gone. Suddenly, the stopping spell was broken on Brock and he returned Garchomp with anger. Blake caught on and she prepared herself.

Brock then pulled out two objects from his backside and he pushed a button on both of them. They formed into twin katana swords and he charged towards Ash. Blake pushed Ash aside and she retaliated against him.

Ash quickly pulled Glynda away and shielded her. Glynda was flattered that Ash protected her, seeing the guardian that he was destined to become.

Blake, with her use of her shadow clones, was able to overpower Brock and eventually brought him down. Neo handed Manaphy to Ash and slowly walked towards Brock and she eyed him as he was down.

"This…isn't…over!" Brock yelled. Neo leaned forward with a grin. She then blinked and her green eyes turned back to pink and brown and she grinned more sinister-like. She then stomped on his face and knocked him out.

Ash walked towards them and Ash looked down at Brock.

"I'll take this." Ash said as he took Garchomp's Poke Ball and placed it in his pocket. Just then, members of the Atlesian Military entered the battlefield.

"We will take care of him." One of them spoke.

"Very good. I highly advise that you all take him back to Kanto." Ash said while placing a hand on the soldiers shoulder.

"Yes sir. We'll have him out of here in no time." He said before taking Brock away.

Ash then turned towards Blake and Neo.

"Excellent work you two. Another traitor down, some more to go." Ash said.

As they left the field, Neo deactivated her semblance and wore her usual outfit. Later on, they were stopped by Glynda.

"Ash…you always show up at the best possible moment. I can't thank you enough." Glynda said while smiling.

"It's what I do." Ash said. Glynda then grabbed the collar of his coat and yanked him into a kiss. Blake and Neo smiled as they watched Glynda kissing him. When they broke apart their eyes met. "Good thing no one else was around to see that." Ash stated.

"True. Your match will be beginning shortly. Good luck." Glynda said before kissing him one last time and walked off.

"I don't think I've ever seen Glynda kiss you yet Ash." Blake said. Ash chuckled a bit and scratched his head.

"Hey Ash!" Ritchie's voice echoed nearby. They all saw him running towards them.

"Ritchie! It has been far too long." Ash said before gave each other a bro hug.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled with happiness.

"Yeah. Damn you changed a whole lot." Ritchie said while noticing the scars.

"Well you missed some things. You, on the other hand, barely changed at all. You just got older." Ash said.

"RITCHIE!" A girl's voice screamed nearby.

All of them looked towards where the scream came from. They then eyed a girl with maroon hair and wearing a button up light blue shirt, and a white skirt. She wore long white socks that reached up past her thighs and wore high black ankle strap on heels.

The girl then hugged Ritchie tight.

"Giselle!" Ritchie yelled as he returned the hug.

Ash then eyed her, and indeed this was Giselle. The last time they met was from the Pokémon Tech School many years ago. She really had grown so much, and more beautiful.

Giselle looked like she was traumatized.

"I was so worried about you Ritchie." She whimpered.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm alright." Ritchie said. Giselle pulled back and pulled him into a loving, passionate kiss.

"Well Ritchie, I see you two are doing well." Ash stated with a grin. The two broke apart and looked at Ash.

"Ash! What happened to you!?" Giselle asked with fright as she got in front of him and touched his scars.

"It's been a rough many years. Anyway, this is Blake Belladonna, and this is Neo. Forgive her, she's a mute." Ash said as he introduced the girls to Ritchie and Giselle.

"Hello." Blake said as she stepped forward. Giselle and Blake shared a hug and they complimented on their looks. Meanwhile, Neo and Manaphy were staying with Ash.

"Is that a Manaphy?" Giselle asked as she eyed Manaphy.

"Yep. Manaphy, this is Ritchie and Giselle. They are old friends of mine from many years ago." Ash said to it.

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy said.

"Anyway, I should get going. My match is about to begin." Ash said. Giselle gave him a quick hug and scratched Pikachu's ears.

"Chaa!" Pikachu said from the friendly scratch he was getting.

Blake then pulled Ash into a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead onto his.

"Go get em my handsome knight." Blake purred at him.

"Will do." Ash said before kissing her forehead.

Before Ash left, Neo handed Manaphy to Blake and jumped onto him and hugged him while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Aww. She likes you Ash." Ritchie said while holding Giselle by the waist.

"Seems like it." Ash said while returning the hug.

Suddenly, Neo pulled back and kissed him passionately. Everyone was caught off guard of what was happening, Ash and Blake especially.

Neo then broke the kiss and her heterochromia eyes looked deep into Ash's eyes

"I stand corrected." Ritchie said.

Ash was still processing all that had happened.

"Blake…do I have a very kissable face or something?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, yes you do." Blake said while smiling.

Neo then let go of Ash and smiled at him. She then formed a heart with her fingers for him, signaling that she loved him.

Ash smiled and rubbed her head. She silently chuckled as he was doing that. He then made his way towards the lift.

As he arrived, he was lifted back into the arena where people cheered upon his arrival.

"GOOD LUCK ASH!" Ruby screamed nearby.

"TEACH HER SOME RESPECT BABE!" Yang screamed next to Ruby.

Ash looked towards where they were screaming at and he saw most of the love group, including Neo and his mother sitting near the field. Emerald remained at the stadium for safety reasons.

"Thanks girls." Ash whispered while smiling at them. His face then turned to serious when he eyed his next opponent…Iris.

"The next battle of the 2nd round is about to begin. Iris Ariusu from the Village of Dragons will be facing off against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a 3 vs. 3 match and whosoever's Pokémon is unfit to battle will be eliminated. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions throughout the match." Glynda announced.

"Let's get this over with. Excadrill, get them." Iris said while sending out her first Pokémon.

 **Iri's Excadrill LVL 80 Ground/Steel Sand Force**

 **Sandstorm Metal Claw Swords Dance Drill Run**

"Very well. Lucario, I choose you!" Ash yelled as his aura Pokémon arrived. Ash then knelt down and began to meditate.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Yang asked with confusion.

"He did this the last time. He just sat there and his Pokémon did all the fighting for him." Miette explained.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Alright Excadrill, use Sandstorm." Iris yelled. Excadrill then used its claws and slashed at the ground. It was creating a large sandstorm. Ash had to activate his Keyblade Armor because of it.

Lucario used his aura to create swords all around him. The swords began to spin around and absorb into him. He was using Swords Dance.

"Now use Drill Run." Iris said. Excadrill then went into its drill mode and began to spin towards Lucario. Lucario then used a Powered-Up Punch and it stopped the attack while dealing tremendous damage.

"Predicatble." Ash whispered before snapping his finger. Lucario then jumped up and fired a powerful Aura Sphere and the attack was successful. Excadrill was knocked out.

"Exadrill is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" Glynda yelled. The stadium cheered from the win.

Iris returned Excadrill and glared at Ash.

"You won't win this easily. Haxorus, get out there!" Iris yelled while sending out her fully evolved Axew onto the field.

 **Iris's Haxorus LVL 85 Dragon Mold Breaker Lum Berry**

 **Swords Dance Dragon Claw Outrage Draco Meteor**

"Yeah? Lucario, return." Ash said while bringing back his Aura Pokémon. "Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said and Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Battle commence." Glynda yelled.

Pikachu didn't hesitate to use Agility. He needed to keep up with his speed.

"Haxorus, use Swords Dance." Iris said. Haxorus's axe began to glow red. The attack stat increased dramatically. Suddenly, both Pikachu and Haxorus got damaged by the sandstorm.

Pikachu then jumped up and fired off an Electro Ball. The attack was successful, but it didn't do much.

"Come on babe." Ruby whispered. Miette held her hand to comfort her. Ruby then smiled at her and went back to watching the match.

"Use Outrage!" Iris yelled. Haxorus began to glow red and charged forward. Pikachu barely dodged it and fired off a powerful Thunderbolt. Haxorus was angrier now. The sandstorm damaged them once again.

"Keep up the pressure my friend." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped towards Haxorus and used Iron Tail on its head. It was enough to knock it out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" Glynda yelled.

"Yes! In your face!" Yang yelled at Iris, who returned Haxorus with anger.

"I will not be defeated like this. I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no choice. Tauros, GO!" Iris yelled and she sent out the bull Pokémon.

Ash immediately sensed something off about Tauros. He activated his aura vision and saw that Tauros was a Shadow Pokémon. He revealed the dark aura to everyone while using his semblance.

 **Iris's Tauros LVL 88 Normal Intimidate**

 **Shadow Sky Horn Attack Double-Edge Giga Impact**

Tauros bellowed at Pikachu, causing it to lose a bit of his attack stat.

"That's enough! Pikachu return!" Ash yelled. Pikachu dashed off the field and sat next to Ash. "Gardevoir, I choose you!" Ash yelled while sending out the Embrace Pokémon.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Tauros, use Shadow Sky!" Iris yelled. Tauros bellowed into the sky and fired off a dark aura at it. The sandstorm vanished and a pitch black cloud formed above them. Suddenly, dark aura was falling out of it like rain. Ash decided to remove his helmet to get a better look.

Gardevoir had to go on the defense. She activated Reflect to raise her defense. The dark aura from Shadow Sky began to injure her badly.

"Be careful Gardevoir." Ash said to her.

"Use Giga Impact!" Iris said. Tauros began to charge towards Gardevoir. Streaks of aura were beginning to build up around it until it was consumed by a bright purple aura.

Gardevoir fired off a Moonblast to stop the attack. The attack was successful and an explosion erupted from the impact. Tauros continued to charge towards her from the smoke. Gardevoir's eyes shrank from fear until Tauros slammed onto her.

"NO!" Ash shouted as he saw Gardevoir was sent flying and collided onto the lift, knocking her out cold.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Tauros wins!" Glynda yelled. The stadium went silent from the attack.

"Poor Gardevoir." Blake whispered as she watched Ash return her to her Poke Ball.

"Gardevoir, I won't let this be in vain. You just rest up. Pikachu, go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped off the lift and onto the battlefield.

"This will be over soon." Iris said with a grin.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Due to Giga Impact's side effect, Tauros can't make a move. Pikachu took full advantage of this. Pikachu jumped up and unleashed a wicked Thunderbolt at Tauros. Tarous bellowed in pain as the attack was successful.

"Oh no!" Iris yelled as an explosion erupted from the attack. The smoke cleared and Tauros is down and out.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! The winner of this match of the 2nd round goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Glynda announced.

"YES!" Yang screamed while everyone else cheered.

Iris was beyond infuriated. She took out Tauros's Poke Ball and threw it to the ground. Ash saw her attempted to smash it.

"Oh no you don't! STOPGA!" Ash said after he summoned Divine Elemental and fired the stopping spell on Iris. "Pikachu, get the Poke Ball!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" He said while running to the other side of the field and snatched the ball.

Ash then fired a beam of light from his Keyblade and the light hit Tauros. The shadow aura was released from Tauros and it turned into another shadow monster. It growled at Ash. Ash then fired off another beam of light at it as it was charging towards Ash. It roared as the light hit and it disintegrated.

"Tauros, come on back." Ash said while returning the freed Tauros back into the ball that Pikachu retrieved. "Don't worry. I'll get you medical attention." Ash said to the ball.

The stopping spell wore off and Iris slammed her foot onto the ground.

"What the?" Iris said with confusion. She then saw Ash with the ball she was about to smash. "NO! This wasn't supposed to end like this!" Iris said while pulling out a box from behind her hair. She pressed a button and it transformed into a repeater crossbow.

"Saw that coming." Ash said while summoning Oathkeeper. Iris began to fire off fire Dust arrows at Ash while Ash was deflecting as much as he could.

"Not my boyfriend you bitch!" Ruby yelled as she and her team vaulted over the railing and joined Ash.

Ash then charged towards Iris while she was reloading and struck at her. Iris was very agile and transformed her crossbow into a double bladed sword. Ash and Iris fought each other until Ash got the upper hand while they were in a lock.

He grinned as he dismissed Oathkeeper and elbowed her in the gut and then in the face. Iris grunted in pain and she was knocked onto the ground by being tripped by Ash. Ash kicked the weapon away and had his Keyblade to her neck.

"Who's the little kid now bitch!?" Ash yelled at her. Team RWBY joined Ash and aimed their Keyblades at her.

Suddenly, Winter as well as a few guards ran towards them and grabbed Iris.

"Iris Ariusu, you are under arrest for the possession of a Shadow Pokémon, and attempted Pokémon abuse. Take her away!" Winter ordered the guards. The stadium cheered as the guards took Iris away.

"Excellent work all of you. Another traitor has bitten the dust." Ash said.

"No one messes with our Ash and gets away with it." Weiss said.

As they were leaving, they met up with Delia, Neo and Miette. Miette jumped onto Ash and kissed him. She broke the kiss and hugged him.

"Well done out there sweetie." Miette said.

"Thanks Miette." Ash whispered before kissing her cheek. Ash put her down and Miette continued to hug him.

"I'm so glad that you are safe." Delia said.

"Mom, I don't think we are out of the woods yet. With all these Shadow Pokémon popping up, I think we are in greater danger than ever." Ash said.

"By the way Ash, Team CFVY is about to start. You better drop off your Pokémon and get over there before Coco has a bigger fit." Blake warned him.

"Right!" Ash said before creating a portal. All of them went through it and they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"We saw your match Ash. You were amazing out there." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you. Think you can take a look at Garchomp and Tauros? They were freed from the shadow aura and they are in need of medical treatment." Ash said while handing her Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon that was used in battle.

"No problem Ash. You're Pokémon will be ready in about an hour. I'll also take a closer look at the other two pretty soon okay?" She asked.

"Alright. Thank you." Ash said before he and the rest walked off. Just as they left, Blake had gotten closer to him.

"So…do I see…ten?" Blake teasingly asked as she bumped her ass onto his.

"H-hey!" Ash yelled. He then retaliated by smacking her ass.

"EEP!" Blake squeaked from the smack. "Oh…you little!" Blake yelled before grabbing him and kissing him hard. Just as she broke the kiss, she then hissed and shoved him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Everyone was now laughing, even Neo was laughing.

"Seriously though, is Neo number ten?" Blake asked as Ash got up. Neo got in front of him and smiled.

Ash just looked down at her and could tell that she did owe her life to him for saving her.

"You know what….get over here Neo." Ash said while opening his arms up. Neo silently shrieked and hugged him.

Just then, Ash sensed a traitor nearby.

"HEY!" It was May screaming at them. Ash glared at her while letting go of Neo.

"What do you want May? Can't you see that I'm a timeclock here?" Ash asked.

"You have something that belongs to me." May said. Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Manaphy! Give it back to me!" May demanded.

"No way! This Manaphy chose to stay with us. You'll just have to pry it out of my hands." Blake hissed at her. May began to get angry.

"Plus, you were the one that released it years ago. So to put it in English, you are no longer its owner." Ash added.

May began to channel her aura and began to release it.

Suddenly, a large Grimm that looks like a dragon began to emerge behind the stadium and flew above them. It looked like a monstrous behemoth with multiple wings, spikes all over its back and wings, several pairs of eyes with a gigantic eye on the forehead. It has razor sharp teeth and a long tail. It was the size of a building.

"What the hell?" Ash asked with shock.

The dragon then roared at them. Blake had to cover her ears while forcing to drop Manaphy. May quickly dashed towards it and grabbed it.

 **Semblance Analysis**

 **May Maple: Illusion**

 **A semblance that creates a figment of an imagination that the target(s) see that really isn't there, like a hallucination. The most aura is used, the greater the semblance.**

"NO MANAPHY!" Blake screamed. The illusion faded and May held Manaphy.

"Oh Manaphy! I missed you!" May said while happily holding it. She looked down at Manaphy, only to lose her smile as Manaphy was looking at her with anger. "Manaphy? It's me." May said

Manaphy took a deep breath and fired off a BubbleBeam at her face. She yelled as she fell backwards and Manaphy escaped her grip. It returned to Blake and she held it.

"NOT THE MAMA!" Manaphy yelled at May. If there was anything that was heartbreaking for May, this would be one of them.

"Manaphy…why?" May asked.

"YOU ALMOST TOOK PAPA AWAY! MANAPHY HATE YOU!" Manaphy screamed at her. May's heart twisted from those words. This pretty much broke her.

"Looks like Karma hit you hard May. Manaphy has spoken and now you will never take it away. Now if you will excuse us, we have a match to watch." Ash said while creating a portal.

As they were entering, May's anger grew, and she was getting hostile. Ash immediately sensed it and aimed his Keyblade at her.

"KETCHUM! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MANIPULATING MANAPHY'S MIND!" May screamed at him.

"I don't have time for this. Stopga!" Ash yelled and May was frozen in time just as she was running towards him. Ash was the last to enter the portal and it closed.

After Ash exited the portal, the rest were waiting for him. Ash and his apprentices went to his spot while the rest went off towards seats nearby to watch the fight.

As Ash and Team RWBY entered, they were greeted by Xedrek.

 **"Ash, Team CFVY's match is almost over. Team CMDS won and Cinder and Serena are representing in the Doubles match. Team FNKI won against Team LAKE and is scheduled to challenge Team RWBY first thing at the start of the Doubles Round after a two hour recess with Neon Katt and Flynt Coal representing."** Xedrek explained.

"I see. Anything else?" Ash asked.

 **"Team CRDL will be after this match against Team SPHR** (Sapphire) **, Team SSSN will be facing off against Team NDGO, and Team CAPL** (Capital, basically Penny's team) **will be facing off against Team CLOD** (Cloud) **in the last match of the Teams Round."** Xedrek said.

Back on the battlefield, Coco has been looking up at the spot where Ash usually was, and was getting nervous and frustrated that he wasn't there, until now. While hiding behind a collapsed building on the field with the help of Yatsuhashi, she looked back up and Ash was there.

"Finally, you made it." She whispered as his presence gave her the confidence needed to win this fight.

Finally, after some intense fighting, Team CFVY won and Coco and Yatsuhashi will be representing in the Doubles Round. Ash and Xedrek watched as the rest of the fights commenced and Team CRDL won with Russel and Sky representing, Team SSSN won and Sun and Neptune will represent and Team CAPL was also moving on to the Doubles Round with Penny and Ciel representing.

The end of the Team's Match has finally come to a close. The Doubles Round is to commence after a two hour recess. In the meantime, Ash and Xedrek went to get some chow at the festival grounds. Ash and Xedrek met up with Team RWBY met up at a noodle stand where they were having lunch.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a traitor nearby.

"I'll be right back guys." Ash said while getting up and leaving some money for the chef.

"Okay, we should still be here." Yang said while getting back to her bowl.

Meanwhile, Blake was drooling over a bowl of noodles with Magikarp on top. She savored it and she purred after eating some of it. Her cat instincts were going into overdrive.

Back with Ash, he spotted Max and a few other traitors.

"Ketchum…our queen wishes to speak to you." Max said.

"Oh? So Salem has finally decided to show herself? Fine, take me to her." Ash said. The traitors took him deep into the Emerald Forest and they took him to a clearing.

Just then, a Seer was hovering towards them. Ash was confused, thinking if this really is their queen.

"He is here, and is ready to speak to you." Max said to the Seer. The Seer began to hover away and the traitors knelt down as a portal opened up.

Ash watched as the Black Queen herself emerged from the portal and her dark eyes met Ash. Ash sensed her extremely powerful dark aura. This was her that he sensed that day of Torchwick's death, and it was undeniable now.

"Ash Ketchum, Keyblade Master and Guardian of Vale." Salem spoke.

"Queen Salem…son of….a bitch you're more beautiful than I thought you were gonna be. I thought you were gonna be a hideous monster of sorts like a Vespiquen of a Combee hive." Ash said with amazement. Salem chuckled from that.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but the compliment is not unwelcomed. Hello Ash…it is an honor to finally meet you." Salem said while slightly bowing at him.

"Agreed, but let's just cut to the chase. Why do you want the Keyblades power? To continue on with Xehanort's plans, complete world domination?" Ash asked.

"I seek to gain enough power to take over this Remnant world of Pokémon and let the darkness consume this world. And what better way to do it than with the Keyblade?" Salem asked.

"Look Your Darkness, there is something that you should know. The Keyblade chooses its wielder, not the other way around. Just like the old saying, beggars can't be choosers." Ash said with a hint of disgust.

Salem chuckled and began to use her powers to lift Ash into the air and brought him closer to her, while immobilizing him.

"This world will be under my foot when I'm through with you, just like how I was supposedly through with Ozpin centuries ago." Salem sneered at him. Ash was beyond confused from what she meant by that.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! What a second! Centuries ago? What was there another Opzin that is an ancestor to this Ozpin?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of the story of the Maidens and the Wizard that has been told of in stories for generations?" Salem asked.

"I've heard of the Maidens, but a wizard?...Nope. I am what some call local." Ash said.

"Everything has an origin. The seasons are no exceptions. The Story of the Seasons. A wizard was visited by four sisters that showed kindness towards him. He then gave the sisters amazing powers that will allow them to spread their gifts. Soon enough, that power would be used against me. The wizard failed to defeat me and was cursed by the gods of immortality for his failure. To this very day, I now seek a greater power to not only overthrow the world, but even more." Salem explained.

Ash was completely baffled by this. The headmaster being the wizard? He needed answers.

"Okay so let's just say for argument sakes that I believe this tale, you believe that the Keyblade will bring you more power?" He asked.

"You catch on fast. This is why we need to keep you alive until you give me the power. Once the power is mine, this world will witness Ragnarok." Salem said.

"Ragging a what?" Ash asked with sheer confusion.

"Ragnarok, the fall of this world. It has already begun for centuries. The Hunters have only been prolonging the inevitable. It cannot be stopped. Since I'm being generous, I will prolong it a little while longer. So enjoy your last few days Ash. Just so you know, the longer you refuse to give me the power of the Keyblade, more lives will be lost, and it will be all on your head." Salem said before releasing him.

Ash grunted as he hit the ground and summoned both Keyblades. Salem laughed and used her powers to immobilize him once again.

"You won't get away with this. In case you haven't noticed, your pawns have already fallen, and their Shadow Pokémon has already been dealt with. Face it Salem, your losing at your own game." Ash growled at her.

From simply just being called Salem, all of the traitors quickly got up and activated their weapons and aim them at him for his disloyalty.

"We will not have you speak out of hand like that to our queen!" Dawn snapped at her. Salem slowly raised a hand to ease their tensions.

"It matters not. We'll let him continue our game. In case you feel like being neighborly and surrender the power to me, just speak to one of my henchmen. Good-bye for now." Salem said before releasing Ash and disappeared into a portal.

Just as Ash was freed, he grabbed Max by the throat with anger.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU SURRENDER YOUR LIFE TO HER!?" He shouted at him. Max released himself from his grip and pushed him away.

"She gave us a purpose, and future so that one day we will be the absolute best." Max sneered at him.

"You are all walking down a darker path than when you all caused my disappearance. You are all her puppets now. When you all served your purpose, she'll cut your stings, leaving you all with nothing!" Ash yelled.

"We'll see about that. Now if you'll excuse us, we have tournaments to dominate. See you on the battlefield. Smell you later." Gary said while he and the rest walked off. Ash growled and his aura was being unleashed from him from anger. Ash left to rejoin the others.

Ash had finally met Salem for the first time and he understood more of a backstory that was needed to be explain by Ozpin himself. Now that the Teams Round has finally come to a conclusion, the Doubles Round can commence and the tournament can continue as planned. What new dangers will arrive for Ash and his friends? Find out more as the story continues.

 **And there you have it fellow readers. The Teams Round has come to a close, and Neo is number ten of the love group. Look, I know I said that there would only be eight from before but...I accidentally lied a bit. But I will say one thing, there is going to be one more for the group, for reals this time. So Ash and Salem have finally met, and a hidden secret may have been revealed. What will happen next? Well DUH! The Doubles Round of course. The real climax is coming, shits getting crazier, TheD-Rock900 is signing off, see you next time y'all!**


	27. The Doubles Round, Truths Revealed

Ash returned to the group at the noodle stand. Everyone took noticed of his expression upon returning.

"Hey Ash, what happened?" Weiss asked.

"Girls…the traitors took me to finally meet Salem." Ash whispered to them so that no one else around them can hear.

"You saw her? What was she like?" Ruby asked. Ash looked around and saw several people around.

"Not here." Ash said. After they ate, they began making their way to the Pokémon Center. Manaphy was in Blake's arms and it fell asleep in the process. He then began to explain to them what had happened and what Salem told them.

 **"I knew that there was something up with Ozpin. I think you and I should speak to him after today's matches."** Xedrek said.

"I agree. I also keep getting the strangest feeling that he is hiding more things from us as well." Ash added.

"We know that the Maidens exist, but if Ozpin really is the wizard, that would be far beyond believing. I just don't buy it." Yang said.

After they arrived, Ash claimed his Pokémon.

"How you doing bud?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped onto his usual spot.

Ash then sent out Gardevoir. After she was sent out, she just looked down in shame.

"Hey Gardevoir, you alright?" Ash asked her. Gardevoir shook her head slightly. Ash walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did your best, and that's all that matters." Ash said trying to comfort her.

Gardevoir still felt ashamed of her failure. Aside from the CCT tower infiltration, this was her first major defeat. This was hard on her. However, she was grateful that Ash forgave her of her failure.

She then levitated up to Ash's height and hugged him while crying a bit. Ash returned the embrace while comforting her. Her psychic powers began being channeled around her as she swore to never fail again.

"What is Gardevoir doing?" Blake asked.

 **"She's promising to never fail like this again. Gardevoir's are known to protect their trainers from danger. It's kind of their instincts."** Xedrek said.

After Ash returned Gardevoir after she calmed down, they began making their way towards the Colosseum.

"HEY!" A girl screamed nearby.

Ash and the others looked where it came from and they saw a cat Faunus girl rollerblading her way towards them. She did a loop around them and began to spin around fast in front of Ash before stopping with a smile.

"Impressive. If I recall correctly from the Teams Round, you are-""Neon Katt from Team FNKI, that's me! Hello!" The Faunus named Neon interrupted him.

"Wha…" Ruby was so confused of what was happening.

Neon got a little closer to Ash.

"It's quite the honor to finally meet you Ash. You have quite the reputation, especially if you can earn a kiss from Winter herself. May I see your Keyblade?" She requested.

"Um…okay sure." Ash said before summoning Divine Elemental. Neon shrieked with excitement.

"It's so super crazy awesome. I look forward to seeing you in the championship match. Whoops, gotta dash." Neon said before strolling by Ash.

Ash then gasped as he felt Neon put her pink tail under his other hand and he unintentionally stroked it. She purred while wrapping it around his hand and slowly pulled it until she yanked her tail out of his hand. She then winked and dashed off. They all saw a rainbow being shot out of her as she dashed off.

They all stood there really awkwardly from that.

 **"Well…that was odd."** Xedrek said.

"What just happened?" Ash asked as he just looked at his hand and the direction Neon was leaving.

Neo puffed up her cheeks in frustration from what Neon did. Blake, on the other hand, took it more serious. She handed Manaphy to Neo for a moment until…

"NYA!" Blake screamed after jumping onto Ash's back and held him tight.

"Take it easy Blakey." Ash said while keeping his balance.

"I will not have a different cat Faunus girl take you away from me Ash. There should only be one cat Faunus in the group." Blake complained.

"Relax Kitty. You are my favorite cat Faunus." Ash said while supporting her. Blake smiled and rubbed her head on his head and purred.

After that…weird encounter, Yang and Weiss departed and went to get prepared for their upcoming match against Flynt and Neon in the Doubles Round. Xedrek left for his side of the arena while Ruby, Blake and Neo left with Ash to his side.

"Ash!" Summer's voice called out. She was running towards them.

"Hey mom!" Ruby yelled as she embraced her mother. Both Ruby and Summer felt a warming comfort as they hugged. They always savored it.

"Hello Summer, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Loads better. Ever since I was rescued, I have been getting stronger and stronger after each day. Anyway, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Summer requested.

"Let's head towards our spot. We can talk along the way. I also wanted to talk to you about something as well." Ash stated.

"Of course." Summer said before they walked towards their spot.

"So…what was that power that happened yesterday? Whatever that was, it was nothing I've ever seen before." Ash asked. Summer knew he was gonna ask that. She looked around to make sure no one else was around to listen in.

"That was the power of the Silver Eyes. Those with these powers are spoken of in legends and in a fairy tale story, The Tales of the Silver Eyed Warriors. They are so powerful that, ironically enough as it is, the Grimm fear said powers. By the looks of it, this was Ruby's first time she used it and it was uncontrollable." Summer explained.

"It sure doesn't seem like a fairy tale to me." Blake said. Neo nodded in agreement.

"So that was what that blinding light was. That was the only thing I remember before everything went black and I woke up in Ash's room." Ruby stated just as they arrived at their spot.

The match between Team RWBY's representatives and Team FNKI's representatives were just about on the way. Xedrek was already at his spot and he even had Melanie and Militia join him. It was still amusing that the twins were showing affection towards the empty shell.

"You were saying?" Ash said to Summer while watching the match.

"Right…I know these powers all too well because I too possess the silver eyes, but you know this." Summer continued. Ash nodded. "I only ever use them as a weapon of last resort, never to be used in every battle. Not only does it drain my aura dramatically, but it will leave me vulnerable." Summer said.

"Maybe that's how they captured you in the first place mom. Can it be controlled?" Ruby asked.

"It can, but it would take years, if not, decades to master it. First timers always have it uncontrollable. You were no exception Ruby." Summer stated.

"It still baffles me that such a power exists and the Maidens as well." Blake said. Neo showed signs of agreement. Summer gasped at what she said.

"You saw the Maidens?" She asked.

"I have. I met all four of them. They gave me a special power source that will be needed for our fight with Salem." Ash told her.

"What?...So Qrow was successful after all." Summer said while watching the fight.

"What are you…wait a minute, that was his Honchkrow that was spying on the Maidens April, Azalea and Aurora wasn't it?" Ash asked with a large amount of suspiciousness. Summer gasped and covered her mouth.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She quickly said before storming off.

"SUMMER!" Ash shouted at her, but she did not respond. Manaphy woke up from the shout. Ash growled and his aura was being channeled. Blake, Ruby and Neo quickly tried to comfort him. But then, it hit him. "Amber…!" Ash quickly created a portal.

"Ash, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I need to get to Amber and relocate her. Don't wait up for me. Tell Yang and Weiss where I disappeared to and I should be back as soon as I can." Ash told them.

"But Ash, your match is coming up shortly!" Ruby yelled.

"Then I'll be at the arena afterwards. I think it's time I get more answers." Ash said before running through the portal.

"WAIT!" Blake screamed as she attempted to follow him, but Ruby and Neo held her back. It was clear that this time, it was personal.

A portal opened up at the Southern Islands and Ash ran out. He immediately sensed Amber nearby. She was stronger than ever. Ash activated his armor and then sent out Dragonite and Chandelure.

"Okay, I need you two to take to the sky and secure the area from above. Amber may be in danger and I think there might be a Honchkrow heading this way. If you see one, fend it off. If it strikes, strike back. Now go!" Ash commanded them.

After Chandelure and Dragonite took off, Ash sent out the rest and he had them secure the area around them. Lucario and Gardevoir were a major help since they can sense movements around. Avalugg was going to be used as a barrier due to his massive size.

Ash reached towards the center of the island and he saw Amber meditating with Latios and Latias. Latias was the first to take notice and quickly tackled Ash playfully. Amber woke up and saw Ash.

"Ash!" Amber yelled before getting up and ran towards him. She jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Hey Amber. Listen, your position here might have been how some people say, 'compromised.' I think your time here has ended." Ash said.

Just before Amber had a chance to speak, Dragonite and Chandelure began attacking that very Honchkrow Ash recognized.

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu screamed in concern.

"You're right Pikachu. Let's take her to the location I should've taken her from the start." Ash said before creating another portal. "Come on Amber, let's get out of here." Ash said after he grabbed her hand.

"Yes. Latios, Latias, thank you for everything. I'll return the favor one day." She said to the Eon Duo. They both screeched as they were happy to help. Amber then ran into the portal, with Pikachu, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Avalugg following her.

Ash took his helmet off and whistled for Dragonite and Chandelure. It was a race to the portal and Chandlure went first, with Dragonite close behind.

The Honchkrow screeched and fired off a Dark Pulse at Ash.

"Reflega!" Ash yelled as he casted the reflecting spell and it repelled the attack. He kept it up and Honchkrow bounced off of it. "Impact!" Ash yelled he launched sprays of light at the Honchkrow, sending it into a boulder. After it was defeated, Ash ran through the portal and the portal closed.

Ash made it to the Hall of Origin where everyone else was waiting and deactivated his armor.

"Ash, good to see you once again. And I see you brought a friend, Amber I presume?" Arceus asked.

"Yes. I am Amber, the Fall Maiden. It is an honor to meet you Lord Arceus." Amber said while bowing slightly.

Arceus chuckled a bit.

"There's no need to be formal. So what brings you here?" Arceus asked.

"Ash believes that my location has been compromised. I can tell because a Honchkrow attacked us as we were departing into the portal." Amber explained.

"I see." Arceus said before lower itself next to the Jewel of Life. "Xedrek, a word please." Arcues spoke to the jewel. A few seconds later, Xedrek arrived and to almost no surprise, Melanie and Militia walked out of the same portal.

"They just won't leave you alone will they Xedrek?" Ash asked.

 **"I've gotten used to it. Anyway, you called?"** Xedrek asked Arceus.

"Yes, Amber here might be tracked. Think you have something that can find it?" Arceus asked.

 **"But of course. Geronimo, come on out buddy."** Xedrek said before sending out Arcanine. **"Okay bud, see that girl over there? I need you to find anything out of the ordinary."** He said to him.

Geronimo barked before walking towards Amber. Amber was a little nervous, but Geronimo did not harm her. He then began sniffing around her until he started growling at the back of her head.

"There!" Ash yelled before getting behind Amber.

 **"Good boy."** Xedrek said before tossing him a red Poke Block. Geronimo happily ate it.

Ash began searching through her hair until he found a small device with a light that was blinking attached to her cranium.

"Well, what do we have here? Think you can try to get it off with your Iron Tail?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said before turning his tail into iron and very carefully sliced it off. Amber whimpered a bit as she felt the device get destroyed off her head.

Xedrek returned Geronimo and picked up what was left of the device.

 **"I'll hold onto this as evidence. In the meantime, you should head on back. Your match is about to begin. Team RWBY is still fighting against Team FNKI when you called."** Xedrek said.

"Alright. Amber, what do you want to do? Do you want to sta-" Ash was interrupted by Amber as she held him in a tight hug.

"No Ash. I'm done hiding. This time, I'm staying with you. Aside from Latias and Latios, it was getting rather lonely and I needed a familiar face." Amber whispered.

Ash was stunned by her request. She had been training practically by herself with the Eon Duo, and not with anybody else for quite some time. She was still in danger nonetheless. However, Ash knew that she was so much stronger even half of her powers.

He smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright, but you'll still need to do exactly as I say, when I say. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Amber said.

They broke the hug and Ash created a portal for them to depart. Amber held his hand and they went through it.

"That's an aura tracker." Melanie said while looking at the destroyed device.

"It allows one to keep track of ones aura from wherever they are anywhere on the planet with their scrolls." Militia added.

 **"I see. And I can think of one person that could do such a thing."** Xedrek said.

A portal then opened up inside the arena, and Ash, Pikachu and Amber walked out. The portal closed instantly.

"Why don't you go get a nice seat to watch? It's time I put this traitor in his place." Ash said.

"Of course. Ash…there's something I need to say to you." Amber said as she approached him.

"What's that?" Ash asked. Amber sighed as she prepared herself.

"I…I love you!" Amber yelled before throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ash quickly returned it and held her by her waist.

To Amber, she wanted to do this for a while now since Ash kept her safe and vowed to return the stolen powers.

When they broke the kiss, Amber looked into his eyes.

"Go get em Ash." She whispered.

"I sure will. Enjoy the show." He whispered back.

Amber ran to get a good seat for the match and Ash went to the lifts. Ash accepted Amber into the group and this time, this will be the last. He had all the confidence he needed to face off against his next opponent, Gary.

Meanwhile, Amber made her ways towards the front row where she can watch her new boyfriend in action. She made her way towards an empty seat where Delia was sitting at.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Amber asked.

"No it isn't. Please sit." Delia said. Amber smiled and sat next to her.

"So…who are you rooting for?" Amber asked.

"My son Ash of course." She said. Amber gasped at what she just said.

"You're his mother!? Oh my god, where are my manners? I mean…I…I really do like your son. He's been so kind towards me for so many months." She said while stammering with her words from the shock.

"You seem quite attached to him. What's your name?" Delia asked.

"My name is Amber Rosetta." She answered.

 **To make this clear, this was the first name that came to mind. I apologize to anyone whose name is Amber Rosetta. But on the flip side, welcome to the story…OKAY MOVING ON!**

"I'm Delia Ketchum. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Thank you." Amber said.

"The next match of the 3rd round is about to begin. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will face off against Gary Oak also from Pallet Town. This will be a 3 vs. 3 match and whosoever loses all three will end the match. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions throughout the match." Glynda said.

"Alright, let's put them in their places. Go Umbreon!" Gary yelled while sending out his first Pokémon.

 **Gary's Umbreon LVL 87 Dark Synchronize Black Glasses**

 **Reflect Double Team Bite Feint Attack**

"Very well then. Avalugg, I choose you!" Ash yelled before sending out his physical barrier.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Umbreon, let's get it confused with Double Team." Gary said. Everyone watched as Umbreon began to multiply on the field, surrounding Avalugg.

"Trying to confuse me, eh? This will be easy." Ash said as he watched Avalugg fired off an ice ball into the ceiling, creating a hailstorm. Umbreon began to get pelted.

"Make your defense bigger with Reflect." Gary said. Umreon began to create a shield around itself and the clones. Avalugg fired off a Blizzard and destroyed the clones and damaged the real Umbreon.

Ash watched as Avalugg went to work against Umbreon. He then saw Amber socializing with his mother, and soon enough Miette. They were even having a good laugh a couple times.

Amber looked towards Ash and waved at him while smiling lovingly. Ash smiled back and looked back at Avalugg.

"Umbreon, use Feint Attack." Gary said. Umbreon began charging towards Avalugg and vanished. Avalugg looked around and tried to find it. Umbreon came out of nowhere from underneath and damaged it.

Avalugg roared and it jumped up into the air and upon impact onto the ground, it created a powerful Earthquake. It was enough to take down Umbreon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Avalugg takes the win." Glynda said.

"Yes!" Amber yelled while everyone else cheered.

Gary returned Umbreon with frustration.

"You got lucky this time Ketchum, but that is about to run out. Electivire, let's go!" Gary said before sending out his next Pokémon.

 **Gary's Electivire LVL 88 Electric Motor Drive**

 **ThunderPunch Giga Impact Screech Electric Terrain**

"Come on back!" Ash yelled as he returned Avalugg. "Okay Chandelure, I choose you!" Ash yelled before sending out his possessed chandelier.

"Battle Commence!" Glynda yelled. Chandelure fired off a ball of fire into the cloud creating the hailstorm. The hail faded and the cloud disappeared. The sunlight began to turn harsh.

"You're not the only one that can control the surroundings. Show him with Electric Terrain!" Gary commanded. Electivire charged up electricity in its fists and slammed in onto the ground. The ground beneath them began to glow yellow and was static.

"What the hell?" Ash asked in confusion. This was a move he was not at all familiar with. "Be careful with the ground." Ash said to Chandelure.

"Now use ThunderPunch!" Gary yelled. Electivire ran towards Chandelure and jumped towards her.

Chandelure fired off a Shadow Ball and both attacks collided. A burst of explosion erupted and Electivire and Chandelure shot backwards from the impact.

Chandelure shot towards Electivire and she fired off a powerful Overheat. The intense heat sent Electivire back towards a wall and it was out.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Chandelure wins!" Glynda yelled.

"Yes! That's how it feels!" Ash yelled at Gary who returned Electivire with hate. Amber was also cheering for Ash that he has taken the win.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU DUMBASS! TORTERRA, GO!" Gary screamed and he sent out the humongous tortoise with a tree on it.

Ash sensed the aura from the Torterra. He activated his aura and used it on the Torterra, revealing the Shadow Aura from his former Pokémon.

 **Gary's Torterra LVL 91 Grass/Ground Overgrow**

 **Shadow End Rock Climb Earthquake Leaf Storm**

"What's going on?" Amber asked with fright.

"Ash used his aura to reveal the Shadow Aura coming from Torterra. This means Torterra is a Shadow Pokémon." Miette answered.

"Oh my! Be careful my love!" Amber yelled out.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Chandelure did not hesitate and she fired off a Shadow Ball at Torterra.

"Fool. Counterattack with Leaf Storm." Gary said. Torterra's tree on its shell began to glow and it fired off leafs at the Shadow Ball. The ball was destroyed on impact. "Now use Rock Climb." Gary said. Torterra shot up and stood on its hind legs and slammed onto the ground.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Ash asked to himself. He watched as Torterra began climbing up a large rock that went right towards Chandelure. She fired off another Shadow Ball to stop it.

"NOW! SHADOW END!" Gary screamed.

"Shadow what!?" Ash asked with fright. Torterra channeled its dark aura and ran headfirst into the ball. The ball exploded upon contact, but Torterra jumped from behind the smoke and slammed into Chandelure.

"NO!" Amber screamed as she and everyone else saw Chandelure slammed onto the ground and it was out cold. After several turns went by, the Electric Terrain has vanished.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Torterra wins." Glynda announced.

The entire stadium shook as Torterra landed onto the ground. It then roared at Ash with anger. Ash growled back at it.

"Chandelure return!" Ash yelled before returning her to the Poke Ball. He then placed the ball on his forehead. "Chandelure my friend, I will make sure that he will pay." Ash whispered as he put the ball away.

"What's the matter Ashy boy, you losing your mojo after that defeat?" Gary asked while mocking him.

"No way! Avalugg, I choose you!" Ash said before sending out Avalugg once again.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm." Gary said. The tree on Torterra's shell glowed once again and leafs began to fly towards Avalugg. Avalugg countered by using Blizzard.

Just then, the sunlight was no longer harsh.

 _'I've never seen such a powerful Shadow move like that before. It knocked out Chandelure in one hit. Sure she was injured for a time, but that was child's play comparing to that move. Then again, I also sensed Torterra getting weaker from that attack. It must've been recoil damage. Even still, I'll need to end this fast.'_ Ash thought to himself.

Avalugg began to spin fast and made its way towards Torterra. It was using Gyro Ball. The attack was successful but it didn't do much.

"Let's end this now. Use Shadow End!" Gary yelled. Torterra began to channel its dark aura once again and it charged towards Avalugg. Avalugg used Blizzard on it, but Torterra was still charging towards it.

Torterra slammed into Avalugg, and it was forced onto its backside and it was out. Ash was frustrated that his wall was out. However as if luck was on his side, Torterra collapsed as well due to the recoil damages it sustained.

"Both Avalugg and Torterra are unable to battle, this battle is a draw. Since Ash still has one Pokémon more that hasn't been used, the winner of this battle of the 3rd round goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Glynda announced.

"YES! How do you like them apples Oak!?" Ash yelled to a very angry Gary over the sound of the cheering around them. Ash returned Avalugg and put the ball away.

"DAMMIT! I've had enough of this shit!" Gary screamed before pulling out a Poke Ball. Ash quickly summoned his Keyblade and stopped him with his stopping spell.

Ash then fired off a beam of light at the unconscious Torterra and the shadow aura was being forced out of Torterra. It took the form of a shadow monster and it growled at Ash. It then charged towards Ash.

"See ya!" Ash yelled before firing off another beam of light at the monster. The monster roared as it was being destroyed. Another Pokémon was freed from the shadow aura.

"Ash you did it again." Delia said as she watched Ash dismiss his Keyblade.

Just as Torterra was freed, Gary broke free from the spellbinding magic and returned Torterra. Gary then took something out of his back pocket and threw it at Ash.

"Hmm?" Ash wondered what he just thrown. It bounced towards Ash and it stopped right in front of him. "What the!?" Ash yelled before pushing Pikachu off his shoulder just before it blew.

Suddenly, a burst of blinding light erupted and it began blinding Ash and he had some ringing in his ears. It was a flashbang grenade. Ash screamed and covered his eyes with one hand, while covering one of his ears.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed in fright.

"ASH!" Amber, Delia, Glynda and Miette screamed as Ash was hit by the light.

Gary then ran towards Ash and pulled out two small metal objects and pushed a button. They formed into twin tonfas.

Ash began to calm himself after the ringing in his ears eased and began to switch to his aura vision. He sensed Gary coming and quickly summoned both Keyblades. He then blocked one of Gary's tonfas, putting them into a lock.

"You may have taken away my eyesight temporarily, but I can still sense your aura." Ash said before striking him back.

Gary was caught off guard by his actions, but continued to fight him either way. Many were amazed that Ash could still fight while being blinded. Just then, Ash kicked Gary hard in the gut, forcing him to kneel down in pain.

"Cheap trick." Gary complained.

"You had your chance. Looks like you're out of a job of watching your grandfather's ranch." Ash said while channeling electricity through Divine Elemental.

Just then, Atlesian guards ran in and apprehended Gary, with Winter leading them.

"Gary Oak, you are under arrest for the possession of a Shadow Pokémon." Winter said while the guards took him away. Winter then went to Ash and held his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think I'll manage. I just won't be able to use my eyes for a time." Ash said while rubbing his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Winter said while pulling him gently.

"Yes." Ash said and they left the arena.

Winter took him to a medical room where they placed a couple of blindfolds on his eyes so that they can recover from the flashbang. Meanwhile, Torterra, was being sent to the Pokémon Center for treatments.

Suddenly, Delia, Amber and Miette entered the room and sat by him.

"Ash honey, are you okay?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I can still see with my semblance. It seems I won't be freed from these until later tonight." Ash said.

"Oh no. Oh Ash." Amber whimpered before hugging him gently. Ash returned it and stroked her head.

"Don't worry about me Amber. I'll be fine." Ash assured her. She quickly pulled back and kissed his cheek before holding him a bit tighter.

Just then, Glynda walked in to check up on Ash. She then noticed Amber.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" She asked. Amber let go of Ash and faced her with a serious look.

"I'm done hiding. It's time I do what I was destined to do, to become the Fall Maiden. From where I was hiding at, I have gotten so much stronger." Amber said. Glynda was still unsure about this.

"I hope you know what you are doing. Cinder is still in the area and if she sees you, you could be in greater danger." Glynda said.

"Let her try. With Ash nearby, she can't risk it." Amber said.

Just then, General Ironwood walked in.

"Ash! I heard what has happened, so I came running." Ironwood said.

"Don't worry about me General. These will be off in a matter of hours." Ash said.

"You really did have Glynda worried." Ironwood said while looking at her.

"Well unlike you James, a person like me actually knows how to show worry for someone they love when in a situation like this." Glynda said before rushing to Ash, grabbed his cheeks and smashed her lips onto his and she started a passionate kiss.

Everyone around her and Ash were shocked to see what was happening. For Glynda, she didn't care anymore. She felt Ash hold her waist while returning it himself. She broke the kiss and walked out of the room.

"Well…um…that happened." Amber said while sitting back down next to Ash.

After about an hour, Ash left the medical room and he created a portal to take him back to the Colosseum. Upon arrival, he didn't sense Team RWBY anywhere.

"ASH!" Velvet's voice screamed nearby. Ash turned around and he sensed her running towards him. She hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Velvet? What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"Ash…Yatsu and Coco…hic…LOST!" She screamed and choked and held him tighter.

"What…?" Ash was stunned that Coco lost. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Back at the dorm resting." She whimpered a bit. Ash held her gently with sadness. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked while looking up at him.

"I was hit by a flashbang grenade by one of the traitors." Ash answered. He then summoned his Keyblade and created a portal. He had to go see Coco. They went through the portal and it closed.

A portal opened up and Ash, Pikachu and Velvet came out of portal and Yatsuhashi and Coco were resting. Fox sat by Yatsuhashi and Coco was left alone.

Ash sat right by her and looked towards her. He gently stroked her hair a bit, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Ash…where the hell have you been, and what the hell happened to your eyes?" She asked weakly.

"Pokémon match, battled against a traitor, and got hit by a flashbang grenade. I temporarily have no eyesight, but I can still sense your aura. Meaning I can still see you clear as day." Ash said.

Just after he answered, Coco began to cry a bit.

"Hold me…please." She begged. Ash smiled and hugged her gently. "No…I mean hold me." She said.

"O-okay." Ash said before putting her into a bridal carry. Her head leaned against his shoulder and she snuggled into him.

"So, I'm afraid to ask but who's representing Team CMDS? Cinder?" He asked.

"Yeah." Velvet answered while sitting next to Yatsuhashi. Ash growled a bit and his aura erupted from him.

"Babe…what's wrong?" Coco asked him.

"She'll pay for this." Ash growled.

If there was one thing that he doesn't like was seeing one of his loved ones getting hurt by the enemy. At least he kinda knows what to expect from her if he ends up fighting against her.

Ash then laid Coco down on her bed and looked out their window. Velvet got up and held his arm.

"Ash, please calm down. I don't like it when you are like this." Velvet begged.

"I'm sorry." He said before looking back at her as his aura faded. Velvet whined a bit and then kissed him. Ash held her waist and lifted her while returning the kiss.

After they broke apart, Velvet looked into his eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly removed the scarf Yang gave him and threw it aside. She then smashed her lips onto his collarbone. He groaned a bit from the impact, until he yelled in slight pain as he felt Velvet began teething his collarbone, just like what Blake did.

After a good minute of sucking, teething and kissing his collarbone, she pulled back and smiled.

"You are mine Ash…forever." Velvet whispered. Ash put her down and rubbed his neck a bit.

"I am having a serious case of déjà vu right now." Ash said before showing her the kiss bite Blake gave him.

"Ash…come back to me please." Coco requested. Ash did so and sat next to her. She then smacked his cheek.

"OW!" Ash yelled before giving her an angry look.

"That's for not being there to watch my match, and…" Coco pulled him into a passionate kiss afterwards. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. She then pulled back and said, "That's for coming here and visiting me, and everything else." Coco said.

Ash smiled and kissed her back. He knew that he had already sealed his relationship with Coco from their first date and the Sun Stone he had given her.

"Get some rest sweetie." Ash told her. She nodded before readjusting herself onto her bed.

Ash checked up on Yatsuhashi before collecting the scarf, created another portal and went to the Pokémon Center to heal up his team.

Upon arrival, he went to drop off his two Pokémon that needed attention. He was just about to leave when he was stopped by Winter, Neo and Amber.

"Hey ladies, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Ash, we think we found something." Winter said before showing him a picture of the location in Atlas where he had that encounter with Adam.

The biggest eye catcher was the umbrella that one of the soldiers was carrying. Neo showed that it was her umbrella that she had lost.

"Tell them that I will be on my way to get that umbrella. Neo needs it back." Ash said to Winter.

"Understood." Winter said before radioing the squad.

Neo jumped onto Ash and kissed him before hugging him.

"Come on you. Let's go get your umbrella back." Ash said before creating a portal. Neo was getting excited.

"I'm going with you. After all, I owe my life to you, and I also need answers just as much as you do." Amber said. Ash then put Neo down and they went into the portal.

A portal opened up at the very location where Ash saved Neo's life and they walked out. They were greeted by a Sergeant of the squad.

"Ash, Commander Winter told us you were here to pick this up." The Sergeant said before taking them to the umbrella.

"Very good. Is it damaged?" Ash asked.

"No sir, but we know it's also a weapon." He said before handing it to him and returned to his squad. Neo quickly swiped it and opened it up and sat on a rock and smiled.

"Looks like someone is happy." Ash said while smiling back.

Neo then remembered something and looked into the under part of the umbrella. She then pulled out a piece of paper that had only a few words on it, 'Salem hates magic'. Neo sent out Chatot and it flew onto her shoulder.

"After Torchy's death, I knew that I was going to be next. I tried to retaliate, but I was unsuccessful. I hid this message in it to give a hint of Salem's one true weakness and prayed that someone would find it. AACK!" Chatot explained to them.

"Poor you...no wonder she wanted to have the Keyblades power, so she can perfectly counteract with any kind of magic attack." Ash said as he put the puzzle pieces together.

"But what about the Maidens? Could we do something against her?" Amber asked.

"Your magic powers pale in comparison to her power, even without the Keyblades power. AACK!" Chatot yelled.

Ash then realized what needed to be done.

"There is only one way we can truly end her reign of terror. We have to find the X-Blade and restore its power." Ash concluded.

"Exactly. AACK!" Chatot squaked.

"The X-Blade is at the Keyblade Graveyard. Where it's at is something even I don't know." Amber said. Ash then pondered this for a moment.

"I think I know some people who do." Ash said.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Keyblade Masters Aqua, Terra, Sora and Riku. If my hunch is correct, they would know how to get to the X-Blade. However, I bet it would take some serious persuading." Ash said before creating another portal. "It's time we get some more answers from Ozpin." Ash said before sending a message to Xedrek to meet them at Ozpin's office.

"Agreed." Amber said before holding his hand while Neo got up and held his other arm. They all walked through the portal and it closed.

In Ozpin's office, he along with Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda and Summer were having a discussion. Just then, they all saw a portal open up and Ash, Amber, Neo and Pikachu came out.

"Ash, good to see yo-Amber!?" Ozpin asked. Everyone was looking at Amber with shock, except for Glynda.

Just then, Xedrek showed up through teleportation. He looked pissed. He then went to Ozpin's desk and slammed the destroyed aura tracker onto it.

"Talk! Now!" Ash demanded. Everyone looked at the tracker.

"I…how did you…" Ozpin tried to ask but couldn't.

"Don't play dumb with us Headmaster. You knew where she was all along. We had a deal. Why did you lie to me?" Ash asked. Ash was no fool. He can sense Ozpin's fear rising and his guilt as well.

"It's because Amber was already in danger and if she was in anyway of such, I would tell you about it." Ozpin stated.

"I would know about it long before you would know. I can sense her aura thanks to Azalea's gift that I required the same day Summer was found and rescued. Plus, you can thank both Ruby for her aura that made me find her in the first place, and Arcues for telling me to find both Azalea and Summer." Ash told them as his anger slowly grew.

"Look Ash, this is really not-""Save it Qrow. You and your Honchkrow have spied on Amber for too long." Ash interrupted him. Qrow slowly reached for his weapon.

"I was ordered to do it. And believe me punk, you don't want to mess with us." Qrow spat at him.

"Oh really? Is that what the Wizard told you?" Ash asked as he pointed at Ozpin. Ozpin's heart shrank and twisted from what he said, as did everyone else. "Yeah that's right. You're the Wizard that gave the Maidens their powers to spread their gifts, and you were cursed by the Gods for your failure to defeat Salem all those generations ago." Ash finished.

Ozpin slowly got up and glared at Ash. He then took his cane and aimed it at him, creating a jade green orb at the tip. Qrow activated his weapon and turned it into a great sword. Summer just looked away in shame that it was her fault for the slip

"You just found out way too much. Who told you this?" He demanded.

"Salem did." Ash said.

"WHAT!? YOU ENCOUNTERED HER!?" Qrow screamed at him.

"She only wanted to meet me, no one was harmed. We have the advantage over her. We have been defeating her Shadow Pokémon, her cronies are being defeated and arrested, and we have more firepower." Ash said while being completely unfazed by the weapons being aimed at him.

"Ozpin, this isn't fair! I've gotten stronger throughout my time of training. Ash is the proof of it." Amber stated while reaching for her staff.

Glynda then got in between them.

"Ozpin please. Enough is enough. He had every right to know the truth from the start." Glynda said while using herself as a shield with her crop out. Summer did the same and held Ash's shoulder.

"Get out of the way, both of you. This time, it's personal." Ozpin growled.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Xedrek exploded as twilight aura erupted from him. Everyone just froze from what he did. **"The Meowth's out of the bag Ozpin. Why did you do this?"** He demanded while summoning both his Keyblades. One of his eyes were glowing light, while the other was dark and blank.

Ozpin didn't say anything but just glared at Xedrek. He then struck at Xedrek with incredible speed. Xedrek began counterattacking him with his aura and power to be on par with him and his afterimage attacks.

Ash has had enough. He summoned both his Keyblades and got in between them and stopped their attacks.

"Stop! This is not helping!" Ash demanded as he was struggling to hold his own.

Xedrek then dismissed Nightmare Realm and snapped his finger. Suddenly, tall Nobodies called Sorcerers appeared out of nowhere and used their powers to levitate Ozpin and held him in the air.

 **"Ash is right. This is meaningless. It'll only help Salem if we continue to fight against each other."** Xedrek added as his eyes turned back to normal.

"I can't risk having information like this be spread. We aren't supposed to exist. Magic is not supposed to exist." Ozpin said.

"Well then neither do us. If you don't start talking, then you can say good-bye to your Keyblade Guardian." Ash said with anger.

"No!" Glynda yelled as she quickly ran to him and held him.

Ozpin saw this and calmed down. Xedrek noticed this and ordered his Sorcerers to let him down while dismissing Void Gear. Once he was on the ground, he looked out the window. The Sorcerers then vanished.

"I did this because I didn't want this to be another mistake that I would've made. I never exaggerated to Ms. Rose earlier this year when I said that I made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. I didn't want to tell you this because I would assume you would find out either way. Your meeting with Amber before the dance was a big giveaway when she gave you that power source." Ozpin explained.

"But why keep me in the dark? You named me Keyblade Guardian in the first place. Don't start doing this now. I am the Chosen One. I was destined to keep this world safe from the forces of darkness. I've handled with situations like this before, and there is no reason I can't do it again." Ash said while dismissing his Keyblades.

"You will be biting off more than you can chew." Ozpin stated while turning towards him.

"Alone yes, but with others, it would be easier. How can I trust you after all the lies?" Ash asked.

"I don't expect you to. I've already caused too much pain in past lives. When I gave the sisters their powers, it drained me of mine. Once I realized this, this was one of the first mistakes I made." Ozpin said while sitting at his desk and held his head.

"Ozpin, we have been friends for years, and I know Ash well enough that he is trustworthy. You should've given him the benefit of the doubt." Ironwood said while walking towards his side. He just sighed and didn't look up.

 **"How did you give them their powers anyway?"** Xedrek asked.

Ozpin got up and looked at him. He then slowly raised his hand and outstretched it.

"With this." Ozpin said before summoning a Keyblade.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!?"** Xedrek screamed.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Time Space**

 **A standard size Keyblade that was one of the very first Keyblades to ever be created. To this day, it is the most ancient Keyblade that still lives on.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all attacks while semblance is active**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Boost the power of all Steel Type Pokémon in the users current party, and aura drains half as fast when semblance is active**

 **Attack Power: +4**

 **Magic Power: +6**

Everyone continued to stare at the Keyblade.

"When…how?" Ash was able to say.

"This belonged to my father before passing it onto me before his death during the great Keyblade War generations ago. This was the source of how I gave the Maiden's their powers and I hid this very power from Salem. If she knew of this sooner, it would've been worst." Ozpin explained.

 **"I've heard stories of this Keyblade, but I thought it never existed."** Xedrek said.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear something from above. Everyone saw a light flailing around above and then it slammed onto the ground. A burst of light erupted upon impact, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Ash and Xedrek summoned their Keyblades

As the light died down, everyone saw a small figure kneeing down with a star shaped item in its hand. It was a mouse with big ears and wore battle garments. It got up and looked away from them.

"Hmm, this place? Why bring me here?" The mouse asked the star shaped item with a high pitch voice.

 **"You're majesty!"** Xedrek yelled with shock.

"Hmm?" The mouse said while turning towards them. Just then, the mouse then eyed Xedrek, and his Keyblades. "YOU!" He shouted while summoning two Keyblades and struck a pose.

"More!?" Ash yelled.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Kingdom Key D (Right Hand)**

 **The Realm of Darkness mirror counterpart of the Kingdom Key from the Realm of Light. It is said that this Keyblade was found in the same world where a dark cave resides and when the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder claimed it before the world was consumed in darkness.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all light base attacks.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Guarantees a critical hit on all dark creatures, and boost the power of all healing spells.**

 **Attack Power: +5**

 **Magic Power: +7**

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **Star Seeker (Left Hand)**

 **A standard size Keyblade that was passed down by a powerful Keyblade Master that has mastered the way of magic, and has watched over the worlds beyond the stars.**

 **Primary Effect: Boost the power of all Magic/Dust power**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increase combo attack in midair**

 **Attack Power: +3**

 **Magic Power: +5**

The mouse then jumped up and attempted to strike at Xedrek. Xedrek immediately blocked the attacks and they were in a lock.

"TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!" The mouse demanded.

 **"To get rid of the Heartless and save this world from damnation!"** Xedrek said before throwing the mouse off.

"STOP!" Ash said before getting in between them and readied to strike. The mouse looked towards him and realized who he was.

"Oh! You must be Ash Ketchum, the new Keyblade Master Sora told me about. I'm Mickey Mouse, another Keyblade Master." Mickey said.

"So it seems. Why did you attack Xedrek?" He asked.

"He's the missing member of the original Organization XIII. Plus, we got word that more Nobodies are here as well. However, something recently happened, causing my Star Shard here to act up and bring me here." Mickey explained while showing them the shard.

 **"Perhaps it's because of that?"** Xedrek asked while pointing at Ozpin's Keyblade. Mickey looked towards it and his eyes widen.

"That's the ancient Keyblade that was spoken of in legends. I thought it never existed." Mickey said with amazement.

"I've kept this hidden for most of my life, fearing that our enemy would claim it from me. My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said before dismissing it. The rest all introduced themselves to Mickey.

"It's nice to meet you all. Xedrek, why are you here to destroy the Heartless?" Mickey asked.

 **"I am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Heartless to fall. Ever since Xehanort's final defeat, the Heartless and the Nobodies began to go at war with each other to claim dominance. I recently became the new leader and we have kept this world safe from the Heartless and the Grimm. I seek to find my Heartless and come to peace with myself so I may find Derek."** Xedrek explained.

Mickey was a bit baffled.

"He really has been helping out for quite some time. You can trust him." Ash ensured Mickey.

"Alright. And since I'm here, how about I do something about your eyes and face?" Mickey asked before aiming Kingdom Key D at Ash. A ball of light began to form at the tip. "Heal!" He yelled and the light shot at his face.

Ash felt extreme comfort as he felt his eyes were being tended to. He then pulled his blindfold and saw his eyesight was clear as crystal.

"Ash! Your scars…they're gone!" Glynda yelled with happiness. Ash rubbed his face as he felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Thanks a bunch Mickey. By the way, do you know how I can find the X-Blade?" He asked. Mickey didn't expect this question.

"Well…it's at the Keyblade Graveyard. However, I can't take you to it because not only is the power from it separated, but we made sure that it would never be used again." Mickey explained.

"Let me guess, you all brought the power sources here?" He asked. Mickey was surprised that Ash asked that.

"How did you know that?" Mickey asked.

Ash closed his eyes and began to channel the power sources he gained from the Maidens. He then screamed as a powerful golden aura erupted from his body. Mickey fell backwards and starred at Ash.

"He has all power sources of the X-Blade. We Maidens have chosen him to be the one to keep these powers safe." Amber said.

"I am the Chosen One. I have been chosen to defend this world from this threat." Ash said as his aura faded from him as he calmed down before dismissing his Keyblades.

Mickey regained his thoughts and stood back up.

"Whelp, that's the power alright. However, returning the powers to the X-Blade is more dangerous than you think. Once the powers are restored, the X-Blade will mark you as its wielder, but at a cost. If wither the X-Blade or your heart is destroyed, the other will go with it. Another reason is that I rather not have another incident like what happened to Ven." Mickey explained.

"Ven?" Ash asked.

"He is another Keyblade wielder that had the power to forge the X-Blade. One of Xehanort's plans was to use Ven's power to create the X-Blade so Xehanort could complete his master plan sooner, but it failed as it was destroyed in the process." Mickey answered.

"I see." Ash said. Suddenly, his Pokedex was buzzing. Ruby was calling him. "Yes Ruby?" Ash asked.

"Ashy, we are about to get some dinner. Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Sure why not? Meet me in front of Beacon Academy. Also, is Emerald with you guys?" He asked.

"She sure is. Cinder has not been seen anywhere except for the battlefield. Why?" She asked.

"Because I have someone that I want you all to meet. Another Keyblade Master." He said.

"Alright! We'll be there soon. Love you!" Ruby yelled before hanging up. Ash chuckled before turning off his Pokedex.

"Mickey, would you like to meet my apprentices?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing. My old master Yen Sid told me that you have gained five apprentices of your choosing. I had to find a time to meet them. Guess this is a golden opportunity." Mickey said.

 **"They are quite the warriors. You'll like them. In the meantime, I need to report to Arcues of the Nobodies siding with us."** Xedrek said before disappearing.

Ash then summoned Divine Elemental and created a portal.

"Right this way." He said to the king. The both of them, along with Neo and Amber went through it and the portal closed.

Meanwhile, Ozpin looked back outside and remained quiet.

"Ozpin, are you alright?" Ironwood asked.

"Yet another mistake I should never have made. That boy is our hope burning with a powerful light that can take on Salem. When I appointed him as Keyblade Guardian, introducing him to Amber was one of the first things I should've done. But now, I think his trust in me is slipping." Ozpin said while tightening his grip on his cane.

"Look Oz, he's good people. I too realized this and should never have pointed my weapon at him." Qrow said.

"This is my fault. I was the one that gave that accidental slip." Summer said while placing a hand on her mouth.

"Summer, we all make mistakes. And now we must do our best to correct these mistakes by placing our trust in him." Ozpin said.

Outside of Beacon, a portal opened and Ash, Mickey, Neo and Amber came out and the portal closed.

"ASHY!" Ruby screamed as she used her semblance to slam into Ash, causing him to fall backwards with Ruby on top of him.

"Hey Ruby. You seem more chipper than ever." Ash said before kissing her cheek. Ruby got up and Ash did the same.

"Well considering that Yang is moving onto the Singles Round, why shouldn't I?" She asked. Everyone else joined them.

"Weiss and Yang, well done. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch your match. Things have been popping up lately." Ash said.

Weiss walked towards him and yanked him into a kiss. After they broke it, Yang did the same thing to Ash and kissed him passionately.

"It's alright Ash. We know what's been happening." Yang said.

"Yeah…ack! We know ACK!" Weiss was coughing pretty badly. She gotten injured during the match and she wouldn't be able to sing for some time.

Ash then held Weiss and began to channel his aura into her. The aura she was getting was restoring her own. Her cough was fading and she began to sing. She did it until they heard it was perfectly in tuned.

"How's that?" Ash asked. Weiss kissed him once again and hugged him.

Ash then looked towards Mickey, who was smiling at him.

"They seemed to be quite attached to you Ash." Mickey said. Everyone was looking down at Mickey.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Ruby yelled.

"Aww shucks." Mickey said while scratching his head and blushed a bit.

"Apprentices, I like you to meet a Keyblade Master. This is Mickey Mouse." Ash said while looking at Mickey.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss said.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said before holding Ash, and Manaphy jumping into his arms.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang said.

"And I'm Emerald Sustrai." Emerald said.

"Girls, if you will." Ash said. All five of his apprentices formed a line and they summoned their Keyblades in front of Mickey.

"Wow! Those Keyblades suit you all perfectly. Ash, you have found the perfect apprentices to pass on what you have learned." Mickey said.

"Indeed. However, there are still some things that I still need to learn, like whatever that power was from the exhibition." Ash said while looking at Weiss.

"Think you can explain it to me?" Mickey asked. Ash told him all that had happened when he and Weiss combined their powers. "OH! You must be talking about the Drive Forms. It would seem that you can unlock these forms since they all gave you something very precious to you." Mickey said.

Ash then looked towards the bracelet Weiss gave him and pondered.

"That would explain it. So that could mean…" Ash then looked at the scarf and the necklace and rubbed the kiss bite.

"I call dibs on next round!" Ruby yelled.

"Just a bit of a heads up, it feels really weird the first time." Weiss said.

"We'll see. By the way girls, do you notice anything?" Ash asked them. The girls then looked towards Ash and looked around.

Blake was the first to notice and gasped.

"Your scars are gone!" Blake said while gently rubbing his face.

"Ah man! They made you look cooler and sexier." Yang complained.

"Well I think they were distracting." Weiss said.

Ash then eyed Mickey and gave him a signal to do the same to Weiss. Mickey smiled and summoned Kingdom Key D and channeled another ball of light.

"Heal!" Mickey yelled and fired it at Weiss.

Weiss gasped as the light struck her.

"Weiss!" Emerald yelled as she was the first to see the light hit her.

Weiss covered her face as she felt a calming, yet tingling feeling on her face. Once it faded, she pulled her hands back. She quickly pulled out a small makeup kit with a mirror in it. She gasped as she saw her scar completely gone.

"Now that's a more beautiful face." Ash said while cupping Weiss's cheek where the scar was at.

"More beautiful…?" Weiss was processing was happening. She smiled and jumped onto Ash and hugged him before looking back at Mickey. "Thank you Mickey." She said.

"Of course. Anything for a fellow Keyblade Wielder." Mickey said. Suddenly, the Star Shard began to react, causing a bright light to erupt. "Whelp, this looks like my time to leave! See you real soon!" Mickey said as he was whisked away from a light zigzagging into the sky and vanished.

"Bye Mickey!" Ash yelled out. Just then, his stomach growled with hunger. Weiss felt this since Ash was still holding her, and chuckled. "So uh…who's hungry?" Ash asked.

"I am. Let's go!" Blake said.

As they left, they told Ash all that has happened. The Doubles Round has come to a conclusion and Pyrrha was set to face Sun tomorrow morning, Yang was to face against Charcoal Blaze from Team CLOD, Sky is to face against Penny, and Cinder is to face against Amanda Larch from Team ARMY later afterwards.

After they all ate, it was high time for everyone to get some sleep. Neo invited Emerald to stay with her at her dorm, and Amber decided to join them since she needed a place to crash. This left Ash, for the first time in a long time, to be sleeping alone in his room.

Or so he believed.

When Ash, Pikachu and Manaphy returned to his room, he stopped as he saw a beautiful and lovely Glynda Goodwitch waiting for him at the edge of his bed. She wore small black short and tank top shirt revealing her stomach. He hair was not in a bun and she left it flowed down her back, stopping at midway. She had a pair of clothes on one of Ash's shelves with her high legged heels next to it.

"Hello Ash, I've been waiting for you." Glynda said as she got up. Without her heels, she was a few inches shorter than Ash.

"This is a surprise. What's the occasion?" He asked as he took off his coat, Keyblade Pauldron and his boots. Pikachu and Manaphy jumped onto the pillows and lay down.

Glynda walked towards him and held him.

"Ash, I'm tired of hiding our relationship. Ever since your match with Gary, I've been more concerned of you. I don't care anymore. I love you, and I want to make this work." Glynda said while looking deep into his eyes.

"If that's what you wish, then alright." Ash said.

Ash went to go get cleaned up and changed. He put on sweats and a t-shirt. Ash climbed into bed with Glynda following him. She snuggled onto him and continued to look at him.

"I love you Ash Ketchum." Glynda whispered.

"I love you too Glynda Goodwitch." Ash whispered back.

They then shared a passionate kiss that was just as loving as when they were on their first date. Just as Ash pulled back, Glynda grabbed him and smashed her lips onto his again, causing a make out session. They kissed for what seemed like many hours until they eventually fell asleep with Glynda sleeping on his chest, and Ash holding her.

Meanwhile, Cinder was outside on top of one of a nearby hotel rooftop looking out to the horizon. Just then, Max showed up.

"How's the Pokémon Tournament going?" She asked while turning towards him.

"The strategy is working perfectly. Ash is continuing to purify the Shadow Pokémon, and the negative feelings that everyone there is showing at the mere presence of them is filling our army well with power. And the best part, Ash doesn't seemed to realize this as of yet." Max explained.

"Excellent. If all goes well, you will be facing him in the finals. I was told that the ones in the final round use all six of their Pokémon. I hope your team is up to snuff." Cinder said.

"I've been holding back with my Shadow Pokémon…all of them. If we end up facing each other, he will have no choice but to continue to take the bait." Max said. Cinder began to chuckle and looked back towards the horizon.

The Doubles Round has come to a conclusion. This meant that the Singles Round is up next and much closer to the Championship match where the victor will be facing off against Ash for a chance to wield the Keyblade. Will Ash catch on to what is happening? Will he be ready to face the ultimate consequence for failing to see what their true plans were? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Another chapter down! I got into writing this chapter the moment the last chapter was posted. Meaning I really wanted to get to the main climax as soon as possible. The Singles Round is coming up and I cannot wait to get into it. By the way, a major chunk of this was written while I was on vacation. Talk about a nice rest and relaxation. Amber is number eleven, and the last to be in the harem, for reals this time. And before some of you ask more, yes I got the idea of Ragnarok from Thor: Ragnarok. But unlike how Ragnarok destroys a world, this world will have all of its inhabitants be consumed by darkness, and given Salem and the Grimm more than enough power to pretty much putting this world on a silver platter. Anyway, I'll get stated with the Singles Round as soon as possible. But until next time, TheD-Rock900 is signing off. See you next time!**


	28. The Singles Round Pt 1 Old Friends

As midnight came around, Xedrek continued to have his mind on so many things that have transpired throughout the day as he was on top of one of Beacons towers. He knew that something was up, and he needed to consult with Arceus.

In the Hall of Origin, Xedrek appeared onto a chair and just gazed at the Jewel of Life.

 **"My Lord, you were the one that cursed Ozpin all those centuries ago, didn't you?"** He asked. Arceus was expecting this.

"It is true that I have cursed him for his failure, but I didn't do it alone." Arceus said. Just then, three portals opened up and Dialga, Palkia and Giratina emerged and looked towards Xedrek.

"We too have cursed him as well. I made sure that he ages properly as always, but with a twist." Dialga stated.

"I made sure that he gets reincarnated into a newer body after each death." Giratina growled.

"And I made sure his soul is held until a new body is ready for him." Palkia said.

Xedrek starred at the legendary Pokémon before him for a moment before looking back at the Jewel of Life.

 **"I knew it. And I'm assuming with the destruction of Salem, the curse will be broken?"** He asked.

"That is accurate." Arceus said.

 **"Anyway, Ash knows the truth now, about the X-Blade's position and where to find it. However, he has never been to the Keyblade Graveyard, and I can only imagine on how much it has changed since I last saw it. We may end up needing it."** Xedrek explained.

"Ash has required the power sources needed, but there is a price that he would have to pay. When the power is restored, the X-Blade will see him as the worthy wielder until it returns to its resting place. However, if either his heart or the X-Blade goes, the other will go as well. Meaning, he could be in a deep slumber, or he will die." Arceus explained.

 **"This new knowledge will make him be more reckless, and more difficult to control if he lets it get into his head. I suggest we use it as a weapon of last resort."** Xedrek said.

"I may have to agree, if he is willing to put his life and his heart on the line." Arceus said.

"This is the Chosen One we are talking about. He went through more than one life threatening situation. One of which came from you My Lord." Dialga said. Arceus sighed, knowing that the deity of time was right.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. If Ash is willing to collect the X-Blade, then he must perform the ritual." Arceus said before using his powers to create a portal. "Xedrek, go through that portal. It will take you the Keyblade Graveyard. The rest will be up to you." It said.

 **"As you wish. I will only be for a moment."** Xedrek said before getting up.

"And do take care of the twins." Arceus said. That caused Xedrek to stop and look back. "It seems that they are showing you the feelings that you have lost ever since you became a Nobody." Arceus said.

 **"If only they knew the truth of someone like me. Even if Derek were to return, they would only see him as me, not him."** Xedrek said before going through the portal, and it closed.

"Xedrek…you two are completely different people. You will see soon enough." Arceus said while looking at the place where the portal was at in the Jewel of Life.

In a distant wasteland on a different world, a portal opened up and Xedrek walked out. He just looked around with disbelief. The Keyblade Graveyard was practically destroyed with lifeless Keyblades either out of place, damaged or destroyed. The landmass looked like it was hit with several earthquakes.

In short, the Keyblade Graveyard was nothing more than a battles aftermath in a wasteland.

 **"My god…so much has happened. Xehanort, what have you done?"** He asked himself as he walked along the remnants of Keyblade Graveyard. He was heading towards a massively large pillar of rocks at the very center of the graveyard.

He then teleported onto the top of the pillar and there it was. The X-Blade that is powerless and useless in a pedestal at the center. The X-Blade is dim and looks like it has become dull.

On both sides of the X-Blade were two other pedestals.

Just as Xedrek was about to leave, he then saw the dust and sand began to swirl around by the wind. He took a few steps back and watched as he then saw a Keyblade Armor kneeling down. It had the appearance of the Yin and Yang decorated around the armor, and on the visor of the helmet, which had a flame like appearance of flame on each side each representing either light or darkness. A long black and white cape blew along the wind. There was a Keyblade in its hands and looked like it was plunged into the ground.

 **Keyblade Analysis**

 **From Dawn to Dusk**

 **A standard size Keyblade that has been passed down onto one that has mastered the ways of controlling both the light and the darkness from within the wielders heart. It is said that that this Keyblade still lives on, but the physical body of the wielder does not.**

 **Primary Effect: Keeps the heart balanced of the light and darkness.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases the chances of dealing a critical hit onto enemies from the darkness.**

 **Attack Power: +4**

 **Magic Power: +4**

Xedrek gazed upon the armor, but then gasped as the armor began to stand up and looked towards him.

 _"Why do you come to the sacred spot of the X-Blade…creature of darkness?"_ It asked. It spoke in a raspy like voice that also sounded like it was a spirit.

 **"I have come here to find the X-Blade and to reveal it to Ash, another Keyblade Master and the possessor of its power source."** Xedrek said. The armor then walked towards him.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_ It asked him once again.

 **"I may not have met you once, but from these memories I have gained some time ago, you are Bellaminus, the Keyblade Master that has trained Derek."** Xedrek answered.

The armor chuckled and began to walk around him.

 _"You may resemble my only apprentice and adopted son, but I know the difference between him and yourself. You are nothing more than an empty shell that seeks to regain its life back, and now you stand before the one who has trained him almost everything I have to offer. Hehehehehe. Have you come to find him? Unfortunately, you will have to find your Heartless and destroy it. Only then, will you be able to find your answer."_ Bellaminis spoke of before stopping right next to his Keyblade.

Xedrek grunted a bit from his words.

 **"I seek to find my Heartless, and to figure out what was meant when I was told that I had to come to peace with myself. Then I would be able to find Derek."** Xedrek stated. This earned him another chuckle from Bellaminis.

Bellaminis then raised a hand and began to channel some sort of power.

 _"Then…GO!"_ He shouted and forced his hand forward at Xedrek. Just then, a powerful windstorm blew and was aimed at Xedrek. _"You will find your Heartless at Remnant, the World of Pokémon! Once you silenced it, you will know the rest! Just remember you have a greater purpose than any other Nobody!"_ He yelled.

 **"YAAAHHH!"** Xedrek screamed as he was then flown away from Bellaminis's windstorm. Just then, a portal opened up and he was shot into it. The portal closed afterwards.

Just then, another portal opened back up in front of Beacon Academy, and Xedrek shot out while still screaming. He landed onto the ground and rolled a great distance before slamming onto a statue hard. Xedrek grunted in pain as he summoned Void Gear and used it to get up.

He looked towards one of Beacons towers.

 **"Ash, I hope you are brave enough to go through with this. If not, then this world is as good as lost."** Xedrek whispered. He then sighed before teleporting away elsewhere.

 **(If you need a better pronunciation of his name, it goes like this. Bella-Min-Us)**

When morning broke back with Ash, he and Glynda woke up and smiled.

"Morning gorgeous." Ash said while stroking her hair.

"Morning handsome." She said before kissing him.

After they got cleaned up and changed, they both collected Pikachu and Manaphy and made their way to breakfast. They met up with Team RWBY, Emerald, Neo and Amber. Manaphy decided to join Amber this time since it wanted to get to know all of Ash's friends. Team CFVY would join them soon. Coco was still a tad sore from her defeat yesterday.

After they all ate, Ash had to swing by the Pokémon Center to pick up his Pokémon and check up on Torterra. Glynda had to return to the arena to continue to referee the matches. She informed him that he will be the last to battle in this round, and his opponent will be someone he hadn't faced, let alone seen, in a very long time…Paul.

Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash collected Avalugg and Chandelure.

"How's Torterra? Is the big guy gonna be okay?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Well…all the signs are clear, but I think Torterra is scarred mentally. Something tells me that he knows all that has happened, and won't be recovering from this anytime soon." She explained.

Ash pondered this for a moment, until he came to a decision.

"Let me see him. I think I know what he needs." Ash said.

She nodded and took them all to Torterra. Torterra was sleeping in a type of solitary confinement location due to how dangerous he was. He was in there as a type of precaution.

"Hey big guy." Ash said to it. Torterra woke up and looked towards Ash. He then crawled into his shell and wouldn't come out. Nobody could blame him.

"Like I said, scarred." Nurse Joy said.

Everyone watched as Ash entered the confinement and sat right next to where Torterra's head would be at. He then placed a Poke Ball right next to the hole.

"Torterra, you don't have to come out, but I do want you to listen. I've already forgiven you of what has happened. The only thing I'm upset about is seeing you like this. Which is why, I want you to be happier…in the wilds." Ash said.

Everyone gasped from what Ash just said.

"Ash? Are you…thinking of releasing Torterra?" Amber asked.

"Not really, but I want him to be away from all of this." Ash answered.

Just then, Torterra's head slowly came out and looked towards Ash. He then grunted before looking at the Poke Ball.

"You've suffered way too much from what has happened. I don't want to see you get used this badly, or worst again. Let me take you to a natural habitat where you can be at peace, and clear your mind of all that has happened my friend." Ash offered.

Torterra looked back at Ash for a moment, and then back at the Poke Ball. He then nodded. Ash smiled and returned it to the Poke Ball. He then walked out of the confinement.

"Ash…we'll go with you." Blake said while holding his free hand. Ash looked down and looked at her hand holding his and then looked into her amber colored eyes. He then tightened his grip and smiled.

"Thanks guys. I know just the perfect location." Ash said before putting Torterra's Poke Ball into a pocket and summoned Divine Elemental. He then created a portal. "Let's go." Ash said. They all walked through the portal, minus Nurse Joy since she needed to return to work. The portal closed after Neo walked through it.

In the Eterna Forest in Sinnoh, a portal opened up and Ash and the others walked out of it. Ash then sent Torterra out and it looked around.

"You'll be safe here, and happier." Ash said while kneeing down to his head and held him. He grunted before leaning forward and their foreheads met. "I'll come back to check up on you every now and then, I promise." Ash whispered.

Ash then got up and gave Torterra some space. He then turned around and headed into the forest. Ash sighed as he was having multiple déjà vu moments popping up when he released some of his past Pokémon.

Neo ran towards him and held his arm. Ash looked down at the midget and comforted her as she was saddened over the fact that of witnessing a trainer practically release a Pokémon from having a harsh history.

"Ash? Are you gonna be alright?" Ruby asked.

"I…I think so. This isn't the first time I had to release a Pokémon, but nothing like this…Maybe we should just go before I lose it." Ash chocked a bit before creating a portal.

"Pika Pi…" Pikachu whispered while looking at Ash.

"Let's go babe." Yang whispered after she took his arm and pulled him into the portal. The rest followed and the portal closed.

Back at Beacon, a portal opened up and everyone came out of it.

"You gonna be alright Ash?" Emerald asked.

"I…I think so." Ash said feeling unsure about himself.

Ruby decided to jump onto him and hugged him. She even wrapped her legs around him for she wouldn't let go. Ash dismissed Divine Elemental and held her. He looked down at Ruby and thought of how much she really cared for him.

Suddenly, the necklace Ruby gave him began to glow and made a bit of a ringing sound.

"Ash!?" Weiss yelled out. Ruby pulled back and looked at the necklace.

"What the?" She asked with confusion. She then began to feel weird. Ash continued looking down, but had a blank stare, and his eyes were glowing silver.

Suddenly, his coat began to break and red lights were glowing behind the cracks. Weiss gasped at what was happening.

"Ruby…I think it's your turn." Weiss said to her leader.

Before Ruby had a chance to ask, Ash extended his body and lights exploded out of him, causing Ruby to fly off of him, and vanished into thin air.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in fright.

Just after Ruby vanished and the light faded, they all saw Ash kneeing down on the ground with his dark coat being red and sparkling. Ruby's rose symbol was at the location where the Keyblade Pauldron would be at, and it was glowing silver. A long red cape with a hood flowed behind his back.

He slowly stood up and just stood there for a moment. He then shot his eyes open, one being brown and the other silver. He then screamed as red aura erupted from him and summoned Divine Elemental and Grim Reaper and struck a pose.

 **Drive Form Analysis**

 **Valor Form**

 **A Drive Form that is created when the partner is known for his/her determination, and combines the powers into a form that is speed based.**

 **Primary Effect: Increase the striking speed.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases dash speed, and attack power. Allows the partner to take control if the user allows it.**

"Whoa! Ash? What happened?" Amber asked.

"We have combined our auras to create this form. It seems the more I think of one that is close to my heart, we become this." Ash and Ruby's voice spoke in sync.

 _'Not to sound like a wimp and all but…I take it back! This is way beyond weird'_ Ruby's voice spoke in Ash's mind.

 _'Believe me, I know how you feel. But this could come in handy in the future. Care to take on a few Grimm?'_ Ash asked.

 _'Eh, why not? I love a good hunt.'_ Ruby said.

"We are going to take on a few Grimm and see what this power is capable of. Don't wait up." Ash said.

"Okay. We'll be at the Colosseum watching the first half of the Singles Round." Yang said. Ash nodded. Yang grabbed his coat and yanked him into a kiss. The rest kissed him and Ash ran off.

Due to now being the Singles Round, there is now a time limit for the competitors. They now have ten minutes to defeat their opponents, otherwise the one with the most amount of aura will move onto the semifinals.

 _'Ash…I wouldn't kiss anyone in this form. I felt like I just kissed my own sister…and the others.'_ Ruby said with a great amount of discomfort.

 _'Right…didn't think that one through. Let's just get to the Emerald Forest. There's bound to be a few Grimm wandering around.'_ Ash said.

When they arrived at the forest, they were greeted with a number of Grimm in the area.

"Let's go." Ash said. He then dashed towards them and strike at them. Ash and Ruby were amazed at how fast they have become. Not to mention that their striking speed was much faster than ever.

 _'Ruby, your Keyblade is heavier than it looked.'_ Ash said to her.

 _'Least it's not as heavy as Crescent Rose. Mind if I show you some moves?'_ Ruby asked.

Ash allowed this and let Ruby take over. His brown eye turned silver and Ruby began using her speed semblance and sliced the Grimm to shreds.

After the Grimm was slaughtered, Ash took over and one of the silver eyes turned brown.

 _'You ready to call quits?'_ Ash asked.

 _'Yes please.'_ Ruby answered. Ash then felt Ruby leaving him and the form faded. Grim Reaper vanished and Oathkeeper returned, along with his Keyblade Pauldron. Ruby reappeared while still being wrapped around Ash.

"Come on you, let's go." Ash said before creating a portal to the Colosseum.

"Yeah. I love you Ash." Ruby said before kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Ruby." Ash said before carrying her through the portal.

A portal opened up at a balcony and Ash and Ruby came out. Ruby hopped off of him and Ash dismissed his Keyblades. Soon enough, Neo, Amber and Emerald joined Ash while Ruby left to be with her team.

They just arrived in time to see the last bit of the fight between Pyrrha and Sun. Sun have begun to use his Via Sun semblance into hoping to overpower her. Pyrrha held her own well as the clones attacked her. Upon defeating the clones, she charged towards him and they attacked each other.

Sun was using his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form to match against Pyrrha's Miló spear form. Sun then turned it into Nunchakus and he attempted to get the upper hand while it was firing off shotgun shells from the ends.

Just as it was getting tense, alarms were going off signaling the end of the match. Both Pyrrha and Sun stopped immediately and gave each other some space.

"The timer has stopped, thus ending the match. The winner is determined by the one with the most amount of aura. The winner is Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR!" Oobleck announced. The crowd cheered as the champion is moving onto the semifinals.

The next match was between Penny and Sky began shortly afterwards. Sky readied his Halberd, and Penny just stood there looking casual.

"What is up with Penny? She's just standing there like nothing is happening." Ash said while eying the very odd girl.

"We've seen her fight while you've been gone several times, and she is more dangerous than you think." Emerald said.

They watched as Sky and Penny began to fight. Sky charged at her and began to swing her halberd at her. Penny showed how very agile she was and was able to quickly counterattack against him. Her weapons began to appear and she began to use them against him. Her swords turned into compact guns and catch him off balance with her laser beams.

In the end, Sky was no match for Penny. Her athleticism was unparalleled against him and she defeated him in a short period of time.

"Sky has entered into the red zone, meaning that he is now unfit to continue. Penny of Team CAPL will be moving onto the semifinals. We will now have an hour and a half recess. Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY will be facing Charcoal Blaze from Team CLOD, and Cinder fall will be facing Amanda Larch of Team ARMY before the semifinals." Port explained.

And not a moment too soon, Ash has now got to get ready for his next match.

"Ash, would you mind if we all come along to watch you in this round?" Amber asked.

"But of course. How about we go round up the others and we head out to the arena?" Ash asked. Emerald and Amber nodded and Ash messaged the rest to meet him outside the Colosseum.

After collecting Team RWBY, Velvet, Coco and Neo, they all arrived at the arena via portal and Ash went to the lower levels after the girls kissed him.

He then entered the lifts and he was now facing off against Paul. Paul definitely gotten older and he also looked like he was working out. But if there was one thing that hadn't changed was how strict he usually was.

"The final battle of the quarterfinals is about to commence. Paul Shinji from Veilstone City will face off against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a 3 Vs. 3 match and whosoever loses all three Pokémon will end the match. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions throughout the battle." Glynda announced.

"Hmph, time to see how much you've changed Ketchum. Ninjask, go!" Paul yelled before sending out his extremely fast cicada.

 **Paul's Ninjask LVL 90 Bug/Flying Speed Boost Scope Lens**

 **Swords Dance Agility X-Scissor Slash**

"Then let's have a battle with speed then. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled before jumping down and faced Ninjask.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Pikachu began to use Agility to keep up with the speed.

"Predictable from someone like you. Ninjask, use Swords Dance!" Paul ordered. Ninjask's claws glowed red and they turned into aura shaped swords. It swung them around, and made them stronger. Due to its Speed Boost, it gained faster agility.

Pikachu then charged towards Ninjack and turned his tail into iron. He swiped at it, only for it to be dodged.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped as how fast Ninjask was.

"NOW!" Paul shouted. Ninjask used X-Scissor on Pikachu, and it was a direct hit. Pikachu hit the ground hard, but was still kicking.

Suddenly, Ninjask felt its body getting shocked. It had become paralyzed due to Pikachu's static ability. Pikachu saw this as an opening for him. He charged towards Ninjask and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at it. The attack was enough to take it down.

"Ninjask is unable to battle. Pikachu takes the win!" Glynda announced. Paul returned Ninjask and looked at the ball.

"Come on, I trained you better than that." He grunted at it. Ash saw this and grew a disappointing face. "Guess I'll have to make this harder. Aggron, go!" Paul said while sending out the giant metal eating monster.

 **Paul's Aggron LVL 93 Rock/Steel Rock Head Quick Claw**

 **Flash Cannon Double-Edge Metal Sound Metal Burst**

"Pikachu, come on back!" Ash yelled. Pikachu ran back towards Ash and sat next to him. "Dragonite, I choose you!" Ash yelled while sending out his dragon.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Use Metal Sound!" Paul ordered Aggron. Thanks to the Quick Claws effect, it got to go before Dragonite. It made a screeching sound so loud and horrible; the entire stadium had to shield their ears. Dragonite felt its special defense drain from it.

Dragonite then fired off a Fire Blast at Aggron. Aggron just stood there and took the hit. It did get crippled since it was a critical hit.

"What? Why did it just take the hit like that?" Blake asked.

"NOW! METAL BURST!" Paul shouted. Aggron then charged up a powerful white and red energy. It then fired off at Dragonite. He was caught off guard since this was an attack he never seen before. The result was getting a direct hit and he landed with a loud thud.

"OH NO!" Ruby screamed.

"This is bad! Metal Burst dose almost twice the damage to the user that harmed it. And unlike Mirror Coat and Counter, it matters not if the move is physical or special." Weiss stated.

"Then that must mean…" Velvet said while looking at Dragonite, who was barely moving.

"Flash Cannon." Paul said. Aggron charged up a powerful beam of light and fired at Dragonite, knocking him out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Aggron takes the win." Glynda said.

Ash grunted and returned Dragonite. He then placed the ball on his forehead.

"Just rest up my friend. You've done well." Ash whispered before putting the ball onto his belt. Ash pulled out his next Poke Ball. "Lucario, I choose you!" Ash yelled and he sent out his aura user.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Lucario immediately jumped up and charged up an Aura Sphere. Lucario fired it at Aggron.

"Counter that with Metal Claw!" Paul yelled. Aggron's claw glowed and slashed at the sphere, causing it to split into three small projectiles. The result was an explosion that erupted behind Aggron.

Lucario began to use Powered-Up Punch. The attack collided onto Aggron and it was out.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Lucario takes the win." Glynda said.

"YAY!" Amber screamed with the cheering crowd.

Paul returned Aggron with rage.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I guess I'll just have to go way beyond my restraints. Magmortar, GO!" Paul shouted as he sent out his most powerful Pokémon.

 **Paul's Magmortar LVL 95 Fire Flame Body**

 **Flamethrower Rock Tomb Smog Overheat.**

Ash sensed that Paul was getting more serious.

"Lucario, do you want to return?" Ash asked it. Lucario looked towards Ash and shook his head. "Alright." Ash said.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Lucario channeled his aura and used Swords Dance to power up his attack power.

"Flamethrower!" Paul ordered. Magmortar readied its arm cannons and fired off a powerful blast of fire. Lucario dodged the attacks with ease, but the heat still got to him.

Lucario then used a powerful Powered-Up Punch to deal massive damage to Magmortar. Unfortunately, due to Flame Body, he had gotten burned in the process.

"Hang in there Lucario." Ash whispered as he saw him sustaining damage from the burn.

"Use Overheat!" Paul yelled. Magmortar used both of its arm cannons and then fired off a brighter and hotter blast of fire from the arms. This time, Lucario got hit by the blast due to the attack being right on top of him, knocking him out.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Magmortar takes the win." Glynda announced.

"Oh no. Now Ash only has Pikachu left. One powerful attack like that and it's over for him." Weiss said as she grew sad.

"Don't be so sure." Blake said. Weiss looked towards her.

"She's right. Overheat drastically drains the special attack power for each use. In other words, he may still have a chance." Yang said.

Ash returned Lucario and placed the ball on his forehead just like what he did to Dragonite.

"You just rest up. Pikachu will do the rest." Ash whispered. Pikachu didn't need to be told return to the battlefield.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Piakchu used agility to gain more speed.

"Time to put that wimpy Pikachu in a cage. Use Rock Tomb!" Paul yelled. Magmortar fired multiple large purple energy blasts from its cannon and turned them into rocks. Pikachu saw them and attempted to dodge, but he gotten hit and was trapped. "Now use Smog." Paul said. Magmortar then used its other cannon and fired off a poisonous gas.

"Pikachu! NO!" Ash yelled with fright. The smog had overtaken Pikachu, causing him to suffocate and get poisoned.

"Pika….CHU!" Pikachu screamed at the top of his lungs and fired off a wicked Thunderbolt. The attack destroyed the rocks, clear out the smog and dealt massive damage to Magmortar. The attack was enough to defeat it.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. The winner of the final battle of the quarterfinals goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Glynda yelled.

"YES! Pikachu you did it!" Ash yelled over the cheering crowd of his victory. He ran to Pikachu and picked him up.

"Pika…Pi." Pikachu said weekly before fainting into his arms.

"I got you buddy. I'll get you to the Pokémon Center ASAP." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Paul returned Magmortar and just looked towards Ash.

"Somethings never change with you Ash." Paul whispered while smiling a bit. The lift began to take him down underneath and he was gone.

Ash returned to the lobby while still holding Pikachu.

"ASHY!" Yang's voice rang out. She and the entire love group ran towards him. The girls grouped hugged him while making sure not to suffocate Pikachu.

"Looks like you're in the semifinals. And by the looks of it, you are facing off against Ritchie. This is gonna be great." Blake said.

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy yelled as it happily jumped from Emerald's arms and onto Ash's head.

"Ketchum!" Paul's voice spoke out. Ash and the others turned towards him.

"Paul, I've see you haven't changed much at all. Still treating your Pokémon like how we met those years ago I see." Ash stated.

"Maybe, but I stopped releasing Pokémon for how weak they are now. I train them until they drop. I can tell you've gotten stronger yourself." Paul said while smiling a bit.

"Many years up on Mt. Silver can do that, along with training with new friends." Ash said while looking back at the love group.

"I got to get my team to the Pokémon Center. You should too." Paul suggested. Ash agreed and they made their way towards the Pokémon Center.

Just as made it outside, Ash slammed into someone.

"HEY! COME ON COME ON COME ON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I'M FINING YOU FOR THAT AND YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO PAY UP!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Barry.

"Dude…chill." Ruby said.

"NINE EIGHT SEVEN SIX FIVE FOUR THREE….DON'T JUST STAND THER-OW!" Barry screamed as Coco stepped up and smacked him very hard in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself you crazy, stupid whack job!" Coco snapped at him. Barry shook his head anime style and came to his senses.

"Sorry, I'm still very crossed after my humiliating defeat from that stupid four eyed nerd. Maple or something like that." Barry said.

"Barry, you faced off against Max?" Ash asked.

"Huh? It is you Ash! I thought you looked a tad familiar." Barry said before they gave each other a bro hug.

"Please, I recognized that sense of humor anywhere. So you faced off against Max?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah, that guy was brutal. He's even worse than Paul will ever be." Barry said.

"Challenge accepted." Paul said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

They then continued to make their way towards the Pokémon Center so Ash can heal his team. Along the way, Barry told him all that has happened since the last time they saws each other. Ash's attention was captured when he told him he got himself a girlfriend.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ash asked.

"Maylene!" Barry said. Everyone just stopped right in front of the Pokémon Center.

"Wait wait wait…the Veilstone City gym leader? How?" Ash asked.

"After I left the Lily of the Valley tournament after your match with Tobias, I decided to do more training nearby Veilstone City. While out training, I encountered Maylene training on her own. I offered to train with her and she accepted. We got closer with each passing month, until eventually I asked her out. After your disappearance, she told me how much you and the others inspired her to be better." Barry explained as they entered the Pokémon Center.

"Well congrats." Ash said.

"Thanks." Barry said.

After Ash dropped off Pikachu and the other Pokémon, he was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"Ash, you have a call waiting for you." She said.

"Okay." Ash said. Just then, he saw the time. "Yang, your match is in about a half an hour. I'll make sure to make this quick. Good luck." Ash said while creating a portal for her.

"Okay, bye Ashy. I love you so much." Yang said seductively before kissing him. After she broke the kiss, she went through it. The rest kissed him and went through it. Neo decided to stay behind with Ash.

Barry and Paul looked at him with shock.

"What…the…HELL!?" Paul shouted.

"Hey! Inside voices please!" Nurse Joy demanded.

"Sorry ma'am." Paul said.

"I'll tell you later. Come on Manaphy and Neo." Ash said.

"Mana!" Manaphy said while hugging his head. Neo held his arm.

"I might as well head for the festival grounds. I'm starving." Barry said. Paul agreed and they left the Pokémon Center.

Ash, Neo and Manaphy went to a phone and answered it. On the screen, it was Professor Sycamore.

"Ash my boy. It has been so long hasn't it?" Sycamore asked.

"Agreed. You've haven't changed one bit." Ash said.

"Well perhaps. Anyway, I've called you because I have something that might be of some use for you. I've been watching your match in Vale now and I saw that one of your Pokémon is capable of using this item." Sycamore explained as he began to send something directly to Ash.

The transfer system has sent Ash two gems, a bracelet, and a small necklace. Ash immediately recognized them. They were a key stone, a mega bracelet, a Gardevoirite mega stone, and a necklace that the mega stone would be put into.

"Professor, thank you!" Ash said with glee.

"But of course. That necklace and mega stone were extras that Diantha had, but she doesn't need them anymore. She's rooting for you Ash." Sycamore said while smiling.

"Thank you, and give my regards to her. Tell her that I appreciate the surprise." Ash said while putting the bracelet on and putting the key stone into it.

"Will do Ash. Au Revoir!" Sycamore said before hanging up.

They looked at the mega stone and Ash put it onto the necklace. He then sent out Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, I have something for you to put on." Ash said. She looked at the necklace and was amazed by the necklace. She then noticed the mega stone.

Ash then put it on her.

"You look great with it. Shall we give it a try?" Ash asked while showing her the mega bracelet. Gardevoir nodded and Ash created a portal to Mt. Glenn. "Neo, would you please hold onto Manaphy for a moment?" Ash asked her.

"Mana!" Manaphy jumped onto Neo and she caught it. Neo smiled and nodded. She took his hand and they walked through the portal.

They all exited another portal at Mt. Glenn and they saw the location Team RWBY was at on their mission with Dr. Oobleck beyond the barrier. It was an abandoned city that was overtaken by the Grimm. There were destroyed buildings, ruins, and more.

Just when they got to a clearing, they all saw dozens of Grimm coming their way, and they looked hungry.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ash yelled while placing two fingers onto his key stone. The stone began to react to the mega stone began to react itself.

The energy from each stone began to connect to each other and their powers combined.

"Now…MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash screamed.

Gardevoir began to glow purple as she began to transform. Her gown began to grow bigger and looked more like a bridal gown. Her horns on her chest began to split and become slightly larger, almost resembling a heart. Her hair was shorter and curled inwards, and her arms began to resemble sleeves on a dress. Finally, her spikes on her head began to grow longer and sharper while curling upwards.

"Garde…VOIR!" She yelled as the transformation was completed.

 **Gardevoir's level and moves are the same, but has Pixilate for the ability.**

"Mana!" Manaphy yelled in awe of the transformation that has happened. Neo was also amazed of the transformation as well.

"Alright Gardevoir, show us what you're truly made of." Ash said to her. She happily obliged.

She began to fire off powerful Moonblast attacks that caused some rumbles to happen. Her psychic powers were now through the roof as she threw and slammed Grimm with hardly any movement. In other words, the Grimm did practically nothing to Gardevoir as her new, yet temporary powers made her a force to be reckoned with.

When all the Grimm in the area were now completely destroyed and turned to smoke, Gardevoir reverted back to her original form.

"Amazing work Gardevoir. We will definitely have to use this as a weapon of last resort." Ash said to her. Gardevoir nodded and hovered up to his level and hugged him once again. As he returned the hug, he raised her Poke Ball and returned her.

"Mana ManaMana!" Manaphy yelled. Ash and Neo rubbed its head and smiled.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here." Ash said while creating a portal.

Just as he did, he sensed multiple presences nearby. He looked at the destroyed city and saw dozens of Electrode's all around.

"They are wild here?" Ash wondered. Neo showed sign that she had no idea. "Eh, it's probably nothing." Ash said while shrugging it off. He and the others disappeared into the portal to continue on with the second half of the Singles Round.

With the continuation of the Singles Round about to commence, Yang will be the first to take on Charcoal Blaze from Team CLOD. With the mega stone and the key stone in hand, Ash has gained a new source of power to use against his opponents. Will this be enough for what' to come? How will the Singles Round play out? And why were wild Electrode's being all around the abandoned city nearby Mt. Glenn? Find out more as the story continues.

 **I know this one was shorter than the last by like a few thousand words, but I decided to break this into separate parts for easier reading. These next battles are going to be harder to do, and the Pokémon Tournament is nearing its end. There will be more action later on, TheD-Rock900 is signing off, see you next time.**


	29. Author's Note, Chapters Fixed

Hey guys me again. I have been getting people asking me what has been happening to my formatting when I upload my chapters. I don't know what was happening when I put them up, as the format changes instantly when I upload them. I did get the recent chapter fixed and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. I apologize to all that were wondering what has happened, but I got it fixed now.


	30. The Singles Round Pt 2 The Semifinals

Ash, Neo and Manaphy came out of a portal at his spot at the Colosseum. They arrived right on time for the start of Yang's match against her opponent, Charcoal. Neo changed into her disguise and took Manaphy to join the others.

Charcoal was a 3rd year at Shade Academy and she was known for her expertise with her beauty in combat. She was wearing mostly battle armor that was colored in silver with her stomach, thighs, biceps and upper chest exposed. She was wearing heels that have a sharp point on the bottom, and wielded twin Sai to which she dubbed them Slice n' Dice. She had purple eyes and had a headband to keep her long red hair back.

"This is going to be really boring, and uneventful. I was hoping for a better challenger than someone like you, who needs her 'masters' permission to battle. Ash, on the other hand, he's right up my alley. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be with him for a good half hour?" Charcoal said while showing off a bit of her fangirl within her. Yang was not having it.

"Ash is my instructor, not my master. Besides bitch, he doesn't have us treat him like one. Plus, you won't be near him when I'm through with you. And finally, your hair stinks worse than a Skuntank!" Yang yelled at her.

"AHH! I'll teach you some respects you bimbo!" Charcoal retaliated while pulling out Slice n' Dice. Yang's eyes turned red from that comment. She locked and loaded Ember Celica

"Ready! Get Set! FIGHT!" Port yelled. Charcoal and Yang ran towards each other and the fight began. Being a Sai mistress, Charcoal was able to keep Yang at a slight distance. Yang mostly relied on her range attacks to catch Charcoal off guard.

Back with Ash, he paced back and forth while watching the match. A battle between two beauties, this is definitely close to a catfight he is witnessing. Although, those trash talks they were yelling to each other really did make him sweat.

"This is really accurate on one thing, never get in between girls that have mud thrown at their dignities." He whispered to himself.

Just then, Charcoal slammed the grips of her Sai, and she combined them together to create a long range pistol. She fired at Yang, but she was able to deflect the bullets with Ember Celica. Yang then ran towards her and began to throw punches at her, but Charcoal was more flexible than Yang thought.

Charcoal then got the upper hand by kneeing her into her gut and elbowed her in the head, causing her to slam headfirst into the ground. Her aura meter fell.

"Is that the best you got? You are nothing but a disappointment. Now then…" Charcoal was saying before she separated her Sai and grabbed Yang by her hair and pulled her up. "I'll teach you what happens when you talk trash about my hair." She sneered.

To everyone's shock, Charcoal then sliced off a fifth of Yang's hair length, causing her to scream in shock and devastation.

"Uh oh." Ruby whispered in fear.

"She's done it now." Weiss said while gripping tighter on her seat.

"She's gonna blow…literally" Blake said while slowly standing up.

Back with Ash, he saw what had happened, and readied both Keyblades.

"Caution to the wind then." He said before creating a portal and ran through it. He then appeared on the far end of the battlefield where things started to really heat up.

"You…you just sealed…YOUR FATE!" Yang exploded as her hair glowed bright and her aura erupted out of her. She then started attacking Charcoal with blazing speed, and pure rage. From all the attacks, Charcoal's aura was falling rapidly.

Ash continued to stay close to the end of the battlefield while making sure things didn't get too ugly.

Charcoal then collapsed onto the ground and began to breathe heavily. Yang stomped towards her and readied for another strike.

"Wait! Stop! I yield! I yield!" Charcoal was yelling as she pulled out a towel from her satchel and threw it.

Seeing as how Yang was still getting closer to Charcoal, and despite the alarms going off signaling the end of the match, Ash had no choice but to intervene. He ran towards them and shielded Charcoal.

"Yang, that's enough! She's down!" Ash yelled. Yang stopped right in front of Ash and glared at him. "It's over, you've won." Ash said.

"She did this to my hair. I want to make her pay for it." Yang growled a bit.

"And she paid the price. Now stand down." Ash commanded her while his eyes glowed blue.

Yang began to have a bit of a flashback from that night when she feared Ash was going to leave her. She began tearing up as her eyes turned back to lilac and her hair stopped glowing.

Ash then turned towards Charcoal and held a hand out for her to take as his eyes turned back to brown. She graciously took it and he helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think so. Thanks Ashy…I mean Ash!" Charcoal yelled while blushing. Ash just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"R…right." Ash said.

When they all went down the elevator to get some treatment, Yang just kept looking at her slightly shorten hair, even though it was barely noticeable.

"Yang!?" Ruby's voice rang out. They saw the rest of Team RWBY, along with Team STRQ heading their way.

"Oh man. Look what she done to your hair sweetie." Summer said while sitting next to her.

"How am I going to fix this?" Yang whimpered.

"Come on Yang. It's barely noticeable." Weiss said. Yang then glared at her. "But…might I suggest maybe putting it into a ponytail?" She quickly asked.

"Come to think of it, that might be a good idea. This will prevent your hair from getting in the way in battle." Blake said. Yang just remained silent while still looking at her hair.

Meanwhile with Ash and Charcoal, the two were talking.

"You shouldn't have gone for the hair. Trust me even I have to watch out for that sometimes." Ash said.

"I did learn that the hard way. She is indeed a worthy opponent. And…thanks for the save by the way." Charcoal said.

"Sure." Ash said. Before Ash could rejoin the others, Charcoal quickly pulled him close to her and she kissed his cheek. She then ran off, leaving Ash behind. "Good thing no one saw that. I think having this many girls is plenty." Ash said to himself.

Just as Ash rejoined the others, he sensed a dark presence heading their way. That's when they saw her, Cinder and her injuries.

"Hello…Ketchum." She said with plenty venom.

"Cinder, you're not looking well." Ash said.

"Well you have your little silver eyed girlfriend there to thank for this. I will get my revenge for this." Cinder spat while glaring at Ruby. Summer, as well as Taiyang protected her.

"If you know what's good for you, and keeping your life in check, I suggest you move along. Or would you rather fail Salem and she'll kill you on the spot for your actions?" Ash asked her while getting closer to her while his eyes glowed blue. Cinder glared at him silently from his choice of words.

"Enjoy your words Ash, for soon enough they will be your last." Cinder said before walking off. Ash looked at her while she went to the lifts. Slowly, his eyes turned back to brown.

"Hello Ash!" A girl's voice yelled nearby.

Ash looked towards where the voice came from. He then saw who he can assume is 4th year Amanda Larch of Team ARMY. She was wearing a military-like uniform that almost reminded him of Winter's uniform. Her red hair was in a bun, and she had her collapsed weapon on her back. There was a single scar across her left eye, and she had a vixen tail, and brown eyes that had diamond pupils, revealing that she was a Faunus.

"Amanda. Looking good soldier." Ash complimented her.

"Much appreciated Ash. Permission to kick Cinder's ass?" Amanda asked.

"Permission granted. Go and do what you do best Amanda." Ash said. Amanda grinned from those words.

"Yes sir." She said with a salute and walked off. He just chuckled from her personality, and her loyalty.

Later on, the match between Cinder and Amanda commenced. Ash was very keen on watching Cinder's movements to make sure she didn't do anything out of the ordinary, especially since she has half of the power of the Fall Maiden.

Amanda was showing off her incredible athletics, and speed. She was able to outmaneuver Cinder's attacks, and catch her off guard.

"Enough of this." Cinder growled as she began to glow. "HYAAAHH!" She screamed while creating a blinding light, causing Amanda to shield her eyes.

Cinder then charged towards Amanda and kicked her in the gut after the light died down. Amanda grunted in pain and held her stomach. Amanda, while still blinded, used her other senses to track her movements. She heard Cinder coming towards her, and she quickly retaliated by kicking her in the injured eye, causing her to scream in pain.

"HAHA!" Amanda yelled as she got up, and she was no longer blinded.

Just then, she saw a single flame erupting out of Cinder's other eye. Amanda quickly pulled out her collapsed weapon, to which she dubbed Devastator, and activated it, turning it into an AK-47. Cinder began to create dozens of small fire glass and began chucking at her. She fired her gun, and destroyed as many as she could, but unfortunately she got hit many times in the process.

"Filthy vermin. Eat this!" Cinder yelled as she fired off a powerful flame from her hand, causing Amanda to take evasive actions. The flame hit her leg and her side, causing her to collapse onto the ground and whimpered in pain.

Cinder then created a glass bow with glass arrows and readied to fire at her.

" **Nope!"** Xedrek yelled while quickly pulling out the Master Ball and sent out Darkrai. **"Stop her quickly."** He said. Darkrai then merged into the ground and its shadow began to move towards the arena.

Cinder fired an arrow at her damaged leg, causing her to scream in intense pain. Just then, the alarms were going off, but Cinder was still on the offense, and not noticed a shadow in between herself and Amanda.

Suddenly, Darkrai jumped out of its shadow.

"Dark Void!" It grunted and fired off a barrage of dark energy from a dark orb above its head. The attack successfully hit Cinder, causing her to fall to the ground and fell asleep. Just then, she began stirring from having a nightmare.

Just then, Xedrek appeared onto the field right next to Amanda.

" **Are you okay?"** Xedrek asked while kneeling right next to her.

"No…I can't move." She whimpered while holding her leg. Blood was escaping from it.

Xedrek then signaled a few medics to retrieve her after returning Darkrai. He then walked over towards Cinder and picked her up by her stomach.

" **Monster."** He whispered before he vanished.

Elsewhere, the other members of Team CMDS, along with some of the other traitors were at their hotel rooms as they saw Xedrek took her.

"Where did he take her?" Dawn asked.

Just then, a dark portal appeared and Xedrek appeared with Cinder. He then tossed her towards them.

"What did you do to her!?" Serena asked. Xedrek chuckled a bit from that question.

" **Wouldn't you like to know?"** He said before he began to teleport away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" May screamed as she got up and ran to Xedrek. Unfortunately, he disappeared and May fell to the ground face first. "Dammit." May growled.

They saw Cinder struggling in her nightmare.

"Cilan, get a Chesto Berry. Quick!" Serena yelled.

"Right." Cilan said before heading for his bag and pulled out a berry sack. He took out the blue berry and squeezed the juice out of it, and sent it down Cinder's throat. "Come on wake up." Cilan said as he held her gently.

Just then, Cinder bolted awake and began coughing due to the bitter tasting. She was breathing uncontrollably, and was shaking.

"That nightmare…it seemed…too real." She said.

"Easy there Cinder. It's over now, and you are going into the semifinals." Cilan said.

"What was that thing?" May asked.

"It was a Darkrai. The attack it used was Dark Void. It can cause anyone, or anything that comes into contact with the attack to be put into a slumber. Plus, Darkrai can spread nightmares to any victim that sleeps anywhere near it." Dawn explained.

"It seemed way too real." Cinder said.

"Here, I'll go make something to ease your nerves Cinder." Cilan said as he got up and prepared the kitchen.

Cinder just looked at him. Not one person cared for her like this before. No, Cilan was given her some of the best treatments she could ask for.

"Cilan…" She whispered before smiling a bit.

Meanwhile back with Xedrek, he teleported to where Ash was at back at the Colosseum.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that." Ash stated.

" **Which would you rather have? A death or a tournament going smoothly? The last thing we need is a death here, especially if it's coming from someone like Cinder."** Xedrek said. Ash just looked at him for a moment until he sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. So by the looks of it, Penny and Pyrrha are going against each other in a few hours, and Yang is facing against Cinder. Talk about a couple of bad matchups." Ash said.

" **I agree. Yang is going to have to just cut loose and give it everything she can muster when she faces against Cinder."** Xedrek said.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to go check up with Amanda to see if she is okay." Ash said before creating a portal.

" **I will be joining the others to watch your match in the semifinals. Best of luck out there."** Xedrek said with his half smile. Ash nodded and he went through the portal.

Ash then appeared beneath the arena where the competitors get some treatments. He saw Amanda asleep with bandages on her leg and stomach. He walked towards her and sat next to her and looked at her.

"Rest up soldier. You earned it." Ash whispered to her. Ash then got up and aimed his Keyblade at her. "Curaga." Ash said before firing off his healing spell. The spell healed her up, but she was still resting.

He then went through a portal to the Pokémon Arena to prepare his match with Ritchie. Since his other Pokémon are getting treatments right now, he'll have to rely on Avalugg, Gardevoir and Chandelure. One thing was for sure, this match will be unlike their last match at the Indigo Plateau.

He soon arrived at the lifts and arrived at the battlefield. Upon arrival, there were explosions of cheers of excitement. He sensed all of his loved ones, along with other teams in the Vytal Tournament, and Xedrek with the twins.

"The final battle of the semifinals will now commence. This match will decide on who will face Max Maple in the final round tonight that will be taking place at the Amity Colosseum. Ritchie Hiroshi of Frodomar City will be facing off against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a 3 Vs. 3 match and whosoever loses all three will end the match. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions in this match." Glynda announced.

"Alright Rose, take to the sky!" Ritchie said while sending out a Swellow.

 **Ritchie's Swellow/Rose LVL 90 Normal/Flying Guts Power Herb**

 **Aerial Ace Double Team Wing Attack Sky Attack**

"So that's gonna be your starting Pokémon, eh Ritchie? In that case Chandelure, I choose you!" Ash yelled while sending out Chandelure.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Chandelure quickly fired off a ball of fire into the sky. The sunlight began to turn harsh.

"Go for the Double Team!" Ritchie yelled. Rose began to create clones of herself. Chandelure looked at the clones and was trying to figuring out which one is which.

"Calm yourself Chandelure, and let's show them a little trick I've learned in the past. RAISE COUNTER SHIELD!" Ash shouted to her. Chandelure began to hover to the center and began to launch a Flamethrower and began to spin around. The flames began to spin around her as well, creating a flaming counter shield.

"What the?" Ritchie yelled with shock. He watched as the flames began to hit the clones, and then Rose, causing her to fall to the ground. "Charge up for a Sky Attack!" Ritchie yelled.

Rose got up and began to glow white and orange. Chandelure saw this and fired off another Flamethrower. Due to the Power Herbs effect, Rose then shot towards Chandelure and she dove face first right into the flames. The flames did hurt her, but Chandelure took a nastier hit to the face, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Oh no." Ash whispered as Chandelure was barely able to move. "Alright, go for it!" Ash yelled. Chandelure fired off a powerful Overheat at the wounded Rose, and the attack consumed her. Rose fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Chandelure takes the win." Glynda yelled. The stadium cheered from the intense match.

Ritchie returned Rose and smiled.

"You were awesome out there. Now take a good rest Rose." Ritchie said before putting the Poke Ball away. "Alright then Zippo, go!" Ritchie yelled while sending out his Charizard.

"Chandelure, do you want to go on?" Ash asked while pulling out his Poke Ball. Chandelure showed sign that she wanted to continue. "Alright, good luck and be careful!" Ash yelled.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Chandelure quickly fired off a Shadow Ball at Zippo.

"Go for the Wing Attack!" Ritchie said. Zippo charged up his wings and he flew towards Chandelure. He dodged the Shadow Ball and gotten closer to Chandeure. She dodged it and fired off another Shadow Ball. The sunlight finally dimmed and returned to normal.

Charizard dodged it again, and shot towards her once again, only to have the attack be successful, and knocked her out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Charizard takes the win." Glynda yelled. The stadium cheered from the match. Ash returned Chandelure and held the ball to his forehead.

"You rest up now my friend." Ash whispered. He put the ball away and pulled out another one. "Now Gardevoir, I choose you!" He yelled while sending her out.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Zippo, use Smokescreen!" Ritchie yelled. Zippo exhaled a large amount of smoke and spread throughout the battlefield.

Gardevoir quickly put up a Reflect to defend herself. She then launched a Future Sight at Zippo.

"Go for the Blast Burn!" Ritchie yelled. Zippo began to glow and flames began to erupt from his body. He then dove towards Gardevoir and punched the ground.

A massive explosion erupted around them and searing flames spread throughout the field. Gardevoir took the hit, and she was crippled.

"Go Gardevoir!" Blake yelled. People were amazed that Gardevoir was still standing from that attack.

She then fired off a Moonblast at Zippo. Just then, blue orbs appeared in the air above them and they all shot towards him. From the explosion afterwards, Zippo was on the ground and was out.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Gardevoir takes the win!" Glynda announced.

"YES! GO ASH!" Amber screamed while so many were cheering.

Ritchie then returned Zippo and he then just looked at Ash with a glare and a snickering smile.

' _I don't like the look he is giving me. But whatever is going on, bring it on!'_ Ash thought while he was pulling out his final Poke Ball.

"This match really is much better than our first match. But now, this is really going to be it. Sparky! Let's go!" Ritchie yelled. Ash smiled as he couldn't wait to see his best Pokémon ready to go. Except….

"What the heck is that!?" Ash yelled with sheer confusion as he saw what appeared to be his fully evolved Raichu, but he looks so much different than the ones he's seen. He had brown fur, curved in ears and was using his tail as a surfboard.

 **Ritchie's Alolan Raichu/Sparky LVL 96 Electric/Psychic Surge Surfer Terrain Extender**

 **Thunderbolt Psychic Electric Terrain Volt Tackle**

"Not too shabby of a look isn't it? Sparky evolved while we were vacationing at Alola. While looking through what it's capable now, this will be a fight that I will never forget." Ritchie said.

Gardevoir readied herself to fight, and Ash ultimately decided this.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Now let's use that Electric Terrain!" Ritchie yelled. Sparky shot electricity out of his body and covered the field with electricity.

Gardevoir fired off Moonblast at Sparky, but was quickly dodged.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" Ritchie yelled. Sparky then began to channel his electricity and charged at Gardevoir. The attack was successful, but Gardevoir was barely standing.

Gardevoir then looked at Ash, and just nodded.

"Alright…I didn't want to use this, but for my Pokémon's sake, let's do it!" Ash yelled as he pulled his sleeve and revealed the mega bracelet and pressed the stone on it. The stone began to react to the touch and the energy began to connect with the Gardevoirite on her neck.

"What's going on!?" Velvet yelled.

"If this is what I think it is, it has to be Mega Evolution!" Fox shouted.

Everyone watched as the transformation had begun. As the lights began to die down, the newly revealed Mega Gardevoir emerged.

"Now show him what a true Psychic can do." Ash said to her. Gerdevoir glowed blue and channeled that power towards Sparky. Sparky was them launched backwards towards a wall, but was still kicking.

"Now, Thunderbolt." Ritchie said. Sparky fired off a wicked amount of electricity at Mega Gardevoir. The attack sent her into a wall, causing her to be knocked out, and revert back to normal.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Raichu takes the win!" Glynda yelled. The stadium erupted with cheers of the win.

Ash quickly returned Gardevoir and held the ball close to his face.

"You did your absolute best. Now, I know what to do. Time for me to end this." Ash whispered before putting it back. "Avalugg, I choose you!" Ash yelled while sending out his last Pokémon.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Use Psychic!" Ritchie yelled. Sparky channeled his powers and launched Avalugg into the air. Everyone saw this, and it wasn't looking good, but Ash was grinning.

"AVALUGG NOW!" Ash screamed to him.

Avalugg readjusted himself and readied an Earthquake attack. Glynda took noticed and quickly used her telekinesis semblance to get herself off the field.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" She screamed. Everyone held onto something for the upcoming impact. Ash and Ritchie did the same.

Avalugg then landed onto the ground and created a powerful Earthquake that shook not only the whole stadium, but outside the stadium where vehicles are panicking, and flying Pokémon were leaving the area.

The field was torn apart and there were dust, and rubble everywhere. Once the dust cleared, Sparky fainted, and Avalugg remained standing.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Avalugg takes the win! The winner of this match, and moving onto the final round tonight is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Glynda yelled after she stopped gagging from the dust.

Just as everything calmed down, everyone cheered from the results. Ash was still processing all that has happened…and how much damage they did. Soon enough, Ash began to chuckle a bit, and then began to laugh himself silly from what has happened. He then took a broken rail and banged it on his head a few times while laughing harder.

Everyone was now watching in confusion as he was pretty much guffawing as he jumped onto what was left of the field and held onto Avalugg that was just looking at him with the same amount of confusion.

 **Imagine him laughing like Ichabod Crane near the end of The Legend of Sleep Hallow before encountering the Headless Horseman.**

"Is…is he okay?" Miette asked while leaning over the railing.

"Oh boy. He's cracked. I think we need to get to him." Weiss said before deciding to vault over the railing, with the others joining her.

Just then, Ritchie, along with the others, approached Ash, who was still laughing like nuts.

"Ash?...Ash!" Yang yelled. Ash was still laughing and ignoring her. "Avalugg, think you can do something about him?" She asked the iceberg Pokémon.

Avalugg faced towards Ash and headbutted him on the head.

"OWIE! And you just made me bit my tongue. But thank you I…needed that." Ash said while holding his head. Yang bent down and kissed his head.

"Ashy, you're going to the final round! You did it!" She yelled as she and the others grouped hugged him.

"Sure looks like it." Ash said while returning the hugs.

"Well Ash, this was definitely a match that I will never forget. Sure wish your Pikachu was here to be a part of this match though." Ritchie said while he gotten closer to him.

"I agree. Come on everyone, let's get out of here. The Pokémon Center awaits." Ash said before creating a portal.

Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash and Ritchie dropped off their Pokémon for treatments. In the process, Ash retrieved his other half of the team. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Well bud, we are facing off against Max in the finals tonight. I hope you are good and rested because this next battle is no picnic." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with agreement.

"Hey Pikachu. How are you feeling old friend?" Ritchie asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said before Ritchie gave him a scratch on the ears. "Chaa!" Pikachu cooed from the scratch.

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy yelled while being in Ruby's arms.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here." Ash said while putting his other Poke Balls onto his belt.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Emerald said while her stomached growled with hunger.

As they made their way to have a bite to eat, something has been plaguing Ash's mind. This did not go unnoticed by Amber.

"Ash? What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, you've been quiet ever since we left the Pokémon Center." Miette said.

"Something about this whole Shadow Pokémon being here doesn't seem right. This has been the only place where they were being seen at, excluding the Orre region where they were being made. The ones that had them have been arrested, but I think there is still more to this." Ash explained.

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"Guys, I think they've been using the Shadow Pokémon to win in tournaments and no one knows a thing about them being Shadow Pokémon, up until now. And if I were a betting man, I'll bet you that Max has one as well." Ash said.

"Well I know that you'll take him down just like you did to the others." Yang said.

"She's right. You're stronger than anyone I know." Emerald said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Cinder was just finishing up a bowl of soup Cilan made, and she savored it.

"Was it to your liking?" He asked.

"Beyond my expectations." Cinder said as she watched as Cilan took the bowl. She slowly got up and walked towards him. "You know, you have been very kind towards me. If your cooking is as good as your loyalty…that's it. I choose you." She whispered and leaned on his chest.

"Cinder?" He asked while turning red. Cinder then placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Just shut up…my love." She whispered before placing her lips onto his. His eyes widened from what she was doing. She held him as she deepened the kiss a bit. To Cilan, her lips were warm and somewhat inviting. He then returned the kiss and held her close.

She then broke the kiss and her eye met his.

"You're a keeper." She said before hugging him and smiled.

Back with the others, they were just finishing up dinner.

"So, Pyrrha is facing off against Penny. Sounds like an interesting fight." Ash said.

"I don't know. Polarity vs. Android is not a good combination." Blake said while holding Manaphy and feeding it.

"Yeah I guess that would be a problem for Pen-wait what?" Ash asked when he realized what Blake said.

"No one told you about Penny? She's not a real girl. Instead, she's an android. She's the first of her kind that can generate an aura." Ruby explained. Ash was processing all that has been told about her.

"I always knew that something seemed off about her, but she seems exactly like any ordinary human when being with us. Maybe a bit overboard but that's besides the point." Ash said.

"I witnessed such a thing first hand while hanging out with her some time ago." Ruby said.

"I see. It looks like Penny and Pyrrha are about to start their fight. Shall we get going?" Ash asked them. Once they were ready, they went through a portal that took them to the Colosseum.

Upon arriving, Neo went with Ash and decided to go with a new look. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her thighs. Her eyes were dark blue and her hair was jet black and was flowing down her back. She wore dark blue stockings and had on high heel combat boots. Her umbrella was folded and she used it like a cane.

"You enjoy the match, although something tells me that his will be almost an unfair advantage for Pyrrha if she knows that Penny is an android." Ash said.

As everyone gotten to their seats, Pyrrha and Penny have entered the battlefield. The Semifinal Singles Round of the Vytal Tournament has begun. Will Pyrrha catch on that Penny is an android, or will things fall apart for Penny? Find out more as the story continues.

 **After watching some of the latest chapters of Volume 6 in canon, I'm pretty much all like (Spoiler alerts to those who have not seen any of them yet.) "I don't even know what's going on anymore. He's so cool but he's so…goddamn dumb!" Well anyway, enough of all that. The 2** **nd** **half of the Semifinal Singles Rounds is about to commence with Penny and Pyrrha. To those of you that celebrate Thanksgiving, have a great holiday, and hopefully I'll have the next one up by the time on New Year's. If not, then I'll see you in 2019. TheD-Rock900 is signing off, see you next time.**


	31. The Singles Round Pt 3 The Final Rounds

**CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END! (Closed)**

Pyrrha and Penny just looked at each other, trying to figure out what was going on in their minds. Pyrrha was ready for a fight, while Penny just stood there looking casual with a smile on her face.

"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos. It's an honor to finally meet you. This is going to be fun." Penny said while slowly making a pose.

"If you really want some fun, then show me what you are made of." Pyrrha said with a grin.

"Ready, get set, BEGIN!" Oobleck yelled.

Penny launches a few swords from her back and flings them at Pyrrha. She was able to dodge and deflect them, but Penny is showing how creative and surprising she can be. Penny is able to block her attacks while relying on using her swords as shields to keep her at bay.

"Impressive. This android is well programed for combat. But why would she be made like this?" Ash asked himself.

Penny then turned her swords into rifles that are now firing off beams at Pyrrha. All she could do was dodging and deflect them with her shield. If there was ever a good challenge that Pyrrha have wanted to have for years, she got it.

Pyrrha was able to get in a few hits on Penny, but Penny was able to bounce back with the use of her swords. She even used them as boosters to get to Pyrrha to get on top of her.

"GO PENNY AND PYRRHA!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby, whose side are you on?" Emerald asked her.

"Both. They are my friends, and I like to see a good competition." She said.

"Maybe, but there's something about this fight I don't like about." Emerald said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"They seemed evenly matched, and Penny is very likely programed to be the ultimate fighter. This is clearly something that Atlas would totally do, and we are literally getting the best view of the field test." Emerald explained.

"Quite your worrying Emerald. What could happen?" Yang asked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Colosseum, May was watching the match and she was studying the fight carefully. She was more focused on Pyrrha, who she thought would be a major threat.

"Time to try to be as subtle as possible." May whispered before channeling her aura and prepared to use it against Pyrrha.

Back on the battlefield, Pyrrha just lost both her shield and spear away from her. She attempts to use her Polarity semblance to bring them back, but Penny keeps knocking them away, leaving her completely disarmed. Penny then retracted her swords and she split them into eight swords to prepare for an attack.

Just then, Pyrrha began to see her swords continue to multiply. She began to watch in complete horror as the swords kept on multiplying.

Meanwhile, Ash sensed something out of the ordinary with Pyrrha. He looked at her as he sensed her fear rising, to the point where she was about to go into a panic attack. He looked back at Penny, who was still standing there while her swords were still being ready for an attack at any moment.

Just then, he sensed aura being channeled from someone out in the stands. He saw that the aura was coming from May. He then made heads and tails of what was happening.

He then began to channel his aura and semblance to look into Pyrrha's mind. And then, he saw them. The swords were continuing to multiply to which there were maybe hundreds at that point.

"Oh my god!" Ash said as he broke the connection and quickly dug into his pocket as quickly as he could to pull out his Pokedex. Neo just looked at him with worry of what was happening. "Winter, lower the barrier!" He yelled into the Pokedex.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked when he was given such words.

"I'm sensing someone has already begun to sabotage this match with an Illusion semblance of such to have Pyrrha see something we can't, and I know who it is. Now lower the barrier, NOW!" He shouted.

"Roger that Ash!" Winter said before hanging up. "Lower the barrier!" Winter commanded her crew.

"Yes ma'am. Lowering the barrier." One of them said as they began to deactivate the barrier.

Back with everyone else on the stands, they saw the barrier being lowered, which was leading to a bit of concerns to most.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"The barriers…they've been deactivated. This isn't good." Weiss said while gripping the arms of her chair hard.

Ash quickly handed Neo his Poke Ball to hold onto.

"I'll be back. Someone's interfering with this match." Ash said before creating a portal in the ground with both Divine Elemental and Oathkeeper in hand. Neo nodded and watched as Ash dove into the portal with Pikachu close behind.

Back with Pyrrha, she was now seeing hundreds more of Penny's swords. She was now frozen in place of their presence.

Just then, Ash and Pikachu dove out onto the field from a portal from above them and landed in front of Pyrrha.

Penny launched her swords at Pyrrha, which caused her to scream in fright and charge up a shock wave to fire them away. Neither she nor Penny noticed him until it was too late

"STOPZA!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs and shutting his eyes tight while aiming his Keyblades upwards.

Suddenly, a massive ball of energy was radiating all around the Colosseum, freezing everyone and everything inside the sphere of energy. There was blue energy in the center that was channeling the spell.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw multiple blades mere inches from his face.

"Yikes!" Ash yelled as his heart skipped a few beats.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled at him.

"Right. Pikachu cut the wires with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tailed turned to razor sharp iron and managed to cut through the wires. "Now run!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he dashed to the edge of the field and took cover.

Ash then gave his Keyblades a twirl before getting ready to deactivate his spell.

"REFLEGA!" Ash screamed as his new spell caused his other spell to end and time resumed instantly. His spell stopped both Pyrrha's shock wave and Penny's barrage of swords. The attacks continued onto the barrier, which began to create a ringing sound with each hit.

Finally, Ash extended his Keyblades, and sent the attacks back, causing Pyrrha to fall backwards and the swords to fall just in front of Penny, who then collapsed when the wires were cut from her.

He then turned towards May and fired orange beams at her. The beams slowly turned into chains.

"What!? NO!" May screamed as she got up and tried to get away, but the chain wrapped around her and bound her. She then fell to the ground hard.

"VIOLATION!" Ash shouted at her.

Xedrek quickly caught on and sent out his Kabutops and Porygon-Z.

" **Seize her!"** Xedrek commanded his two Pokémon. Kabutops ran across the railings while Porygon-Z soared right above it.

Kabutops landed on top of May and pinned her down while Porygon-Z readied a Tri Attack in case she gets too hostile.

Just then, multiple Atlesian guards stormed in and took May.

"Put her into interrogation." The leader commanded.

"Yes sir." They said while they took a struggling, and screaming May away.

Kabutops and Porygon-Z returned to Xedrek and he returned Kabutops into a Dive Ball and Porygon-Z into a Timer Ball.

" **Slasher, Data. Well done my friends. We will take it from here."** He said before putting the balls back onto his belt and teleported to Ash onto the battlefield.

"Go check on Penny, I'll look after Pyrrha." Ash said to him. Xedrek nodded and ran to Penny while Ash knelt down to a traumatized Pyrrha Nikos. "Pyrrha...Pyrrha! Wake up." Ash said while gently slapping her in the face.

"Ash…th-there...were…s-so man-many. So…sc-scared." Pyrrha was struggling to speak due to the amount of fear she was showing.

"It's okay Pyrrha. It's over. The hallucination is over." Ash said while holding her cheeks.

"W-what?" She asked while looking at him.

"Someone used an Illusion semblance to try to mess with your mind, and by the looks of it, they practically succeeded. Just take a few deep breaths and try to collect your thoughts." Ash said while trying to comfort her.

"Okay." Pyrrha said while trying to calm down.

" **Ash!"** Xedrek called out. Ash quickly got up and ran to him and Penny. He didn't notice that Pyrrha tried to grab him to prevent him from leaving, but failed.

Ash knelt down beside Penny.

"Penny! Come on Penny, get up." Ash said while pulling her up.

Penny slowly came to her senses and shook her head.

"Who? What? What happened?" She asked.

"Illusion semblance, had to cut your swords from their wires, and saved a life." Ash told her.

"No wonder I short circuited there. I am unable to continue the match without them. Hence, I surrender." Penny said.

" **What?"** Xedrek asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later, but for now…" Ash was saying before getting up and walked to a microphone at the center of the battlefield.

"Wonder what happened." Miette said.

"We're about to find out." Amber said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an attempted sabotage during this match was discovered, and a life was almost lost from an Illusion semblance I have sensed coming from the one that was taken away a moment ago. Let this be a reminder that any and all attempts of interfering will not be tolerated, because next time I will not be so friendly. But on another note, as a result of throwing in the towel and how she is unable to continue, the winner of this match and going onto the final round is Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR!" Ash announced.

There were some cheers, but everyone else remained silent in confusion.

"Illusion!? Emerald, did you do this?" Ruby asked.

"No. I only ever use it for getaways and fending off wild Pokémon." She answered.

Back with Ash and Xedrek, mechanics arrived to take Penny to get her repaired. Ironwood was right behind them.

"Ash. How did this happen?" He asked.

"I may have a hunch, but I think Ms. Maple, the one that your squad took away, will have better answers. I'll deal with her later. But for now, I need to get Pyrrha out of here." Ash said.

"Of course, and thanks for helping Penny. She's more important than you realize Ash." Ironwood said.

Ash then created a portal and held a hand out for Pyrrha.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your dorm." Ash said.

"Ash…" Pyrrha said before taking it and they went through the portal when Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Back at Team JNPR's dorm, a portal opened up and the three of them exited. Pikachu jumped onto a bed and Ash and Pyrrha sat on her bed. Ash sent a message to Jaune that Pyrrha was back at the dorm, and sent a message to Ruby that he will be with Pyrrha for a while.

"You're going to be okay." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash….do you mind if I…?" Pyrrha asked while looking at his shoulder.

"Hey, I have a shoulder for any one of my friends that needs it to lean on." Ash said with a smile.

Pyrrha scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder and held him.

"Hey Ash, do you believe in destiny?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I was destined to keep this world safe from the monstrosity that is Salem, and her group of cronies. Why do you ask?" Ash asked while holding her.

"It's just that… I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress and to protect the world. And it has become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But now, I don't know if I can really do it. I'm just a celebrity to most, a Huntress in training second, and a normal person last." Pyrrha explained.

"I know what you mean. But know this Pyrrha, alone yes. But with others…" Ash was saying before leaning closer to her and whispered, "It would make the greatest difference everyone could want, you and Jaune especially." He finished.

Pyrrha gasped at his words. She looked up at him and her eyes met his. She quickly hugged him and cried a bit into his neck. Ash just held her and rocked her a bit to try to ease her nerves.

He then began to channel some of his aura into her to make her feel like she had gotten rest, but that barely helped with her mental feelings.

Soon enough, the rest of Team JNPR arrived.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune almost yelled.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said while quickly getting up and hugged him and won't let go.

Ash got up and created a portal back to the Colosseum.

"Pyrrha, do you think you can continue with the tournament, or do you want Nora to continue in your place?" He asked.

Pyrrha looked at him for a moment until looking at Nora.

"Nora…is it okay with you? I think that near death experience has taken a major toll on me." Pyrrha asked.

"Got it. I love to be in a good fight. Ash, I'll gladly take her place." Nora said while saluting to him.

"Very well then. I will inform the others of the decision." Ash said before turning around.

"ASH WAIT!"Pyrrha screamed, causing everyone to jump, and Ash gasped and stopped. He quickly turned around and saw Pyrrha looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

"Pyrrha?" He asked.

She slowly looked at Jaune for a moment.

"If you need to, do so. I trust the both of you." Jaune whispered. This was enough for Pyrrha and she slowly approached Ash.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" Ash asked.

"Ash…I…" Pyrrha was saying before she cupped both of his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not sorry!" She finished before smashing her lips onto his.

Ash's eyes widen from the impact. The angel of Beacon Academy was kissing him, and it was a rich taste. Now he knew what Jaune was having for months now. He decided to return the kiss and held her a bit.

She then broke the kiss and looked at him.

"That's for everything you and I have done in the past. You truly are one of the best friends I could ever have asked for. Thank you." She whispered. Ash chuckled a bit.

"Be seeing you Pyrrha." He said as he and Pikachu disappeared into the portal. It then closed afterwards.

"Come on Nora. You better get ready for your upcoming match." Ren said.

"Rightyo Renny!" Nora said while quickly kissing Ren and skipped out of the room.

"What about you two? Are you two coming?" He asked them.

"I'll stay here with Pyrrha, and we'll watch your match from here." Jaune said.

"Got it." Ren said while leaving the room, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone.

"So…you okay there Py-MMPH!" Jaune was interrupted by Pyrrha, who smashed her lips onto Jaune's. She forced him onto a bed and began making out with him.

Back with Ash and Pikachu, they met up with Ozpin and the other staff, including Xedrek.

"Ash, what's going on?" Ozpin asked.

"Headmaster, Pyrrha has decided that Nora Valkyrie will take over for Pyrrha in the final round." Ash said.

"Very well. We will inform every one of the choice that was made. I'm very proud of them for this. I pray that she recovers soon." Ozpin said.

"Agreed. Now, onto what is happening now." Ash said while the meeting went underway. "May is a part of Team CMND led by Cinder Fall, and since she clearly can't control her own teammate, I suggest we have the whole team disqualified." Ash said.

"I was suggesting that as well, however if that would be the case, then Yang Xiao Long will be moving onto the final round by default, and the people will be greatly upset by that." Glynda said.

The debate was going on for quite some time, until finally a decision was made and Ash and Xedrek were not at all thrilled with it.

The news spread that Nora Valkyrie will be going onto the final round in placement for Pyrrha, and Yang and Cinder's match will continue as scheduled.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Cinder was having a meltdown at what May had done.

"That little bitch of a servant! She is very lucky that I wasn't disqualified from this tournament. If I was…I'll kill her with my own bare hands." She growled with the Fall Maiden's powers erupting from her eye.

"Cinder…?" Cilan asked from a distance since he was very nervous around her when she was angry.

With one look at Cilan, Cinder quickly calmed down and her flame extinguished.

"My dear Cilan, I'm sorry. Sometimes I do get angry." She said before kissing his cheek. "I can't be mad at you." She said while cupping the cheek she kissed.

"It's not that I'm mad at you, but I'm just concerned for you." He admitted. Cinder smiled at him.

"I'm going to take my anger out of that Yang girl. Wish me luck." She said.

"For you Cinder, luck is the least used in your arsenal. You already give out a perfect flavor in combat." He said. She kissed him once again.

"I love you Cilan." She whispered.

"I love you too Cinder." He whispered back. Cinder kissed him one last time, this time passionately, before departing for the Colosseum.

Later on, Yang and Ash were at the section close to the lifts. Yang decided to have her hair in a ponytail.

"Sweetie, this fight is going to be a very big deal. I need you to cut loose, and show her just how powerful you really are." Ash said while holding her hands.

"I will Ash. With you cheering me on, and for how much we have trained together for the past months, I think I'll be just fine. I love you babe." Yang said while pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too Yang. Now kick her ass out of the arena." He whispered.

"With great pleasure love." Yang whispered back and kissed him passionately. She then began to rub his chest and back while Ash held her head and lower back.

She broke the kiss and walked backwards onto the lift. She then formed a heart with her hands as she was now being lifted to the battlefield. Ash then left for his spot to watch the match from above.

He arrived just in time for the match between Yang and Cinder was about to commence. Yang fist bumped and commenced with the offense. Cinder was quick on her feet and she was preparing to use her glass swords to strike at her.

Cinder swiped her swords at her, and she used both of her Ember Celica's to block them. Yang began to fire off her weapons at Cinder. As Cinder was able to dodge those attacks with relative ease, Yang decided to go for a sneak attack, and elbowed her in her bad eye.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Cinder screamed in pain as she stumbled backwards.

"Now's my chance. YYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Yang screamed as she punched at her gut and fired a round at that same spot, sending her flying backwards close to the edge of the arena.

"Yes! Go for it Yang!" Ash yelled.

Yang's confidence rose as she walked towards Cinder. Little did she know that Cinder was building up rage and a flame was now erupting from her eye. Yang noticed this and quickly stopped.

"What the?" She asked herself as Cinder got up and turned towards Yang with pure rage.

"My turn." She growled as she created a glass bow. She then fired off a few arrows at Yang. Yang deflected the arrows, but now her weapons were damaged, and became unusable.

Yang gasped at her now damaged weapons and had no choice but to deactivate them and rely on actual physical strength this time.

Cinder prepared a long glass sword and charged at her. Yang closed her eyes and prepared to go for a counterattack if she could. She knew that she couldn't use her Keyblade as that would be cheating, and she would be disqualified.

She was doing her best to dodge, but she did get clipped a few times. Just then, Cinder gave her a nasty kick to gut, rendering her stunned. Cinder then grabbed her and threw her off the edge of the battlefield, ending the match.

"RING OUT! Cinder Fall has won and will be moving on to face Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR in the final round in an hour." Port announced.

Cinder brushed off her combat gear and walked away, leaving Yang down there on the ground.

"Yang!?" Ruby yelled out to her sister.

Ash quickly created a portal and went to go check up on Yang. Upon arriving, he knelt down next to her.

"Yang? You okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

As she got up, she looked down for a moment. She then shot her head up with a big smile on her face.

"I'm doing great Ash. Well, you can't win them all, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm actually surprised that you didn't go ballistic there from the lost." Ash said.

"I'm okay with this actually. I gotten into the semifinals and I did my best. Good sportsmanship in my book." She said while holding his hand.

"Let's get you out of here." He said while creating a portal. The two of them went through it and they met up with the team outside.

Upon arriving, they not only saw the rest of Team RWBY, but the entirety of Team STRQ as well.

"Mom, Dad, Raven, Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled as she dashed towards them and hugged them all.

"I'm so very proud of you honey." Tai said.

"Thanks dad." Yang said while pulling back.

"Yang yours weapons! Come on, let's go get them fixed." Ruby said.

"Yeah, they could use some tender loving care." Yang said as she decided to take them off.

"You're taking this very well Yang. Aren't you upset that you lost?" Weiss asked.

"Oh I am upset, but I rather be a good sport. Come on girls. Let's go enjoy the rest of the day." Yang said.

"I think that's a great idea. I know a few people that know some people." Qrow said.

"Are you coming with us Ash?" Blake asked as she was right in front of him.

"Unfortunately, I have a May Maple to, how do they say, interrogate." Ash said while creating a portal that would take him to a cell where May was being held at.

Blake whined and held him while rubbing her head on his.

"Don't go! You know I hate seeing you leave." Blake whimpered.

"Come on Blakey, it'll only be for a moment. I have a way to make this easy. If I can get into her head with my semblance, I can find my answers. Just give me a little bit of time." Ash said.

Blake then pulled away and smiled at him. She then slowly took her bow off and revealed her cat ears.

"No more hiding." She said as she wrapped it around his left wrist and held it, causing it to glow for a short moment.

Ash created a portal and he and Pikachu went through it before Ash kissed Blake and rubbed Manaphy on its head.

A portal opened up in a detention room where May was being held and was put in aura inhibitor binders, making her unable to move, and unable to use her semblance.

He then ran to her and backhanded her on the face, causing her to shriek in pain.

"Talk Maple! Why did you do it!?" He demanded.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"I don't have to answer to you, you asshole." May snapped.

Ash then got serious and got right in front of her.

"Fine. If you will not talk, then perhaps…I can find the answers within your mind." Ash growled as he raised a hand at her and began to channel his semblance into her aura.

She began to feel like she was having a head splitting headache that would not go away. She began to grunt more as his hand gotten closer to her head and he put more effort into his aura.

Just then, he placed the hand on her head and screamed in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD ASH!" She screamed.

Ash was ignoring her as he was beginning to see more into her mind. She saw how she became a part of the traitors, why she joined Salem, and most importantly, why she chose to sabotage the match.

"What do we have here? Are you researching her history?" He asked as he saw a memory of her and Pyrrha's archives.

"STOP IT!" May demanded.

"You see her as a potential threat that would be able to defeat Cinder in the upcoming final round. You may have successfully removed her from the tournament, but you will be suffering the maximum punishment when this gets out." Ash said.

He then released May, causing her to gasp and was struggling to breathe with all that has happened.

"You moron! It doesn't matter. We've already won and you fail to see it. Win or lose, you've been playing right into our hands from the very start. Vale is as good as doomed." May said while regaining her breath.

"I already have what I came for. As for the remaining Shadow Pokémon, I have the perfect plan for them." He said before leaving with a few guards nearby. "She's your now. Remove her from the kingdom, and make sure she never returns." He said to the guards.

"We'll take it from here. We will report this to General Ironwood and Commander Winter." The leader said.

"Excellent. And keep the binders on. Who knows what she can do when she's freed from those." Ash said.

"You can count on us." The leader said before they went to May.

"This isn't over Ash. You hear me? This isn't over!" May yelled. Ash quickly turned to her and aimed Oathkeeper at her.

"Sleepga!" He yelled. A purple light shot out of it and hit May in the head, causing her to fall into a slumber. "That will shut her up." Ash said before dismissing it and left.

He then soon enough met up with his loved ones, and his mother outside at the Vytal Festival where Yang was getting her weapons repaired and everyone else was just having a good time. He saw many teams meet up with other teams and they had some good laughs as well. Neo returned his Pokémon and Ash kissed her cheek.

"Ashy! That was quick." Blake said as she joined him with Manaphy in her arms.

"It wasn't that much. So, what are your guy's plans for the rest of the tournament?" He asked.

"We are planning to see the final battle with Nora and Cinder, and we are most definitely going to watch your match with Max." She said as they went to go join the others.

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy yelled.

"So Ash, what else can Manaphy do aside calling and calming down other water type Pokémon?" Weiss asked.

"Well…there is one other thing that it can do, but it's…very, very strange." Ash said while looking at it.

"Hey Ash! Where'd you go to?" Ruby asked as she joined them.

"I had to take care of a little interrogation into May's mind. Anyway, you guys want to see what else Manaphy can do?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not." Weiss said.

"Very well. If you insist. Manaphy, if you will?" Ash asked it.

"Mana!" Manaphy yelled as one of its antenna touched Blake's head.

She gasped and froze as she felt some strange feelings from her head. Everyone watched as Blake began to glow pink and some string of pink energy left out of Manaphy's other antenna and shot towards Ruby. Ruby gasped at it came into contact with her, causing her to glow pink too.

As it all died down, Blake and Ruby's eyes were glowing light blue and they calmed down.

"What the!? What going on!? I'm in Ruby's body!" Blake yelled as she was looking at the body that was Ruby's.

"Wow! Look at me. I'm older now." Ruby was saying with glee as she giggled and did a quick twirl while being in Blake's body.

"That's Manaphy's Heart Swap. You see, it can switch a Pokémon, or a person's mind with another. Don't worry, it's temporary." Ash said while Blake and Ruby were still making heads and tails of what was going on.

Just then, Ruby looked up and began twitching the cat ears.

"So this is what it's like to be a Faunus. I'll admit I'm jealous." Ruby said.

"How can you be jealous? Without my cat ears, I feel so…so uncomfortable." Blake said while rubbing Ruby's head. Just then, she saw Ruby about to scratch her ears. "Don't! You! Dare! Ruby! Rose!" Blake demanded while quickly going over to her and pulled the arm down.

"Blake! I'm curious!" Ruby complained.

"When you grow your own ears, then you can get curious all you wish. But until then, do it and I'll shave your head off." Blake said.

"I'LL BE GOOD!" Ruby screamed.

"What is going on over here?" Yang asked with her repaired Ember Celica's.

"Manaphy used Heart Swap and Blake and Ruby switched bodies." Weiss answered.

"What? No way!" Yang said as she approached Blake. "So, how does it feel being the youngest kitty?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Yang. How about you switch minds with Ruby and you be judged." Blake hissed.

Meanwhile, Ruby approached Ash.

"Hey Ash, can you scratch the ears while she's not looking?" Ruby requested.

"Just…don't say we didn't warn you." Ash said before be began scratching Blake's left cat ear.

Ruby yelped a bit from the sudden touch. Her curiosity got her into this mess. She did held back a moan from how it felt. The feeling was over when he stopped.

"Now I get it." Ruby said.

About a half an hour later, Blake and Ruby felt their minds returning to their own bodies and their eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa, I'm me again. I think it was great being a Faunus. Kinda want to be one now" Ruby said.

"I will admit being a human with no animal trait is very interesting, but in my case I'm glad I got them back." Blake said while happily twitching her ears as she missed them greatly.

"Do you think I can have a go sometime?" Coco asked.

"That's…gonna have to depend on what the other thinks. Anyway, Nora's match is about to begin. Let's get over there and give her the support she needs." Ash suggested.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

Upon arriving at the Colosseum, the final battle with Nora and Cinder was about to start. Pikachu went to go be with Delia to watch the match while Ash went off to his spot on his own.

The two of them looked at each other with some serious venom.

"Look toots I'll make you pay for what your teammate did to mine." Nora spat at her while twirling her hammer.

"That was something I never thought she would've done. May has gotten what she deserved. Now just shup up and face me bitch." Cinder said to her while creating a glass sword.

"With…pleasure." Nora said with a sinister grin.

"Ready, get set, BEGIN!" Port yelled.

Nora jumped up and attempted to slam the hammer onto Cinder's head, but she just raised her sword and blocked it like it was nothing. She then threw Nora off and charged towards where Nora would land and strike at her.

Nora quickly turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired at Cinder. Cinder back flipped away from the explosions, and quickly created a glass bow. She quickly aimed at Nora and fired at her.

Nora blocked the shots and continued to fire at Cinder. While she avoided the explosions, she quickly turned it back to a hammer and began laughing maniacally and swung at Cinder, who was recovering from another stunt. The hammer hit her square in the back and it sent her flying into the air.

"She's out of the park!" Nora said while watching her fly like a baseball player watching it becoming a home run.

Nora's confidence dropped as Cinder landed onto the ground and glared at her with sharp daggers.

"I will not lose to you, ginger freak. Now…it's time for me to just cut lose and show you how powerful I really am." She growled a bit.

Ash began to sense Cinder's powers growing. He knew that she was going to go all in against Nora. He watched as Cinder ran towards her at incredible speed, and attempted to overpower Nora, to which she did.

She began to manipulate Dust and began to create an explosive attack from the impact. Nora began to swing at her, and when both attacks connected, a massive explosion erupted from the center. Nora was sent flying and Magnhild slid out of her hand. Nora fell off the battlefield and landed on her back on the ground hard, knocking her out.

"RING OUT!" Port shouted.

"With that, Cinder has won the final round, and will be facing off against Ash Ketchum, our Keyblade Guardian for a chance to claim a Keyblade of her very own in the championship match tomorrow afternoon at one sharp." Oobleck said.

Cinder smiled and eyed Ash, who was glaring back at her with severe hatred.

"I will not lose to you." He quietly growled.

If there was one match that he was not looking forward to is that match with him and Cinder. If he wins, Cinder gets nothing. But on the flipside if he loses, he has no choice but to share the power of the Keyblade to her.

But right now, he went to go collect his other Pokémon that have recovered at the Pokémon Center and he was ready for the ultimate showdown with his final opponent, Max. This battle will be a battle between traitor and guardian. Will he be able to overpower the ultimate traitor that caused his disappearance, or will his past return to haunt him once again? Find out more as the ultimate Pokémon battle commences as the story continues.

 **HAHA! Yes, there you have it readers. The championship matchup has been decided. But, that will have to wait for not the next chapter because you know what's coming up. Oh boy…! This is going to be quite fun. Also, I need to come clean….I've actually had this chapter done for about a couple weeks now. This is one of the few chapters I have actually had planned out months and months in advance. So uh…you guys ain't mad at me for that explanation right?**

 **Alrighty, so who's up for a little contest? As you all know, the final match with Ash and Max is next, but I need to know which three Pokémon for him to use. In case if you haven't guessed by that, he will be using three Shadow Pokémon and I already have them planned out, and yes this will be a full 6 Vs. 6 match. However, I've come to a bit of a halt. It's the normal Pokémon is what I'm having a bit of a struggle with. And I want to have a little fun with you guys, the readers.**

 **So here's how it's going to work:**

 **Gallade is banned. The reason is that he's been used as his ace in many stories. So to make a challenge, Gallade will not be allowed in the roster.**

 **The Pokémon has to be between LVL's 90-100**

 **No Legendaries. That means, no Jirachi. Sorry fans.**

 **This will also include the Legendary Beasts, Golems, Birds, Eon Duo, etc.**

 **Include the ability, held item (If necessary) and the moves.**

 **Make sure that the moves are naturally learned through level up or tutoring. TMs and breeding will not be allowed.**

 **Soul Dew, obviously, will be banned.**

 **Follow these rules, and they will be put into consideration. I will be giving the names of the ones I have chosen at the end of the next chapter. By the time I make my decision, there will be the word 'closed' in the chapter title. Good luck, may the best reader win, and most importantly have fun. TheD-Rock900 is signing off, see you next time in 2019.**

 **THE CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED!**


	32. Traitor Vs Guardian

Ash was going through the festival grounds while making his way towards one of Beacon's towers by himself with so much on his mind. He looked towards the sunset and knew that once the sun has disappeared, the match against his arch enemy, Max Maple, would commence.

As he walked by several people, some noticed him, but was showing some concern for him since he was not being himself. He was serious, and angered. It was almost like his happiness was taken from him. Then again, he didn't want to face Cinder. But, a vote is a vote, and beggars can't be choosers.

And to make things worse, none of his girlfriends, or his mother was there to comfort him.

By the time he reached one of Beacon's towers, he just looked down at the festival. He clenched his fists together as pressure was getting to him.

He then screamed as he unleashed his anger and his aura erupted out of him. The aura was bright red, and it looked like he was on fire.

Back on the grounds, people felt a small rumble on the ground and saw Ash's aura exploding out of him from his rage. This did not go unnoticed by all of his friends that he made, including Team STRQ.

"ASH!?" Blake screamed with fright.

Last time she saw him this angry was when he overheard her talking to Yang about how she would've taken down Torchwick herself, even meaning having to break his heart. She was having a major déjà vu right now.

"We have to get to him before he does something he's going to regret." Ruby said.

"Wait! I know how to get to him quicker." Yang said before summoning Hydra's Fire. She closed her eyes and thought about Ash. After a moment of concentrating, she fired a beam and created a portal. "Come on, follow me." She said. All of them ran through the portal with Team STRQ close behind.

Upon arriving at the tower, they saw Ash growling as his eyes glowed bright red, and his aura was red.

"ASHY!" Velvet screamed and ran to him. She held him while placing her face onto his back. "Please, calm down!" Velvet yelled while trying to get through to him.

"Come on Ash! Don't be like this. You're channeling too much negativity. Think of the Grimm!" Summer yelled.

Just then, Ash gasped and the aura quickly vanished and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Thank goodness." Velvet said while holding him tighter. Neo ran to him and held his other side.

"Ash, what's gotten into you? You haven't been yourself since the end of the final round." Coco said.

"It's who he's facing." Delia said. Everyone, except for Ash, turned towards her. "Max Maple was the one that led all those traitors that caused his disappearance all those years ago. He almost killed him." She continued.

"Why would they do this?" Emerald asked.

"I overheard that they all believed that his dream was more important than theirs. I know my son all too well to know that those are nothing but lies. His dreams are just as big as theirs." Delia answered.

"Shadow Pokémon…" Ash was whispering.

"Ash?" Blake asked.

"Negativity…the people and the Pokémon…no…NO!" Ash was yelling before something hit him.

"Calm yourself Ash!" Qrow said.

"DAMMIT! Now I know why they brought the Shadow Pokémon here!" Ash was yelling in anger.

"Ow my ears." Blake whispered while covering her cat ears while Velvet folded her bunny ears.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Raven asked.

"They wanted me to show everyone they were Shadow Pokémon, make me release the darkness from within them, and let the Grimm feed off of the source of the negativity." Ash said while putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Then…that would mean...oh god." Summer said while gripping her heart in fear.

"MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ash screamed like he had never screamed with plenty of rage and venom before and his aura erupted out of him burning red once again.

Meanwhile near the Colosseum, Xedrek along with the twins heard Ash's screaming.

"Jeez, that guy can scream." Melanie said.

"Remind us to never get on his bad side." Militia said.

" **Believe me, I've seen, dealt, and heard worst."** Xedrek said.

"Poor you." The twins said before hugging and kissing his cheeks once again. Xedrek looked at each of them.

' _ **Should I really tell them? Lord Arceus wants me to take care of them. Could they really help me recover the feelings that I've lost?'**_ He thought to himself.

Back with Ash and the others, Ash was finally trying to calm down.

Just then, Yang approached him with an idea.

"Babe, I think I have the solution for you. Think of me, and we'll go blow off some steam." She said.

"You mean…you want to combine our powers together?" He asked.

"Yes. I hate seeing you like this and I want to help you this time. Now please…" Yang said while gripping her scarf she gave Ash. "Think of me." She whispered before hugging him.

Ash began to think of her, and how much she had been there for him. Just then, the scarf began to glow bright yellow and made a ringing noise.

"You all might want to stand back a few feet." Yang warned them.

Just as they did, Ash's coat began to crack, and yellow light began to shine out of it. As the cracks were about to burst, his eyes began to glow yellow and Yang began to feel weird.

He then outstretched his arms and the lights exploded out of him and Yang was sent flying and vanished.

"YANG!" Summer screamed with fright.

They all then saw Ash on a knee with his coat now being golden with Yang's crest on the shoulder where the Keyblade Pauldron was at and was glowing lilac. His hair was bright blonde, and long. He slowly stood up and looked down.

He then shot his eyes open and his brown and a lilac eye was present. He then summoned Divine Elemental and Hydra's Fire and struck a pose with a grin.

 **Drive Form analysis**

 **Master Form**

 **A Drive Form that the partner is known for both his/her determination and wisdom and created a form that is known for both combat and magic**

 **Primary Effect: Slightly enhances the jump height and running speed.**

 **Secondary Effect(s): Increases combination of aerial attacks. Gives magic attacks unlimited combo attacks. Allows the partner to take control if the user allows it.**

"Ash, what happened to you?" Qrow asked.

"Relax Qrow we just combined our powers into one to create this form. I am they, we are one, and we are going to blow off some steam against the Grimm." Ash and Yang said in sync.

"Okay, but don't take too long. You have your match very soon." Ruby said.

"We'll be back before you know it." Ash said before creating a portal. He gave them a wave and a wink and he vanished into it.

He then made it to Mt. Glenn and saw plenty of Grimm out here, Ash's anger grew and the lilac eye turned red.

' _Ash, this is oddly really cool.'_ Yang said to him in his head.

' _I swear to god that if you make any jokes about this, you won't have any dates with me until summer break.'_ Ash said. He heard Yang whine from those words. _'Now let's kick some ass.'_ Ash said before jumping into the air and began attacking the Grimm with ease. This was the perfect stress relief for Ash and his red eye turned back to lilac.

He and Yang were amazed at their enhanced movement and attacks. Yang was getting hyped.

' _My turn, my turn, my turn!'_ Yang demanded.

' _Alright then, light em up'_ Ash said. He then let Yang take over and the brown eye turned to red.

She then fired off a powerful Mega Flare and upon contact with a King Taijitu there was an explosion that stretched to about the length of the battlefield in the Amity Colosseum.

' _That was amazing!'_ Ash said while regaining control and his eye turned back to brown.

' _Yeah it was!'_ Yang said.

Just then, the two of them separated and Yang was right next to him, and Hydra's Fire disappeared from Ash's hand and appeared with Yang.

"Sweetie…you are the best." Ash said while turning towards her and they dismissed their Keyblades.

"And don't you forget it. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Ash said. They shared a passionate kiss and Ash held her ass while Yang moaned from the touch.

When Yang broke the kiss, she grinned and smacked his ass.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

"Oh please, you had that one coming." Yang said.

About an hour later, Ash and Max arrived at the Amity Colosseum that was overflowing with people to watch this big fight. The both of them have been giving them death glares that they saved for each other.

"Kick his ass Ash!" Amber yelled.

"We love you babe!" Coco yelled.

"Teach him to never try to kill you again love!" Miette yelled.

Ash looked towards where all of his friends he made were up there supporting them all the way.

"All of you…thank you. Now sit back, and enjoy the humiliation I will give him." Ash whispered before looking back at Max with the same death glare.

The both of them walked to the center of the field and Glynda joined them.

"If there is anything that you want to say to each other, now would be the time." She said to them.

Ash took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Before we settle this, did your attempt to kill me all those years ago was because you think that my dream was more important than yours?" Ash asked him.

"Not just that. You've humiliated the family Maple too many times. First my father, now my sister, I will get back at you for that." Max said while getting in his space. Ash then shoved him back a bit, causing a bit of an uproar in the stands.

"Look Max, I've always supported every single one of you that I've traveled with. We've all changed over the years, and you and I are no exceptions. But now…I will teach you that trying to get rid of your problems by trying to kill me all those years ago will be your worst mistake you've ever done." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled in agreement.

"Go to hell Ketchum!" Max yelled as he turned around and stomped towards his side of the arena.

As Ash turned around and walked towards his side. He then looked back at Glynda and smiled. Not only did she smile back, but she winked at him lovingly.

"The Championship match of the Pokémon Tournament is about to commence. Max Maple from Petalburg City will be facing off against Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and the Keyblade Guardian of Vale. This is a full 6 vs. 6 battle and whosoever's team that is unable to battle will not only end the match, but will be crowned Pokémon Champion of Vale. Furthermore, there will be no substitutions during battle, but you may still switch out when a Pokémon is unable to battle." Glynda said.

"How about I start off this time? I choose you, Avalugg!" Ash yelled while sending out his first Pokémon.

"You call that a great Pokémon? Try this on for size. Tentacruel, get him!" Max said while sending out his brute of a jellyfish onto the field.

 **Max's Tentacruel LVL 96 Water/Poison Liquid Ooze Black Sludge**

 **Reflect Type, Hydro Pump, Icy Wind, Sludge Wave**

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled signaling the start of the match.

"Charge forward and use Hydro Pump now!" Max yelled. Tentacruel did just that and fired off a powerful burst of water right at Avalugg.

Avalugg took the hit and fired a Blizzard at its face. The attack didn't do much to it, but it did freeze it solid. Despite being frozen, the Black Sludge it was holding restored some of its HP.

"UP!" Ash shouted. Avalugg sprung into the air to create an Earthquake.

Max grinned as it happened.

"Gotcha. Break out and use Reflect Type!" Max yelled. Tentacruel broke free from its icy prison and began to glow. Tentacruel's blue color began to turn to light blue.

"What the!?" Ash yelled in shock. Avalugg commenced the attack, and the attack was successful, but it didn't do as much damage as was hoping for. "Explain!" Ash demanded.

"It's simple. Reflect Type transformed Tentacruel into the same type as your Avalugg. For someone who wishes to be a Pokémon Master, you really are a disappointment." Max mocked him. Ash growled a bit as for not knowing anything about this. "Now Sludge Wave!" Max yelled.

Tentacruel began to spit out large chunks of dark purple ooze from its appendages. It then began to swirl around it until finally firing it at Avalugg. Avalugg counterattacked with a Blizzard attack. The sludge froze and shattered onto the ground.

"Do it now!" Max yelled. Tentacruel charged forward once again and fired a Hydro Pump at point blank range of Avalugg. The attack sent Avalugg onto his back and went unconscious.

"Avalugg is unable to battle. Tentacruel takes the win." Glynda yelled. The stadium rumbled with cheers, while a few booed at Max.

"This isn't going well. Max must've been planning this from the start." Amber said.

"Yeah. It's almost like Ash doesn't know anything that's being thrown at him, giving Max the advantage." Coco said.

Back with Ash, he returned Avalugg.

' _Argh! This is unacceptable. He's pounding me with moves I never seen before. Knowing him, he's bound to have more things I don't know about up his sleeves. Fortunately, he's forgotten one thing.'_ Ash thought.

"What's wrong Ash? Already shaking in your boots? Come on and show me the challenge I've been waiting for." Max demanded.

"Very well then. Pikachu my friend, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Chu!" Pikachu said while jumping off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Pikachu quickly went for the Agility.

"Use Icy Wind." Max yelled. Tentacruel's red orbs began to glow to be more icy blue. It then shot a blistering cold wind at Pikachu. The attack did hit, but didn't do much but just slowed him down.

Pikachu then charged forward and readied an Iron Tail. He then hit Tentacruel right smack onto its head, knocking it out.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" Glynda yelled. More people cheered for Ash this time around.

"HAHA! That's what I'm talking about." Yang said.

"He truly is a spectacular trainer." Summer said while sitting next to Yang.

Max returned Tentacruel with rage.

"Don't get too cocky. This isn't over by a mile Ketchum. Go, Krookodile!" Max yelled while sending out his giant beetle.

Suddenly, Ash felt a cold feeling. He sensed Krookodile's aura and indeed it was a Shadow Pokémon. He then used his semblance to reveal that aura to the rest of the Colosseum.

"Already!?" Weiss asked with shock.

 **Max's Krookodile LVL 94 Ground/Dark Moxie Blackglasses**

 **Shadow Down, Stone Edge, Crunch, Dig**

"Pikachu, return!" Ash called out. Pikachu retreated and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder to warm up. "I choose you, Lucario!" Ash yelled while sending out his Aura Pokémon.

"Battle commence." Glynda yelled.

"Use Shadow Down!" Max yelled. Krookodile began to inhale some dark mist and then fired it at Lucario. Lucario did his best to avoid it, but was unsuccessful. He felt his Defense stat get crippled.

"Stay strong Lucario!" Ash yelled to him. Lucario grinned and charged forward. He charged up his fist and prepared for a Powered-Up Punch.

"Idiot. Down under!" Max ordered. Krookodile snarled and dug underground. Lucario stopped and looked at the hole.

He began to channel his aura to sense Krookodile's location He then saw the Krookodile's aura right underneath him. He then jumped and Krookodile shot out of the ground fast.

"Crunch!" Max yelled. Krookodile opened its jaw and slammed it onto Lucario's torso. He then yelled with intense pain.

Ash watched as his Pokémon was in pain.

' _It must be that Shadow move. Lucario can take some physical hits, but that Shadow move must've weakened his Defense. Not to mention that those Blackglasses are giving Krookodile a boost. I have to end this quickly.'_ Ash thought. "Lucario! Get him while he's open." Ash yelled.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at Krookodile at point blank range. Krookodile released him from the impact, and it fell to the ground. Krookodile was now left unconscious.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Lucario wins!" Glynda yelled. Lucario gripped his torso as the Colosseum cheered.

Everyone was now waiting for Max to return Krookodile.

' _Come on Ash. You know you want to do it.'_ Max thought.

"Hey! Return it now! I don't want to be kept waiting Maple!" Ash yelled out. Max growled a bit.

"Max Maple, you must return your Pokémon now, or you will be penalized." Glynda said.

Max growled louder and returned the Krookodile, cursing that Ash didn't release the Shadow Aura from within it.

' _Why didn't he do it?_ ' He thought before pulling out his next Pokémon. "I'll make you pay for that. Incineroar! Go!" Max yelled as he sent out his third Pokémon.

 **Max's Incineroar LVL 92 Fire/Dark Intimidate Assault Vest**

 **Darkest Lariat, Outrage, Cross Chop, Flare Blitz**

"What the? I've never seen that Pokémon before." Ash whispered before pulling out his Pokedex and aimed it at it.

" **Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon. A Fire and Dark type, and the final evolved form of the Pokémon Litten. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like a belt."** The Pokedex said.

Incineroar growled at Lucario, and his attack stat went down. Lucario grunted at Ash, telling him that he wanted to stay in.

"Alright Lucario, but be careful." Ash said.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Lucario created swords made of aura and absorbed the swords, raising his attack stat.

"Go for the Flare Blitz!" Max yelled. Incineroar growled and charged towards Lucario.

Lucario quickly fired off an Aura Sphere at it. The attack was successful, but Incineroar was still running at him like it was nothing.

"What!?" Ash yelled in shock. Lucario was completely caught off guard.

Incineroar glowed bright and struck at Lucario, knocking him out. In return, it received recoil damage to itself in the process.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Incineroar takes the win." Glynda yelled. Some people cheered as Ash returned his defeated Pokémon.

"This has to be another thing Max has up his sleeve to be use at his advantage." Amber said while being sad.

"Yeah. The Assault Vest boosts the wearers Special Defense, while a tradeoff for this is that it can't use any status moves." Miette said.

"This is so unfair! Ash is being put into a corner mercilessly, and he doesn't know what he's up against. That bastard!" Yang complained.

Ash just looked down with his Pokémon in the Poke Ball.

"For the love of….FINALLY! Finally, a Pokémon battle unlike anything we've ever faced before Pikachu. Now…THIS is a battle." Ash said while a big smile.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Every single one of his friends was so confused by his statement.

"Wait what?" Yang asked.

"I guess…maybe he's been waiting for a battle like this for years now?" Blake asked.

"That's exactly it." Delia said. Everyone looked at her. "Knowing my son, he must've seen battles he's all too familiar with. But now, this is really making him happy. This is the challenge that he has been waiting for ever since the Kalos League." She added.

Back with Ash, he then sent out his Dragonite.

"Battle Commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Use Darkest Lariat." Max said. Incineroar grinned and began to channel dark energy into its claws. It then began to spin towards Dragonite, who readied for what's to come.

Dragonite was able to dodge it and performed a Dragon Dance, increasing his Attack and Speed. Incineroar growled and went for another one.

Dragonite then shot up and readied a Dragon Claw. Dragonite dove at it and slashed it, knocking it out.

"Incineroar is unable to battle. Dragonite takes the win!" Glynda yelled. The Colosseum erupted with cheers.

Max growled while returning Incineroar. He quickly pulled out his next Pokémon.

"Alright Heracross, don't fail me!" Max yelled and he sent out his oversized Rhinoceros beetle onto the field.

Ash immediately sensed its aura, and with the use of his semblance, Heracross's Shadow Aura has been revealed.

 **Max's Heracross LVL 95 Bug/Fighting Guts Black Belt**

 **Shadow Break, Megahorn, Close Combat, Endure**

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Dragonite….get it!" Ash yelled. Dragonite charged forward.

"Use Endure." Max said. Heracross got ready to catch the Dragonite.

Ash pondered what was going on.

"Hmm. That doesn't seem right….wait a minute. DRAGONITE WAIT!" Ash shouted. But it was too late. Dragonite used Dragon Claw on Heracross. Heracross took some major damage and caught Dragonite.

"NOW CLOSE COMBAT!" Max shouted. Heracross began punching and kicking Dragonite like there was no tomorrow. Dragonite flew right into his trap, and he got pummeled into dust literally. He was knocked out from the aftermath.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Heracross takes the win!" Glynda yelled.

"What…the hell…was that!?" Blake asked.

"It was like Dragonite wanted to go for an easy win." Ruby said.

"I guess stubbornness is something that his Dragonite has." Miette said while Ash returned it.

Ash gripped his Poke Ball with a bit of fury.

"Well…I guess we were able to weaken it a lot from that. Go, Pikachu." Ash said before Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled. Pikachu jumped up and fired off an Electro Ball at Heracross.

"Counter that with Megahorn." Max yelled. Heracross's horn glowed bright green, and it grew doubled its size. Both attacks hit and an explosion erupted.

From the smoke, Heracross charged forward.

"Use Shadow Break!" Max yelled. Heracross's dark aura erupted and it gotten closer to Pikachu.

"RAISE COUNTER SHIELD!" Ash shouted. Pikachu spun on the ground and used Thunderbolt, creating a wall of electricity. Heracross saw this and tried to stop, only to slam headfirst into the wall, knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Pikachu takes the win." Glynda yelled.

"That was something." Ren said with him and the rest of Team JNPR nearby Team RWBY.

"Max must be getting desperate." Jaune said while holding Pyrrha, who was still a bit shaky from earlier.

"Ash…" Pyrrha whispered while tightening her grip on Jaune.

Max once again waited to see if Ash will purify Heracross.

"Do it…do it now." He whispered.

"Mr. Maple! Recall your Pokémon now, or you will be penalized." Glynda demanded. Max groaned and returned Heracross. "This will be your final warning." She added.

"Yeah yeah yeah…go Banette!" Max yelled while sending out the possessed doll with an attitude onto the field.

 **Max's Banette LVL 93 Ghost Cursed Body Spell Tag**

 **Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Sucker Punch, Screech**

"Pikachu, return!" Ash yelled. Pikachu returned to his shoulder. "Chandelure, I choose you!" He yelled while Chandelure prepared herself for battle.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Use Phantom Force!" Max yelled. Banette quickly vanished on the battlefield. While Chandelure was trying to find it, she quickly fired off a ball of fire into the sky. The sunlight had turned harsh.

Just then, Banette appeared from behind and struck at her. She quickly turned around and fired a Flamethrower at it.

While the two Ghost Types were fighting, Max touched a button on an earpiece.

"Lieutenant, are the Electrode's and the charges set yet?" Max asked.

"Yes Max. Everything is in position, the charges are set, and we have begun our evacuation." A voice spoke from the piece.

"Excellent." He said with a grin.

Chandelure finally gotten the upper hand and fired a Shadow Ball point blank at Banette.

' _What the hell is Max doing? Is he…talking to himself instead of battling?'_ He thought. "HEY! WHERE'S THE CHALLENGE I WAS HOPING FOR!?" Ash shouted at him.

"Quit your worrying Ketchum. It's already here." Max said.

"Well don't just stand there and talking to yourself, you dumbass! Your Banette is hardly keeping up without your commands!" Ash yelled while Chandelure fired off another Flamethrower at Banette.

"Go for the Sucker Punch!" Max yelled. Banette's arm glowed dark and quickly struck at Chandelure's face.

Chandelure counterattacked with an Overheat. The intense heat of the move, in combination of the Sunny Day, did the job perfectly and defeated the Banette.

"Banette is unable to battle. Chandelure takes the win!" Glynda yelled.

Max looked down and his rage was kicking in over the cheers all around them. He returned Banette and he had begun to shake.

"Is something wrong with Max? He looks like he's about to snap." Ruby said.

"He's probably realized that this is a losing battle. This will teach him a lesson to never do this to Ash again." Blake said while Manaphy jumped and cheered with the crowd.

Back with Ash and Pikachu, they saw Max shaking. Ash knew that his anger was building fast.

"You done getting your act together over there Max? Because we're starting to get bored." Ash said.

Suddenly, something snapped within Max. His eyes turned white and blank, his hair grew spikier, and a dark aura erupted from him.

 **Semblance analysis**

 **Max Maple: Night Shroud**

 **A darkness manifest into a semblance that sends the body into a stage of near uncontrollable rage that makes one loses all means of pain and suffering. The body changes a bit when unleashed. The longer this semblance is used, the weaker the body becomes afterwards.**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME BITCH!" Max roared at him.

"I said we're bored. You're boring us." Ash answered.

"WELL THEN…HOW ABOUT WE FIX THAT! CHARIZARD GO!" Max roared once again and sent out the bane of Ash and Pikachu's existence, and the one that led the other Pokémon to retaliate against them.

"Now then…MEGA EVOLVE!" Max shouted while pulling his sleeve up and revealed a Key Stone on a Mega Ring. He placed a finger on the stone and it and the Mega Stone on Charizard began to glow and the energies combined.

Ash, Pikachu and Chandelure watched in horror as Charizard gotten bigger, its wings began to divide and have curved tips while the upper parts gained a spike, the shoulders grew two spikes adjacent to each other, and spikes grew on its neck and under the horns.

Once the process was over, Charizard was now black and blue, had blue flames coming out of its mouth, and the flame on its tail was blue. It then roared so loud the Colosseum shook.

Ash immediately sensed Shadow Aura coming from it. It didn't take a genius that this was indeed the most powerful Shadow Pokémon Ash has, or will ever face. He used his semblance to reveal the Shadow Aura to everyone.

 **Max's Mega Charizard X LVL 99 Fire/Dragon Tough Claws Charizardite X**

 **Shadow End, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fly**

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Dragon Claw!" Max yelled. Mega Charizard flew right towards Chandelure and slashed her hard in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. Mega Charizard takes the win!" Glynda yelled.

The entire Colosseum just fell silent of what just happened. Ash quickly returned Chandelure and his nerves and heart was beating were beating hard and fast from shock.

"Still think I'm boring you Ketchum!?" Max yelled.

"I take it back! I take it ALL back!" Ash answered. The sunlight faded away.

Back with Team RWBY and the others, they were also at a loss for words.

"So…let me get this straight. Max not only has a third Shadow Pokémon….BUT IT'S ALSO USING MEGA EVOLUTION!?" Ruby screamed.

"This is bad! And with only two Pokémon left, Ash needs to make this count." Coco said while clenching her knees in fear.

"I'm scared." Velvet whimpered while clinging and hiding a bit behind the railing.

Back with Ash, he shook his head and got his act together.

"Alright, Gardevoir go!" Ash yelled while sending out his next Pokémon. "Tell me Max. Does this Gardevoir look familiar to you?" Ash asked.

Max looked at her for a moment. That was until he realized.

"That's right Max. This is the same Ralts that we aided all those years ago. You know…the same Ralts that you promised to return to once you became a trainer?" He asked him once again.

The aura around Max subsided, and his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"Gardevoir…why? After that promise you and I made, how could you side with him?" He asked.

"Garde…voir." She said while hovering towards Ash and protected him.

"She knew of your betrayal Max. No trainer would ever do that. She had no choice but to side against you. You foolishly broke your own promise by hurting me…and her." Ash stated.

Max fell onto his knees as he realized what he had done. Just then, his anger sky rocked and his Night Shroud semblance activated again.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" He roared.

"And if you think you can win with Mega Evolution, well I got something to say. Two can play at this game. Gardevoir, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled while placing a finger on his Key Stone. The energies from both stones began to combine, and Gardevoir transformed.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Use Flamethrower!" Max yelled. Mega Charizard fired off a burst of blue flames from its mouth and fired it right at Mega Gardevoir. She charged up a Moonblast and fired it at the incoming flames.

The attacks met and there was a massive explosion that erupted in the aftermath.

"Use Shadow End NOW!" Max screamed. Mega Charizard roared and began to channel its dark aura and charged through the smoke at Mega Gardevoir.

Mega Gardevoir quickly put up a Reflect to raise her team's defense. Mega Charizard slammed at the barrier and Mega Gardevoir took a nasty hit from the Shadow Move. In the process, Mega Charizard took some serious recoil damage.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her. Mega Gardevoir slowly got up and smiled at Ash while limping a bit. "Then don't hold back. Use everything you got." He said.

Mega Gardevoir fired a Future Sight at Mega Charizard while it began to go for an aerial attack. Just as Mega Charizard dove at her, she used her Psychic attack to through it off course, slamming it onto the ground.

"DO IT NOW! FLAMETHROWER POINT BLANK!" Max screamed. Mega Charizard fired off another burst of blue flames at her, scorching her in the process.

"OH NO!" Ash screamed as Mega Charizard defeated his Mega Evolved Pokémon. He watched as she reverted back to normal.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! Mega Charizard takes the win!" Glynda yelled.

The Colosseum began to cheer for the action that has happened. Ash returned Gardevoir and felt his heart pounding hard.

"This is it. Pikachu…it's all up to you now best buddy. Be careful." Ash said to him.

"Pika!" He said before jumping off his shoulder.

Ash saw how the match was set up. This brought in a really bad memory of that fateful day when his disappearance began. It all began with Charizard attacking Pikachu like this. This time…this time was payback time.

"Battle commence!" Glynda yelled.

"Go for the Dragon Claw!" Max yelled. Mega Charizard roared and charged up its claws as it glowed green.

Pikachu had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. He charged forward and jumped towards it.

"Now….SPIN DODGE!" Ash shouted. Pikachu spun in midair and countered the Dragon Claw.

Just then, blue orbs appeared around Mega Charizard and they began bombarding it with the attacks. This greatly weakened Mega Charizard.

"NO!" Max screamed.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Ash screamed. Pikachu fired off the strongest Thunderbolt he can muster. The attack connected and there was a massive explosion in the process.

Pikachu landed in front of Ash and looked at the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mega Charizard was down, and reverted back to its normal appearance.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Pikachu takes the win! The winner of the Championship match and crowned Vale's new champion goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Glynda yelled.

The Colosseum exploded into cheers of the final results. Ash just stood there while processing what had happened. It slowly began to hit him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled happily while running to Ash.

"PIKACHU YOU DID IT!" Ash screamed while hugging Pikachu.

Up on the stands, Ash's love group, family, and friends were practically screaming their lungs out that Ash had won.

"That's my boy! That's my baby boy!" Delia yelled.

"I knew he'd win!" Yang yelled.

"I LOVE YOU ASH!" Ruby screamed.

Back on the battlefield, Max returned Charizard and fell onto his knees.

' _No…nonononononono. This was not how it was supposed to end. You took everything from me Ash. My pride, my happiness, and my future.'_ He thought before looking back at Ash. "SO I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU!" Max shouted at him, gaining his attention.

He then pulled out a small device with a button on it. Max raised it and showed Ash the device.

"What the…?" He asked while looking at it. He then saw Max grin before pressing it. "NO!" Ash shouted as he did.

Back at Mt. Glenn and on a huge mountain, a detonator began to discharge electricity into hundreds of Electrodes and they began to detonate, along with other explosive charges. Just then, all of them exploded and a colossal explosion around the mountain erupted. A gigantic mushroom cloud erupted from the blast.

The result caused the ground to shake, stretching miles around. The ground all around Vale shook from the explosion.

There was a widespread of panic of what had happened, and it soon enough reached the Amity Colosseum.

With Ash, he ran to Max and grabbed him.

"What did you do...GOD DAMMIT MAX, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He demanded. Max's grin grew wider and kicked him off.

He then dug into his back and pulled out a small crate.

"We've won." He said.

Ash and Pikachu just glared at him and looked at the crate. With that explosion from Mt. Glenn, and seeing Max as the ultimate threat and responsible for the result, Ash and Pikachu was now getting more nervous as to what had transpired. But one thing that was plaguing their minds now was what is in the crate? Find out more as the story continues.

 **Okay….alright. I think I'm calmed now. This was one of the most intense matches I have ever made. I dunno which is better, this or Ash's fight with Miror B in my other Pokémon story.**

 **Several of you readers have given me some amazing suggestions, and how they would play out. I'd like to take a moment and name these people. The first I got was ArchaicPhenominon on Fanfiction for suggesting the Banette as it was the Shuppet that Max befriended in the series. The next two gave me the three to go for. I ultimately decided to go for one of each, but well played nonetheless. N-Sight, also on Fanfiction, suggested Incineroar with the chosen item and ability. I have looked into the item….now I understand why that item suits it well. The last one was a Guest that didn't reveal a name once again on Fanfiction. This person suggested Tentacruel. I literally never heard of Reflect Type at all. And since only a few Pokémon can learn Reflect Type through leveling up….my god! Nicely done.**

 **Well anyway, after the next chapter, the fight with Ash and Cinder will commence. How will it play out? You're about to find out very soon. TheD-Rock900 is singing off, see you next time.**


End file.
